Gamfax III: The Perfect World
by Game2002
Summary: A great power is being hunted down by mysterious beings. No matter what those beings' purpose is, the Smashers must stop them from using this great power. Final episode of the Gamfax trilogy.
1. Grand Celebration

I have a feeling… A feeling that people are going to be turned off by this story the moment they began reading it. It is a natural feeling that would come over to whoever played that game. However, I beg that you do not jump to conclusion. Please at least read until the end of this chapter first before judging this story. Thank you!

**Game2002 Production**

_The conclusion  
of the trilogy_

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

**GAMFAX III  
THE PERFECT WORLD**

**Chapter 1  
A Grand Birthday Celebration and the Appearance of Unexpected People!**

* * *

It was a night to celebrate in the city of Soleanna. Many people were crowed on the side of the biggest river that passes through the city to witness and join in the event that is happening even as I type the story. It is a celebration that occurs once in a year to everyone in the world.

"The 16th birthday of Princess Elise! Everyone please give cheers to her!" said a random loud voice.

The crowd cheered happily as a grand-looking boat passed by the center of the river and there on top of the platform in the middle of the boat stood a beautiful girl who waved and smiled sweetly to all the people around there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS! YAY!" the people shouted.

If one has good enough eyes, they can spot some familiar faces standing among the crowds. "Got a good picture?" Bowser asked.

"Don't worry about this; I'm an expert photographer," Falco assured him as he snapped a picture. He looked at his digital camera to check the picture, but noticed that his finger got in the way. "Doh…"

Some time passed and this celebration was over, at least for the commoners. Now the celebration went on inside the castle courts for important nobles, political figures, and royalties of other countries. A large feast was spread out for people to dine on and the princess sat on her throne and would greet anyone who came up to her.

Dedede reached for a fruit tart and swallowed it in a single gulp and rubbed his belly in delight. "Ah! This is life! That's what I like best about royal parties!"

"Please keep your figure and reputation around here, king," Meta-Knight said to him. "Dream Land is a lesser known country, and if you do not behave as a royalty, people will look down on our country even more."

"You don't have to tell me that! I know what I'm doing around here!"

Princess Elise was on her throne and various people of important rankings came up to her and shook hands and greeted her. "You are young, but I believe you will become a good ruler in the future," Mr. Binko said to her while shaking her hand.

"Thank you for your comment, King of Monstry!" she said to him.

After Mr. Binko left, Roy and Lilina stepped up and Roy held her by her hand. "It's a pleasure to be able to come near you, beautiful princess! Your beauty overwhelms me that I am at a lost of words!"

Elise blushed and said, "Oh, thank you!"

"If only time would stop for us to spend some time with each other! What a wonderful idea that would be!"

"Okay, I think you have enough, Mr. King," Lilina said to Roy as she grabbed him by his ear and pulled him away.

"Yeow! Just a little longer, please!"

Elise giggled as the king and queen of Etruria left, and shortly afterwards, Dedede stepped up and greeted her. "Greetings, princess of Soleanna!" he said.

"Hello! You are…?"

"I am the king of Dream Land!"

"Dream Land? Never heard of it."

Hearing this came as a shock to Dedede and he slowly turned white and petrified. MK came up next to him and pushed him off the stage. "Did I hurt his feelings?" Elise wondered.

"Ow! What was that for?" Roy said to Lilina.

"She's only sixteen and you're trying to take advantage of her already!" Lilina said to him.

"I'm only a year older than her, so it's really no big difference anyway."

"Are you forgetting that you already have me at your side?"

"Yeah… Anyway, she really is beautiful! Imagine what she will look like when she becomes queen!"

As the feast went on, the gates opened and some people brought in a large box. Ike, who was in charge of the delivery, said to guards, "The special cake that the royal family ordered has been safely delivered as ordered."

"We've been waiting!" the guards said. "You must be tired too. Please come in and enjoy the feast!"

MK was comforting Dedede about what happened earlier. "Do not let this bring you down, king," MK said to him. "It is a king's responsibility to make his country known to the world. Surely you can bring the status of Dream Land to high ranking if you rule over it well enough and make your name known throughout the world."

"You're right," Dedede said. "It is my responsibility to make Dream Land a well known place! Such is the job of a king! I shall make my name roar throughout the world!" Then he grabbed several chairs and started piling them on top of each other and then he jumped to the top of it and spread out his arms and shouted out, "I am King Dedede of Dream Land! Hear my name and tremble!"

"That's not it…" MK said.

Everyone looked at him, and then someone said, "Who's that idiot?"

This came as a huge shock to Dedede and he slowly whitened and petrified again.

Soon afterwards…

Dedede was now sitting on a chair with his head sulked down in depression and MK was constantly trying to cheer him up. Roy then walked up to him and said, "Hey, you really like to grab attention, don't you?"

Dedede turned to him and gave him a look and said, "What do you know? It hurts me to think that barely anybody knows about me even though I'm a king."

"Not everyone is bound to be well known and famous you know. Just because you're an important figure doesn't mean your name is known throughout the world. For example, I don't know who the president of Ivory Coast is."

"That doesn't mean I deserve to be ignored! I'm a king and you cannot ignore a king like that! If they know that I am a king of some country, they should be bowing down and paying respect to me!"

"But what you were doing just now would only make people take you for a fool, which you are anyway if the time you spent with us taught me anything."

Hearing this offended Dedede somewhat and he said in anger, "What did you call me?"

"I think he meant Bowser not acknowledging you as a king," MK told him.

"That turtle! I'm going to make him bow down before me someday if it's the last thing I do!"

"But watch your actions or else you'll only prove yourself to be a mindless clown, haha!" Roy said jokingly.

"What did you call me again?"

Meanwhile, the box that came not too long ago was unwrapped, and everyone watched with awe at the giant and well decorated cake that was underneath it. "Wow!"

"It's so beautiful!" Elise exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it, princess!" her royal advisor told her. "It is done by the finest bakery in the world and imported over to our country. It took a long time to get this done."

As the princess got up from her throne and readied to step down the stage, a sudden shouting grabbed the attention of everyone. "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!" the voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw a metallic pod of sorts coming. Dedede and Roy did not notice it because they got into a small argument. "Um, king…" MK said to Dedede while tapping his arm, but he ignored him.

The pod touched floor and a person that is much too well known among you all stood up from the cockpit. "Happy birthday, Princess Elise!" the man said. "I'm sure you know who I am, but in case you forgot, I shall introduce myself! I am the brilliant scientist Dr. Eggman!"

"I heard of him!" the advisor said. "He is a dangerous man well known for inventions of mass destruction!"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your party, but I'm going to get this done in a jiffy," Eggman said. He stretched out his hand and said, "Princess, I am here for the power that you possess!"

Elise gasped in shock and backed off a bit upon hearing this.

"I'm sure you know what I am…"

SPLAT!

Eggman fell over and hit the floor as a pie flew into the side of his head. Everyone turned to the direction the pie flew in from and saw Roy ducked down and Dedede in a pitching position. "Who did I hit?" Dedede asked.

Eggman got up and wiped off the cream on his face and said, "How dare you hit me with a pie? Hmmm… Tastes sweet!"

"Hey, you're Dr. Eggman!" Roy said as he came over to the front him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard him saying that he is here to take the princess's power," MK said. "Though I do not know what that means."

"So to put it simple: You want to harm the beautiful Princess Elise, don't you?" Roy asked Eggman. "If that's the case, I'm not going to allow you to do anything to her!"

"I'm not going to let you Smashers mess with me again!" Eggman said angrily. He reached to the nearest table and picked up a pie there and tossed it at Roy, who ducked down to avoid it.

"Ha! Missed!" he laughed.

SPLAT!

"PRINCESS!" screamed some voices. Roy turned around saw that Elise was smacked in the face by the pie and she fell back onto her throne.

He turned back angrily to Eggman shouted, "Hey you! How dare you lay a hand on her?"

"Blame yourself!" Eggman said as he jumped back into his Egg Mobile and it hovered into the air. Then missiles launchers came out from its side and took aim. "Get out of my way and let me have the princess and nobody will get hurt!"

Roy pulled out his sword and said, "You're not getting her anywhere from here!"

"Then eat this!" Eggman pushed a button that fired the missiles at him. Roy got into fighting stance and swung his sword to unleash a wave of fire that burned down the incoming missiles. Eggman quickly flew over him and went for Elise, and mechanical arms came out from the mobile and readied to reach forward to grab her.

"Oh no!" Roy quickly turned to get to her, but Ike beat him to it when he jumped onto the stage from the side and gave a kick into the Egg Mobile and sent it flying aside.

"Ow! How dare you mess with me?" Eggman growled.

"I wasn't given the order to do this, but I can't sit around and let you do whatever you want," Ike said. He turned to Elise and asked her, "Are you all right?"

Her advisor wiped off the cream on her face with a piece of cloth and she replied, "I'm fine…"

"I'll get you for this!" Eggman shouted. He flew higher into the sky and shot out more missiles in their direction. Ike pulled back his sword and then threw it forward, causing it to spin like a propeller that grinded down the missiles, and he jumped at the sword and caught it by the hilt and flew towards Eggman, much to his surprise. "What?"

"Aether!" Ike slammed down the sword forcefully just as Eggman moved back, but the Egg Mobile was cut slightly in the front.

"Argh! I'm angry now! You'll pay!" Eggman shouted. A gun came out from underneath the mobile and Eggman looked through a scope that was in front of him and took aim. "Get ready to die!"

"Geronimo!" Dedede shouted as he suddenly shot up from behind the Egg Mobile and came falling back down above it.

"What?" Eggman looked up just in time to see the large royal buttock crashing down on him and they fell down together right onto the cake with a great big crash.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! SPLAAAAAAAAAT!

Creams and pieces of the cake flew everywhere and everyone covered his or her faces. "Oh no! The cake!" the advisor cried. "We spent so much on this!"

Dedede got up from the ruins of the cake and licks his lips. "Hmmm! This is the best cake I've ever tasted! Whoever said cakes are lies anyway?" When he walked away, the guards surrounded the cake and pointed their guns at Eggman, who was knocked out on the seat of the Egg Mobile and he was also covered in cream.

"You're under arrest for threatening the princess and crashing the feast!" they said.

"Doing evil doesn't pay off in the end, Eggman!" Roy said to him.

"Argh… I'll let you go for now…" Eggman grumbled. "But don't think I'm giving up on this! The princess's power will fall into my hand someday!" He pressed another button and smoke suddenly came from all around the Egg Mobile and it was so thick that it blotted out everyone's view.

"Smokescreen!" the guards gasped.

Then the Egg Mobile shot back up into the sky and flew away as fast as possible. "Remember this!" Eggman shouted as loud as he could.

"Dammit! He got away!" Roy cursed.

"At least things are safe here for now," Ike said to him as he patted his shoulder.

"Thank you…" Elise said to them. "Thanks a lot for scaring him away…"

"Oh, you're welcome! How can I let a beautiful girl like you get taken by him like that?" Roy said to her, but he was then tackled away by Dedede.

"I saved you, princess! I'm so great, ain't I?" Dedede asked her.

"Yeah, you're so amazing in the way that you jumped so high!" she said. "Oh, you have cream on your face." And she got a cloth and wiped his face.

"Now you know that I am a kind and helpful king!" Dedede said with joy.

Elise then saw that the people were a bit panicking from what happened just now, and she stepped forward and said to them, "Everyone please calm down! I know you are all scared by what happened just now, but fear not; the threat is gone for now! There are strong people here that will protect us all, so please do not be afraid! I am sorry for what happened here."

"She sure knows how to talk for her age," Roy commented.

"You should learn some lessons from her, you know," Lilina said to him.

Everyone was calmed down by Elise's speech, but just as everyone was starting to go carefree again, a sharp object suddenly shot down from the air and stabbed into the floor in front of Elise. This shocked everyone and they all turned to where the sharp object came from.

"Who's there?" the guards shouted, pointing their guns in that direction.

There on top of the castle stood a person dressed up as a ninja. He was covered from head to toe in purple ninja attire and there was only a slight opening for his white pupil-less eyes. He had a sword strapped behind his back and his red scarf drifted in the flow of the wind.

"Where there is happiness and celebration," the ninja said, "I will end it by bringing down sadness and terror. I am the Joykiller!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

As you can see, the plot is based off the ill-fated Sonic 2006. However, I still hope that you give this story a chance as I have no intentions to make it follow that game entirely. The plot is only slightly based off it, as there are much more things that are very different.

Even if I have to bow down and beg to you, please give this story a chance and read it to the end. Surely you will not be disappointed.

Having that said, the mysterious newcomer at the end, Joykiller, is my OC, as well as Mr. Binko, but you probably know him if you've been keeping up with my stories. **Remember this: I will make mention of it if there is an OC, so please do not assume that it is an OC if you do not know the character. Thank you!**


	2. Party Crashers

Good to see that people are giving this story a chance!

**Chapter 2  
Party Crashers! Attack of the Monster!**

* * *

Everyone was surprised and at the same time curious about the appearance of this ninja that was on top of the castle wall. "Joykiller? Just who is that guy?" Dedede asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me he's up to no good," Roy said.

Joykiller continued to look down from where he is and said, "You think you have solved the problem and everything is safe at last, but there are no such thing eternal happiness. Where there is celebration, disaster and despair are sure to follow!"

"Just what does that guy wants?!" Dedede asked.

Suddenly, the ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke, much to everyone's surprise. "He disappeared!"

Joykiller suddenly reappeared again right in front of Princess Elise and everyone was even more shocked. The princess took a step back from him, but the ninja grabbed her arm and said, "The master wants you. Come!"

"Hey you!" Ike suddenly jumped at Joykiller and tried to kick him, but the ninja slid out of the way in time. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Do not lay a hand on the princess!" the advisor shouted.

"Those who do not have a part in this, begone!" Joykiller said, holding up a kunai.

"You're the one who does not a have part in this," Roy said to him as he got out his sword. "You came here without a warning and now you're threatening the princess. You don't deserve to be here at all!"

"As long as I, the great king of Dream Land, am here, nobody lays a hand on the princess!" Dedede said, waving his hammer in air.

"You will regret getting into this!" Joykiller said, and then as soon as he said this, copies of him began to appear next to him.

"Cloning jutsu! Something every ninja needs to know!" Roy said.

The multiples clones of Joykiller all threw kunais in their direction, but Roy easily countered it with a swing of his sword that released a stream of fire. Not only where the kunais burned away, but the stream of fire reached over to the ninjas and burned them down. "How'd you like that?" Roy asked. But when the fire died down, there was nobody at all. "Burned to ashes, I assume."

But the ninja popped back out in front of Elise. "You're coming with me, princess!" he said.

"Hands off her!" Meta-Knight shouted. He rushed to Joykiller from the side and swung his sword and the ninja blocked it with a kunai but got pushed away. The two of them clashed blades for a while and then Joykiller leaped back as far as he could. Dedede jumped at him next and tried to smash him with his hammer, but the attack missed

"I told you people not to interfere!" Joykiller said. He did some hand signs and fire appeared and circled around him before shooting forward.

"Ha! Like fire is going to be a problem to me!" Roy said. "Level up!" With a shout, his Binding Blade gained an armor of fire around the blade and it absorbed the fire that was shot forth and added its power to its own. "Flare Blade!" He slammed down his sword and a large explosion was created and it traveled in the direction of Joykiller.

Joykiller quickly hopped back to run from the fire and he did another hand at the same time. This time water miraculously appeared around him and crashed down on the fire and doused them.

Soon after the fire was washed away and steam was rising up, Ike ran forward and thrust his sword forward to try and stab him. Joykiller quickly reached for his sword and blocked the attack in time, and the two of them pushed against each other using their blades, but Ike had the power advantage and managed to knock Joykiller's sword into the air. Ike quickly swung his sword at the ninja, but the ninja did a hand sign in the nick of time and he disappeared the moment the sword hit him. "What?!"

Joykiller popped back up in air and grabbed his sword and did several back flips and landed on a safer location. His back as facing the Smashers when he landed and Ike noticed the number six printed on his back. "You people are getting in my way, and you are proving to be a challenge too," Joykiller said, turning around. "After all, it is part of nature that no things can ever go as planned. I came here thinking that it would be easy to claim the princess, but it turns out not as easy as I thought. This was to be expected after all."

"You still want to try us?" Ike said to him. "You better prepare yourself."

"The master does not want me to waste my life over this. I shall let you go for now, but the rest will not be so easy towards you if you ever come across them. We will not stop until the princess is in our hands."

"I can take on you anytime!" Roy said.

"You are the Smashers, I presume? You have made your name big and wide across the world and I can see why that is. We shall meet again!" After saying all these, Joykiller disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned again.

"He's gone," Ike said, lowering his sword.

"He got away like Eggman too…" Roy said. "Speaking of which, you think he's related to Eggman?"

"Maybe or maybe not," Ike said. "Who exactly is that guy anyway?"

Princess Elise let off a sigh of relief that the situation is solved. "Thank you very much, everyone," she said.

"Hey, no problem! I can't let those people take you at will!" Roy said to her.

"But why is it that there are people wanting to kidnap Princess Elise?" Meta-Knight wondered. "First it was Eggman, and now that man named Joykiller wanted to do the same thing."

"Did they not mention about a power that the princess has?" Dedede asked. "Let's ask her then."

"Yah! What is that?!" screamed the people.

"Now what?" Ike asked, and he turned to the castle wall and was shocked at what was showing up too. "What the?!"

Peering over the castle wall was a demented face of a toad. The toad let out a loud croak that sounded more like a roar and it climbed over the wall using its massive webbed and clawed feet, and then it dropped down into the castle courtyard with a loud crash.

"AAAHH!! IT'S A MONSTER!!" the people screamed.

The Smashers got into fighting stance again when this monster showed up. "What is that?!" Roy asked in shock.

"It's not like anything I've seen before! It's a monster!" Dedede gasped. "Can't this party go on without anything harassing me?!"

People quickly backed away and ran out of the courtyard as the giant toad-like monster crawled towards the Smashers and the princess. "Hey you! You better not come any closer!" Roy said to the monster. "Or else I'll burn you into crisp!"

MK turned to the advisor and said to him, "Take the princess out of here!"

"I know! Please run for safety, princess!" the advisor said to Elise, and they quickly backed off from the place.

When the monster saw the princess leaving, it opened its mouth and a large bubble shot out of its mouth and flew over the Smashers. "Oh no! It's heading for her!" Roy gasped.

The bubble landed on top of Elise and encased her inside it. She panicked and pounded against the interior of the bubble to break out, but it was useless. "Help me!" she cried.

"I'll cut it!" MK said. But when he was about to go to it, the monster lashed out its long sticky tongue and caught the bubble and tossed it into the air and the bubble encasing the princess landed and latched onto its back. "Oh no!"

"He's taken the princess!" Ike gasped.

"Why you?! Why is it that all of you want to molest the beautiful girl?!" Roy growled angrily. He ran to the monster toad and was going to attack it.

The monster lashed out its tongue again and smacked Roy from the side and sent him rolling away. "Ow!"

"Aether!" Ike jumped towards the monster's face and brought down his sword to slice it, but the monster hopped back and avoided the attack. It turned to the castle wall and lowered its legs to ready to jump over it.

"Oh no! He's getting away with the princess!" the advisor cried.

Just as the monster toad leaped up, a ball of fire flew in front of its face and exploded and blasted the monster backwards. The monster crashed and landed on its back and the bubble fell off and rolled along the floor. Roy ran up to the bubble and stabbed it, causing it to pop and Elise came out. "Are you all right?" Roy asked her.

"I'm fine…" she said.

Roy turned to Lilina and said, "Thanks for the help!"

"I'm doing what I have to do," she replied.

The monster toad flipped back onto its legs and turned to their direction and croaked demonically. "You monster! I'll kill you for this!" Roy said angrily.

The monster opened its mouth and several bubbles shot out like cannonballs. Roy released a stream of fire to pop them, but another bubble that came out later was about to hit him in the body. "Oh no!"

MK suddenly rushed in from the side like a drill and popped the bubble and landed onto the floor. "I'll cover for you!" he said. He took flight again and aimed for the head of the monster.

The monster toad released another stream of bubbles at MK, who swung his sword around like crazy to pop them. But then the tongue shot out in a moment's notice and MK was smacked in the face and flew back. "Ah!"

The monster leaped up very high into the air afterwards and its shadow loomed over the Smashers as it fell back down. "Watch out! It's falling!" Roy screamed.

Everyone quickly got out of the way in time as the monster toad slammed down, creating a powerful shockwave that blew away the things around it and the Smashers were blown forward and tumbled roughly on the floor.

"Whoa! That thing sure put a lot of weight into that attack!" Dedede said.

Then the warts on the back of the toad 'opened' and glowing orbs hovered out of it. "Now what?!" Roy said.

The orbs flew in their direction very fast and one of them hit the floor and exploded. Everyone quickly made a run for it to avoid the exploding balls of doom. As Lilina and Roy covered the princess and ran, the toad suddenly dropped down before them. "Argh! Won't this thing let us go?!" Roy cursed. "Lilina! Take the princess and run! I'll stop him!"

"Princess Elise! Run with me!" Lilina said to her and she grabbed her arm and ran.

"But your husband!" Elise said.

"Don't worry; he's a strong man so you can trust in him."

The toad looked at the two girls run and was going to go after them, but a couple fireballs struck it from the chin and it glared down at Roy angrily. "Hey you! Pick someone that is more capable!" Roy shouted to him.

The toad lifted up one leg and slammed down on top of him, but Roy's strength kicked in and he was able to hold up the massive foot, though he was showing signs of hardship. The monster toad continued to press down its foot to crush him, and just as Roy was losing power, a bluish beam shot in and blasted the leg. The monster lifted up its leg in pain, and then Ike jumped at it and sliced off that leg, sending red blood pouring down from the severed leg. The two swordsmen backed off to a safe distance and Ike asked Roy, "Don't forget I'm on your side helping you too."

"Thanks," Roy said.

"Hey! Are you guys forgetting about me?" Dedede asked, stepping forward. "I'm not going to let either of you hog all the spotlights!"

"I will fight alongside the king too!" MK said.

"Then let's take on this monster together!" Roy said.

The warts opened and several more exploding orbs flew at them, and they all spread out in both sides to avoid getting hit. Roy shot out fireballs and blasted the toad in the side of the body and MK slashed the air rapidly to shoot out multiple beams at the toad too. The monster toad roared in pain and it lashed out its time and swung it horizontally and struck the both of them.

Ike ran up to the monster from the front and so it lashed forward its tongue to hit him. Ike stepped to the side as the tongue smashed into the floor, and he quickly brought down his sword on the tongue and sliced it off. The monster yelped in pain with the tip of its tongue severed and it quickly pulled back the remainder of the tongue into its mouth.

Dedede jumped up very high into the air and as he dropped towards the monster, he raised his hammer and a jet engine appeared behind it and charged up. "Jet Hammer!" And he slammed it down onto the toad's head.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!

The toad's fell flat onto the floor and Dedede landed in front of it and said, "Haha! Mess with the king, would you?" But he was surprised to see the toad opening its eye and getting back up again. "You're a tough little froggy, aren't you…?"

"You! Give me a lift!" Ike shouted to Dedede.

"Address me by my name, can you?!" Dedede shouted to him. Ike jumped at him and Dedede caught him by the feet and pushed him forcefully upwards and Ike was tossed up very high over the toad.

He pointed his sword downwards and stabbed it deep into the toad's back when he landed. The monster toad cried in pain and tried to shake him off, but Ike held onto its skin with his sword began running towards the head while dragging the sword along, slicing across the skin and cutting open it. He ran towards the head and jumped off it and the monster had a gruesome cut from its back to its head and it was basically sliced open in half with bloody pouring out of its wound.

Despite this, the monster managed to stay up on its feet and it roared loudly as blood continuously poured out from it. "This thing sure is persistent," Ike said.

The monster lifted up its front legs and reached forward and slammed down, but they got out of the way in time. It opened its mouth again and released another stream of bubble afterwards. "It's about time you get resting!" Roy said. "Take this and go away now! Fire Dragon!" He pulled back his sword and swung it forcefully, releasing a stream of fire that took the form of a dragon.

The fire eliminated the bubbles and went into the monster toad's mouth. The monster's body expanded somewhat like a balloon and some fire also shot out from the sliced up wound on its back, and finally…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The monster toad exploded in a blazing burst and was no more. Strangely enough, not even pieces of its flesh were found. It was as if the fire totally incinerated it into nothingness.

"Well, something is to be said about exploding frogs, heh…" Dedede said jokingly.

The Smashers put their weapons away and went to where Lilina, Elise, and the advisor were. "It's over," Ike said.

Elise let out a sigh and said, "Thank you so much…"

"You don't have to mention it. Protecting you is necessary for this country to stand up."

"I'm so sorry that all these happened… I never expected my birthday celebration to be like this…"

"It's not your fault if those bad guys wanted to get you," Roy said to her. "Don't blame yourself."

"At least I got some bites before all these happened," Dedede said.

"Is eating all you think of?" Roy asked him.

"Just like how women are all that you think about."

As they chatted with other, the advisor looked at Princess Elise and thought, "His majesty's fear is staring to come true… The power that he sealed away inside of you with his last breath… is starting to get eyed by other people…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm not sure if this chapter was pulled off well enough. Still, I think it's a blasting start to keep you wondering what might come next. Hope you like it anyway!


	3. Soleanna

There's one thing I want to make clear first. I only consider well developed characters and ones with significant roles to be my OCs. I do not consider random background, minor characters and giant monsters and robots to OCs, as anyone can easily come up with them. This stands true for the monster in the previous chapter too.

Perhaps the term OC really can't be resolved as easily as there will always be some people who aren't bright enough to distinguish between one. Please be sure to get which is OC and which is not correct, okay? I don't want to repeat this again.

**Chapter 3  
A Vacation in the City of the Sun, Soleanna!**

* * *

"Eggman, some strange ninja dude, and then a giant monster all wanted to go after Princess Elise. Sounds like something you would find in video games," Snake said as he read the newspaper.

"Good thing we weren't invited to the castle," Luigi said while drinking espresso coffee. "Ah, this coffee is great!"

"Good thing the king of Etruria and the king of Dream Land dealt with them," Snake continued.

"That would be Roy and Dedede, I think. Nothing is too hard for them, at least Roy."

On a nearby table that was set up besides a street side café, Peach, Zelda and Samus were over there having leisure teatime for themselves. "This place sure is nice!" Peach said. "I always want to come here!"

"It sure is," Zelda said. "How lucky of Jigglypuff to win the lottery at the supermarket! It's all thanks to her that we can come to this wonderful place!"

Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Pikachu were sitting on another nearby table eating desserts and having a great time for themselves.

"Soleanna is one of the cleanest cities in the world, and they also have some strict laws too," Samus read from the travel guide. "Littering is strictly prohibited and usage of unclean language is a taboo also. Because of this, Soleanna isn't very popular among Chinese and Americans."

"Why's that?" Peach asked.

"The Chinese can't go around without littering the whole place and the Americans can't stand the fact of not using all sorts of swear words in their everyday language."

"I see…"

"It's good to have peacefulness once in a while, don't you agree?" Zelda asked. "The others are all enjoying this too!"

DK and Diddy were sitting nearby, enjoying all sorts of banana desserts.

-

The kid Smashers came out from the bookstore and Ness held up a book into the air and jumped up and down and cheered loudly, "All right! I got my hands on it at last! The latest comic book One Piece: A Smash Adventure! I've been waiting so long for this!"

"C'mon! Let's read it together!" Young Link said to him. "I've been dying to read this too!"

The kids enthusiastically ran for the nearest bench, but they bumped into someone as they turned around the corner. "Ow! Sorry about that!" Ness apologized, but he was surprised to see someone familiar. "Lucas!"

"You guys!" said Lucas. "What are you doing here?"

"We should be the one asking you this instead," Popo said.

Flint showed up around the corner and said, "Oh, it's you guys! Nice to see you here!"

"Hi, Lucas's father!" Ness greeted. "We came here because we won some lottery and was given the prize to come here!"

"I see. Well, the celebration of the princess's birthday had a huge discount in the fare for the trip here, and seeing that our family never had the chance to go out together; I decided to take Lucas and Boney here for a vacation."

"We just arrived here yesterday!" Lucas said.

"Want to play together?" Ness asked. "I brought a new book, so why not read it with us?"

"Go and have fun with them, son," Flint said to him. "They are your friends, but you do not see them all the time, so this is a good chance to get along with them."

"Thanks, father!" Lucas said, and then he and Boney went off with them.

-

Yoshi, Kirby, and Lucario were at a buffet restaurant enjoying the meal there. "The food sure is good!" Yoshi said with a mouthful.

"Sure is!" Kirby agreed. "Too bad we have a limited amount of time to eat."

-

Fox and Falco walked through the streets and saw a large crowd gathering towards one place. "I wonder what's going on there," Fox wondered. "Why not go over and see?"

"Probably some street performance. You see that all the time at Fourside," Falco said.

They went over to that place and saw a large line formed in front of a table, and there was a green-haired girl with twin ponytails signing autographs for the people and shaking hands with them. "Oh, it's the vocaloid pop singer Hatsune Miku!" Fox said. "I heard that she is currently performing in Soleanna!"

"Hey guys!" Bowser called to them from the line. "You here to get an autograph too?"

"No thanks," Fox said.

"Hoho! I can't wait to get an autograph from her and shake her hand!" Bowser said with a happy yet goofy face. "I've never fallen in love with an artificial person until I met her!"

"It isn't just an autograph she's sending out," Captain Falcon said.

"Oh, you're here too?" Fox asked him. He saw Captain Falcon, ROB, and Mario standing there too.

"She's also giving off a digital talking clock that implements her voice."

"Technology nowadays sure is amazing. They sure can put so much personality into an android," Falco commented. "Next thing you know there will be robots and computers taking over the whole world and controlling us all. Ha!"

All of a sudden, something went throughout ROB's mind when he heard Falco's comment. He began to hear something in his head and he placed his hand over his head and looked like he was in pain.

"_Take over…_"

"_The world…_"

Mario noticed ROB acting strange and asked him, "What-a eez wrong, ROB?"

ROB seemingly returned back to normal and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"I hope you're all right-a."

ROB then thought to himself, "What was that sound? Why is it that it sounds familiar somehow? I cannot comprehend this…"

As the group stood next to the line waiting for Bowser, Fox and Falco noticed a familiar face walking past them, and he was holding an autograph tightly in his hand with passion. "Hey, it's Panther!" Falco said.

Panther turned to them and said, "So it's our archrival. Have you come for an autograph too?"

"I'm no ladies' man like you."

"I see… I hope you would stop hiding in the closet someday."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"He's just joking with you," Fox said to Falco and giving him a pat on the back.

Panther returned to his group that was waiting at the side and Wolf said to Fox, "Having a fun time here, Star Fox?"

"Yeah, I'm having fun!" Fox said. "I hope you're enjoying your time here too!"

"I'd enjoyed it more if we could have an epic showdown now."

"Is fighting all that is going on in your mind?" Falco said.

It was finally Bowser's turn to get his autograph. He trembled nervously as Hatsune Miku signed on a piece of board and gave it to Bowser, and then she shook his hand, which caused him to go excited. "Thank you for supporting me!" she said in a slightly digitalized voice.

"I'm so… happy…" Bowser said while sweating nervously. After he left the line, he jumped up and down happily. "I touched her! I touched her! All right! I touched her hand! Her hand is so soft and smooth like baby skin!"

"You happy now?" CF asked him.

"I could listen to her voice all day too!" Bowser pressed a button on the autograph board and Hatsune Miku's voice spoke from it.

"The time now is 12:30 in the afternoon."

"Hoohoo! What a beautiful voice! Of course, nothing can beat Peach's voice and beauty!"

"Figures…"

-

At a spa, Wario was relaxing on a chair while beautiful women were massaging and doing manicure for him. "Ah, this is life!" Wario said with pleasure as he let one of the women to fill up his glass of wine. "You sure made the right decision to come here, Waluigi."

Waluigi was sitting next to him, and he, too, was being massaged and given manicure, but they were all done by men instead. "And why is it that you are getting the better treatment…? Grrr…" he grumbled.

-

Link, Marth, and Ganondorf walked together down a street and window shopped any store they came across. "That sports car looks stylish!" Link commented.

"I prefer that BMW," Marth said.

"Any man knows that the Rolls Royce is the best," Ganondorf said.

As they walked and talked together, a red-haired guy in casual clothing and shades walked up to them and said, "Yo!"

"Hi… Who are you?" Link asked.

"Have you forgotten me already?" The person took off his shades and revealed himself to be Roy.

"It's you," Marth said.

"It's not like you to wear that sort of clothing now that you are king," Ganondorf said.

"I know, but I'm still trying to get used to royal life. It's not easy coming out and having a casual time anymore, so I would sometimes disguise myself as a commoner to come out here."

"You'll have to get used to it someday. As you get older, your responsibility for your country grows heavier too."

"I know..."

"So where's your queen, your majesty?" Link asked him.

"You don't have to so formal. I still consider you as my good friends like that of brothers!" Roy told him. "Anyway, Lilina is relaxing at the hotel."

"So… About what happened yesterday," Marth said. "Was everything all right?"

"Everything went fine," Roy told him. "The princess was well protected. It really came as a surprise."

"Why would they want to capture the princess?" Link wondered.

"That's what I'm wondering. If I remember correctly, it had something to do with a power that she has."

"The princess has special powers?" Marth asked.

"I don't know… Forgot to ask her about it..."

"I did heard rumors about this," Ganondorf said. "But I can't be too sure."

"Either way, I'm starting to take Mewtwo's words into consideration…" Roy said.

"Wait a minute… You met Mewtwo?" Link asked.

"I met him shortly after I arrived at this country two days ago. He greeted me and also told me that he had this strange feeling that things won't go very peaceful if something isn't done."

"How nice of him to not give us a greeting after leaving home for about a month," Ganondorf said sarcastically. "He should at least contact us that he's frolicking around this place currently."

"He never really got along with us to extreme extents to begin with, so it's no surprise he didn't bother giving us a word," Marth said.

-

At another part of the city, G&W and Dr. Mario were walking down the sidewalk together. "Want to go for a boat ride?" G&W asked.

"Not that bad of an idea," Dr. Mario said.

They continued walking down the sidewalk, and then Dr. Mario said, "You know… I have a feeling that the readers are getting a wrong interpretation about us."

"What do you mean?" G&W asked.

Then they heard royal music being played and everybody on the street stopped moving and stood still. "Looks like someone from the royal family is passing by," Dr. Mario said.

Sure enough, the royal limousine was seen coming down the street and everyone bowed down as the limousine passed by. The window scrolled down and Princess Elise waved to them with a sweet smile on her face. "Long live the princess!" the people shouted. "Long live the princess and her beauty!"

"Thank you, everyone!" she called out to the public.

"Don't stick your head out the window, your highness," the advisor told her. "It's dangerous."

Elise sat back down properly and said, "I can't wait to get an autograph from Hatsune Miku! I am a huge fan of her!"

"I have reserved everything for you, princess. Surely you will get an autograph from her and also get close to her personally too."

The traffic police blew their whistles and made sure that the people and cars on the street made way for the princess, but then the police noticed one man standing in the middle of the street. The man had dark skin and a plain-top haircut and he was wearing basketball clothing and there was the number five imprinted in front of it.

"Hey you! How dare you stand in the middle of the street when the princess is passing?!" the police shouted to him. "You are violating the royal family in doing this!"

But then the man suddenly shot up very high into the air and a shockwave spread out everywhere when he jumped up.

"Whoa!"

The driver of the limousine saw the man falling in his direction and he quickly came to a sudden stop, but the man stomped down in front of the car so hard that the engines were crushed and bent.

CRASH!!

"What the?!" he gasped.

"What happened?!" the advisor asked.

"Someone just fell down in front of the car!"

The advisor stepped out from the car and shouted to the man in front of the limousine, "Hey you! What do you think you're doing destroying her highness's limousine like that?!"

The man looked up at him with a stern face and said, "If the people gather here in a manner like this, I can come to the conclusion that the princess, the one I am looking for, is here."

"What do you want?!"

The man suddenly jumped into the air again and he landed back down onto the middle of the limousine so hard that the vehicle was broken in half!

CRASH!

"Ya!" Elise gasped and rolled out of the car, but the arm of the man grabbed her immediately. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"Come, the master orders for you," the man said.

"Hey you! Let go of the princess at once!" the police shouted as they pointed their guns at the man.

"I have no reason to answer you," the man said, and then with the princess's arm in his grasp he suddenly leaped up very high into the air, creating a strong shockwave in the process that blew the remains of the limousine and the people away.

"AAAHHH!!"

"YAAA!! Where are you taking me?!" Elise screamed.

The man was going to land on the rooftop of the nearest building, but then someone appeared in front of him and kicked him in the body hard and he fell back down on to the street, but retained his footing. The person who kicked him turned out to be CF. "Hey, it's not nice treating the princess like this," CF said. "Who do you think you are?"

"I know you," the man said. "A build and a power like that… I come to the conclusion that you are the Smashers."

"So what if I am? You better get your hands off the princess right now."

"It is the consent of the master that I bring her over to him," the man said. "I have no intentions to let her go."

Mario and ROB came up to CF and Mario said, "Who are you? Why are you afta da princess? Are you related to da people yesterday?"

"You have asked a good question, and I come to the conclusion that I should answer you," the man said. "I am the Jumpclusion, and yes, Joykiller is in the same league as I am."

"Someone else who wants to kidnap the princess, eh? You're not going to get what you want!" CF said. "Let go of her at once!" CF ran forward and threw a fist at Jumpclusion to punch him, but the man jumped away in time. When he jumped, a shockwave was created and CF was blown back. "Whoa!"

Jumpclusion spun several times in air and then shot at the nearest building wall and landed his feet again it before jumping off it again. This resulted in the building wall being shattered and bricks fell down. The people down below screamed and ran away to avoid getting hit. "YAAAAA!"

Jumpclusion landed onto the building on the other side and shot towards the street to hit CF. The captain jumped away in time to avoid getting hit by a diving punch from Jumpclusion. "That's one heck of a jump you have there," CF said.

After Jumpclusion landed, ROB appeared behind him and spun his arms around his body and tried to hit him in the head. Jumpclusion got out of the way in time by leaping into the air. ROB tilted his head up and shot out a beam, but Jumpclusion changed directions in air and got out of the way. He landed onto another building wall and leaped off it, causing the wall to shatter and sending the people down there going crazy.

Meanwhile, the advisor was injured when the debris fell down on him, and Elise was concerned about him. "Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"Do not worry about me, your highness…" he replied. "Please worry about yourself!"

Jumpclusion landed onto the sidewalk on the other side and eyed the princess. "I will take her and get out of here." He dashed forward and reached his hand for the terrified princess, but CF got in front of him and smashed him in the face with his knee and knocked him away.

SMASH!!

CF turned to the princess and shouted to her, "Run out of here as fast as you can! This man is clearly after you! We'll hold him down for you!"

"Run from here, princess!" G&W said to her.

The advisor turned to them and said, "You must be the Smashers that have made their name known throughout the world. Please, take care of the princess… No matter what, nothing can happen to her! She is the heir to the throne of Soleanna!"

"But I can't leave you here alone!" Elise cried.

"Do not worry about me, your highness… You are far more important than I am! The power that your father risked his life to seal away inside you… must not fall into the wrong hands! You must protect yourself!"

"You're not going anywhere, princess," Jumpclusion said as he fell down from the sky.

"Oh no! He's here again!" Dr. Mario gasped.

Mario quickly ran underneath Jumpclusion and did a jumping uppercut. His fist came in contact with Jumpclusion's feet and knocked him back onto the street. "We will not-a let you get da princess!" Mario said.

"You will have to get through us!" CF said as he and ROB joined Mario to stop Jumpclusion.

"If you are getting in my way, then I come to the conclusion that I must stop you first," Jumpclusion said.

"Bring it!"

Dr. Mario and G&W grabbed Elise by the hand and quickly took her out of this place. "Let's get as far as we can out of here!" G&W said. "Follow us!"

"Let's take her back to our hotel first," Dr. Mario suggested. "I hope it's not too much for you to run, princess."

"Never mind… As long as it doesn't bother you," Elise said.

"Protecting you is the job we are given, so don't worry!"

"We'll take the shortcut!" G&W said, and they ran into an alleyway and made it to the other side of the buildings.

They continued running across the street and snaked through several alleyways with G&W leading the way and dragging Elise by her hand. "We're almost there! Just go through this passage!" G&W said, and he went through a very narrow passage and pulled her in too.

Dr. Mario stopped at the narrow passage and shouted inside, "Hey! Just because you can fit through there doesn't mean I can!"

On the other side, G&W emerged from the narrow passage. "Our hotel is just across the river, princess!" he said. "Princess?" He looked behind him and did not see Elise, but he did see her wedged in between the building walls. "What are you doing? Come on quick!"

Elise struggled and tried to pull herself out free from the narrow space, but to no avail. "I'm stuck…"

G&W went up to her and pulled her as hard as he could by her hand, but it was a useless attempt. "Ngh! Why at a time like this?!" He planted both legs at the building and pulled as hard as he could, but it only proved painful for Elise and the efforts were fruitless.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked someone.

G&W turned around and saw Eggman standing there. "Eggman!"

"Ha! How funny it is to see the princess stuck like this!" Eggman laughed. "If you need help, I can offer some."

G&W got into defensive position and said, "You're going to take her away, so I will not let you!"

"Are you going to keep her stuck like for eternity? Wouldn't it be better that I help her out first?"

"Eggman! I found you at last!!" shouted a loud voice all of a sudden.

Eggman was shocked to hear this voice. "Oh no… Not him…" He turned around just in time to witness a shoe planting into his face and he was kicked back. "Doh!"

CRASH!

It turned out to be Sonic who had shouted and kicked Eggman. "Caught you at last, Eggman!"

"Sonic!" G&W exclaimed.

Sonic saw him and said, "Oh hi! Sorry, but I don't have time for greetings now. I got some score to settle with him!" Sonic turned to Eggman and said, "Eggman, you better return the six Chaos Emeralds that you've stolen at once!"

"Why should I?" Eggman said as he got up. "It took me so much trouble to get them! Why should I return those emeralds? They are part of my ultimate plan and all I need left is the princess of Soleanna and everything is accomplished!"

Sonic turned to G&W and saw Elise wedged in between the walls. "The princess? Um… Hello, princess… I see you're in a wedged situation… What has Eggman done to you?"

Meanwhile, Red the Pokemon trainer was riding on a boat on the river that was before them, and when he saw the familiar faces, he shouted to them, "Game, Sonic! Nice to see you guys!"

G&W saw him and said, "Oh Red! You're here in Soleanna too?"

"Yeah, I came on a vacation after seeing the price discount," Red replied. "What are you doing?" But then he noticed the water before him starting to bubble. "Uh? What?"

The water began to become more and more unsettling and Red was having a hard time sitting on his boat. "Whoa! What is happening?!" Then to his horror, a giant tentacle suddenly rose up from the water. "What the?!"

The people that were around this place were also shocked at the appearance of this giant tentacle. "What is that?!"

"What the heck?!" Sonic gasped.

Several large tentacles rose up and then came back down and splashed into the water and causing it to splash everywhere and Red was tossed off his boat.

SPLASH!!

"They didn't say anything about giant octopi in the travel guide!" G&W cried.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The Jumpclusion is my OC also.

Another leisurely and chaotic chapter, I think. Hope to see smarter reviews! BTW, check out Specter24's One Piece: A Smash Adventure if you like Nintendo and One Piece!

**Trivia:  
**1. Hatsune Miku is created by Yamaha as the mascot for their software product Vocaloid, a program for creating lyrics and music and allowing her voice to sing it. She quickly became popular in fan arts and there are various music videos about her on Youtube. Search it up!


	4. Water Monster

**Chapter 4  
Attack of the Water Monster and the Return of an Ally!**

* * *

The giant tentacles that were rising out of water shook around in air and grabbed the attention of many people.

"What is that?!"

"It's a giant squid!"

"I've never seen one before!"

The tentacles then went back underneath the water again and shortly afterwards, bubbles began to come out from where the tentacles disappeared into. Red emerged from the water and grabbed onto his overturned boat. "Ow… What was that just now?!" Then he felt the water rumbling and going unsettled again. "Now what?!"

A water before him rose up into a 'hill' and then a giant creature leaped up into the air like a fish jumping out of water. The massive creature had the body of a fish, with scales and all, but instead of having a head, it had eight octopus tentacles with the mouth in the center of them and the creature doesn't even have visible eyes.

"That's not an octopus!" Eggman cried.

"Then what is that?!" G&W gasped.

The giant water monster crashed back into the water and a tidal wave splashed out everywhere and soaked the people standing at the side and even washed them away.

SPLASH!!

"AAAAHHH!!"

The monster emerged from the water again and faced its head (or tentacles) in the direction of Eggman, G&W, Sonic, and Princess Elise (who is still wedged inbetween the building walls). "I have a bad feeling about this…" G&W said with a gulp.

The monster pulled back a bit and then swam forward and crashed into the wall on the side of the river really hard, causing the whole place to shake.

"Run! The monster is going to kill us all!!" the people screamed, and they began running away from this place.

"I'm out of here!" Eggman cried in panic, and he ran too.

"We must get out of here!" G&W cried. He grabbed Elise's hand and began pulling her again. "Come out already!"

"I'm still stuck!" she cried while struggling the best she could.

Sonic lend G&W a hand by pulling Elise's hand too. "How did she get in there in the first place?! Ngh! Sure stuck really hard!"

The monster rammed into the wall again and this time a crack appeared on it and the crack 'traveled' all the way onto the street and towards the building. "What the heck?!" G&W gasped.

The monster lift its body as high as it can from the water and then slammed down its tentacles onto the street really hard, creating a massive tremor and the street basically shattered from the impact.

SMAAAAAAASH!!

"Whoa!" G&W and Sonic fell onto their knees while Elise remained stuck in her predicament.

The tentacles got up from the pavement and wriggled around in the direction of Elise, who watched with fear. The tentacles then shot forward and bored through the walls around her, and then one of the tentacles wrapped itself around her body and pulled her out from her wedged situation forcefully. "YAAAA!! HELP ME!!" she screamed.

"I knew it! The monster is after her!" G&W gasped.

With the princess in its grasp, the monster began to swim off in the direction of the river's flow, and G&W and Sonic ran alongside the river to chase it. "Hey you! Let go of her at once!" Sonic shouted.

"I'll help her!" Red said. He rode on top of his Gyarados and swam after the escaping monster from behind. The Gyarados swam its fastest and eventually caught up to the side of the monster. "Bite him, Gyara!"

Gyarados tossed himself at the body of the monster and bit into its skin as hard as he could. The monster let out a squeal-like cry and shook the Pokemon off, and then it swung its massive tail at Gyara and smashed him into the wall.

SMASH!

"Ow… You all right, Gyara?" Red asked his Gyarados. "We'll take on it from the air then! Aero, come out!" Red threw up a Pokeball and his Aerodactyl came out and picked him up by the shoulders and Red also returned Gyara back to his Pokeball. "After him, Aero!"

Aerodactyl flew after the monster that was escaping again, and he was luckily a fast flyer so he had no problem catching up. "Cut down the tentacle that has the princess in its grasp!" Red commanded. "Use Steel Wing!

Aero flew forward at a faster than usual speed and spread out its wings as far as it could as then a silver lining appeared around the wings too. He flew pass the tentacle and sliced through it.

SLASH!!

The severed tentacle flew into the air and loosened its grip on Elise and Red quickly caught her underneath her shoulder. "Whoa! Just in time!" he said.

"Way to go, Red!" G&W said.

Aero flew onto the dry land and dropped both Red and Elise. "You stay here," Red said to her. "I'll deal with that monster!"

"Thanks for the help…" she said.

Aero turned back to the monster, which was looking towards their direction. It lifted up its tentacles menacingly as the Aerodactyl approached. "Use Supersonic!" Red shouted while closing his ears. Aero took a deep breath and then shouted out at the top of his voice. The voice was so powerful and devastating that one could see visible soundwaves and the scenery around it became distorted. The monster pulled back and looked like it was in pain and the water around it roiled like crazy. Even the birds in the air flew in a shaky and awkward path!

"Whoa! And you think the fat lady at the opera had it worse!" Sonic cried with his ears closed.

While the monster was bearing the pain of the soundwaves, Aero flew up in front of it and swung both its wings against the air forcefully and shot out a pair of wind blades that struck it in the head and the tentacles, leaving behind large gashes.

The monster reeled back in pain, but it refuses to go down without a fight. It stretched forward its remaining tentacles and managed to wrap around Aero's wings to prevent his movement. "Oh no! He is caught!" Elise gasped.

"Lax! It's your go!" Red shouted as he threw another Pokeball into the air. It opened and a Snorlax flew out of it like a cannonball and dropped onto the back of the monster butt first. Unsurprisingly, the weight of the Pokemon was more than enough to bring pain to the monster and it was pushed back into the water, but not before letting go of Aero.

Red reached for another ball and threw it, and this time a Pikachu came out. "Pika! Use Thunder!"

Pikac fell towards the water but bounced off the tummy of Lax who was floating on water and went up high into the air. He discharged electricity that came crashing down on top of the monster.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

The monster took the powerful blast of electricity and since it was in water, the damage dealt was twice the pain. When the thunderbolt died down, the monster was fried badly and it sank into the water and was no more. "All right! You did it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You did well, guys!" Red said. "Come back quick!" He quickly called back all three of his Pokemon into their respective balls afterwards.

-

At another part of the city, Jumpclusion was busy avoiding attacks tossed at him by Captain Falcon, Mario, and ROB.

Mario ran up to him and did a flying kick that was easily dodged by jumping into the air. While Jumpclusion was in air, ROB flew after him using the help of his burners underneath him and he spun the top part of his body like a drill and tried to hit him. Jumpclusion changed directions in air and managed to avoid getting hit. ROB stopped and remained hovering in air while a gun came out from his base and he began firing at Jumpclusion.

Jumpclusion dropped down quick to avoid getting shot, but CF ran up to him and delivered a quick kick. Jumpclusion was able to block the kick in time with his arm, but then Mario ran up to him and socked him successfully in the face. Jumpclusion fell back but did several back flips to retain his footing. ROB continued to fire at him from air, and he kept on jumping around to avoid getting shot.

"The Smashers are indeed as tough as they say," Jumpclusion thought. "I come to the conclusion that victory is not guaranteed if I keep on fighting right now."

"You're a pretty skilled jumper," CF commented, "So good that you're probably going to win all places in high jump and long jump!"

Then a random guy was running along the street and bumped into another guy was watching the fight, and he asked the running guy, "What's the rush?"

"There's a giant squid-like monster at the river!" he replied.

"Type K…" Jumpclusion thought when he heard the guy mentioning the word 'squid-like monster'.

Our hotel eez near there!" Mario said. "I hope-a da others are all right-a!"

"I think we better go and see them," CF said. "But after we deal with this guy."

"I have come to the conclusion that I will get nowhere if I continue this fight," Jumpclusion said. "I have things to attend to."

"That would be kidnapping the princess, but we will not allow that to happen!" CF said. But Jumpclusion quickly jumped off before they could stop him. "Hey you! Come back here!"

"He is heading in the direction of the hotel and where Princess Elise possibly is," ROB sad. "The possibility of the princess in danger is high."

"Let's-a go fast!" Mario said.

-

Back at the river…

"Thanks for helping me…" Elise said to the three Smashers.

"I didn't do anything, and I really don't have an idea what's going on here either," Sonic said.

"Good thing you are safe," Red said to Elise.

"Your Pokemon are very strong! You must have be giving them proper training and a lot of care!"

"Yeah, my Pokemon are my most reliable buddies! We make a great team, heheh!"

Suddenly, a large splash occurred and the water monster jumped out of the water again, much to their surprise! "What?! It's still alive?!" G&W gasped.

The monster fell in their direction and they could do nothing but look in horror. Just as the monster was going to fall on them, a large spoon flew in from nowhere and smacked it hard and the monster bounced back into the water with a splash.

SPLASH!

"What the…?" Red wondered.

Then they saw a familiar person hovering down in front of them and the spoon returned to his hands. "Mewtwo! You're here!" G&W exclaimed.

"We'll save the talk for later," Mewtwo said to him, and he flew to where the monster is. "Begone, foul being!"

The monster looked up at him and reached forward its tentacles. Mewtwo held back his spoon and it began to spin at such a rate that it became like a buzzsaw and pinkish energy appeared around it and gave off energy sparks too. "Kinesis!" And he threw the spinning spoon forward.

The spoon sliced through the tentacles and began cutting across the monster like a buzzsaw through a log.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The monster was sliced from head to tail, and the water around it began to turn red as the body slowly slid apart, but before it fully slid apart, the monster exploded without a warning.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

And there was nothing left of the monster. Its bone, flesh, and remain; nothing was left. There were only specks of scattered red drops on the water to prove that something living once swam there.

The spoon flew back to Mewtwo's hand and he caught it perfectly. The others were amazed at how easily he dealt with the water monster. "Whoa… That's powerful…" Red said. "But then, it's not that big of a surprise if you know him."

"That's Mewtwo for you," G&W said.

"First Type T… Now Type K… You Smashers indeed are not people to be underestimated," said Jumpclusion, who dropped down in front of them.

"Ya! It's him again!" Elise gasped and jumped back.

"What?! Does that mean you've beaten Falcon, Mario, and ROB?!" G&W gasped.

"I saw no reason in the fight, so I escaped here," Jumpclusion told him.

"You are an enemy," Mewtwo said. "I can tell this even though this is our first meeting."

"I will take the princess with me right now. Nobody shall stop me."

"Found you at last!" CF shouted as he, Mario, and ROB showed up around a corner. Dr. Mario also showed up.

"Haha! Our strong friends are now here! Where is your god now?" G&W asked Jumpclusion.

"Hey, Mewtwo!" Mario exclaimed when he saw Mewtwo.

"Why, you're here! Didn't expect to you see you here, Mewtwo!" CF said.

"With the number of people we have right now, the success of winning is most definitely guaranteed," ROB said.

"Indeed, I've foresaw the outcome of this battle already," Mewtwo said. "If you choose to take the princess, you will not succeed nor will you live to see the next day. Choose your decision wisely."

Jumpclusion looked around him and said, "The situation indeed is grim, but the master's order must be fulfilled. I must do whatever it takes to bring back the princess."

CF punched his palm and said, "So you choose to live your words to the end? You are an honorable man indeed, so I shall grant you the honorable death that you wish for."

Just as everyone got into fighting stance, a feminine voice shouted out, "That's enough, Jumpclusion!"

Everyone look up saw three fine-looking women on a balcony. The woman standing in the center was the tallest and she had pink, wavy hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore short denim pants and a denim jacket over an orange tank top.

The other two girls standing side by side of her were shorter and they both looked identical as if they are twin. They both were blond and had hair that reached down to waist level and both wore denim jeans and a black leather jacket over red tank tops, and they both also wore those kinds of hats that are usually worn by street punks, if you know what I'm talking about. However, there were also differences between them. The girl on the left had an eyepatch covering her left eye and left side of her jean was torn past the knee level and the girl on the right had an eyepatch covering her right eye and the right side of her jean was torn past the knee level.

"Arrogarn…" Jumpclusion said.

"The master does not want unnecessary sacrifices," the woman that Jumpclusion called Arrogarn said. "Sure, he did order for the capture of the princess, but if things are looking too hard, just drop it already."

"Okay… Who do we have here again?" CF asked.

Then at the moment, Dr. Mario came running up towards them. "Phew, finally found my way here…" he said. "Huh? What's happening around here?"

"That's enough for now, Jumpclusion," Arrogarn said to him. "The power is not only in her body, but also at another place which the master is looking into at the moment. We can go for that one first before going for the princess."

"If that is the word of the master, I will have to obey it," Jumpclusion said.

"Making a break for it already?" Sonic said. "I haven't even joined the fun yet!"

Arrogarn gave him an eye and said, "We have no time to play with lowly beings like you!"

"Hey, is that an understatement or what? It sounds like you're pretty full of yourself, like your name seems to imply."

"Just a minute! There are several things that I'm confused about!" G&W said. "Who is the master that you are talking about, and just who are you guys?! And what about that giant monster?!"

"You have asked a good question," Jumpclusion said. "So I shall answer you what you deserve to know."

"Say it already!"

"The master is the one that granted us life and ruled over us, and so we are his loyal followers," Jumpclusion answered. "We are known as the Failures."

"Failures?" Red said.

"Personally, I'm not a fan of that name either," Arrogarn said. "But I can understand the reason for that."

"There are ten of us Failures and some of us have servants of our own too," Jumpclusion continued. "The strength of us Failures is determined by numbers that you see on our body. As you can see on my shirt, I am the fifth Failure, meaning I am the fifth strongest."

Arrogarn suddenly jumped down onto the ground along with the two other girls. "And I am Arrogarn Pridelord, the second Failure," she said. "Though I seriously think I should be the first since my race is superior to everything."

"I don't see how a woman like you can be any tough," CF said.

Arrogarn gave him an angry eye upon hearing this. CF suddenly thought he saw something coming, and he leaped back as fast as he could and the building wall that was next to him suddenly had a scratch mark on it. "What the…?" he gasped.

"What happened?!" Red gasped.

CF squinted his eyes and saw something squiggly in front of him, and it seems to take the form of an arm. "An invisible arm?"

The nearly invisible arm went back Arrogarn and she looked at it and said, "Tsk! This new body just isn't like before! They used to be totally invisible, but now people with good eyes can see them!"

Then Mewtwo noticed something on the head of Arrogarn—horn that resembles cat ears. "Those horns…" Mewtwo thought.

"I see them too…" Dr. Mario said. "A Diclonius!"

"Joykiller, who attempted to kidnap the princess yesterday, is also one of us and he is the sixth strongest. Type K and Type T, who was slain by the King of Etruria yesterday, are also followers of the master, but they do not have the power to be qualified as a Failure. As for our true goal, this is to be kept a secret as the master does not like spoilers," Jumpclusion said.

"If you lowly beings dare come against us, then you will die a painful death!" Arrogarn said in a threatening way.

"Knowing you Smashers, surely you will think of stopping us, but I advise that you who do not have anything to do with this to stay out, or else you will have to deal with your own consequences."

"Don't ever think of coming against us! I can single-handedly kill all of you with ease!"

"Talk big! You do not know who is the strongest until we've faced each other!" CF said.

"We shall meet again, Smashers. I have come to the conclusion that you will not give up on us so easily. You shall see the true terror if you really insist," Jumpclusion said.

After saying all these, a beam of light suddenly came out from underneath them, and the four villains sank into the portal that was below them and disappeared. "They're gone…" Mario said.

"Looks like my feelings were true after all," Mewtwo said. "Things are indeed starting to become unsettled…"

"By the way, the girl said she is the second strongest, but I didn't see any number on her," G&W said.

"I did see it," Red said. "It's somewhere near her cleavage. Yeah, I looked a bit too deep…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The truth has finally revealed itself, or at least a part of it. The master and his followers known as Failures… The truth about them is something that will not be known anytime soon.

Yes, Arrogarn and both her followers are my OC, and I do not have to say this, but the water monster, Type K, is my OC as well and so will any more monsters that show up in the future.


	5. Everything

In case people are wondering, all the SSB characters will be involved in this story, so you do not have to worry that your favorite character is missing out.

**Chapter 5  
Princess Elise's Secret! The Power of Everything**

* * *

"I think we know what to expect for our latest adventure already…" Captain Falcon said, referring to the events of the previous chapter.

"We never take a break from adventures, don't we?" Dr. Mario said.

Then a large crowd gathered over to them. It's their comrades, to be precise. "Hey, I heard that some ruckus happened here," Link said as he came over. "Is everything all right?"

Ganondorf noticed Mewtwo and said, "Hey, guess who is back?"

"Our reunion was to be expected," Mewtwo told him.

Roy saw Elise and said, "Princess! What are you doing here?!"

"The princess! Everyone bow down quick!" Zelda said, and everyone did as she said.

"You don't have to be so formal," Elise said to them. "In fact, I should be thanking you all for helping me."

"What happened all along?" Luigi asked.

"I bet it's complicated matter, right?" Parry asked.

"You can say that-a…" Mario replied.

As they were talking among each other, the royal limousine pulled up and the advisor came out. "You're all right!" Elise exclaimed.

"It's good to see you safe and sound too, your highness," the advisor said. "Thank you so much for keeping her safe, Smashers."

"We did the best we could!" G&W told him. "The bad guys are gone for now!"

"I also have many things I want to ask," CF said.

"Yes, I am aware that you are going to ask about this sooner or later. Your hotel is nearby, right? Let us gather over there and I will explain everything that you must know."

-

"Ah! That was a relaxing massage!" Wario said in delight as he and Waluigi walked into the hotel. Then they noticed the Smashers gathered together at a table. "What's going on there?"

Over there, the advisor and Elise were sat on a sofa while the Smashers stood and sat around them to hear them speak.

"Some of you might have been aware of this," the advisor said. "Those people are without doubt after the power…"

"The power that is inside the princess, or so they claimed…" Roy said.

"So it's not just a rumor after all…" Ganondorf said.

"What power is that?" CF asked.

"It is a power that brings enlightenment…" Elise said. "The power they call… Everything."

"Everything?" everyone said curiously.

"I know about that," Mewtwo said. "They say that it is the essence of all the knowledge in the world and if one is able to claim the power for himself, he will be fully enlightened about the whole universe."

"There is a power like that existing in this world?!" Luigi gasped.

"People say that it has been around since the beginning when the creator created the world. Its origins are actually unclear."

"That is the legend that has been passed down, and in fact, the royal family of Soleanna is said to be closely associated with the creator that they have the possession to Everything," the advisor said.

"So why is this power hidden within the princess's body?" Marth asked.

"It happened ten years ago, when her highness only six years old… The power was been eyed on by evil people, and our king tried to protect it, but at the cost of his life… With his dying breath, he made sure that this power would never fall into wrong hands, and so he hid it in her daughter's body."

"Which is the princess…" Roy said.

"But he feared that hiding it was not enough, so he split the power into two."

"What? The power is split too?" Fox said.

"That would mean the princess only has half the power, right?" Falco asked.

"That is correct. This would ensure the power hungry seekers a hard time trying to obtain the power of Everything," the advisor continued. "Even if they found one, they will not have the power until they find both."

"Then where is this second power?" CF asked.

"It is not in this country. It is hidden in a place that is mostly unheard of… The village of… Hinamizawa."

"Hinamizawa?"

"Can't say I heard of that place," Mewtwo said.

"How does the king hid the power in that place if it is so obscure and unknown to the world?" Samus asked.

"The king has good relations with the King of Japan, and so he consulted him on this matter and the King of Japan took matter into his own hands and hid the power for him. For the power to be hidden in a relatively unknown place, surely nobody would ever find it."

"Unfortunately, the villains seem to have set their eyes on this location already," ROB said. "As they were parting, they talked about the master having found out the possible location of the second half of the power. If this really is the case, then the power of Everything is in grave danger."

"Is that so?!" the advisor said in horror.

"Don't worry about this," CF told him. "We're not planning to sit around and do nothing about this. It's time that we step out and stop them from whatever they're doing."

"I can conclude that the enemies are after this power," Roy said. "But what do they want it for?"

"Guess we'll never know about that until we ask them," G&W said.

The advisor suddenly lowered his head to them and said, "Please! I beg you to protect this power! And also the princess! If the power goes in the wrong hands, the world will be in danger! I will offer you anything if you are willing to help! Anything!"

"Okay, I'm in!" Wario shouted as he shoved the Smashers aside without a warning. "Anything, you say? Then you better prepare a pile of cash and treasure after I get this job done!"

"Count me in too," said another voice, and they all turned around and saw Ike. "But don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this because of cash, though I am running a bit short on some… But it's just not my way to not help those in need."

"You have a kind heart, you know!" Peach said.

"And also, I fear that the princess will continue to be stalked, so may I ask that the princess stay by your side until the crisis has passed."

"Don't worry! If it is a princess that needs protecting, you can count on me!" Bowser said, placing a folded hand against his chest.

"There's more to worry about if you're protecting her…" Luigi mumbled silently.

-

Soon afterwards…

The advisor was now going back into the limousine while the princess stood at the entrance of the hotel with the Smashers. "Take care, your highness," he said.

"You do not have to worry about me," Elise said. "With these people at my side, I will surely be safe."

"Please protect the princess. She's the hope of our country."

"You bet we will!" Roy said.

After saying their farewells, the advisor got into the limousine and took off.

-

After another short while, our cast of heroes was gathered at the lobby talking about this matter. The princess was currently resting in a room given to her by the people at the hotel.

"Okay, we are bestowed with this big task," Fox said. "Protecting a royal figure isn't something you can pass away so carelessly!"

"And there's also these people who claims to be Failures that we need to beat up," Falco said.

"And the other half of Everything that is at a place called Hinamizawa," Link added.

"Whatever the plans of those villains are, we cannot let them touch any of these powers or else hell will break loose," CF said.

"So what say we head over to Hina-whatever-it-is-called and protect that power?" Bowser suggested.

"That's what I'm planning to bring up. However, we can't leave the princess alone either; she may get kidnapped too."

"Oh yeah, Eggman seems to after her too," Snake said. "If I read correctly from the newspaper..."

"Which brings up the matter… Does Eggman have anything to do with this?" Fox wondered.

G&W turned to Sonic and said to him, "I remembered… You mentioned about him stealing the Chaos Emeralds or something like that, right?"

"Yeah, it's a long story," Sonic said. "But I'll make it short. Eggman has stolen six of the emeralds and ran away but I followed him here. End of story!"

"I heard that the Chaos Emeralds have great power if all seven of them are used together," Mewtwo said.

"You're right! I've harnessed its power several times already, and I can tell you it feels very good and is a lot of fun! Of course; they can be used for evil purposes too, and that's why Eggman is always after them. He got really lucky to take six of them this time…"

"So wait a minute…" Roy said. "Eggman is after the princess too, which means he also wants the power of Everything… I can only imagine that he wants to combine the power of the emeralds with Everything for something nasty…"

Sonic punched his hand and said, "You must be right! Guess I really must stop him at all cost this time!"

"But that leads to the question again on whether or not Eggman is related to the Failures," CF said.

"Do you think-a he is da master that-a they are referring too?" Mario asked.

"I wouldn't think so if I were you," Sonic said. "Eggman isn't the type of person to get along with others usually. And didn't one of those Failures say that the master granted them life?"

"Now that even makes things more complicated!" Dr. Mario brought up. "What did they mean by giving life?"

"Um… He created them?" Luigi said.

"Depends on what you mean by creating," Bowser said.

"Perhaps they came from eggs?" Yoshi said.

"Then where did the eggs come from?"

"This is actually complicated," Mewtwo said. "They have been given life by the master… One would instantly think that the master created them, meaning that these Failures would actually be artificial beings."

"Like robots?" Luigi asked.

"It is possible that they are biological beings. With technologies nowadays, it is not impossible to create a living human being."

"Whoa… I can't believe this…" Diddy said in awe. "Creating humans in the way that doesn't involve coming out from your mom's tummy…"

"But it could also have other meanings," Mewtwo continued. "The master could've very well given them the will to live. Perhaps they lost the will to live and wanted to end life, but the master brought them under his or her care and became their role model and they are grateful towards the master and thus began working under him or her."

"That sounds like a more possible explanation to me," Marth said.

"Plus, one of them is a Diclonius. I doubt technology is powerful enough to create a Diclonius…"

"Enough of this! When can we go beat up those bad guys and keep them from taking the princess or the power away?" Wario asked. "That way I can get my cash fast!"

"That's your only reason for helping her, isn't it…?" Luigi commented.

"I guess we'll start tomorrow," CF said. "It's a bit late today, so let us began the operation tomorrow."

"We need a plan too," Fox added. "We need to decide on who goes to Hinamizawa and keep the power over there safe. Obviously not every single one of us has to go, as someone still need to protect the princess from possible harm."

-

After all these were over, the Smashers went ahead and did whatever they want.

Lucas walked out of the hotel and said to the Smashers, "I had a lot of fun today! The comic book was a nice read too!"

"Sorry that you had to hear all those just now," Ness told him. "As you can see, we really can't take a break from saving the world and stuff."

"I don't think it will be a big problem for you. After all, you are all strong people! I'm back to my hotel to see father."

"Take care!" Nana said to him, and the cast waved good-bye to Lucas as he left.

"Okay, what do we do next?" Ness asked.

"So how about we decide about tomorrow?" Young Link asked. "Should we be involved or not?"

"It sounds like a lot of fun actually!" Toon Link said. "I want to be able to save the world and fight bad guys too! It makes me excited!"

Sonic then came out and said to them, "Good luck to you guys!"

"Hope you find your emeralds too!" Ness said to him.

As Sonic left and turned around a corner, Tails ran up to him and said, "I found you at last, Sonic! Have you find Eggman?"

Sonic shook his head as a reply. "Found him, but he got away…"

"Too bad… I'm very worried about what he might do with the emeralds…"

"I think I know the answer to that already. Things may also look a lot more serious and complicated then we originally think too."

-

Meanwhile, Roy returned to his hotel, which is the richest and best in Soleanna. He's a king, so it's no surprise that he would stay there. As he went through the door, he was immediately greeted by Dedede and Meta-Knight as they both walked pass.

"Being a bad boy out there, aren't you?" Dedede said to him. "You're not setting a good example as a king by dressing like that!"

"I can do whatever I want!" Roy said. "And you have no idea how serious the situation was just now."

"We did hear of a giant monster in the river," MK said. "Was everything all right?"

"Yeah, my friends took care of it, but now they are given with the task to protect Princess Elise."

Dedede widened his eyes and said, "Such a big task! What for?"

"Remember the villains that tried to take the princess yesterday? It seems that they are not giving up. They are in fact after the power of Everything that is inside the princess's body."

"So I was right when I said the princess has some power inside her! That explains everything! But I have nothing to do with this, so I wish them luck!"

-

Meanwhile, Elise was in her room looking out at the sight of the city through the window. Then there was a knock at the door and she went up to it and opened the door and saw Peach and Zelda out there. "Oh, it's you! Come on in!"

"Sorry if we are bothering you," Peach said.

"That's all right; I'm quite bored right now, so a little company would be nice!"

The two girls came in and took a seat with her, and Zelda asked Elise, "You do not have to worry about anything. Our friends will protect you from all sorts of harm."

"I'm not scared. Father told me to be strong and never let anything bring me down," she replied. "I also have this power inside me that matters the whole world, so I must be strong enough to protect it. Even if I'm a princess of only one country, I still need to show responsibility to the whole world."

"You are a brave and kind girl!" Peach said. "If you become queen, surely this country will prosper because of you!"

-

To make a long story short, which most of you are probably tired of seeing me type this, we skip on ahead to the next day because there's not much to talk about. This way we can progress faster with the story. Of course, I'm running out ideas for this chapter too…

The Smashers were now gathered at the lobby again. "Okay, this may sound like the primitive method, but I can't come up with anything else other than this," Fox said, holding up a cup full of sticks.

"Lot casting?" Snake asked.

"Right…"

"You can't really come up with a better method than this," Samus said.

"Okay, whoever wants to go to Hinamizawa come on ahead and get a lot," Fox aid, and immediately after he said this, the Smashers all reached forward and began fighting for the lots.

CRASH! POW!

"OW! YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT OVER THIS!!"

After the chaos ended, Fox was lying back on the sofa in torn clothes but was still holding up the cup which was empty.

CF looked at his and said, "Nope, I didn't get it."

"Not-a me," Mario said.

"Hahaha! I'm on the job!" Wario said happily as he looked at his stick which had a red tip.

"Me too!" Bowser said.

"Guess I'm in it," Ness said. "Not a bad idea to visit somewhere that barely anyone has heard of."

"I'm in," Ike added.

"I'm in it too!" Kirby said.

"All right! I'm in too!" TL said happily. "I knew I would get a chance!"

Everyone else looked at his or her sticks, but none of them were dipped with red tips. "I only made six," Fox said. "I don't really think a large amount needs to go there."

"Man, you should've made more so I can get a chance to join!" Falco grumbled.

"Why not just stay at the princess's side?" CF said to him. "She may still be stalked, so if that happens, it's your chance to shine."

Falco thought about it. "Protecting an important royal figure… That sounds like a bigger pay-off than going to some unheard place. Not a bad deal!"

"Now that raises the question… How do we go to Japan?" Ike asked.

This caused a big silence to come upon the Smashers as they have not given a thought about this. "Why, that's so simple!" Wario said, ending the silence. "We'll go the airport and head over there!"

"I wouldn't want to waste money on a situation like this, and it would be too time consuming buying a ticket…" Bowser said.

"Hmmm… You have a point."

Fox got out his cell phone and began dialing it. "That's not a problem. I will contact Master Hand and he'll come over with the Final Destination to pick you guys up." After dialing the numbers, he waited for a while and then spoke into the phone, "Is that you, Master Hand? Yes, you see, some of us want to go to Japan for an important reason, and they need to get there fast and taking the plane would take too long. Can you pick them up with the Final Destination? What? You're too busy? Oh? You can send warp stars? Okay, I'll be waiting! Okay, I got it. What? Catch?"

As soon as he said this, the automatic door of the hotel opened and a warp star came flying in at a fast speed. The Smashers saw this but didn't have time to react and some of them was hit and pushed back by the star into the wall.

CRASH!!

"He really meant it when he said catch…" Fox said.

-

Outside…

"Okay, we'll be leaving now!" Bowser said. "Take good care of the princess while I'm gone!"

YL said to TL, "Will you be all right?"

"Don't worry about me!" TL replied. "If you can go through adventures like this and come back alive, surely I can do the same thing! Don't underestimate your twin brother!"

"Be careful out there then!"

After saying their parting words, Bowser, Wario, Ness, Toon Link, Ike, and Kirby stepped onto the warp star which then hovered high up into the air and before shooting off into the blue sky in a matter of seconds.

"Good-bye!" Jigglypuff said while waving her stubby hands.

"There they go… I hope they'll be fine," Pikachu said.

"Come on, how can trouble can they get into?" Pichu told him.

"Life is full of the unexpected, but rest assure that they will surely be safe," Mewtwo said.

Then a hotel worker came out and tapped Mario on the shoulder and said to him, "Did that star belong to your people?"

"Yes," he replied.

The worker pointed back into the hotel and at the crack on the wall made by the warp star. "Then please pay for that."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Six of the Smashers have set off for Hinamizawa. If you know that place, then you know what to expect sooner or later. What will happen in the next chapter? Is it to be expect or unexpected?


	6. Horror!

**Chapter 6  
The Horror of it All! Eggman Strikes Again!**

* * *

On the same day the six Smashers left for Japan, there was a fun fair held in Soleanna. Seeing that they have nothing else to do, the Smashers and the princess decided to head over there for some fun time.

Having the princess with them was like Moses parting the Red Sea, as the crowd would make way whenever she passed by, thus there was no 'traffic jam' at all. "Having a royal person with us sure has its own benefits!" Popo said.

"I couldn't agree any less!" Young Link said.

"Go on ahead and have fun!" Elise said to them. "Don't worry about me; nothing will surely go wrong here!"

"All right! I'm heading for the food fair first!" Yoshi said, and he ran off.

-

Luigi, Mario, and Peach walked around and looked at the sights that were around them. Peach saw a stand that was selling women's clothes, and she went up there and looked at some of the beautiful clothes, especially the pink dress that looks identical to what she was wearing currently. "Wow! This dress is beautiful! I really want it!"

"I'll buy anything for you, Peachy!" Mario said.

"I'll go on my own," Luigi said, and he walked off. He soon came across a chiseling contest that was being held, and so he decided to give it a try. "Got nothing to do, so why not? The prizes look pretty good too!"

-

Link and Zelda were walking together, and they came to a stand that had a ping-pong table and a guy was saying loudly into a megaphone, "Beat your rival in the ping-pong game to win prizes!"

"Hmmm… I think I'll give it a try!" Link said.

"You sure you'll do all right?" Zelda asked him.

"C'mon! How much harm can there be in a ping-pong match?" So Link went up to the guy and told him that he wanted to play, so the guy gave him a paddle and he stepped to the front of the table.

"Okay, we have a challenger here! Who wants to challenge him?" the guy said. "Aha! Looks like someone else is stepping up!"

Link rolled up his sleeve and stretched his arm as a little warm-up for the match, and he saw Waluigi coming up to the other side. "So you're up, eh?"

"I'll show you why I got perfect mark in gym class throughout my whole school years!" Waluigi said.

When the guy announced the start of the match, the two of them began smacking the ping-pong ball back and forth. Both sides showed skills and it was a very equal match that looked very intense. Many people gathered over to watch the furious match of ping-pong. "Wow! They both are good!"

Link smacked the ball to the side and Waluigi leaned over and, thanks to his long limbs, was able to catch and smack the ball back. Link hit the ball back to him again and Waluigi swung hard to shoot the ball back like a bullet. The ball struck Link's paddle with such a force that he took a step back, and when Waluigi hit the ball again, Link countered hard and smacked it to him again.

This time the ball flew into the air above Waluigi, but he jumped up and did a spectacular spin and hit the ball from midair and made it smash down onto Link's side of the table with such a force that the table actually jumped and tilted to one side! Link was also very skilled, he leaped back and smacked the ball as it bounced into the air and it landed onto Waluigi's side. The speed of the ball was something to be talked about and it flew pass Waluigi. However, he gave chase and managed to run faster than the ball!

Link was surprised when Waluigi sent the ball flying back to him, and he thought, "This will not go anywhere! Time to end this!" He pulled back the paddle as if it is a sword and unleashed the Whirling Blade!

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!

The ball shot back to Waluigi at such a speed that one couldn't see the ball. Waluigi held up his paddle in front of himself defensively, but the ball bored through the paddle and struck him in the body, and Waluigi was pushed all the way back by the ball. "YAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Waluigi crashed into a pole and bounced off it slightly and sat onto a lever that was down there, and the weight thingamajig on the other end bounced to the top of the pole and struck the bell there.

RING!

Everyone was amazed at what Link just pulled off and they clapped hands and cheered loudly. "WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!!"

Zelda was equally amazed too. "Wow! I didn't know you're this good, Link!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Link said. "I got all these practice from hitting energy balls!"

-

Peach and Mario were still shopping for clothes, and then Luigi ran up to Mario with a stone football in his hand. "Hey Mario, look what I made!

Mario looked at the stone football and said, "It's-a a stone, Luigi. You didn't make-a eet!"

Luigi shook his head and claimed, "It's a football! I chiseled it!" But Mario and Peach went to another place and ignored what he said. "I didn't win any prize either…"

-

"Hiya!" YL threw a ball and knocked down the large pile of plastic bottles in a single strike, and everyone was amazed.

"Amazing! Llooks llike we have a winner!" said the owner of the game, an anthropomorphic llama. "There was never been anyone who can knock down all the bottles in one blow! This is a record breaker!"

"That was nothing actually," YL said.

"Congratulations! You won first prize! Here, have this llovely llava llamp made in Lluxemburg! Llook at its beauty and brightness!" He presented YL with a tall lava lamp that glowed in the color of a rainbow. "I cannot tell a llie, but this is the most expensive llava llamp in the world and is made by the finest crafter you can ever imagine!"

"It's really beautiful indeed! Wait a minute… I think I saw that lamp somewhere before…"

Just then, some policemen came into the scene and shouted to the llama. "There is he! Llary the Llama! He's the one who stole the lava lamp from the Museum of Wonders and Arts!" they shouted.

"Busted… It's the llaws…" the llama said, and he made a run for it while the police chased him.

"That was random…" YL said.

Jigglypuff tugged his shirt and said, "I want that!" She pointed to a doll that on the cupboard of the ball-throwing stand.

"Guess they wouldn't mind that I take some prize from here myself," YL thought. "After all, I did win, right?" He reached to the stuffed doll and gave it to Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff looked at the doll and squeezed it, and it made a sound that goes, "Desu!"

"I like it!" she said.

-

Captain Falcon was walking around the place and G&W came up to him. "Hey there, having fun?" CF asked him.

"Sure do!" G&W replied. "Look what I bought! A cute little turtle!" He showed him a small aquarium containing a black, flat, LCD turtle.

CF looked at the turtle and said, "Sure looks cute! I can see the resemblance between the both of you too!"

"What do you mean by that?"

-

Elsewhere, Elise was wandering around with Parry perched on her shoulder. They came across an ice-cream stand.

"Come buy some ice-cream! Buy one get one free!" the seller shouted. "Now we are having the unique egg yolk flavored ice cream!"

"You want one?" Elise asked Parry.

"I'm a parrot; I don't eat that kind of thing," he replied. "But if you insist, I'll take that as a yes!"

Elise went over to the stand and the seller said to her, "How nice it is to have the princess as my first customer!"

"Can I look inside?" Elise asked him.

"Why yes! Have your pick, your highness!" the seller said, and he slid open the covering of the ice-cream cart. The moment the cover was opened; gas came out of it and spread throughout the place at a fast rate.

When the people smelled this gas, they began feeling drowsy and soon everyone fell asleep. Elise also inhaled a large amount of gas, and began to lose consciousness and her legs wobbled as she grew weaker. Parry fell asleep first and fell onto the ground. The seller, however, had a gas mask. Elise finally lost consciousness and she fell over headfirst into the cart and the seller quickly stuffed the rest of her body inside before closing it. "Haha! I caught her at last!" the seller said with delight, and he took off the hat that he was wearing to reveal himself as Eggman! "Now the power of Everything is at hand!"

However, not everyone was asleep though. Asides from Eggman, ROB, who was nearby, was not asleep because he doesn't need to breathe! "The princess has been kidnapped," he said. "The enemy has been sighted."

"Busted! Gotta run!" Eggman said, and he pressed a button on the side of the cart and the whole thing flew up into the air while he sat on top of the cart. "Haha! You'll never catch me!"

ROB tilted up his head and his eyes glowed brightly as he fired a laser beam. Eggman quickly ducked down to avoid the beam, and he stuck out his tongue and laughed at him.

Then a large airship of sorts appeared above Eggman, and its size alone was enough to block out the sun and make the whole place dark. An opening appeared underneath the airship and Eggman went in there. ROB could do nothing but watch the airship fly off afterwards. "The situation is urgent and serious," he said to no one in particular. "The princess has been taken. The others must be warned immediately."

ROB turned his head and saw Fox and Falco lying nearby, and he went over to Fox and lowered his head next to him. He then picked up Fox by the head and shook him rapidly like a vibrator, causing him to wake up. "Whoa! What the?!"

"The princess has been kidnapped while you were out of commission," ROB told him.

"Oh, the princess is kidnapped… WAIT?! ELISE IS KIDNAPPED?!"

ROB looked around and saw DK and Diddy lying down too, so he woke them up using the same method.

-

Soon afterwards…

"Sorry… I wasn't a good bodyguard…" Parry said with his head lowered in shame.

"We have no choice but to go after Eggman and take her back, "Falco said.

"If only we have a way to get up there…" Fox said.

"I see that you are in need of help, Star Fox," said a familiar voice, and as you can guess, it turned out to be Wolf.

"You heard everything?" Fox asked him.

"You can't hide your secrets from me," Wolf said to him. "You should be ashamed of yourself that you failed to protect such an important person."

"Look, if you're here to laugh at us, you might as well laugh at the performance clowns instead!" Falco said to him.

"Anyway, if you need a lift, I'll give you one," Wolf said.

"What? You're willing to help us?" Fox asked.

"All right! Now we can rescue the princess!" Diddy said with excitement.

"Let's do it!" DK said.

"Much as I hate to sit with our rivals, there's really no other way left," Falco said.

"We better get going fast. We don't have time!" Fox said. He turned to ROB and said to him, "Would you mind staying behind and tell the others about the situation? We will be back as fast as possible. Also, do not let the people other than our friends now about this! We do not want this to startle the whole city!"

"Affirmative," ROB replied.

-

And so, there was no time to waste and before you know it, the three Wolfens took off into the air. Fox and Wolf shared one Wolfen together, Falco and Leon in another, and Panther had to share with the both the Kongs. "I was hoping to carry someone of great comeliness, not one of great hairiness…" Panther grumbled in his head.

They eventually spotted the massive airship over the horizon. "Prey has been spotted," Wolf said. "Let's move out!"

-

On the other side of the sky, the Blue Tornado was also speeding towards the airship. "There's Eggman's airship!" Tails said.

Sonic, who was standing on the left wing, said, "All right! Time to teach that egg-head a lesson!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I bet none of you were expecting this, right? Surely you all thought I'm going to focus on the six Smashers. That's not happening at the moment yet.

**Trivia:  
**1. Notice the popular Internet meme in this chapter?

2. Guess what the doll Jigglypuff got is, desu.


	7. Operation Princess Saver

I can't believe nobody attempted to answer the two trivia questions in the previous chapter! Nobody seriously know the answers to them or what? Those who catch up to Internet memes often should definitely know them.

**Chapter 7  
Storm the Airship! Operation Princess Saver!**

* * *

The effect of the sleeping gas was starting to wear off and one could see people waking up. "Yoshi! What a nice sleep!" Yoshi said while stretching his arm. "But I was just in the middle of eating cinnamon toast crunch. Speaking of which, why do kids love them anyway?"

Mario got up and stretched his arms and said, "Yawn! How come I fell asleep-a just-a now?"

ROB came up to him and said to him, "There is urgent matter to report, but it is top secret. Nobody else asides from us Smashers can know this."

"What is it?"

"The risk of letting the secret slip out is high in a place like this. Let us gather at a place where nobody will hear us."

-

Soon afterwards, most of the Smashers were all gathered together and ROB told them everything. Pikachu screamed upon hearing this, "What?! The princess is…?" But before he can finish shouting, the others shut his mouth fast.

"Don't say it out loud!" Pichu said to him.

"You no hear ROB?" Jigglypuff said.

"One does not have to worry, for Fox, Falco, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong had set off after Eggman with the help of Star Wolf Team," ROB assured them. "They will come back in the most minimal time possible."

"If that's the case, we do not have to worry about Elise," Captain Falcon said. "We can only trust them to get the job done now."

Meanwhile, inside the airship operated by Eggman…

Elise found herself locked up inside a prison room that had nothing at all. She walked up to the door before her and looked out the small window near the top of it, and she saw two guards next to the door. "Excuse me," she asked. "Where am I?"

One of the guards, a robotic chicken named Scratch, replied to her, "So you're awake, princess! You are currently inside Dr. Eggman Robotnik's personal airship! In case you didn't know, you were abducted by him again!"

"What?!"

"We were told to keep watch on you," the other guard, who was a green robot with drill hands and threads for legs, said—Grounder. "Sorry, but even if you are someone of royal origins, we cannot disobey our master's orders."

"Please let me out…"

"Too bad; we'll be in trouble if we let you out," Scratch told him. "You can do nothing but cry for help, and that will never come either!"

-

Eggman was at the control room, resting on his chair and eating egg yolk flavored ice cream. "Things sure went smoothly this time!" he said in a relaxed tone. "With the princess in my grasp, I will be able extract the first half of Everything out of her! I'll go look for the second half afterwards and then combine the full power with the Chaos Emeralds to obtain unimaginable powers to take over the world!"

Then the computer radar gave off a siren and he took a look at it. "What's this? Someone is after us? Main screen turn on!" The main screen turned on and showed the three Wolfens. "What's this? Guards sent by the Soleanna Defense Force? Bah! I can take on them anytime!" Then the siren went off again. "More incoming enemy?" He switched to another screen and this one showed the Blue Tornado. "Blast! It's that hedgehog again!"

He quickly moved over to another part of the controller and spoke loudly into the microphone there, "Attention all troops! Prepare to engage the enemy and stop them from coming any further!"

-

Out there, the 3 Wolfens were flying smoothly towards the airship. "We're nearing our target," Wolf said. "If we cannot find a way in, we'll make one ourselves." He then noticed incoming danger on the radar. "Looks like someone is here to welcome us!"

E-100 robots equipped with jet packs came out from an open hatch on the airship and flew in their direction and fired their projectiles. The Wolfens spread out in different directions and began firing down the enemies one by one.

Leon moved around in a zigzag formation to avoid enemy fire and shot down the enemy afterwards. The constant moving caused Falco to bump his head against the glass multiple times. "Ow! Don't you know how to pilot a jet?!" he cried.

"This is my Wolfen, so I can do whatever I want with it!" Leon snapped back.

Falco looked out the cockpit and said, "Things aren't looking good…" Apparently, several robots had them surrounded.

"Let's show them this trick!" Leon pressed a button on the controller and the Wolfen disappeared from the sight of the robots suddenly! They looked around in confusion and wondered how the jet disappeared.

From inside the Wolfen, one couldn't tell the difference. "Huh? What's with them? It's as if they can't see us!" Falco said.

"They can't see us! We're invisible!" Leon said.

"How is that possible?!"

"I like it better if my Wolfen behaves like me! Nobody will know what's coming to them!"

Taking advantage of the invisibility, Leon began shooting down the enemies one by one.

-

Panther flew around with grace and style to avoid all the incoming projectiles. "Whoa! There are a lot of them out there!" Diddy said in awe.

"Fear not; the moment they set their eyes on my rose they have died," Panther said. He turned around his Wolfen to face his enemies behind him and shot out a smart bomb.

The bomb went to the center of the group of enemies and exploded, but instead of the usual big ball explosion, the bomb exploded into thousand of what looks like rose petals. The petals came in contact with the robots and stuck onto them, and then it glowed brightly and blew the robots away.

BAAAAANG!!

"Whoa!!" DK exclaimed.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Diddy exclaimed.

-

Wolf charged straight at a pair of robots that were firing at him, but he kept on doing barrel rolls to knock them away. "Think you can take me down easily?" he said. "Wait a zillion years!"

The robots prepared to back off as Wolf got closer and closer to them, but they never had the chance to do so as Wolf flew right past them. At first, it seemed like nothing happened, but then the robots were sliced into pieces. Fox was amazed by this and asked, "How did you do that?!"

"Easy, the wings are sharp like blades!" Wolf explained.

"But I didn't install anything like that!"

"I modified itself myself afterwards, you know."

Wolf then looked around and saw no more enemies. "Looks like the coast is clear. Let's move out!"

-

On the other side, the Blue Tornado was facing a number of E-100 robots too. "Eggman spotted us!" Tails gasped.

"Time for some company then!" Sonic said while doing stretches on the wing.

"I'll dodge the attacks and you take on them!" Tails said.

"Whatever you say!"

The robots fired projectiles in their direction and Tails quickly steered the plane away and zoomed forward. They made it near the group of robots and Sonic jumped off the wing and tossed himself at the nearest robot. He bonked it on the head and destroyed it and bounced off into the air and headed for another one and did the same thing. Using this method, he jumped from one robot to another and easily took out a large number of them before landing back onto the Blue Tornado's wing.

The remaining robots gathered together in front of them to form a barricade of sorts and they fired simultaneously. Tails quickly dropped altitude while Sonic jumped into the air. He spun like tornado in midair and bluish energy formed around him for a few second before shooting out in the form of a cyclone. "Sonic Wind!"

The blue wind went to the robots and literally tore them into pieces before blowing them everywhere. Sonic fell down and landed onto the Blue Tornado again. "They're all gone!" Tails said.

"Let's get going then!" Sonic said.

-

Eggman was certainly not pleased that the good guys had busted down his army. "Dammit! Sonic I can accept that, but the defense force is just as good?! I'll show them that they are messing with the wrong person!"

-

As the Wolfens approached the open hatch, guns came out from the airship wall and began firing at them. "He really doesn't want to welcome us, does he?" Wolf commented, and the three flew out of the way to avoid getting shot.

Each of the Wolfens flew around at a fast speed and performed barrel rolls to deflect the projectiles, and they shot back at the guns and destroyed them one by one. The hatch also took this opportunity to close up so that they cannot come in. "The hatch has closed!" Fox gasped.

"Like I said just now, I'll make an opening myself if there isn't one for us!" Wolf replied. He pulled a lever and his Wolfen began spinning like a drill at a fast speed. The jet shot forward like a missile and crashed into the hatch and drilled against it violently, and it finally bored through the hatch, creating a hole big enough for the other two Wolfens to come in.

"What did I tell you?" Wolf said, landing his Wolfen.

"This is worse than the barrel roll…" Fox said while his eyes swirled like crazy.

The riders in the Wolfens all came out and gathered together. "All right, we're inside at last," Fox said.

"Let's show Humpty-Dumpty whose boss!" Falco said, holding up his gun.

"We'll look for the princess and get out of here."

"Aren't we going to take down the mad scientist too?" Leon asked. "Where's the fun if we just let him be?"

"I agree," Panther said. "I will never forgive such a foul man for taking pleasure in kidnapping a beautiful princess!"

"Well, if he gets in our way, we'll take on him too," Fox said. "Try to avoid necessary fights if possible."

"You're going too soft nowadays, Fox," Wolf said to him.

"I'm not a big fan of violence, okay?"

-

"What?! They were the Smashers all along?!" Eggman gasped as he saw everything from the screen. "No wonder they were so good!"

Then another siren came up and this made him frustrated. "Argh! What now?!" He looked at another screen and saw Sonic and Tails entering into the airship through a hole that looked unfamiliar to him. "Now it's Sonic! And he made a hole on the wall too!" He turned to a microphone and then shouted into it.

-

Scratch and Grounder were asleep in front of the prison door when suddenly a nearby speaker screamed out, "THE TWO OF YOU!!"

This immediately rocked them up and got them onto their feet. "Yes sir, Dr. Robotnik!" they both said in a salute pose.

"Sonic and his fiends are here! You two better keep an eye on the princess and make sure they don't snatch her away!" Eggman's voice said.

"Don't worry, boss! We'll make sure they never snatch the princess away!" Scratch replied.

-

Fox's group ran through the hallway and beat up every single robot they came across. They eventually came to a fork on the road and Fox looked both ways and decided which to go. "Now where do we go?"

"Guess we have to split up," Falco said.

"I'll go with my team to the left, and you take the right," Wolf suggested. "How's that?"

"Not a bad idea," Fox thought. "Okay, we'll do as you say." And thus Star Wolf took the left and the Smashers took the right.

The Smashers kept on moving until they came to another fork on the road. "Oh man! Not another fork!" Fox said.

"We'll go left!" DK said.

"Then our team will go right!" Falco said.

"You know… I was wondering why forks on the road are so common and clichéd…" Fox said, but nevertheless, they split up again.

-

The Starfox characters quietly went through the hallway and kept an eye on their surroundings. Falco noticed a camera on the ceiling, and thus he quickly shot it down with his gun before proceeding through the place.

"I wonder where the princess is," Fox said.

"We'll find her after we question the fatty," Falco said. "We'll make him spill the beans no matter what!"

Suddenly, something blue and yellow zipped past the hallway in front of them in a moment's notice, and they were startled. Falco ran out to the hall and pointed his gun in the direction they went and said, "All right! I know you're there! Come back here and fight like a man!"

Then the blue blur turned around and zipped back to Falco, and it was so fast that he had no time to react as the blur kicked the gun out of his hand. "Gah! So fast! Hey, it's you!"

"Whoa! What are you guys doing here?!" the blue blur, who turned out to be Sonic, said.

"You guys are here too!" Fox said as he ran over, and Tails joined too.

"We spotted this airship and believed that it belongs to Eggman, so we came over trying to reclaim the Chaos Emeralds," Tails explained.

"Well, we came here because the princess was kidnapped," Falco told them.

They both were shocked to hear this news. "What?! Princess Elise is kidnapped by Eggman?!" Sonic gasped.

"That's the truth…" Fox said. "And we're here to rescue her."

"If that's the case, you have my help! Let's look for her together!" Sonic said.

-

Scratch and Grounder were both up in arms standing in front of the prison door and they kept awareness in both directions. "If anyone suspicious shows up, shoot him down!" Scratch said with a club in his hand.

"You can bet on me to do that!" Grounder replied, and he had one hand changed into a gun.

Unknown to them, Diddy and DK were poking their heads out from around the corner. "The door looks suspicious," Diddy said. "Perhaps the princess is inside and they are guarding her?"

"We'll bust them down!" DK said. DK was going to step forward but Diddy grabbed him by the arm to stop him. "What?"

"We'll cause a ruckus like this! We'll try to distract them!" Diddy told him. He reached under his hat and got out a peanut and then tossed it onto the same hallway as the two robots.

Scratch heard the sound of the peanut rolling and became suspicious. "Who's there?!" And he slammed down his club on the peanut rapidly like crazy.

"I'll help you!" Grounder said as he rushed over and began firing at the peanut while Scratch clubbed it constantly.

"Whoa… Worked better than I thought…" Diddy said in awe.

The two robots finally stopped their onslaught and saw a flattened and fried peanut on the floor. "It was just a nut!" Scratch said. "We've been had!"

"Why is there a nut here anyway?" Grounder wondered, and then he saw several more peanuts on the floor and it formed a trail that went around the corner. "Hey! There's more here! Let's follow it!" And they went along with the trail of the peanut.

Shortly after they turned around the corner, they came flying back and through the hallway and crashed into a wall violently.

CRASH!!

DK and Diddy came out from the same corner afterwards, so you should know what happened. They ran up to the door and Diddy looked into the window and saw Elise. "I see her!"

Elise was happy to see the Smashers. "I knew you would come rescue me!"

"I'll open the door!" DK said. Diddy backed off and allowed DK to punch the door.

BANG!

But the door was really hard and DK hurt his hand instead. "Ow!"

"Whoa, the door sure is hard…" Diddy said, tapping the door. "It's not even bended..."

DK looked at the door again and saw the window had iron bars on it. "If we can take down those bars…"

Then Scratch and Grounder came back up again. "Hey you! You must be friends of Sonic!" Scratch said. "You're not taking the princess anywhere!"

"Yeah! Prepare to meet your maker!" Grounder said.

DK and Diddy got into fighting stance. "We can take on you anytime!" Diddy said.

"Oh yeah? Get them!" Scratch shouted, and they both ran to the Smashers with their arms raised as if they are bogeymen.

CRASH!

But they flew back and rammed into the wall instead. "Ow… They sure are strong…" Scratch cried.

Grounder got back up and said, "I'll show them why the boss favors me more (not true)!" His stomach opened and a boxing glove came out. "Take this!" It launched forward in the form of a spring-loaded glove and punched DK in the chest, but the gorilla wasn't flinched at all.

"A mosquito bite hurts more than that," DK said.

"Uh oh… Looks like he's no pushover…" Grounder said in fear.

"But we cannot let them take the princess away!" Scratch said. "We'll do whatever it takes to bring them down!"

Diddy got into kung-fu pose and said, "Are you guys going to take on us seriously?"

"I'll show you!" Scratch reached for the wall behind him and opened a secret door that had a hidden bazooka. He got out the bazooka and pointed it at the Kongs as they got into defensive stance. "Haha! Take this Egg-O-Zooka!" And he pulled the trigger. But strangely enough, the shot came out from behind and blasted Grounder.

BAAAAAANG!!

"What?!" Scratch turned around and looked at his busted friend and then the bazooka. "Sorry, it was facing the wrong direction..." DK used this opportunity to sock him in the face.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!

"YEOW!!" And the robot chicken fell over and joined his friend.

"That was too easy," DK said, cracking his fist.

"Yep, too easy!" Diddy said.

DK noticed that Grounder also had a drill on his nose, and thus he picked up his head (it fell off the body) and went over to the door. "Hey! What are you going to do to me?!" Grounder asked.

DK held him up against the iron bars and said, "Start drilling!"

"I'll never let the princess free!"

"Don't ask for fee or else I'll crush you!"

Grounder felt DK tightening the grip and was afraid. "Okay… I'll drill!" And he spun his nose and began drilling against the bars.

Little by little, the bars were taken down until they were all gone. "Thanks for the help," DK said, and he tossed Grounder aside. "Princess! You can come out now!"

Elise ran over and looked out the window and said, "Through here?"

"Yes! We'll help you out!" Diddy said.

"Um… All right…" Elise first stuck both her hands through the window and DK helped her out by pulling her hand, and slowly, she lifted her body through. It was a bit of a squeeze, but she managed to come out smoothly until she reached the hips.

"C'mon," DK said.

Elise tried to pull herself out, but her hips refused to follow through. "Um… I'm stuck…"

DK pulled back and tried to pull her out, but the princess remained stuck at the small window. Even with Diddy's help, the two Kongs couldn't get her out. "Something tells me that the author is having a fun time typing and imagining this part!" Diddy said.

"It's no use! The window is too small for me!" Elise cried.

"Intruder alert!" said a robotic voice.

The three turned to the source of voice and saw another E-100 robot, but this one was somewhat taller than the past ones and had the words _E-102 Chaos Gamma_ written on his body. "Oh no… At a time like this…" Diddy said.

"Intruder is attempting to free prisoner," the robot said. "Must terminate intruder and prevent the freedom of prisoner immediately."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes, that's Scratch and Grounder from the old cartoon show Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. There's nothing wrong with using them, right?


	8. New Intruder

Okay, I'm going to give off the answers to the trivia questions two chapters back. Seems like none of you here are catching up to popular Internet memes very much.

1. Luigi's stone football: It originated in the old cartoon based on Super Mario World and many elements from the show has been used in Youtube Poops, which random and totally crazy videos that make no sense. Other famous Youtube Poop elements include Mama Luigi from the same show, quotes from Hotel Mario, several stuffs from CD-I Zelda games, and crazy stuffs by Robotnik in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.

2. Desu: In the anime Rozen Maiden, the character Suiseiseki is known for saying 'desu' at the end of almost all her phrases, and combined with her lovely character design, she is the most popular character in the show and her constant usage of desu has earned her quite a fad on the Internet.

**Chapter 8  
A New Intruder! The Situation Becomes a Mess!**

* * *

E-102 Chaos Gamma walked over to the three and pointed his gun-like arm at DK and Diddy who were trying to pull Elise out of the window on the door. "Oh no… Not at a time like this…" Diddy cried.

"Must destroy intruder," Gamma said.

"We'll deal with him first then!" DK said, stepping forward while flexing his arm. "Princess, you stay inside there again until we deal with him! We'll try to get you out again afterwards!"

"Okay…" Elise said, and she began to pull herself back in. She planted her feet against the door and pulled back, but found herself stuck going in that direction too. "Oh no… Ngh!" But after a bit of struggling, she finally popped back in and landed onto the floor with a thud. "Ow…"

Diddy looked into the window and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right… Don't worry about me."

"We'll get you out as fast as possible!" And Diddy jumped down next to DK and got into fighting stance. "Let's take him down!"

"Let's go!" DK shouted, and he took the start.

"Intruder coming," Gamma said, and he opened hire with bullets. DK quickly ducked down to allow the bullets to go over him safely, and he leaped forward and rammed the robot in the body hard using his head. Gamma took a step forward and changed his right hand into a drill and thrust it forward. DK moved his head aside and caught him by the arm and then swung him around into the wall face first.

SLAM!

DK took a step back and allowed the robot to get back on foot. "Slight damage done. Condition still above average," Gamma said. "Will continue to eliminate target."

"C'mon!" DK said.

Gamma's hand turned into a gun again and fired a missile at him. DK stepped aside and the missile went pass him, but then the missile turned around again! DK quickly jumped away and the missile struck the floor he stood on and exploded. DK tossed himself at Gamma when he jumped away and raised both hands over him to smash the robot. Gamma quickly changed both arms into what looked like tuning forks that emitted electricity in between them. DK came in contact with the forks and was electrocuted and flew back. "Yeow!"

When Gamma lowered his hands, Diddy tossed himself at him and latched onto the robot's face. "Object blocking view," Gamma said. "Cannot see target."

"Take this!" Diddy shouted while pummeling the robot's head rapidly.

"Diddy! Move out!" DK shouted as he ran forward while winding up a punch. Diddy leaped out of the way, allowing Gamma to see, but he was unable to avoid the punch.

CRASH!!

The robot fell onto the floor with a large dent on its body. "Yeah! We did it!" Diddy exclaimed.

But Gamma stood back up again and said, "Restore mode activate." Then the sound of engine running could be heard coming from his body and the dent on the body slowly returned to normal. "Damage healed by forty percent. Back to perfect condition."

"It's not over yet," DK said, getting into fighting stance again. He charged forward and grabbed the robot's body and they began wrestling each other. DK had the strength advantage however and he lifted up Gamma and tossed him behind him and slammed him down onto the floor hard.

CRASH!

While the robot was trying to get up, Diddy threw a couple of orange bombs onto him.

BANG! BANG!

Gamma was blown back again by the explosion, but stood back up again afterwards and fired from his gun rapidly. The two Kongs jumped up high and grabbed onto the pipes that were hanging down from the ceiling. Gamma looked up and then lowered its body forward slightly, and the back of his body opened and a launcher came out and shot up a bomb. "Oh no!" Diddy gasped. They quickly let go to fall down and the bomb blasted the ceiling and debris fell down.

CRASH!

The Kongs landed but were pummeled by the falling ceilings pieces. "Ow! Yeow!"

Gamma opened fire again, but DK picked up a large piece of ceiling and used it as a shield. Diddy picked up another one and jumped up behind DK to throw the piece. Gamma saw the piece flying to him and quickly shot it down, but DK used this chance to throw his piece into his body, though it didn't do anything. DK dashed forward afterwards and stuck out one foot to kick Gamma in the body and pushed him back several steps. He showed no remorse and reached to the robot and forcefully picked him up and threw him backwards onto the floor.

CRASH!!

As the fight went on, Scratch came back to his senses and said, "What happened?"

"Hey! Get my head back on!" Grounder said.

"Oh." Scratch picked up his partner's head and stuck it back onto the body, and then he witness the fight going on. "Look! Gamma is fighting Sonic's friends!"

"We must help him!" Grounder said.

"Let us use the Egg-O-Zooka again!" Scratch picked up the bazooka that was lying nearby and took aim, and he made sure that he wasn't holding it in the wrong direction this time. "Fire!" And he fired a shot.

Gamma thrust forward a fist and tried to punch DK, who ducked to avoid it. This was when the bazooka shot went over DK and blasted the robot in the face and sent him crashing backwards.

BANG!

"Oh no!" Scratch gasped in horror.

Gamma got back up again, but before he could do anything, DK began punching him all over the body rapidly.

POW SMASH WHACK CRASH POW SOCK BANG!!

The robot took the merciless beating to his body and was badly dented all over the place. "Critical damage dealt. Cannot fully recover."

DK proceeded to grab his body and fell backwards to smash the robot's head into the floor in a suplex manner.

CRASH!!

He turned around quick and winded up his arm for a few seconds and then delivered a powerful punch into the fallen robot.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"He's coming this way!" Scratch cried. Before the duo had the chance to escape, Gamma flew in their direction and they all rammed together into the wall so hard that they actually went through it!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Yeah! We got them for real this time!" Diddy exclaimed while dancing happily.

"Oh yeah!" DK cheered while thumping his chest.

Elise looked out from the opening on the door and said, "Did you win?"

"Oh yeah, we have to help her out again," Diddy said. "But she's not going to get through the opening easily due to her big butt."

"That's not very nice…" said Elise, sounding a bit offended.

"Wait a minute… If we cannot break the door, we'll break the wall instead!" DK suggested. He winded up his arm again and this time punched the wall next to the door. It was as he said; a hole was busted on the wall, allowing Elise to come out. "There!"

"Thanks! I knew you would come to help me!" she said happily as she stepped out.

"Now that we rescued the princess, let us tell the others about it!" Diddy said.

-

Meanwhile, Starfox and the Sonic duo made their way through the hallways smoothly. At least it was smooth for them since their enemies weren't having it that smooth.

After a while, they made it into a large room. "I have a feeling that Eggman is nearby," Sonic said. "If my instincts tell me right…"

They moved forward into the room but then a wall made of light came down in front of them suddenly! "What?!" Fox gasped.

"These are laser walls to halt our progress!" Tails said. "They can burn you if you touch them!"

"Snooping as usual, eh?!" said the voice of Eggman. They looked through the wall and saw Eggman standing behind it in front of a controller. "There is no way you can escape this now!" No sooner after he said this, another laser wall came down behind them.

"Oh no! We're trapped inside!" Fox gasped.

"If we cannot go through it physically, then our guns will do!" Falco said, and he fired his gun at Eggman. However, the laser beam touched the wall and was immediately neutralized. "What?!"

"This wall will prevent everything from going through it! There is nothing you can do about it unless you use some super powerful attack!" Eggman explained. "You must be unfortunate enough to not have any, right?"

"He's right… We do not have our Holy Weapons with us this time…" Fox said.

"Don't think you can keep us in here forever, Eggman!" Sonic said to the scientist.

"Of course; I'm planning to lower the walls again," Eggman said, "but only after you are dead! Take this!" He began controlling the controller and inside the 'room' they were trapped in, the ceiling opened and a glass orb lowered down.

"What's that?" Fox asked curiously.

"That thing will blow you down with powerful plasma beam! You're gonna get incinerated by it if you touch it!"

The orb glowed and charged up, and then a thick column of beam came crashing down from it and struck the floor. The Smashers got out of the way in time, but the energy released from the beam was so devastating that they were blown away.

BANG!!

"Whoa! With a power like that, the floor should be destroyed!" Fox said. "In fact, the whole airship may very be torn apart!"

"You'd I didn't take this into consideration beforehand?" Eggman asked. "I have covered the floor with a strong layer of coating that prevents it from being melted by the beam's devastating heat! No matter how many times I fire the beam, the floor will remain unharmed!"

The orb moved from its original direction and began charging again. "Watch out! It's moving! That will make it easier to hit us!" Tails cried.

The Smashers sprawled out in random directions and each of them hoped that the orb wouldn't come after them. The orb, however, went after Sonic. "Planning to target me?" he asked.

"You bet! I'm going to get rid of you before anyone else!" Eggman said.

The orb finished charging and unleashed the beam, but Sonic's speed allowed him to avoid it in time. After the beam was gone, Sonic turned to the orb and said, "We're not going to get anywhere if we do not destroy it!" And he jumped at the orb and curled into a ball to hit it. However, he fell back down and the orb was unharmed.

"And the orb itself is made from hard material that you cannot break with force!"

"Dang! You're getting better every time!" Sonic said.

"I'll shoot it down then!" Falco said. He pointed his gun at the orb and began firing at it, but the lasers bounced off the orb harmlessly. "Okay, if this doesn't work either, then this! Fire!" Fire appeared around his body and he shot himself in the direction of the orb and rammed into it violently, but he bounced off.

"I told you it's useless!" Eggman said. The orb, which was already charging when Falco fired at it, unleashed the laser and Falco was still underneath it!

Out of desperation, he pulled out his Reflector and angled it slightly, and the beam struck the reflector and was reflected into the wall, but the force of the beam also pushed him onto the floor, though he was unharmed overall.

BANG!

"Whoa… That was close…" Falco said.

"Phew… Good thing our reflectors are very sturdy…" Fox said with a sigh of relief.

Then something came to Falco. "Wait a minute… Didn't he say that the laser wall can only be destroyed by something super powerful?"

"You got lucky that time!" Eggman said. "But not the second time!"

Falco faced Eggman and a smile appeared on his face. "Well, let's try this out then." The orb charged up and began to fire the laser.

"Watch out!" Tails shouted.

The beam fired again and Falco quickly raised the reflector and angled it in the direction of Eggman, and when the beam struck the reflector, it bounced off into that direction too!

"What the?!" Eggman gasped. The beam struck the laser wall and it was powerful enough to penetrate it! Eggman screamed and rolled aside in time as the beam smashed the controller into pieces.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

Because of the beam's impact, the laser wall on both sides disappeared and thus they were free. "Yeah! We did it!" Tails said.

"I did it!" Falco claimed.

Sonic walked to Eggman and said, "Guess it's your loss!"

"Darn it! Don't think it's over between us!" Eggman said. "I still have tricks up my sleeves!"

Then there the sound of siren and the computer's voice said, "Warning! Enemy spotted flying towards airship!"

"What?! Who is after me again?!" Eggman gasped.

Then at this moment, DK, Diddy, and Elise came into the room. "Hey! We met with the others at last!" Diddy said.

Eggman saw Elise and gasped, "What?! You guys freed her already?! What were Scratch and Grounder doing?!"

"You did a great job!" Fox said to the Kongs.

Then the computer's voice spoke again, "Enemy has landed onto airship. Enemy has landed onto airship." As soon as it said this, they heard a thumping sound on the ceiling.

THUMP!

"Huh? What was that?" Fox wondered.

The thumping became louder and louder, and then the ceiling started to dent in certain placed too! "What the?! What's up there?!" Eggman wondered.

Then a hole pierced in the ceiling above Eggman as something brown and sharp penetrated it. Eggman screamed in fear and scurried over to the Smashers' side. More holes were pierced on the ceiling, and then with a great crash, something crashed through the ceiling and landed in front of them.

Everyone gasped in shock upon the appearance of the newcomer. It was a large monster with the body and wings of a moth, tail and legs of a scorpion, and the head resembling a dinosaur's. It also had razor sharp teeth and intimidating red eyes—Type M.

"What is that?!" Tails gasped.

"Doesn't look like something Eggman would make!" Sonic said.

The moth-like monster looked around the place before settlings it eyes on the Smashers, especially Elise. It let out a screeching sound of sorts and began to approach them slowly. "I have every reason to believe that this monster is related to the Failures!" Fox said. "If that's the case, Elise is in danger!"

Eggman trembled with fright violently and crawled to the door at the back, and then he got up and made a run for it. "I'm out here! You guys do something about the freak!"

"Eggman is getting away!" Tails said. "And we haven't asked him for the Chaos Emeralds yet!"

"Worry about that later! We got bigger company here!" Sonic said.

"We must protect the princess!" DK said. The Smashers gathered together and got in front of Elise to shield her.

Type M's tail then extended forward and to the side, and with a single swipe, it batted away the Smashers into the wall.

CRASH!

"OW!"

Elise gasped as they were knocked down but was even more afraid when the monster approached her. Type M opened its mouth and sprayed white dust from its mouth. Elise used her hand to shield herself from the dust, but as the dust touched her, she began to feel herself harder and harder to move and a thin layer of what looked like silk also began to cover her up.

Fox looked up and said, "Oh no! The monster is cocooning her!"

"Dammit!" Sonic got up and rushed at the monster to attack it. Type M slammed down its tail to try and hit him, but Sonic jumped back in time to avoid getting hit and rushed for Elise. He grabbed her and pulled her out of her location in time before she got fully cocooned, but she was covered in a fair amount of silk. "You all right?"

"I'm fine…" she said, her voice sounding hoarse.

Type M turned to their direction and glared at them menacingly while giving off a screeching sound. "You'll have to get through me first!" Sonic said to it.

Suddenly, there was the sound of explosion and the whole place shook violently. "What now?!" Falco said.

Fox received a phone call and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Wolf here," said Wolf's voice. "Just now we destroyed the main engine and reactor of the airship."

"What?! Who told you to do that?!"

"We thought this would make things easier to deal with. Anyway, what's done is done. Hurry up to the Wolfens or else we'll take off without you!" And the call ended.

"Dang… How are we going to get ourselves out of this mess…?" Fox grumbled.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Perhaps the battle with Gamma isn't the best as it looks one-sided. I admit that I have the tendency of making the good guys super strong…

**Trivia:  
**1. Take Eggman's phrase: Snoo**ping as** usual, eh? Now type the bolded letters into a search site and combine and merge them together, meaning no space. Try to see what results you come up with, heheh!

2. The Gamma used here is the one from Sonic Battles, not from Sonic Adventure. Both are different Gammas in case you didn't know.


	9. Silk Cage

**Chapter 9  
The Conclusive Battle Inside the Silk Cage of Death!**

* * *

Sonic got in front of Elise as Type M approached them. "You'll have to get past me first!" Sonic said.

As the monster stepped nearer, Sonic jumped onto its head suddenly and grabbed hold of its feelers and started pulling them back, causing the monster to cry in pain and reel up its head. "You guys get the princess fast!" Sonic shouted to the Smashers.

"Okay!" Fox said. He quickly ran over to Elise and grabbed her hand and pulled her away to safety. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!"

Type M continued to shake its head to get Sonic off as the others headed for the door. The monster turned its feelers in the direction of the door and began glowing. This released heat onto Sonic's hands and he cried and fell off. A pair of beams shot out from the feelers and hit the ceiling above the door, causing debris to fall down and cover the way out. "Oh no!" Tails cried.

"I can get them away!" DK said.

But the monster would not let them get away; it opened its mouth and shot out white dust in their direction. Sonic quickly shouted to them, "Watch out!"

The Smashers saw this and got out of the way in time and the dust struck the debris that were blocking the entrance, and slowly, silk covered by the debris and made them sticky and impossible to penetrate through. "Now how do we get out of here?!" Falco cried.

Fox looked up to the ceiling and saw the hole created by Type M when it crashed down into the airship. "We'll escape through there!" he suggested. "But we'll need to make sure he doesn't halt us again!"

"I'll handle this!" Diddy said. He got out an orange bomb from underneath his hat and tossed it at the monster. The bomb exploded the moment it touched its face and the monster pulled back and was injured in the face quite a bit and screamed.

DK wasted no chance and winded up his arm and gave a quick but painful punch into the monster's face and smashed it into the ship controls.

SMAAAAAAASH!!

"Now!" Sonic said. He quickly leaped out of the hole on the ceiling first and Tails followed him while carrying Elise. The Smashers then followed them by jumping through the hole too.

The Smashers obviously got onto the surface of the airship and they scurried onto the center of it. The whole airship was shaken violently and one could see that it was dropping altitude. Fox dialed into his phone fast and said, "Wolf! Is that you? Come out to the surface! We're all over here, and get here fast!"

No sooner after he said this, three Wolfens flew out from the hatch of the airship and hovered in front of them. "I see that you took a shortcut, eh?" Wolf said.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here before it's too late!" Fox said.

"You guys go on," Sonic said to them. "We'll be leaving on our own."

"Where are you guys going?" Diddy asked them.

"We'll be taking the Blue Tornado which is still in the airship," Tails replied. "Don't worry; Sonic made a hole when he came in, so we can just get back inside from there."

"Okay, I wish you guys luck," Fox said.

"Not so fast!" shouted a voice that was too familiar to everyone. The Egg Carrier appeared in front of them and Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder could be seen in its cockpit. Scratch and Grounder are actually sitting on side carriers actually.

"How dare you guys mess up my airship?!" Eggman said angrily. "You will pay for it!"

"Well, too bad for you!" Sonic said. "Right now you should just return us the Chaos Emeralds so that we can get out of here with our mission fulfilled!"

"Yeah! Give it back at once!" Tails shouted.

Eggman smiled and then held up a container containing all six emeralds. "Looking for your emeralds here, eh?" he said.

"Yeah! That's it! Give it back!" Sonic shouted.

"Like we're going to give it to you after we went through all the trouble to get it!" Scratch said.

"Yeah! With this, Dr. Robotnik can become the ruler of the world!" Grounder said.

"And I am taking the princess with me too!" Eggman added. "Only with her power can I achieve my plans!"

"You're not taking her away again!" Fox said.

Suddenly, Type M flew out of the hole that was near the front of the airship's surface and screeched loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "Oh no! He's still here!" Diddy cried.

"What is that?!" Scratch gasped.

"Tsk! I thought you guys dealt with that thing already!" Eggman said. He flew over to the monster and shouted to it, "Hey you! I don't know what problem you have with me, but I'll show you for messing with the great Eggman!" And the Egg Carrier began firing at the monster.

Type M took some shots to its face and was annoyed, so it swung its tail without a warning and swatted the carrier really hard, so hard that it shot back into the air really fast.

"AAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

As a result, Eggman dropped the container that contains the Chaos Emeralds. Tails flew over to it fast and caught the container before it fell down. "I got it!"

The pod spun several times in air before coming to a stop at a large distance from the airship. "Oooo… The sky is spinning…" Grounder said with dizzy eyes.

Eggman shook his head and said, "Argh! Now I've lost the emeralds too! That does it! I'm out of here! Don't think that you've seen the last of me!" And he turned around and took off into the distance with his henchmen.

Tails flew over to Sonic and showed him the emeralds. "We got it back, Sonic!"

"Yeah! Didn't expect to be helped by that creep," Sonic stated.

"Looks like this thing won't give up on chasing us," Falco said. "If that's the case, we'll have to take it down."

"But let's get out of here first," Fox suggested. "This airship probably won't hold up long!"

"Relax, it's not like it's going to explode all of a sudden," Wolf said. "It will only fall and crash."

Type M flew up into the air and screeched again, and then it began flapping its wings really fast and dust began to scatter from it. It then flew around the airship in circles at a very fast speed, scattering a trail of white dust on the go. The dust solidified in midair and began a wall of tough silk, and the monster kept it up in e very direction until the airship was encased large dome made of silk! The airship landed onto the silk floor afterwards.

"What the?! He formed a cage around us?!" Falco gasped.

"Big deal!" Leon said, and he fired his Wolfen's beam at the wall. To his surprise, the beam failed to penetrate the wall and did not even leave behind a burnt mark! "What?!"

"Hmmm… Strange…" Wolf said, looking at a meter on the controls. "The altitude level isn't dropping at all. It's as if we are levitating in air."

"Levitating in air?!" Tails said in shock. "How is that possible?!"

"Well, that's what I think. This giant ball of whiteness is hovering in air as if it defies gravity."

The scene then shows the view from the outside, where you see a large oval-shaped white ball made of silk hovering still in midair.

"But that's not possible!" Tails shouted.

"Look, we are looking at something that shouldn't exist right now," Falco said to him. "And if something like that can exist, something like this can happen too!"

"Looks like we can't get out of here now…" Fox said.

"If that's the case, there is only one thing to do first," Wolf said. "And that is to destroy the target before us!"

"I agree," Sonic said, getting into fighting stance.

"Princess, you stay back," Fox said to Elise. "Don't worry; we will keep you safe for sure!"

"Let's get this thing down!" Wolf said, and under his command, the Wolfens flew at Type M and fired at it.

The monster took a few shots to its face before flying up and moving back a few feet. It aimed its feelers at the Wolfens and fired beams out of them, but the trio was able to avoid it with ease by spreading out.

"Haha! Let's see if you can still see me!" Leon said, and his Wolfen turned invisible. Taking advantage of this, Leon got up close to the monster and fired at its body rapidly. Type M growled and swung its tail to the side to hit him, but it was unable to see what it was hitting. "Ha! You can't see me!"

Type M then flapped its wings in the place where Leon is and released white dust. The dust covered up his jet and made it visible.

"Doh…"

Right when Type M was going to attack him, Panther flew in between and dropped a bomb and both him and his partner got away before the bomb exploded. It blew up into rose petals that latched onto the monster's body and blasted it.

BAAAAAANG!!

"How do you like my roses of death?" Panther asked.

The monster emerged from the explosion and then gave chase. It fired laser beams constantly but those two kept on moving from side to side to avoid getting shot. Wolf came up behind the monster and fired at it from behind. Type M turned around to him annoyed and shot another pair of beams that was easily avoided. "You're not taking me down, insect!" Wolf said.

The tail reached forward next but Wolf avoided it too, and he continued firing at the monster while flying all around it. "They're doing a pretty good job at it," Fox commented.

"I want to have a piece too!" Falco cried.

The three Wolfens gathered in front of Type M and fired at it simultaneously. The monster was annoyed by their constant onslaught and it flapped its wings very hard and whip up a gust that also scattered white dust. The jets could not handle the force of the wind and they were blown backwards. Leon and Panther's Wolfen actually flew so far that they landed onto the walls and were stuck onto it like flies on a spider web. Wolf landed onto the airship instead and damaged his Wolfen's wings somewhat. "Dang!" he cursed.

"Oh no… Looks bad…" Fox cried. The Smashers took a step back as the monster landed and approached them.

"Now it's my turn to shine!" Falco said, getting out his gun.

But Wolf stepped up in front of him and said, "I'll teach him a lesson for messing with me!"

"Hey, you're out of the game already! Give me some spotlight, would you?" Falco said to him.

"You stay out of this!" Wolf shouted to him. "When I'm mad, I can't stop until I see blood!" He got into fighting stance as the monster looked down at him. "You better be prepared, because play time is over for you!"

The monster screeched loudly and shot out beams from its feelers. Suddenly, a burst of red light appeared around Wolf's body and the beams bounced back into the face of the monster and it was burned by its own attack. Wolf jumped at the monster while it was still trying to recover and red energy came out from his claws as he slashed at the monster's face.

SLAAAAAAASH!!

The attack also released some bright red energy that looked like thunderbolts in the process too, and Type M had a large scar on its face after the hit. "Wow! Cool!" Diddy exclaimed.

"How did he do that?!" Falco gasped.

Wolf landed and replied, "Remember the built-in reflector I have in my suit? I use it offensively too because the reflector is made from high voltage electricity."

Type M recovered from the pain and looked at Wolf, but he was not in front of him anymore. Suddenly, it was kicked in the side of the head really hard as Wolf did a flying kick into it.

KICK!

Immediately after the kick, Wolf bounced back into the air and spun multiple times before launching himself at Type M again in a Superman position. He attacked with his voltage-powered claws again and gave the monster another fatal blow.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Type M screeched loudly as its neck was torn badly, but it still managed to stand. It turned its head to Wolf and shot out white dust. Wolf turned on his Reflector and the dust covered it up from all sides, but they were burned away shortly afterwards due to the high temperature of the voltage. "You're not taking me down with child's play!" he said. He dashed and jumped at the monster and slashed it over and over in the face with the same type of attack and didn't give it a chance to fight back. He whipped out his gun in the middle of the slashes and fired into its face too.

The monster reeled back and took off into the air and cried in pain, and then it began firing lasers downwards like crazy. "Watch out!" Tails cried. Fox and Falco got in front of everyone and used their reflectors to protect them.

Wolf jumped up into the air and a burst of wind appeared around him as he shot up even higher than Type M, and then he raised up both hands as he came falling back down onto the monster. "Lightning Fenrir!" He slammed down both his claws onto the back of the monster and when the arms came down; they left behind a trail of red electricity that resembled a lightning bolt dropping down from the heavens.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Type M crashed down onto the surface of the airship with a loud thud that caused the surface to crack too. Wolf landed onto the monster and stomped it somewhat hard before jumping down onto the surface.

"Wow! That's too amazing!" Diddy exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the monster as it continued to breathe, although slowly. Type M looked up and screeched again, and then its red eyes dimmed down and it fell over.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The monster exploded into nothingness, just like the past monsters. There was nothing left of it; none, absolutely nothing.

"Hmph! Feeling better than before," Wolf said.

"Yeah! You did it!" Tails exclaimed, jumping up and down happily.

Then they felt the airship shaking again. They noticed the silk walls starting to loosen up. If one would to look from the outside, they could see the white ball starting to deflate like a beach ball. Obviously, the airship could no longer be supported, and it began sinking too. The walls also became less sticky and Leon and Panther were able to break free.

"Oh no! The place is falling apart!" Fox cried.

"We'll take our leave here!" Sonic said to them. "See you again some time!" And he and Tails quickly ran off on their own.

"Quick! Get moving before it's too late!" Wolf said to them.

The Smashers quickly fitted themselves into the Three Wolfens and took off into the air the airship fell through the loosening floor below.

Eventually, the ball of silk broke down into pieces and disintegrated and the airship plummeted and crashed into the mountainous wilderness down below.

Meanwhile, the three Wolfens were flying in air without harm, though Wolf's jet is wobbling a bit due to a broken wing. In case you're curious, Fox and Elise were sharing his jet too.

"Phew… I'm glad we got through this unharmed…" Fox said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry for bringing you all this trouble," Elise said. "But thanks for saving me again…"

"It's our job; don't sweat it."

"I was hoping the princess would ride with me, not you two…" Panther said.

"What's wrong with us?" Diddy asked.

DK looked out of the cockpit and saw the Blue Tornado flying there. "Sonic and Tails are there!"

Fox looked out and saw them too. "Good to see that they are fine!"

Falco reclined on his seat and said, "Well, we went through all these troubles and I didn't get to do anything worthy…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This looks like a pretty fine conclusion for the arc. Not sure how the battle turned out, but it should be decent at best.


	10. When They Cry

Update may be a bit slow for this arc, as even until now, I'm still having problems with the plot and how things should progress.

**Chapter 10  
When the Cicada Cries! Welcome to Hinamizawa!**

* * *

Up in the skies of a certain village somewhere in Japan, a star could be seen flying through the sky. Actually, you can't see any stars in the daytime because the light is too bright. However, the warp star is bright yellow so one could still see it flying around. Not that there's someone around to watch it though…

Anyway, this warp star that is containing Wario, Bowser, Ike, Kirby, Ness, and Toon Link blazed across the sky and started to move in a circular path in air while descending. "We're heading down," Kirby said.

"It's not going to be a rough crash, right?" Ness said.

"I'll be more exciting that way!" Toon Link said.

"You won't be saying that if it really happens…"

Kirby looked around and saw lake down below. "That's a good place to land. Let's go!" And he steered the warp star in the direction of the lake and moved downwards.

The warp star made it the surface of the lake and it skimmed across the surface gracefully, sending water to splash in both sides. "That's some graceful landing!" Bowser said.

However, there was a random rock in front of them and the warp star bumped into it and tossed all six of them forward. Five of them landed face first onto the rocky bank while TL pulled off several flips and turns in midair and landed perfectly on both feet. "Tadah!" he exclaimed. "That was fun!"

"At least for you…" Ness groaned, pulling up his injured face.

-

So the Smashers got back onto their feet and began moving through the only path before them. On both sides of the dirt path were tall trees that looked very friendly, as friendly as a tree can get…

"You sure this is the place?" Wario asked.

"The warp star can bring people to the place they want to go, even if they do not know where the actual location is," Kirby replied. "So rest assure that the village we are looking for is nearby."

"I see a clearing," Ike pointed out.

They managed to walk out of the forest and saw a peaceful countryside area before them. There were some bus stops situated on the sides of roads and also some wooden shacks. Farther into the distance one could see a couple of houses.

They walked down along the side of the path and approached the bus stop. Bowser looked at the sign that was placed there and read from it, "Hinamizawa… Up ahead…"

"So we're near after all!" Kirby said.

"It's not that far from here, so let's just walk," Ike said, looking at the houses in the distance.

"Doesn't look like there will be a bus coming anytime soon too," Ness said, looking over the horizon. Indeed, there were no vehicles of any kind at all approaching, so they decided to travel on foot.

After several minutes of walking, houses began to become more and more common and it seemed to imply that they are within the village now. "I think we're here," Ike said.

"You sure this is the place?" Wario asked.

There were some people standing around, and they all looked like farmers and poor people from the way they are dressed. They stopped what they were doing and looked at these strangers who just entered the village. "We're grabbing quite an attention…" Kirby said.

"Perhaps this place doesn't have many outsiders?" Ness said.

"This place looks like a slum…" Bowser commented. "Are you sure the other half of Everything is hidden here?"

"The advisor said it is, so it has to be somewhere around here," Ike said.

"I'll ask then!" TL said, and he ran up to the nearest person and began talking to him. After exchanging a couple of words, he came back to his friends.

"What did you find out?" Ness asked him.

TL shook his head and replied, "He doesn't know what I'm talking about… But on the bright side, this is Hinamizawa."

"We're at the right place after all!" Kirby said.

"If the people here know nothing about this power, how are we going to find it?" Wario asked.

"This place doesn't look very big, so it shouldn't be too hard to find," Ike said. "The best we can do know is to learn as much we can about this place in order for things to be made easier."

"You have a point," Ness said. "How do we start? We're foreigners here, so it won't be easy finding someone who is willing to help us, given that the people here are giving us strange eyes…"

"I'll ask someone then," Bowser said, and he ran up to a couple of kids that were nearby. "Hey kids!" But the kids ran off screaming the moment he approached them. "But I didn't say anything yet!"

"You should watch that your face doesn't scare anyone here…" Kirby said to him.

The Smashers continued walking down the road and wondered what to do, and then they saw someone coming down the road. Of course, there were already people walking up and down the road to begin with, but for some reason, I'm stating this particular person. When the distance between them was at a point where both sides could clearly see each other, the person, who turned out to be a schoolgirl, began rushing over at a very fast speed. The speed was so fast that dust was kicked up behind her.

"Hey, someone's coming over," TL stated.

Before they could act, the girl reached for Kirby, hugged him tightly in her arms, and squealed out loudly, "AWWW!! SO CUTE!! I'M GOING TO TAKE IT HOME!!" And then she ran back up the direction she came from as fast as she came.

The Smashers stood there dumbfounded at what just happened, and then they snapped back to their senses again. "A psycho orange-haired girl just took Kirby!!" Ness gasped.

"Quick! We must rescue our friend from that kidnapper!" TL said in panic. "She couldn't have gone too far just yet!"

"We can just follow the footprints," Ike said, pointing to the shoeprints left behind by the girl when she ran. She must've stomped the road so hard for these to appear…

-

In an open field, the same girl that took Kirby away was sitting with her other friends. "Wow! This thing indeed is cute!" said a green-haired girl.

"I've never seen anything like this before-wa!" said a young blond girl. "Looks like a piñata if you ask me."

"He's so cute, and he can talk too!" said another young that has long dark blue hair.

"Must be some kind of undiscovered creature," said a brown-haired boy. "Where did you find it, Rena?"

The girl that the boy called Rena, placed her finger on her chin and thought of a while, and said, "Now that you said it… I wasn't paying attention to the surroundings either… I only know that I found it on the road and there were some people around him, but I only thought about taking him home."

"Dense like always when you see cute things, eh…?"

Kirby ate some crackers and said, "Thanks for inviting me over, even though I do not know who you are. I better get back to my friends before they get worried."

The boy turned to Rena and said, "Um… Did you just kidnap him?"

Rena had a guilty look on her face and said, "He's so cute… I couldn't resist…"

"Actually, I don't have to leave to look for them, because they're here," Kirby said, pointing to the direction the Smashers were coming in.

"I found him!" Ness said.

-

To make a long story short, the situation was explained peacefully and thus there were no bloodshed, if you know what I mean.

"Sorry for taking him away so suddenly," Rena apologized.

"That's quite all right," Kirby said. "I had some nice bites here too!"

"Sorry that she can't help it whenever she sees cute things," the green-haired girl said.

"Never mind; so long as nobody is harmed, it's no big deal," Ness said.

"It's no surprise girls like cute things," Bowser said.

"By the way, I've never seen you people around here before," the boy said. "You new here?"

"You can say that," Ike replied. "We're just… travelers who are looking for fun places to go."

Wario said, "Actually, we are…" But he was stepped on the foot by Ike. "Yeow!"

"What he wanted to say was that we are a bit confused about this place since we've never been here before," he said.

"Funny how you pick a place like here for traveling," the boy said. "This isn't the most well known or most fun place, you know. Anyway, my name is Keichi."

"I'm Rena!" the girl who took Kirby said. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Mion, the leader of the bunch here!" the green-haired girl said.

"I'm Satako, and I don't want to talk too much to strangers-wa…" the blond girl said.

"My name is Rika Furude," the girl with dark blue hair said. "Welcome to Hinamizawa!"

"Now that you lot introduced yourselves, we might as well introduce ourselves too!" Bowser said. "I am the Koopa King, Bowser, and these are my underlings!"

"Who is your underling, turtle-breath?!" Wario shouted. "Anyway, I'm the Great Wario and these are my underlings unlike what he said."

"Ignore them," Ness said. "I'm Ness!"

"My name is Toon Link!"

"Kirby!"

"Such a cute name!" Rena squealed with a happy face.

"Ike."

"As you can see," Keichi said, "there's really not much to look around here. It's a small village with a small population, so people here know each other very well. There's a town not too far from here, and sometimes we would go over there. We might want to check that place out."

"Thanks for the suggestions," Ike said. "Though we want to stay here first."

"Yeah, we want to move away from city slum and breathe some fresh air once in a while," Ness added.

"And tasting countryside food would be great too!" Kirby added.

"Well, then we won't stop you," Keichi said. "Enjoy your stay while you're at it. Since there isn't an inn around these places, the best thing you can do is to rent the house towards the northwestern part of the village. It's very cheap."

"Thanks for all the info," Ike said.

"Looks like you people are all students," Ness said. "I can tell by the way you are dressed, at least you three."

"We come from the same school," Mion explained. "Our school is very different from the others, because there's only one room… Students of all grades sit together in that room and get taught by one teacher."

"Reminds me of the olden day schools… Surprise to hear that these kinds of school still exist."

"The five of us stick together all the time and I'm the class president; therefore I get to do whatever I want with my underlings. Ha!"

"And you must be a lucky boy too," Bowser said to Keichi. "You're sticking together with lots of girls, two of which are your same age! Feeling lucky?"

Rena and Mion blushed at hearing this, but Keichi just laughed and said, "They're just good friends, nothing more."

"Well, if there is nothing else, then we're on our way to look around," Ike said.

"It was nice knowing you guys!" TL said.

"Well, good luck on your trip! Hope you enjoy it here!" Keichi said to them.

"Awww… You need to go already…?" Rena said to Kirby in a tone f letdown.

"Don't worry; we'll be staying here for some time, so we will meet each other again!" Kirby said. "Be happy!"

"Awwww, so cute!"

And thus the Smashers waved good-bye to their new friends and then went on their way. "All right, let's get going too," Mion said to her friends.

"I don't really like the look of that turtle and the fat guy," Satoko said. "They give me the creeps-wa."

"They look like pretty nice people," Keichi commented.

"Kirby is so cute! I wish that he could stay with me at home!" Rena said happily with a lovey-dovey face.

As the group went on their way, Rika turned to look at the Smashers who were walking off in the distance and thought, "Why do I have a feeling that they are…? Must be a mistake…"

"Rika! Are you coming?" Mion called to her. "Something bothering you?"

Rika turned around and said, "Nothing! Nipa!"

-

"So what's the big idea of stepping my foot?!" Wario said to Ike angrily.

"You were about to slip out top secret information," Ike said to him.

"What's so secretive about that? If we ask them, we can learn where to find the power we need to look for fast!"

"We better keep it a secret for now."

"I agree," Ness said. "I'm sure there are some people here that know about this power, and the power, as you know, is something that is to be protected at all cost. If people know that we are looking for it, they might take us for evil people who are hunting the power for our own good."

"That's what I'm thinking, so I think let's keep this a secret to the people around here and search for it ourselves."

"That would make us look like thieves," Bowser said.

"Don't worry; I know what we should do already, so just go with everything for now, okay?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Not the best chapter, but at least we are introduced to some supporting casts for this arc. Things can get pretty complicated from now on, so I'm not sure if I get the chapters out faster than before.

Anyway, this is from the anime series Higurashi, though the series actually started off as a game, an interactive visual novel to be precise, but its popularity really kicked off when the anime series was made.


	11. Hinamizawa

**Chapter 11  
Getting to Know Hinamizawa! Let's Strike Home Run!**

* * *

In Hinamizawa…

The Smashers continued down the road and eventually came to a plain-looking house along the side, and there was a sign saying that this house was for rent. "This must be the one Keichi told us," Ike said.

"Not too shabby looking," Ness commented. "It should suit us nicely during our stay here to protect Everything."

"Wait a minute, do we have Japanese currency?" Wario asked. "You can't go around with currency from Soleanna here, you know."

"Um… I don't think any of us have thought of that…" Bowser said.

"Now that you said it… What do we do?" Kirby asked.

Then Kirby's cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hello? Master Hand? Yes… What? How did you know that we are having monetary trouble? Plot device? Whatever… Oh really? Thanks for saying this!" And he ended the call.

"What did Master Hand say?" Ness asked him.

"He said that the warp stars are installed with a new feature," he replied. "He claims they are now installed with a monetary changing device. You can convert your current currency into the currency of the country you are in currently."

"Imagine saying that five times very fast!" Toon Link said jokingly, if you know what I'm talking about.

"That's handy, I tell you!" Wario said. "Now we do not need to worry about money!"

"I'll call the warp star over," Kirby said, and he dialed the cell phone again. He didn't have to speak into it, as when he pressed the correct numbers, the phone let off a loud ringing sound and shortly afterwards, they saw the warp star coming down from the air at high speed.

CRASH!!

There was a crater left behind where the star landed, and then the six of them climbed up from the crater. "The next thing to install would be speed control for these things…" Bowser mumbled.

Shortly after they cleaned up themselves, they gathered around the warp star and inspected it. "How do you get it to change currency?" Wario asked.

"Um… He didn't say…" Kirby said.

"You should've asked more clearly from him! We know this thing can help us but we do not know how it can help us! It's like having lots of money on a barren islet!"

Then out of frustration, Wario gave the warp star a kick so hard that it flipped upside-down, and a slot was revealed underneath it with a message telling one to insert currency into it. "Well, that settles that," Ness said.

-

To make a long story short, they were able to convert all their moneys that they have and then rented the house from the landlord at a cheap price.

The Smashers went into their newly rented house and took a look around. It was a really simple house that has only one floor containing the living room, kitchen, and a bathroom. "For a house this cheap, it's no surprise that you don't get too much out of it," Bowser said.

"At least it can fit us all," Kirby said. "And it's not like we're going to live here forever."

As everyone sat down onto the tatami floor, Ike said, "Okay, it's still early out there, so let us get things done as fast as possible."

"Where do we start?" Toon Link asked.

"First thing we need to do is to get familiar with this place first. Let's split up and move around this village and try to gather all the information we can."

"Easier said then done!" Bowser commented.

"And be on a lookout for suspicious people. The Failures may have very well arrived at this place, so keep an eye on them."

"If we knew where Everything is to begin with, it would've been easier," Ness said.

TL touched Ness in the shoulder and said, "Let's go together! We'll sure to find lots of cool stuff!"

"You're always excited, aren't you?"

And then both the kids ran out. Ike got up next and began to walk away. "We'll meet again some time."

All that's left were Bowser, Kirby, and Wario. "So what are we going to do?" Kirby asked.

Wario lied down onto the floor suddenly and said, "You guys go ahead and do whatever you want. I want a snooze right now."

"Lazy, aren't you?" Bowser commented, and he said to Kirby, "Let's get out there then. How about we go have a bite or something?"

"Sounds good!" Kirby said happily, and thus the two of them left together.

-

Ness and TL walked down the road and eventually heard some loud noises going on around a tall brick wall. They went to the gate before them and found themselves in a school yard, and there in the field were two baseball teams competing against each other. "Baseball! This will be fun to watch and pass time!" Ness said.

"Shouldn't we be doing our job?" TL asked.

"You're right… But it wouldn't hurt for us to watch too."

As the two kids walked into the audience area to watch the competition, they noticed some familiar people. "Hey, you're the one from before," Ness said.

Satoko turned to them and said, "Oh, it's you. What are you doing here-wa?"

"Just walking around when we happen to stumble here. I'm a big fan of baseball!"

"Whatever…"

"You don't look too happy."

"Well, the team that we are cheering for, Hinamizawa Little Fighters, is losing to the rival team-wa…"

"Ah, I can understand the sadness of seeing your team losing."

"Two of our team's players hurt themselves and couldn't play, so Mion and Keichi volunteered to replace them. But…" Satako looked out into the field to see Keichi at the bat, but he ended up spinning like a top when he tried to swing at the ball.

"I can see what you're worrying about…"

TL then said to Ness, "How about we give them a hand?"

"Hmmm… Not a bad idea. Wouldn't hurt to give our good friend a smile on the face!" Ness agreed.

Keichi came back to his team's corner and Mion said to him, "I thought you would do better than me! You did worse instead! You call yourself a man?"

"I never said I was good at this!" he shouted back. "You could've called other people for help! I was just in the middle of my daytime nap when you tricked me into coming here by saying that you were being bullied! And then I came here with a golf club ready to beat the living daylights out of whoever was harassing you only to make myself a fool standing in the middle of the field and grabbing unnecessary attention!"

"That's her idea," Mion said, pointing to Satako, who looked aside and whistled in innocence (which isn't true). "But at any rate, the team we're cheering for is going to lose…"

"I see you're having some trouble," Ness said. "Need a hand or two?"

Mion turned to them and said, "You know how to play baseball?"

Ness smirked and got out his baseball bat and said, "That's a question that doesn't even deserve to be asked."

-

Bowser and Kirby set their eyes upon a rather fancy-looking restaurant called Angel Mort. "This place looks good for our lunch!" Kirby commented.

"For a rural village like this, it's quite unexpected to find a well designed restaurant like this if you ask me," Bowser said. "But then, if you wanna eat, then might as well make sure the place for eating enhances your appetite!"

"Right on!"

And thus they went into the restaurant. Just like how it looked great from the outside, the inside was equally good too. Of course, it's not like anything you would see in five star restaurants, but for a place found in a rural village, it's pretty neat.

"Nice place here," Bowser commented.

"What's to eat? Hmm…" Kirby thought while flipping through the menu.

As they pondered about what to eat, a waitress wearing a rather revealing maid outfit which is colored black came up to them. "May I take your orders please?"

Bowser looked at the waitress and took great interest (more like perverted thoughts) on the maid costume. "Hmmm… Nice choice of dress they have here!" But when he set his eyes on the person herself, he was a bit surprised. "Why! You're that girl from earlier! Mion, I think…"

"Oh no, you're mistaken!" the girl said. "I'm not Mion…"

"But I could've sworn she has green hair, and you have the same too!"

"Actually, I'm her twin sister Shion."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for the mistake."

"That's all right; it happens pretty often since we look so alike. You know my sister?"

"Yeah, we were tourists in this place and she gave us some info and such."

"I see. Anyway, I hope you like it here."

"By the way, nice costume!"

Shion's face turned red and she pressed her arms close against herself with embarrassment. "Um… Thanks…"

"I'll take this!" Kirby said, pointing to a specific dish on the menu.

-

Ike found himself at what looked like a temple ground. He walked around the place and observed the shrines set up around the place, and he also saw Rika sweeping leaves off the ground. As he approached, she looked at him and said, "Hello! Enjoying your time here?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied. "So this is where you worship some sort of deity?"

"Yes, and I am in fact a priestess here. At my age, can you believe it? Heheh!"

"I've seen stranger things."

"Want to have a tour around here? Free for charge-nanodesu!"

"That'll be nice."

So Rika took Ike around the place and showed him the various locations of the temple. The last location they visited was the most important place of all. "And this is the temple containing the statue of Oyashiro-sama, the great deity that we worship," Rika told him.

"Really?" he said, looking at the gates of the building.

"I'll show you inside, though be sure to keep your manners. It's a sacred ground in there."

Rika pushed open the gate and they went inside. The inside of the temple was rather dark, and before them was a large human-shaped statue made out of precious metals. However, what was more attention grabbing was the placement of various sharp and dangerous objects all over the place. There was also a blond woman standing in front of the statue. "Ms. Takano!" Rika said.

The woman turned around and said, "Oh hi, Rika!"

Rika turned to Ike and said to him, "She's the nurse of our hospital. For some reason, she has great interest in this place and comes often."

Takano turned to look at the statue again and said, "Whenever I look at this statue, I feel very excited. I have never seen such a splendid masterpiece!"

"She seems to have great interest in art, so that must be why she comes here often-nanodesu. The statue is Oyahiro-sama," Rika explained to Ike. "He watches over this village and legend says that he drove away the demons that once terrorized this place, thus people here are grateful to him."

"I'm more curious about all these… stuffs…" Ike said.

"Oh, you mean all these torturing devices? Legend says that Oyashiro-sama is also a very cruel god when he gets angry, so all these are things that he uses for punishing people who committed sins. It is said that his punishment, or curse as some people call it, will last in the village for several years as a reminder that one should not sin again."

"Sounds like a tyrant…"

"Don't worry; so long as you treat him with respect, he will take care of you. They say that he will even follow behind you and keep an eye on you. Some people actually claimed to hear footsteps when they were alone."

"Sounds like a ghost story to me." Ike looked at the statue again and wondered some things to himself, and then he also looked at Takano who was busy taking photographs of the statue. "Hmmm… Maybe I'm thinking too much…"

-

Back to the ball game…

CLANG!!

"It's a home run!!" the players gasped.

The people were amazed at how Ness hit the ball, and because of him, the Hinamizawa Little Fighters were able to score many points.

TL came up to the bat next and swung the ball. However, the ball did not fly very far and bounced near the surface of the ground instead. The pitcher was able to catch it and was going to throw it towards the first base, but he was shocked to see TL zooming at monstrous speed across the first base and then heading for the second base. The pitcher had no time to throw the ball at all and TL made it back to the home base in a single lap.

"Whoa! These two are amazing!" Keichi exclaimed.

"You should learn from them, you know?" Mion said to him.

After a while, it was time to change positions. The rivaling team's batter was able to hit the ball and knock it very far into the air. But Ness ran after the ball and leaped up as high as he could and caught it, and thus kicking out that batter in the process.

The next batter came up and swung at the ball, but the ball flew backwards instead and was landing for the audience area, heading for Satoko to be precise. She lifted up her hands to defend herself, but TL ran up next to her and caught the ball before it hit her. "You all right?" he asked her.

"I'm all right," she replied.

TL turned to the batter and shouted to him, "Be careful how you hit the ball! This isn't a game of injuring people!"

As he went back to the field, Satoko continued to eye him and thought, "He's handsome…"

The game continued as usual and the ball once again soared into the air thanks to a very skilled batter.

Ness moved back as far as possible and raised his hand to try and catch it. But then TL ran up to him and bounced off his head and into the air and caught the ball before landing safely onto the ground. "Sorry about that," TL said.

"I knew you would pull this sooner or later…" Ness said.

Soon, there was another high-flying ball and this one actually flew towards the school building! "I'll get it!" TL shouted. He ran as fast as he could and when he reached the school building, he climbed all the way up the wall as fast as he ran! This feat alone amazed everyone beyond words. He leaped off the wall and caught the ball and landed safely like always.

"Good catch on that!" Ness said to him.

The game continued again and the ball hit the ground before falling into the hand of Ness. The batter, however, was a fast runner and he made it past the first base and was heading for the second base. Ness combined his throwing skills with his PSI and the ball shot forward like a cannonball (there was even a glowing streak left behind in air) and it went into the hands of the catcher at the second base before the batter got there.

The supporters of HLF cheered happily at the amazing talents and skills of the two Smashers, and they were even happier that their team was catching up at last.

The game went on and on and the HLF were starting to catch up to their rivaling team. Soon, the game was at a conclusion and both teams were tied. Things were getting risky as the HLF had gotten two outs, so one more out would mean a draw for the game. TL was at the bat and one could tell that it was an intense moment.

"You can do it, Toon!" Ness shouted to him.

"You can do it! I'm supporting you!" Satoko shouted to him.

The pitcher began to throw the ball and said, "I am the best pitcher in their team! You think you can hit my ball? Wait a thousand years!"

"We'll see about that!" TL said.

The pitcher threw the ball TL missed it, thus resulting in a strike. He struck out the second time again and everyone was getting nervous. However, the third time the ball was thrown, TL pulled off a whirling blade technique that knocked the ball into the distance. Not only did the ball fly away, but the bat also flew out of his hand and took off for the air too! "All right! A fly ball! Run for the bases fast!" Ness shouted.

TL took a bit a time to stop spinning before running for the base. The ball dropped quite a bit of a distance, but it was not home run. One of the catchers picked up the ball from the ground and quickly threw it at the base TL was heading for.

TL was fast enough to make it past the third base, but thanks to the spinning just now, he was having a hard time retaining balance so his speed was affected somewhat and he couldn't even run properly. "You're out, dude!" the catcher said, and right when he was about to throw the ball, the bat dropped onto his head and knocked him out cold, so the ball was never thrown.

And thus TL made it across the home base and everyone exclaimed happily. "YAY!! HE DID IT!! WE WON!!"

The fans of HLF all gathered around TL and began tossing him up into the air over and over while cheering happily for him. Ness was left in the dust however. "Hey! What about me?! I contributed to your winning too!"

-

That evening…

Bowser and Kirby returned into their house and saw Wario watching TV in a lied down position while scratching his butt. "Enjoyed your time out there?" Wario asked.

"The food was pretty good!" Kirby said.

"It's not too bad out there," Bowser replied. "Though it can get a bit boring considering that this place isn't a bustling city like Soleanna."

Shortly afterwards, Ike, TL, and Ness came inside, and the two kids were covered in sweat. "Hey, you're back too," Kirby said. "And what are with you two? You're covered in sweat!"

"We had a rough game of baseball," Ness said. "Everybody loved us after we helped their favorite win their game."

"We sure had a great time too!" TL added.

"So did you guys find out anything?" Ike asked. Everybody shook his head as reply. "Figures…"

Then there was a knock at the door and Ike went over to open it, and he found Keichi and his usual friends out there. "Hi there," Ike said.

"We just want to thank you for helping our team win the game today," Keichi said.

"Oh, you're welcome about that!" Ness said. "You also gave us the opportunity to have fun too!"

"To thanks you, we have brought dinner and we were wondering if it is all right that we eat together," Mion said, holding up a lunch box.

Kirby ran over and said happily, "Oh boy! Just when we were wondering about what to do for dinner!"

"Kirby! You're as cute as ever!" Rena squealed, and then he picked him up and gave him a tight hug while rubbing him on the head.

"I'm sure popular with girls!" Kirby thought happily.

"C'mon in," Ike said. "We don't mind if there is a bit of noise in here."

"Okay, we're coming in!" Mion said. "Oh, by the way, this is my twin sister Shion!" She pointed to the identical-looking girl next to her.

"Nice to meet you! They told me about you already," Shion said.

And so, the Smashers had dinner with their friends, and they also learned that they are the Smashers.

"So you guys are the Smashers!" Keichi said. "No wonder I thought some of you looked so familiar!"

"Heh! Nobody can ever forget my handsome face!" Bowser claimed.

"He's probably referring to me," Wario said with a mouthful.

"You're not handsome."

"More handsome than a turtle though."

"You guys sure made a lot of headlines all the time," Mion said. "Are you people really like the news always said?"

"Most of the time," Ness told her. "It's true that we are constantly saving the world and such. Though most of the time we were dragged into it like innocent sheep. It seems that we can never have some quiet time…"

"Being hero is hard work-nanodesu," Rika said. "But you deserve a big clap for your efforts. Clap clap clap!"

"Thanks!"

Satoko sat near to TL and said to him in a rather shy voice, "Um… You're so cool today-wa!"

"I'm always like that," said TL, who was eating and seemed somewhat oblivious. "It's very normal, though I am indeed more hyperactive than my brother."

"I've never seen someone as… cool as you-wa!"

Kirby swallowed his food and said, "This is delicious!"

"I made those sushis!" Rena said. "I'm so glad that you like it!" She picked up another piece and brought it over to Kirby. "I'll feed you. Open wide!"

To make a long story short, they had a great time together.

-

Meanwhile, somewhere in the darkness of the night…

"You sure the Smashers are here?"

"Yes, I'm sure of this. I've seen those faces on news before."

"Figured they would come sooner or later…"

"What do we do? I know they don't have anything to do with this, but suppose they get in the way of my revenge…"

"Don't worry; just do as you originally planned. I'll try to make it so that the Smashers will not interfere with you."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I know what I am doing. So long as I can get my hand on Everything, you will have my support."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I tried my best with this chapter. I hope it was a good relaxation chapter. I also want to tell you that I'm not planning to make this arc as gruesome and frightening as the actual anime. I can't even be sure if there will be psychotic girls going on killing spree. But rest assure that I have ways to make up for this.


	12. Dark Secret

**Chapter 12  
The Dark Secret of Hinamizawa and the Watanagashi Festival!**

* * *

Morning…

The Smashers were all asleep on bed sheets sprawled out on the floor of the living room. Wario was sleeping in a way where his butt is in front of Bowser's face. Bowser suddenly had a dream where he married Peach and they were going to enjoy their wedding cake. Bowser thus opened his mouth and took a bite.

CHOMP!

-

Around the same time, the gang was on their way to school. "And then he flushed it down the toilet!" Mion said.

"Haha! That's funny!" Rena commented.

"Whoever thought he was like that! Haha!" Keichi said as he laughed.

As the friends chatted happily, Rika turned around as she had a strange feeling that they were being watched. She turned in time just to see some strange shadow zipping behind a building a wall, but she couldn't see properly what it was. "Anything wrong, Rika?" Satoko asked her.

"Nothing," Rika said with a smile. "Nipa!"

-

Some time later, during class time…

"Keichi, do you know how to do this question?" Rena asked Keichi while pointing to a particular question on her notebook.

"This one? This is how you do it," Keichi told her.

"I see… Thanks!"

"Help me with this one too!" Mion asked him.

"This one? It's very easy. Watch!"

"I have a problem with one too," Shion asked him. "Please help…"

"Sure, watch!"

"Oh, I don't know this one either," Mion asked him again.

"Okay, just let me teach how to do these problems."

"I get it now!" Rena said.

"Now I know how to do it!" Mion said.

"Ask me if you need any more help!" Keichi said.

Rena then lifted up her arms in happiness and said, "Yay! I'm done with the class work!"

"Me too!" Mion said. "You sure taught us a lot!"

"Sorry if we wasted too much time on you," Shion told him.

"I took too much time teaching you two that I didn't work on mines at all…" Keichi grumbled while writing his work.

"Okay! Whoever is finished can go out and have break time!" their teacher said.

"Doh…"

-

Time continued to fly by and school was finally over, but the gang was still in the classroom sitting together and playing cards.

"Dammit! Lost again!" Keichi cried, slamming down his head onto the table in defeat.

"Just as planned! Hohoho!" Satoko jeered while doing her trademark laugh and pose.

"Okay! Penalty time like always!" Mion told him.

-

A short while passed again and now the gang was walking down the road, and Keichi was dressed in a beautiful pink tutu with a swan head coming from the area between the legs. "Aw, you look so cute in this!" Rena said to him.

"It fits you perfectly, heheh!" Mion said to him mockingly. Keichi just cursed under his breath while the girls laughed.

Wario came walking up the road and met up with them, and when he saw Keichi, he said, "Walking out of the closet, aren't you? Aye, young people nowadays…"

"It's not what you think!" Keichi said, looking embarrassed. "I lost a bet, that's all!"

"What sort of bet?"

"Card games…"

"Gambling, I see? Young people nowadays…"

"It's just for leisure," Mion told him. "We don't use real money in these."

"Ah, I remember the fun times I had at the casino in Soleanna. I won every single bet and earned big bucks! That sure was fun!"

Keichi lifted his brow upon hearing this. "Are you good at cards?"

"Anything that involved gambling, I'm too good at it," Wario claimed.

Keichi grabbed him by his hand and said in pleading manner, "Then would you mind if you get revenge for me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I see where you're getting at, Keichi," Mion said. "Still cannot accept your constant defeat and want someone to get revenge for you? You're really hopeless, aren't you?"

"If you really insist my help, then pay up afterwards," Wario said.

"Okay, I'll give everything I got in my wallet, okay?" Keichi said. "For once I just want that green-haired wench to taste defeat, even if I'm not the one taking her down!"

"Who's the wench here?!" Mion shouted angrily. Shion just laughed at this comment.

-

Soon afterwards, they were all gathered at a table that was placed randomly on the fields and Wario and Mion were sitting face to face playing cards. "There's no way I can lose to some outsider," Mion thought with a smile. "I've been using these cards for so long that I know which card is which by looking at the scratches and marks on their backs. Heheh! I'm going to get the last laugh in the end!"

**Note: I'm not good on any kind of card games at all, so don't blame me if the following parts do not make sense.**

Wario then put down his card onto the table and when Mion looked at it, her eyes widened. "What?! Impossible?! How can he…? Whatever, I still have a chance here!"

"Your go now," Wario said, bringing his cards near to her.

She reached for a card and picked one, and was shocked what she got. "Dammit! Joker!"

Wario then picked a card from her, and after looking at it, he smiled and put down more cards onto the table. "Haha!"

"What?! This can't be happening?!" Mion gasped inside her mind. "How does he get away with this without a sweat?! I'm not losing to some fat hobo anytime soon!"

Keichi leaned close to her ear and said in an evil-sounding manner, "Get ready to lose. Hehehe!" Mion gritted her teeth and continued dueling with Wario.

-

Some time later and somewhere else…

Ness, Toon Link, and Kirby were lying down some benches and looking into the sky lazily. "What's to do here?" Ness asked.

"Don't know," TL said. "We don't know this place enough to find anything fun to do."

"How about we go eat?" Kirby asked.

"We just had lunch, didn't we?" Ness asked. He then looked up and saw the gang walking down the road. "Hey, it's them. Let's get over and see if they are doing anything!" So the three got up and ran over.

"Heheh! I feel so happy to see you in something like!" Keichi said with a wicked smile.

Walking in front of them was Mion dressed only in her underwear, and there were notes stuck all over that wrote stuffs like idiot, witch, old hag, demon incarnate, stupid woman, slut, loser, etc. Her face was also drawn with markings using markers too.

"I'll get you for this someday…" she grumbled with an embarrassed face while keeping her arms wrapped around herself.

"Isn't this a bit too cruel?" Shion said.

"Not half as bad as the punishments I received when I lost!" Keichi said.

Then the three Smashers ran up to them. "Hey, what's the fun here?" Ness asked.

TL looked Mion and gave an excited whistle while Kirby said, "I didn't know you're this kind of girl! Going around in your underwear, how daring!"

"It's not what you think…" Mion grumbled.

"The fat guy with you sure is good at cards-wa," Satako said. "It's like he could see what's underneath each card and perform actions beforehand!"

"You mean Wario?" Ness asked. "I wouldn't know anything about that since I don't know him as much as Mario."

-

Some time passed again…

Satoko and Rika walked down a market together and they stopped by a butcher to buy meat. "Hey kids," the seller said. "The usual, right?"

"You bet!" Satoko replied.

While Satako was paying the cash, Rika suddenly caught notice of a person zipping behind a building wall. Satako noticed her looking straight and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing at all!" Rika replied with a smile. "Let's go home fast!"

The two girls walked down the road again, and Rika turned to look at the place where the person was looking at them again.

-

Somewhere else, Bowser was wandering around like a stray green koopa troopa. "Duh… Nothing to do here," he mumbled under his breath. "I hope the bad guys would show up sooner so I can whoop them and return to Soleanna knowing that Everything is safe…"

A truck went past down the road next to him, but it's not like the truck is anything special, so he didn't care.

But then the truck stopped and the driver looked out the window and at Bowser. He went back into the truck and did a u-turn and suddenly drove towards Bowser at high speed. Bowser then noticed something behind him, and he turned around and saw a coin on the ground. "Hey, a coin!" He bent over to pick it up just at the same time the truck came ramming onto his head.

CRASH!

For some reason, the truck stopped moving the moment it hit Bowser. Bowser lifted up his head and there was a large bump on his head, much to the driver's surprise. "Watch where you're going!" Bowser shouted, and he rubbed his head and continued on his way.

The driver growled and then stepped on the pedal again and tried a second attempt. This time Bowser turned and did a shoulder bash that not only stopped the truck dead in its path, but also caused it to slide back a distance. "You got a problem with me, don't you?!" Bowser said angrily as he approached the truck.

The truck driver was frightened and he quickly drove past Bowser and went into the distance. "Hey! Get back here!" Bowser shouted to him. "What's with that guy?! Trying to kill me or what?!"

-

Rika and Satoko were now back in their house and looking over the groceries that they bought. "We sure bought a lot today," Satoko said. "I wonder what we should have for dinner."

Then unknown to them, a guy in uniform and a hat was looking at them through the window. Rika suddenly turned her head around and caught a glimpse of that man pulling away. Satoko noticed this and asked her, "What's wrong again?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Rika told her.

"You're strange, Rika… You've been like this since morning… There has to be something wrong, right?"

"Oh no, there's really nothing. Don't worry about this too much! Nipa!"

"Seriously, if there is anything wrong, let me know! We friends, aren't we?"

"Really, there's nothing at all!"

"Fine, whatever…" Satoko said, but she thought to herself, "There's got to be something with her."

-

Meanwhile, at a junkyard somewhere in town…

"So you come here all the time?" Ike asked Rena while she dug through the pile of scraps.

"Yes, it's my treasure hunting area," she replied. "I can find lots of cute things here for me to take home!"

"There's nothing here but junk," Wario said as he dug through the piles too. "I was hoping to find something valuable." And then he spotted a coin and so picked it up. "Not too bad for a start."

Ike looked around the place too and caught notice of some old newspapers, and so he picked up one and read it. The headline at the beginning grabbed his attention the most. "Two people found dead on the night of Watanagashi Festival. Like always, this is the sixth year that this happened…"

"Hey, why are you reading old newspaper?" Wario asked him.

Ike looked up at Rena and called out to her, "Hey, what's the Watanagashi Festival?"

"Oh, that's a festival that is held in our village once a year," she replied while keeping her eyes on the scrap pile. "It is a day to commemorate our god Oyashiro-sama. Speaking of which, the festival is coming in two days. Time sure flies!"

"The paper here says that two people were found dead on that day, and it is the sixth year already."

Then Rena immediately stopped digging through the pile and said, "That's… That's very common here…" And she returned to digging again.

"Strange…" Ike thought to himself.

-

That night, at the rental house…

Ike put down the newspaper onto the table and showed it to the Smashers. "I find this very strange."

"Two people died at Watanagashi Festival and it has been the sixth time in a row already," Ness read from the paper.

"When I asked Rena, she said it's something that happens often. However, I still feel that there's something wrong with this. From the way she says it, it seems that she is hiding something."

"Maybe the thought of people dying makes her scared," Kirby stated. "After all, she's a girl, so she's obviously scared of death."

"So this has been happening for so many years already?" Bowser asked. "Funny how they have never did something about this."

"I think we should ask them again about this tomorrow," Ike suggested.

-

Meanwhile, at Rika and Satoko's house…

Rika was sitting at the porch of the house and looking at the night sky while drinking what appears to be wine. As she sat there, a ghostly figure of a purple-haired girl with goat-like horns growing out of her head came to existence next to her. "Rika… The day is drawing near…" she said.

"I know, Hanyu," Rika replied. "I can feel it… The judgment day is near… It is the day when all will end…"

"Can't we do anything to stop this?"

"This is fate… Nothing can stop what is going to happen. In the end, the village and everyone in it… will die…"

"There has to be a way! We cannot all die like this! There must be a way to stop this from happening!"

"Impossible… There is no way we can go against fate…"

-

In the middle of the night…

Ness woke up and walked through the hallway drowsily to get to the toilet. After using the toilet, he began to walk back to the living room. But suddenly, he heard footsteps. He then remembered what Ike told them about the god of Hinamizawa and that he would stalk people from behind. Ness began to tremble and sweat violently, and he slowly turned his head around and came face to face with… pink puffball.

"What are you doing?!" Ness said. "You scared me to death!"

"Midnight snack," Kirby said, holding up a slice of bread.

That was random…

-

The next morning at school…

Satoko was gathered together with her elder friends, talking about something. "Rika has been acting strange," she said. "But she refused to tell me anything. And honestly saying; I have this feeling that we both are being stalked by strange people lately. Something tells me that Rika knows about this, but she refuses to share it to me."

"That's strange to hear…" Keichi said.

"Who would want to stalk little girls…?" Shion said.

"Well, Dr. Irie is quite a pedophile if you didn't know," Mion said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to see you two more often."

"Still, I don't feel safe at all," Satoko said. "I'm especially worried about Rika too. She doesn't look normal at all lately."

"Don't worry; we will help you with this," Keichi told her.

"Yes, we're friends and we will help each other!" Rena added.

-

After school, Satoko was walking down the road alone. She then saw Ness and Toon Link coming down from across her too, and she quickly ran up to them. "Hey guys!" she shouted.

"Oh hi, Satoko!" Ness said. "How's it going?"

She stopped in front of them and panted a bit, and then said, "I have to tell you something." And she told them the same thing she told her friends.

"I see… Strange people have been stalking you and Rika lately?" Ness said. "That's pretty scary for your age all right."

"Don't worry about this! I will make sure those bastards don't lay a hand on you!" TL told her.

"Thanks!" she said happily, and she looked at TL and thought, "I feel safer when I'm with him."

"Speaking of which…" TL then eyed the bushes next to the road and they saw it wiggling. "Get out of there!" And he tossed himself at the bush.

CRASH! POW!

"Yeah! Get him!" Ness said, punching the air.

"Ow! Stop it! Help!" cried the voice. TL then stood up from behind the bush and there was Captain Olimar standing next to him!

"Huh?! Olimar! What are you doing here?!" Ness gasped.

"Ow… I was here on a study expedition," he replied.

"Sorry about that," TL said. "I thought you were the one stalking that girl."

"Wait a minute… You're not the one, are you?" Ness asked Olimar.

"Oh no, I am not a person like that," Olimar said. "In fact, I just came this morning! I'm only here to discover new life forms."

"You know him?" Satoko asked Ness.

"You can say that," Ness replied.

-

Meanwhile, Bowser and Wario were walking together on the road. "It was this place that the psycho driver tried to kill me with his truck," Bowser told him.

"That guy must be drunk driving," Wario said.

"Whatever the reason is, I'm going to get him for real the next time he shows his face to me again!"

"If he did that to me, there will be no tomorrow for him either!"

-

The gang was now at a field that they usually gather together, eating homemade lunch together. Ness, TL, and Kirby were with them too. "This is good!" Kirby said in between bites.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Rena said to him happily. "Here, have some more!"

Satoko offered TL a piece of food and said, "I made this myself! Try some!"

"Thanks!" TL said, and he took it from her and ate it. "Delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it-wa! Heheh!"

As they were eating and enjoying themselves, Ike came up to them. "Having a great time?"

"Hey! Come eat with us!" Keichi said to him.

"Don't mind if I do," Ike said, and he sat down and began eating with them too. "By the way, there is one thing I would like to ask."

"What is it?"

"Sorry if I shouldn't be asking this, but… About the Watanagashi Festival… I heard that people die all the time on that day."

"Oh, that one," Mion said. "Yeah, it's the sad truth… Even though that is an enjoyable day, we are also afraid that if one us would become the next victim."

"It's going to happen for sure this coming festival too," Rika said in a sad voice.

"Do you know why all these are happening?" Ike asked.

"It's a punishment from Oyashiro-sama," Rena said. "His wrath is upon the village due to what happened seven years ago…"

"What happened seven years ago?" Ness asked.

There was a silence among the gang as their face turned sad, but then Mion spoke up, "Seven years ago, there was a project for a dam construction at the river around this area. This would mean that the village needs to be moved away. Naturally, the villagers would not allow this as they have been living in this place for so long and created a history. So there was a strike to stop the dam building. It was a very violent uproar and many people were badly injured and some died. In the end, the project finally came to a stop, but it was a very striking event that was engraved into the hearts of people who participated in it…"

"And it happened on the day of the festival too…" Rika added. "Ever since that day, there would be people dying every year on the same day…"

"It is without doubt Oyashiro-sama's punishment for us," Rena said sadly. "He is punishing us for causing the disturbance of the village… His wrath will not die until we all face punishment…"

"That's a scary story…" Kirby said.

"How do the victims usually die every year?" TL asked.

"Most of the time the victim was found with his throat clawed open," Keichi said. "Either that or they were found with their body burned into crisp, or they even die from unexplainable sicknesses. At times, people would also disappear without a trace and never to be heard of again."

"That's really scary…" Kirby said again.

"So you believe that these deaths are all supernatural?" Ike asked.

"That's what most of the villagers believe, but there are some that believe there is actually someone behind the scenes," Keichi replied. "For example, the chief officer of our village, Mr. Ooshi, is convinced that someone is behind all this, so he tried to investigate over this matter all the time. Unfortunately, he is quite a bumbling police that he couldn't get anything solved at all."

Ike then noticed that Shion had her face lowered and she looked very gloomy. "Is she all right?"

Mion moved close to him and whispered into his ear, "Her boyfriend, Satoshi, who was also Satoko's older brother, was one of the victims. He disappeared the 3 years ago and was never heard of again. Every time she is reminded of this, she goes into serious mental breakdown."

"Sorry that I asked…"

"We better make her think of other things before she goes insane…" Keichi suggested.

-

After a while, the Smashers had finished their meal and were walking around on their own. "Ah! That was a nice meal!" Kirby said.

"I agree!" TL said.

Ness looked at Ike and said, "So what do you think about that?"

"I'm not convinced that this is all a supernatural event," he said. "I have feeling that there is someone behind this."

"I have the same feeling too…"

Then Bowser and Wario walked up to them and Bowser said, "Hey, I was just searching for you guys."

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"Just now some villagers said to us that there was a strange creature causing disturbance in the place outside the northeastern part of the village."

"What?" Ness said.

"I don't know… That's what they told us, so we decided to come tell you about this."

"I don't know if they are telling the truth, but I say that we go over anyway and teach whatever that creature is a lesson. If they are lying to us, we will teach those villagers a lesson for playing Pinocchio instead!" Wario said.

"Hmmm… Since we do not have anything to do right now, it wouldn't hurt to go over and check things out," Ike suggested.

"Let's go stop that creature before it causes trouble to the village!" TL said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. The Truth

Anonymous reviews are once again turned on, but if things go out of hand, I will be turning it off again. Happy reviewing!

**Chapter 13  
The Mastermind Strikes! The Truth Behind the Disaster!**

* * *

Somewhere in the northeastern outskirts of Hinamizawa and in the middle of a forest, there was a large bulldozer type vehicle that had a towering body with the cockpit at the top. There were two mounted guns attached to the side of the cockpit and each had a seat behind them.

Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder were standing around the vehicle polishing and fixing it up. "Good, it's done at last," Eggman said, wiping his forehead. "With this, we can easily barge into the village and find the other half of Everything!"

"Are you sure we can find the power there?" Grounder asked.

"My sources are without doubt correct! The other half is surely in that village! Seeing how it is a small and undefended village, nobody can stop us from claiming it this time! After we get this half, we will find another way to get the remaining half from Princess Elise again."

"But the emeralds…" Scratch reminded him.

"Oh yes, the Chaos Emeralds… We'll see about that later. Okay, let's get moving now!"

And thus the three of them climbed up onto the body and each took a seat for himself. Eggman obviously took the highest cockpit while Scratch and Grounder took the right and left respectively. "Full speed ahead!" Grounder said.

"You're not the one giving out orders here!" Eggman said to him. As he started the engines, a circle symbol suddenly appeared on the ground before them, and the circle was giving off a bright flash. "What the?"

Then a bizarre monster flew out of the circle afterwards. The monster was the size of a man and it resembled a bat, but it had large hands with sharp claws like that of a mole and it also had only one large eye on the forehead.

"What is that?!" Scratch gasped in shock.

The monster looked at them and gave off a high pitched screech.

-

Back at the village, Rika was sitting on the porch of her house, looking at the sun that was beginning to set in the distance. "The time draws nearer and nearer," she thought.

-

In a forest not too far from the outskirts of the exit, and no, it's not the same forest Eggman is in currently. He's on the direct opposite side.

So anyway, several people in uniforms and hat armed with guns were gathered at the entrance of the forest, overlooking the village before them. Standing in front of these people was the same woman from the temple, Takano. "The time for the village to meet its demise has come," she said. "Now I can finally get my revenge!"

She turned around to the men and said, "Do not kill anyone just yet. Force all the people you can find into the school building. And especially keep an eye on this girl!" She showed them the photograph of Rika. "I want this girl captured no matter what! She is the target I am looking for!"

-

Back in the forest that was on the opposite side…

The bat-like creature fell onto the ground with a burned marks all over, and then the creature exploded and left behind no trace of itself afterwards.

"That was easy," Eggman said.

"Haha! Nobody can mess with us and get away alive!" Grounder boasted.

"Guess we'll never know what that was," Scratch said.

"Probably just some animal native to this area," Eggman said. "Let's get going. We wasted enough time already!"

As the villains began to start their move, the Smashers showed up from the forest in front of them! "It's the Smashers!" Eggman gasped.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ike asked.

"Hey! That's Eggman!" Ness pointed out.

"So he's the strange creature the villagers were talking about?" Bowser said.

"Darn it! What are the Smashers doing here?!" Eggman said angrily. "I thought they will not be around to foil my plans again!"

"Did you say foil your plans? What are you up to?" Ike asked.

"There's no use hiding things from you anymore, so I might as well tell you before you die. I'm here to find the second half of Everything, which is in the village called Hinamizawa!"

"I see… Then we have to stop you since that is the reason we are here in the first place."

"Looks like it's not only the Failures going after that," Kirby said.

"You Smashers better not get in our way or else the great Robotnik will crush you all!" Grounder warned them.

"Yeah! You do not want to face his wrath!" Scratch added.

"We faced his wrath and survived before, so this won't be a problem," Ness told them.

"I'll make sure you meet your maker this time!" Eggman growled. "Get ready to be schooled!" And he stepped on the pedal and the bulldozer charged forward at a fast speed while giving off a loud sound.

"He's coming!" Kirby gasped. The kids got out of the way, but Bowser, Ike, and Wario remained behind and they used their hands to halt the bulldozer in its tracks when it came.

"What the?! How can they be so strong?!" Eggman gasped.

"I can understand Bowser and Wario standing up to that, but I didn't know Ike is physically strong too!" Ness commented.

"You're not going to get past my muscles with this thing!" Wario said as he pushed back the bulldozer with the help of his comrades.

"Darn it!" cursed Eggman as he backed off again. "Take a load of this!" He pressed another button and the panel used for pushing dirt rose up to reveal missile launchers behind it, and several missiles were shot out afterwards.

When the missiles approached, Ike stabbed his sword into the ground and created an explosion that burned up the missiles when they came close.

"It's our turn!" Bowser shouted, and then both he and Wario ran up to the bulldozer to attack it.

Another pair of missiles was fired at them, but Bowser swatted one missile out of its path while Wario caught the other one using his mouth and hurled it aside. The panel came down again and the bulldozer charged forward to run them down for the second time. "That won't work on us again!" Wario said, and he used his strength to push against the bulldozer along with Bowser.

"Then take this!" Eggman said. He pressed another button that caused the panel to give off heat, and it burned their hands and they pulled back in pain.

"YEOW!!"

While they were in pain and blowing their hands to cool down, the bulldozer moved forward and pushed them along, burning them in the body in the process too. "OW! HOT!!"

Ike and the other Smashers got out of the way as the bulldozer approached. Scratch turned his mounted gun to Ike and fired a projectile at him. Ike used the flat part of his blade to block the projectile, but it exploded upon contact and pushed him back. Scratch followed up with another shot and Ike jumped aside in time to avoid this second shot. Meanwhile, Bowser and Wario managed to get out of the bulldozer's way, but they were badly burned by the panel. Not that it's going to kill them anyway.

"Argh! I'll get you for this!" Bowser growled.

"You'll pay for messing with me!" Wario said angrily.

"Haha! I'd like to see you try!" Eggman said. The front of the cockpit opened and a satellite came out of it and began charging up. "I'm going to fire my laser!" The laser was then fired but they got away in time to avoid getting shot.

On the left side, Grounder was firing bullets at the kids. Toon Link used his shield to block out the bullets, and then Ness released a thunderbolt from behind him and guided it into Grounder and zapped him. "YEOW!!"

Kirby jumped at him with a hammer in hand and smacked Grounder over the head hard.

CONK!!

"Doh…" And just like that, Grounder fell back and was seeing stars.

"Useless robot!" Eggman growled upon seeing Grounder knocked out.

"I won't fall like him, boss!" Scratch told him, and he fired at Ike again. Ike dodged the attack by leaping up high and he fell back down and slammed the flat part of the blade onto Scratch's head.

CONK!

And he fell back too.

"You two are nothing but talk!" Eggman said angrily. "I can deal with them alone!"

"You'll never beat us since you are already outnumbered!" Ness said.

"I won't fall so easily to you guys!" The panel lifted up again and more missiles were shot out. The Smashers ran out of the way to avoid getting hit by the missiles.

They ran all around the bulldozer and each of them unleashed an attack at it. Ike shot out a sword beam, Bowser breathed out fire, Wario unleashed a concentrated fart, TL threw a bomb, Ness used PK Rocking, and Kirby slammed down what appeared to be a knife onto the ground to shoot forth a shockwave.

All these attacks came to the bulldozer from all sides and instantly destroyed it.

BAAAAANG!!

However, the tower flew up into the sky afterwards and it was mostly unharmed. "It's not over yet!" Eggman said. A dome-shaped device with several turrets came down from the bottom of the flying tower and it began firing bullets in every direction.

"Watch out!" TL brought up his shield and Ness hid behind him to avoid getting shot.

The device then withdrew into the tower and this time a large amount of fire came down and burned furiously, and Eggman moved in the direction of the kids to burn them. They saw this and quickly ran while Eggman gave chase. "You can't run forever!" Eggman said.

Kirby got in front of him and opened his mouth and inhaled the fire! "What the?!" Eggman gasped.

Kirby suddenly obtained a hat with fire burning on top of it afterwards, and then he moved back and jumped into the air before shooting forward like a fireball into the body of the tower. The impact pushed the whole thing backwards a couple of steps. "Ow! That sure surprised me, but it's not enough to bring me down!" Eggman growled.

"Oh… What happened…?" Grounder said as he woke up. Scratch also got up too.

Scratch looked down and said, "Looks like they got us again…"

"No, it's not over yet!" Eggman said. "You guys better do something useful before I lose my temper!"

"Sorry, but you aren't going to do anything useful!" Bowser said as he ran towards where Scratch is, and Wario ran to where Grounder is.

"Just die!" Grounder fired his gun at Wario, who did a spinning jump into the air to avoid it. Scratch also fired at Bowser, but he also did a spinning jump into the air.

"Corkscrew Conk!"

"Whirling Fortress!"

Both the Smashers rammed into Scratch and Grounder violently and their mounted guns were smashed and they flew back into the air and landed onto the ground.

"Argh! That does it!" Eggman shouted angrily. "I'm really going to get you guys this time!" The device came down from underneath the tower again and it fired bullets like crazy all over the place.

Ike ran forward while using his sword to deflect the bullets. He forcefully threw his sword at the device and it stabbed into the device. He jumped at his sword next and grabbed it by the handle, but he continued moving up and pulled out his sword in the process. He flew up to the same level as Eggman and raised his sword to slash him. "Aether!"

He brought down his sword and slashed down in front of Eggman, making a gash from top to bottom.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The tower began to malfunction and Eggman cried, "NOOOOOOO!! NOT AGAIN!!" It then exploded.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

Eggman came out from the explosion sitting on the seat which had rocket boosters underneath to help it fly. "Darn it! Why must I always be defeated without putting up a fight?!" he shouted. "You're going to pay for this!" And he began to fly away.

"Boss! Wait for us!" Scratch and Grounder shouted as they ran after him.

"Well, they got away," Ness said.

"Just let them be," Ike said. "They're no threat like that anyway."

"I was expecting to see some big ugly monster," Wario grumbled.

"At least we saved the village from danger," Bowser said. "Though I'm still wondering if Eggman really is the strange creature they told us."

Ike looked at the sky and saw that it was evening. "It's getting late. Let's go back now."

"I'm feeling hungry," Ness said, holding his stomach.

"Me too," Kirby said. "I'm so hungry I could eat a Fatty Whale!"

The Smashers went back through the same path that they used to come here. I didn't mention this beforehand, but they actually went across a bridge on the way here. They made their way back to the bridge, but…

"Hey! The bridge is severed!" Bowser gasped. Sure enough, the bridge has been chopped off, leaving there no method for them to cross over to the other side of the chasm.

"Who could have done this?" Ike wondered.

"Now we'll never be able to get some food!" Kirby cried.

"We can just go down there and climb up the other side," TL suggested.

"That's easy for you, not us," Ness told him.

Suddenly out of the trees, a truck came charging right at them! "A truck is coming!" Kirby gasped.

"Hehe! Die!" the driver said to himself with a wicked smile. The kids ran away, but Ike, Bowser, and Wario simply lifted up their foot and the truck came to a crash when it touched their foot.

CRASH!

The force was so strong that the driver crashed through the front window too, but good thing he was wearing a hat to help lessened the pain in the head. Bowser looked at the driver and said, "Look! I found the same guy who tried to ram me to death yesterday!"

"So he's the drunk driver?" Wario asked.

Bowser grabbed the man by the collar and lifted him up and said to him, "Now tell me, you jerk! What do you have with me that you want me dead?"

"I'll tell everything…" the driver cried in pain. "I was only following orders…"

"Orders from whom?"

-

Back in the village…

Satoko found herself on the run. It was no funny situation. She was scared, very scared. As she ran, she thought to herself many things. "Who were those people…? Why are they after me? Where are the others? I hope they are all right…"

"There she is!" shouted some men. "Don't let her get away!"

Satoko quickly ran for her life again as the men opened fire. Luckily, the sky was getting dark and it was hard to see, so their aims weren't very good. Satoko continued to run until she found herself outside the village, and she was now on a bridge hanging over a river. She stopped to take a break and thought, "I can't… run like this… forever…" She looked back and saw flashlights getting nearer and nearer. Thinking fast, she quickly climbed over the ropes on the sides of bridge and slowly climbed underneath the bridge and grabbed hold onto the ropes there.

She could hear the sound of footsteps above her and voices shouting. "Where'd she go? She must've run into the forest! Kill her if we must!"

Satoko continued to hang onto the bottom for dear life, even if her fingers were getting sore. The sounds above her gradually faded and the coast seem clear. However, she lost all her strength and her fingers lost grip, and she fell into the river below.

SPLASH!

-

At the school building…

Several of the villagers were all locked up together in the classroom. Strange people had showed up suddenly and took the village by surprise and force, and the villagers were all dragged into the school building to be locked up.

Olimar was also among the people locked up in the room. "Um… How did I get myself into this again…?" he said.

-

Out in the hallway, there were several armed people in uniform patrolling the place, and lying on the floor were Keichi, Mion, and Shion, and they were all tied up by ropes.

"Darn it! If I get out of this, you guys are so dead!" Keichi growled angrily.

"Me too! You guys are all dead if I can still move my hand!" Mion shouted. "Don't look at me like this, but I have a black belt in karate and judo!"

Shion just remained silent and thought to herself, "I hope Satoko, Rena, and Rika are all right… They are the only ones who managed to escape…"

Then the entrance opened and Takano came in. "Is that everyone?" she asked the men.

"It seems so," one of the men replied.

"Ms. Takano!" Mion gasped. "Don't tell me that you're the one behind this!"

Takano turned to the three teens and said, "Isn't it obvious by now?"

"Why are you doing this?!" Keichi shouted.

"Why am I doing this? There is only one person to blame, and we are looking for her at the moment."

"We found her!" shouted some voice, and then some men came in with Rika in their grasp.

"Oh no! They caught Rika too!" Shion gasped.

Takano smile when she saw Rika and said, "Finally! I've been waiting for you, Rika."

Rika looked at her with angry eyes and said, "Ms. Takano… I knew it…"

"Are you telling me that Rika is the reason you are doing all this?!" Mion asked. "What has she done to you?!"

Takano turned to her and replied, "No, she has not done anything to me."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"However, it is what her clan did that I want to get revenge on this entire village. I'm going to get you all for what happened seven years ago!"

"Seven years ago…? You don't mean… the dam incident?"

"What else is more striking than the dam uproar seven years ago? Do you know who was in charge of that project and who were the ones that went against it in the first place? My grandfather was the one who proposed the dam project, but the Furude clan, being the leaders of the village spurned the project!"

"Then what does Rika have to do with this?!" Shion asked.

"She may not have anything to do with this, but she is the last remaining member of the Furude clan, and because her clan was the one responsible for shooting down my grandfather's project and researches, I want to get revenge on the clan through her, as well as the village that supported them!"

Shion turned to Rika and asked her, "Rika! Is this all true?!" Rika simply nodded as her answer.

"And I might as well add this," Takano continued. "You know the reason people die on Watanagashi Festival? Do you people seriously think it was a punishment from your god? Let me tell you the truth: I was the one behind everything!"

"What?!" they all gasped.

"What better way is there than to take advantage of some stupid religion that this village believes in and scare them with it?"

"You monster!" Keichi shouted.

Takano laughed and said, "So what if I am a monster? So long as I can avenge my grandfather, I don't care if I turn into a monster! This time you ungrateful lot shall face the punishment that you all deserve and I will be the one to laugh at you all as you burn in hell!"

"You're the one who will burn in hell!"

"Yeah! And don't think you can get away with this too!" Mion added. "The Smashers are currently in town and they will whop your ass anytime!"

"Oh, you're talking about that troublesome bunch?" Takano said. "Rest assure that they most likely won't make it here in time, because they are probably busy dealing with something else."

"What?"

"Just so you know; I met someone who was willing to give a hand on my revenge under the circumstance that I find some hidden power in this village for him. I don't know the details, but anyway… He seems to hold a grudge against the Smashers, so to ensure that they do not get in the way, the Smashers were lured out of the village some time ago to deal with some creature that he created. I think he called it Type B or something… Whatever… They're probably killed by that creature by now, but even if they do manage to overcome the creature, they're not going to return to the village in time either. So you are all still screwed in the end!"

-

"So it was a ploy to lure us out of the village…" Ike said after hearing the man explain everything.

"But there is no way you can do anything about this," the man said. "The bridge is severed and you cannot go back to the village. The village will be doomed for sure!"

"You sure have lots of guts to say that for someone who is about to meet his maker," Bowser said, continuing to hold him up by the collar.

"Sorry…"

"That's a better."

"Can you spare me now?"

"Sure." And then Bowser hurled him with all his might into a tree.

CRASH!

"C'mon, we need to get back to the village as fast as possible!" Ike said.

"But how do we get back there?" Ness asked. "The bridge is destroyed and we don't know this place enough to find another path."

"No, we're not without ways…" Bowser said, eyeing the truck. "We still have a way!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I am aware that the Eggman battle isn't impressive, so don't talk about it unless you want to praise.

Also, the plot here is somewhat different from the actual plot of the series, but since I always alter backgrounds and history for my own interpretation of certain series, that shouldn't matter.


	14. Smashers to the Rescue!

I'd appreciate it if you most anonymous reviews would become members so that I can reply to them and send them messages easier. And in case I turn off anonymous reviews again, you can still review my stories. Please consider this. Thanks!

**Chapter 14  
The Foiled Revenge Attempt! Smashers to the Rescue!  
**

* * *

"You sure this will work?" Ike asked Bowser.

"Trust me in this! I know Wario as good as Mario and surely this will work!" he replied.

The Smashers were apparently inside the truck. Ness and Toon Link were setting up a ramp that they built in front of the cliff. Wario and Kirby were in the container at the back of the truck, and Wario was crouched down with his butt facing outside while Kirby was standing on his back in his fire form. Yes, he hadn't exit that form yet.

"It's ready!" Ness called.

"Then get onboard quick!" Bowser called back, and the two kids ran back into the back of the truck.

"I'm ready when you are!" Wario said.

"I'm ready to do this too!" Kirby called out.

"Okay, then fasten your seatbelts!" Bowser said as he gripped firmly onto the steering wheel. "We'll be going for the wildest ride of our lives! On your mark… get set… GO!!"

Upon the signal, Wario released a burst of gas from his back and Kirby breathed fire right into the gas. This resulted in a large stream of fire being created, and Bowser stepped down the gas pedal to the fullest to travel at max speed and the truck zoomed towards the ramp.

Combined with the makeshift jet engine, the truck gained enough speed to fly up into the air after it traveled up the ramp. The sight of the truck in front of the setting sun is something to behold too. Too bad there's no picture for you to see this.

The truck landed with a thud onto the other side of the chasm and continued on its way. "All right! We did it!" Bowser exclaimed.

"That sure is something…" Ike commented.

Wario stood up and laughed, "Hahahaha! Behold the power of gas!"

"Wow! That was amazing ride!" TL exclaimed. "I wish I can do that like Wario too!"

"That doesn't look like something proud to have…" Ness said.

"C'mon, we have to get back to the village!" Ike said.

"Don't worry; we'll be there in a jiffy!" Bowser said as he drove the truck at top speed through the forest.

-

The sun grew lower and the night began to take over. Meanwhile, we see Rena running through the forest with great panic and behind her were a couple of men in uniform. "Don't let her get away!" they shouted.

Rena kept on running but then several more men appeared in front of her. "Oh no!"

The men slowly approached her and they have guns and knives in their hands, ready to take on her. "You better come with us quietly or else you'll die!" one of them said. That man slowly approached Rena to do something to her, but in an attempt to protect herself, Rena whipped out a large cleaver and slashed that man in the body. "GAAAAH!!"

"Don't come near me!" Rena shouted, holding up the cleaver defensively. "YA!" She was then shot in the right shoulder and she fell to her knees and placed her hand on the shoulder in pain.

"You will die for doing this!" the other men said.

Rena got more scared as the men got closer and closer to her. "No… Go away!" she cried. "Go away!"

One of the men raised a knife and was about to bring it down on her head when suddenly…

Trees fell over as a rampaging truck came by. This grabbed the attention of everyone, and some of the men were unfortunate enough to get knocked down by the falling trees.

CRASH! POW!

"AAHHH!! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" they screamed.

Everyone got out of the way to avoid the mad truck, which eventually crashed into a very big tree and stopped moving.

CRASH!

"Doh… It can't take the impacts anymore…" Bowser said. "We have to give it a rest."

"At least we are at a place near the village," Ike said, getting down from the truck. When he got down, he saw those men looking at him. "Hmmm? What's this?"

"Who are these people?!" the men said.

"I know them! They are the Smashers!" said one of them.

"But aren't they supposed to be killed by the monster?! What are they doing here?!"

"Looks like these people are the ones that want us out of the village," Bowser said.

"I can tell that from the way they're speaking," Ike said, and then he saw Rena sitting on the ground. "Rena!"

"Guys!" she cried. "Ow!"

Ness saw the wound on her shoulder and asked, "What happened to you?! Did they hurt you?" And she nodded her head as response.

"I see…" Ike said, and he unsheathed his sword afterwards.

"Hoho! Looks like people we have to beat up!" Wario said with delight as he cracked his fists.

"How dare you lay hand to a beautiful girl like her?!" Kirby said angrily.

The men backed off in fear, but one of them said, "So what if they are the Smashers? There are only six of them but there are many of us! We have the number advantage! There is nothing to be afraid of!" Then they all raised their weapons and ran to the Smashers to attack them.

"I pity these fools," Bowser said.

And you know what happens next…

POW CRASH SMASH KICK BOOM KAPOW WHAM CRASH BAM BANG POW KICK SOCK SLASH CHOP CHOMP KABOOM SMASH CRASH POW!!

You can guess what is happening after reading all those painful sound effects. Wario grabbed two guys and swung them around like clubs to whacked the living daylights out of everyone else. Bowser charged around while swinging his claws like crazy to clear the way. Ike slashed down anyone he came across. Kirby kicked and punched the senses out of everyone. Ness knocked out everyone's teeth with his bat. Toon Link sliced and diced everyone who came up to him.

In summary: The Smashers are being their normal selves.

All the while, Rena sat in her place, watching the fight going on with wide eyes. "Whoa… They're strong…"

After the short but rough battle was over, the whole place was wrecked. Not only were there mauled and unconscious bodied all over the place, but the trees were also all torn down. Basically, a brand new clearing had been created in the woods.

Ike sheathed his sword and said, "Well, that was easy."

"I haven't beaten up anyone for a long time, so this made me happy!" Wario said, stretching his muscles.

Kirby walked up to Rena and asked her, "Are you all right?"

"Thanks, I'm all right," she replied with a smile. "You're so strong!"

Ness came up to her and reached into his backpack and got out a band aid. "Here, let me help you."

"Thanks!"

"So what's been happening while we were gone?" Ike asked Rena.

"Oh yeah! It's horrible!" Rena said. "The village was under attack by lots of men in uniform! I managed to escape with Satoko and Rika, but we got separated on the way. I do not know what happened to the villagers afterwards…"

"In that case, we must get there fast!" TL said.

"C'mon! Let's get moving!" Wario said.

-

Back at the school…

"Hidden power...?" Rika thought.

"So whatever the case is, nobody is going to rescue you," Takano said. "Not even the Smashers!"

"You won't get away with this!" Keichi shouted.

"All right, I've talked enough for today. Shall we start the divine punishment now?"

"The room is firmly sealed up from all sides," one of the men reported to her.

"Good, now get the poison gas ready," Takano said to him.

"Poison gas?! You're going to poison us all?!" Mion gasped.

"For the villagers at least," she replied. "It would be waste of time to execute them one by one. I will save that for you bunch. Heheheheh!"

"You monster!"

Takano turned to her men and shouted, "Get on with it already!"

"Yes ma'am!" they replied, and then one of them opened a small opening on the door and threw a metal canister inside.

"NO!!" Shion screamed.

Inside, the canister fell onto the floor and began releasing purple gas, and the villagers screamed and backed off from it. "NOOOOOO!! IT'S POISON GAS!!"

"Poison gas!!" screamed Olimar. "I have to do something!"

From the outside, one could hear screaming and crying for help. The gang could do nothing but watch in horror and listen to the dreaded cries. Of course, they can't see inside, but they can imagine what is going on.

But then, they began to hear what sounded like chipmunk cries, and that was when the screaming died down too. "What is that?" Takano asked.

"No idea, ma'am," one of the men replied.

The chipmunk cries eventually died down, and Takano said, "Whatever that is, the villagers are probably all no more. Now for the next part…" And she turned her eyes to Rika, who backed off in fear.

"What are you going to do to her?!" Shion shouted.

"I'm going to give her the cruelest death one can ever imagine," she replied. "You know how I also work as a nurse? I'll allow you to be guests for this surgery."

"Wait… You're not going to dissect her, are you?!" Mion gasped.

Rika was then placed by force onto a desk, and then Takano reached into her pocket and got out a sharp scalpel and began to draw near Rika while smiling evilly to herself. "If you want to be angry, blame your ancestors."

"NO!! DON'T!!" the three teens screamed.

Rika simply closed her eyes and began to expect for the worst. "This is fate… The end has come for us all…"

"Hey! The door is smoking!" one of the men shouted.

"What?" Takano turned to the classroom door and saw smoke coming out from its surface, and then slowly, a hole was created and it grew larger and larger. Soon, it became large enough for Olimar to come through, and he was followed by several red Pikmins. "Finally came out of here," he said.

"What?! Shouldn't everyone inside be dead already?!" Takano gasped.

"On the contrary, everyone is quite all right," Olimar replied.

"How is that possible!? How did they survive the poison gas?!"

"Simple, I had my white Pikmins do the job. I plucked out a lot of them as fast as possible and because they are immune to poison, they inhaled all the poison gas that were coming out of the canister. And so everyone was safe in the end! Later I let the red Pikmin use their fire attributes to burn a hole on the door for me to come out.

One of the men opened the door and saw all the villagers inside safe and sound, and there were several white Pikmins standing around the empty canister. "As you can see, everyone is quite all right indeed," Olimar said.

"Phew, what a relief…" Shion said.

"Who is that guy…?" Keichi wondered.

Takano gritted her teeth angrily and said, "How dare you mess things up?!"

"I also heard your conversation from inside," Olimar added. "I know I have nothing to do with this since I am an outsider, but I think it's wrong that you want to kill everyone for that reason. Please stop it, please…"

"I won't let anyone get in the way of my revenge!" Takano shouted angrily, and she turned to Rika again and gripped the scalpel tightly. "I will kill her right now!"

"No!! Don't!!" Mion shouted.

CRASH!!

That was the sound of the school door crashing down and everyone turned his or her attention to it and saw the six Smashers coming in one by one. "Looks like we are on time after all," Ike said.

Takano backed off in shock and said, "What?! What are they doing here?!"

"Ha! Told you they would be here to stop you!" Mion said.

Ike saw Takano and said, "So it's you behind everything after all."

"Too bad your plans to distract us didn't work out very well," Bowser said.

"How is that possible?! You people should be dead by now!" Takano said angrily.

"Sorry, but trying to kill us is something you will never be able to do," Wario said. "I am too awesome to die!"

"And how dare you try to kill everyone in the village for a small reason?!" Ness said angrily.

"You will be taught a lesson for this!" Kirby added.

Then Rena appeared at the door too and was relieved to see the villagers unharmed. "Thanks goodness everyone is still alive!"

Her friends were also happy to see her! "Rena! You're all right!" Keichi said.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you're all right too!"

"Okay, time to clean up this place," Ike said, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, time to give them a rotten day!" Wario said with delight as he punched his palm.

"Get them all! I don't care what; just get them out of my sight!" Takano shouted to her men.

"Aye, I really pity these fools…" Bowser said.

"Shall we reuse the same scene?" Kirby asked.

And so...

POW CRASH SMASH KICK BOOM KAPOW WHAM CRASH BAM BANG POW KICK SOCK SLASH CHOP CHOMP KABOOM SMASH CRASH POW!!

You can guess what is happening after reading all those painful sound effects. Wario grabbed two guys and swung them around like clubs to whacked the living daylights out of everyone else. Bowser charged around while swinging his claws like crazy to clear the way. Ike slashed down anyone he came across. Kirby kicked and punched the senses out of everyone. Ness knocked out everyone's teeth with his bat. Toon Link sliced and diced everyone who came up to him.

In summary: The Smashers are being their normal selves. And I really did reuse the same scene! Hooray for copy and paste!

"Darn it!" Takano cursed, and she quickly made a run for the exit while the Smashers were busy beating up everyone.

"Oh no you don't!" Olimar shouted as he threw his Pikmins at her. The Pikmins grabbed onto her legs and tried to pull her back in, but she shook around to get them off.

"Get off me!" she shouted, and she swung her legs furiously and shook those Pikmins away before whipping out a gun and shooting them down one by one.

"Oh no!" Olimar gasped upon seeing his Pikmins getting killed.

"Don't think I'm giving up just because of this! I'll be back tomorrow first thing in the morning! Your doom will be inevitable!" Takano shouted furiously, and she ran out into the darkness of the night!

"She's getting away!" TL shouted.

The Smashers ran out of the school building but they saw Takano driving off in a truck at a fast speed, and they were too late to track her down in the darkness. "Dang, she got away…" Wario grumbled.

"At least everything is resolved here," Ike said.

Ness turned to Olimar and said to him, "You did help the people here too, right?"

"Yeah, if I hadn't done anything about the poison gas, I'm sure everyone is dead," Olimar replied.

"You lost your Pikmin, didn't you?"

"That's not a problem. I can still plant a lot more, and besides, it's their duty to sprout, live, and then die."

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for? Free us all quick!" Keichi shouted.

To make a long story short, everyone in the village was saved thanks to the efforts of the Smashers.

"You guys sure came late," Mion said. "We would all be dead if you came any later."

"Good thing I am always on time for school," Ness said. "And ironically, this is a school building!"

Kirby walked up to Rika and said to her, "Everyone is fine now."

"Thank you… I didn't expect you to save us all," Rika said with a smile. "I was honestly thinking that it is over for all of us. It feels good to be alive."

"Of course! You can have all the riches and wonders you want so long as you are alive! Harhar!" Wario laughed.

"By the way, where's Satoko?" Shion asked.

"We got separated during the escape," Rena told her. "I haven't seen her ever since…"

"Me too," Rika said.

"We better find her then…" Mion said. "What is she is captured or even killed?"

"Don't say that!" Shion said in shock.

Then just at this moment, Satoko showed up at the door and she was badly wounded and dripping with water, and everyone was surprised to see her. "It's her!"

Satoko looked around and saw that everyone was safe and sound. "Is everyone… okay… here…?"

Rika and TL ran up to her and held her up by her arms since she looks like she's going to keel over anytime soon. "We are all right," Rika told her. "It's all thanks to the Smashers. You don't look all right though. What happened? We better get you treated at once."

"Thanks…" Satoko said in relief. "I'm just glad that everyone is still alive…"

-

The truck was parked somewhere in the dark woods and Takano was having an angry conversation with someone on the cell phone. "I can't believe I've been made fun of by them!" she shouted. "I thought you had them killed already!"

"They are the Smashers, so that is to be expected," the voice over the phone replied. "You cannot take them down with simple things like this."

"I don't care! I want everyone in the village dead tomorrow morning! I will get my revenge no matter what!"

"I wouldn't care much for this any longer, as I want the power tomorrow too. If you insist, I will send you one last support and then you are on your own."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Second Raid

**Chapter 15  
The Second Raid on the Village! Eggman Strikes Again!**

* * *

The next morning…

Knowing that Takano would return for another attempt, the Smashers convinced the villagers to evacuate to somewhere safe that isn't in the village until the coast is clear. The only ones left in the village were the seven Smashers (counting Olimar) and the Hinamizawa gang.

"Okay, so this is our plan," Ike said to his comrades. "You lot will stay out in the forest and prepare traps and ambushes to keep them from coming in, but in case they do come in, which doesn't really make a difference considering there are no more people in the village, Bowser, Wario, and I will fight them off."

"Sounds like a good plan," Ness agreed.

"I'd prefer running out there to beat them up myself…" Wario grumbled.

"I doubt those people would be a challenge," Bowser said. "Didn't you see how easily we dealt with them yesterday?"

"Still, we shouldn't lower our guards," Ike reminded him. "Okay, let's get started before they come."

"All right!" everyone exclaimed.

-

Soon afterwards, the people who are not Ike, Bowser, and Wario were all out in the woods and each of them was hiding behind bushes and within trees.

Ness poked his head out from behind a bush and asked, "Is everyone ready?"

Toon Link's face appeared through the leaves on the tree before him and he replied, "More than ready to pounce on them!"

Then Ness heard something and said, "Shhh… I hear something! They must be near!"

Sure enough, the men sent by Takano were coming together in large groups. "We will shoot down anyone we come across!" the one in lead said.

Unknown to them, Satoko and Olimar were both watching from behind a nearby bush.

Then the men saw Rika standing before them, and she only smiled and said, "Hi!"

"She's the one that Ms. Takano wants dead!" the man in lead said. "This girl sure has the guts to show herself to us alone! This will make things easier!" But when he stepped forward to get her, he suddenly stepped onto a weak ground and fell into a hidden trap hole. "Ya!"

"What happened?!" gasped the others.

"Someone set us up a hole!"

Satoko snickered knowing that they stepped into her traps and she reached for a rope dangling next to her and pulled it down. The moment she did, a box hidden on the tree above those men flipped over and a plethora of Pikmin fell down onto them and began beating the lights out of them.

POW WHACK SMASH CRACK POW!

"OW OW OW!! YEOW!! OW!!"

"Hohohoho!" Satoko laughed in her trademark manner. "You activated my trap card!"

"Don't underestimate my Pikmins!" Olimar added.

But one of the men spotted them and quickly pointed his gun in their direction. "You brats!" But he was suddenly shot in the shoulder from behind. "YA!"

As the man fell over, Shion revealed herself sitting on top of a tree branch, holding a sniper rifle in her hands. The man, however, didn't go down, but someone suddenly tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned around just in time to see Mion giving him a powerful blow to the stomach followed by a judo throw to the ground.

SLAM!

"I wasn't kidding when I said I had a black belt in martial arts," Mion said, dusting her hand.

The man who fell into the hole climbed back up and growled, "Argh! I'll get you for this!" But the Pikmins that fell into the hole dragged him down by the legs. "HELP!!" And the sound of chipmunk-like cries and beating followed.

Elsewhere in the same forest, perhaps in a place not too far…

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted as he released a burst of light that blinded the people who tried to go past him.

While they were blinded by the light, Kirby pulled out a hammer and smacked them in the legs and knocked them down one by one. Rena showed up next and swung her cleaver around and knocked them down. One guy, however, had sunglasses to begin with. "Haha! I have sunglasses! This light will do nothing!" But he was smashed in the face by Keichi with a metal baseball bat.

CONK!

"You sure are overdoing this a bit, Rena," Keici said to her after beating up his enemy.

"Oh, I hit them with the back of the blade, so it wouldn't make them bleed," Rena told her.

"It's unlikely for a girl like you to carry around a large cleaver," Kirby commented.

The guy with sunglasses was going to get back up again and said, "Heheh… Your attempts are futile! We are heading to the village from all directions and not only this place! Even as we are speaking, the others are probably at the village already!" Suddenly, TL dropped down from above and stomped him out cold. "OOF!"

"That sounds bad…" Rena said.

"Don't worry about this," Ness told her. "The three strong ones are at the village, and plus, there's nobody else in the village besides them! There's nothing to worry about now."

-

Back in the village, Bowser, Ike, and Wario were all sitting casually on a bench. Wario was looking very impatient though. "I'm tired of sitting here all day and waiting for the prey to come! I'd rather go out there and see the prey myself!"

"They'll come," Ike told him.

"I can't wait any longer!" And Wario got up and ran off.

Ike was going to call him, but Bowser stopped him and said, "He's always like that. It doesn't really make a difference if there are only two of us either."

-

Back in the forest…

"Shion and I will go look around for anymore suspicious people," Mion said to Satoko and Olimar.

"Take care!" Satoko said.

"Leave this place to us," Olimar said.

Mion and Shion went off on their own and began looking their way back to the village, but they seem to be lost. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Shion asked.

"Nonsense, we live in this place, so we should no it better than anyone else!" Mion told her. "There's no way we can ever be lost!"

Then they heard some rustling sound and thus they got into awareness as if someone is approaching. "I think someone is coming," Shion said.

"Better be careful…" Mion said, and the twins stood back to back and looked around them with awareness.

Suddenly, the ground below them gave way and they fell down into a trap hole! "YAAAA!!"

They fell to the bottom and hit the ground standing upright and still facing back to back. "Ow… What is this…?" Mion said.

"I think we fell into one of Satoko's trap…" Shion said. "And she could've made it bigger…" The hole they fell into was apparently very narrow with there chest pressing against the wall somewhat, and they could barely move their arms down there.

"We have to get out of here!" Mion cried. She looked up and saw the opening above them. "The top isn't too far from us, so we should be able to climb out… as long as I can move my hand…" She tried to lift up her hand, but there was too little space for her to pull it up. "Ngh! Just a little more! As long as nothing blocks out our only way out, there is still…"

Suddenly, something loomed over the hole and fell down and blotted out the hole completely.

"HEY!"

Above the ground, we see that Wario was the one who fell into the hole, but he was much too fat to fall into it complete and was stuck at the waist. "Eh? What's this?" Wario wondered.

"Hey! You're that fat guy, right?!" Mion's voice shouted from below him. "You got us trapped down here! Get out of there!"

"Oh, you must be that green-haired girl," Wario thought. "Fine, you don't have to tell me because I'm going to come out anyway." Wario pushed against the ground around him and tried to pull himself up, but his flab was jammed tightly. "Oops, looks like this will take a while."

"Get your ugly butt out of our sight at once so we can get out!" Mion shouted. "It's bad enough not having space to move around down here already!"

-

"I hope Shion and Mion don't run into any of the traps that I set up over there," Satoko said.

"They'll be all right," Rika told her.

"Hey guys!" Ness said as he group ran over. "How's it going here?"

"We're doing fine ourselves," Olimar replied. "The twins went off on their own to look for incoming danger."

"By the way, it seems that the enemies are coming over from all directions," Keichi said. "Some of them might even be in the village by now."

"But I said you don't have to worry since we have three powerhouses over there to deal with them," Ness reminded him. "We should just deal with our problems here instead."

"Hey! There they are!" shouted some more people in uniform as they ran over.

"Looks like company…" Olimar cried.

"Yeah! Time to rock!" TL said, getting out his sword and shield.

As the group got into defensive stance to take on the incoming enemies, there was suddenly a swipe behind those men and they all fell over wounded, and the trees around the place also fell down.

CRASH!

"What the?" Kirby wondered.

Then it became clear on what happened just now. A floating legless robot with sword and shield hands floated over, and one could see Eggman sitting within the glass dome which served as the head. "You people really made a fool out of me enough times!" he growled angrily. "This time I'm going to make you pay for everything, and then I will find the power in that village and the world will be mine!"

"Eggman again… You're still at it?" Ness said.

"I will not give up until I get what I want! This time you will meet you maker!"

"And we are helping our boss too!" Scratch said, showing up in a small flying saucer that had a gun sticking out of the bottom.

"Me too!" Grounder said, appearing in another flying saucer that had a drill.

"Who are these people?" Keichi asked.

"One of our enemies," Kirby told him.

"You brats will regret ever coming against me!" Eggman said angrily. "I will make sure you learn your lesson!"

"Well, we're going to make sure you learn your lesson first!" TL said, readying his sword.

-

Back in the village, things were as the man with shades said. Takano and some of her men came in from other parts of the village, but they were surprised to see the whole place deserted. "Where is everybody?"

"There are people there!" said one guy, pointing to Ike and Bowser.

The two Smashers stood up and walked towards them. "They came at last," Ike said.

"Let's get them!" Bowser said, cracking his fist.

"You people again!" Takano said angrily. "I'm going to kill you all for yesterday! There are only two of them! Take them out!" And the men all charged forward with weapons in their hands.

"I really pity these fools…" Bowser commented, and then he breathed out a stream of fire and it reached and burned up those people before they got near them.

As they fell down and rolled around to put out the fire, Ike swung against the ground hard and created a shockwave that shook up the dirt and the men were tossed into the air and fell back down.

Some other men fired their guns at Bowser, but he turned around and allowed the bullets to hit and bounce off his shell, and then he moved backwards towards them and rammed them down with his spikes.

Several guys came running up to Ike with metal clubs, but they were knocked out of their hands with a single sword swipe, and they ran away screaming with fear afterwards.

"These people are strong! We cannot defeat them!" the others cried.

"Argh! Why can't any of you do the job when there are only two people?!" Takano shouted with frustration and anger.

"Looks like they're scared," Bowser said.

"Listen, we will defend this village no matter what!" Ike shouted to them. "If you dare lay a hand on these innocent villagers, we will show no mercy to you!"

Takano and her men backed off slowly in fear and wondered what to do, but Bowser also stepped forward little by little as if he wants a piece of them. "Want some more?" he asked.

"As expected, nothing can be done if these pawns do the job by themselves," said a new voice.

"In conclusion, small fries will never accomplish anything big," said another one.

"Uh? Who is that?" Bowser wondered, and he looked towards the place that the voice was coming from and saw two familiar people standing on the roof of a house—Joykiller and Jumpclusion.

"I know one of them," Ike said. "It's the same ninja that tried to take the princess away during the birthday celebration."

"So that would mean they are the Failures!" Bowser gasped. "What are they doing here?!"

Takano turned to them and said, "At last! I was waiting for you to come!"

The two Failures jumped down from the roof and walked towards the Smashers. "The orders from the master weren't necessary supporting these people, but it is for the death of you Smashers," Joykiller said.

"So long as we can hold you up until the master obtained Everything, our objective is met," Jumpclusion added.

"So Everything indeed is here…" Ike said. "We'll have to stop you!"

"You're not getting past me!" Bowser said.

-

"You guys run for your safety!" TL said to his friends. "I will take on him!"

"Hey, you're not the only one around here that is capable," Ness reminded him. "Don't forget there are people here that can stand up to him also."

"Will you two be all right?" Keichi asked.

"Relax, they can easily best you in a fight," Kirby told him. "In fact, I can probably best you in a fight too!"

"Don't talk like I'm a pushover…"

"I will make you kids learn some respect!" Eggman said. "Get ready to be schooled!" And then he swung down the sword at TL, who blocked it with his own sword. "Hmph! Such strength for an age like you!"

"You better not look down on me just because I'm a kid!" TL said while holding up his attack.

"He's strong…" Rika said.

"And cool!" Satoko added.

"Hey Eggy! Don't forget to praise me too!" Ness said to Eggman, and he jumped over TL and tried to smack the robot in the cockpit, but Eggman moved back in time to avoid getting hit.

Ness landed in front of TL, and Scratch immediately showed up in front of his face, pointing his flying saucer's gun at him. "And don't forget that you are against us too!"

"Uh oh…"

Right when Scratch was about to fire, Olimar tossed a purple Pikmin at the cockpit and knocked Scratch backwards. "Whoa!"

"That was close…" Olimar said.

"Die!" Eggman shouted as he charged forward and swung his blade horizontally. Both the kids did a back flip to dodge the hit, but the trees around them were also sliced down.

"Whoa! This sure is dangerous!" Ness said, and he turned to the others behind him. "You better run to a safer place or else you'll be done for!"

"All right, but be careful yourselves too!" Keichi said, and then he ran off with his gang to a safer distance. Kirby and Olimar remained behind though.

"What are you two still doing here?!" Ness asked them.

"Are you putting us in the same league as them?" Kirby replied. "Don't forget that I am a Smasher!"

"Somehow I feel like having the responsibility to help you kids too," Olimar said. "I'm the only adult here, you know. I know… you can't that from my height…"

"No matter how many of you are left behind, you cannot hope to prevail against me!" Eggman said. "This time I am more than ready to take on you!"

"Okay, Toon and I will take on Eggman, and the two of you go for his lackeys," Ness said to his group. "How's that?"

"No problem here," Kirby said.

"As long I do not have to go through a rough time, I'm fine with that," Olimar said.

"Ha! You'll see soon enough that I am not a lackey!" Scratch said, and he opened fire at Olimar, who dodge the shot by jumping back.

"You'll find out who is the lackey soon enough!" Grounder also said, and he pointed his drill to Kirby and charged to him, but Kirby rolled away in time.

"Take this!" Eggman thrust his sword forward and tried to stab TL, who used his shield to block the blow, and then he swung back his sword and began clashing blades with Eggman.

TL, being the more skilled one, parried his attacks and took a blow to the robot from the side, but the armor of the robot wasn't something to be penetrated with ease and it didn't take much of scratch. "Ha! You think you can cut me down with a measly sword after I made sure the metal is strong enough to withstand such thing?" Eggman asked while laughing.

Eggman then began thrusting his sword at TL and jabbed his shield over and over. The rapid blows started to form cracks on the shield too. "It's going to break at this point!" Suddenly, the shield burst apart and the sword thrust forward and barely took him by the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Meet your maker!" Eggman shouted, but the robot was then zapped by a thunderbolt fired by Ness.

"You're not picking on him alone!" Ness said.

"I'll get you for this also!" Eggman said as he turned to Ness and tried to hit him, but he dodged it by ducking down. He crawled out of there as fast as he could and stood back up before releasing a bright flash.

"PK Flash!"

"Ha! Like that will work!" Eggman laughed as he lowered his goggles onto his eyes. "And you thought the goggles do nothing?" He tried to hit him with the sword afterwards again, and Ness almost got hit but still managed to avoid taking fatal blow.

TL took out a bomb and hurled it at the robot and blasted it in the side of the body. Eggman turned to him and said, "So you want to play with explosives? I'll gladly accompany you!" His shield opened up to reveal a cannon behind it and it fired a missile at him.

TL gasped and jumped away quick and barely avoided getting caught in the blast. Soon after he landed, he fired an arrow at Eggman but it bounced off the robot's body harmlessly.

"Ha! I told you nothing can break through this armor!"

"PK Offense Up!" Ness shouted while holding up his bat, and an orange glow appeared on his bat as he ran to Eggman and delivered a powerful swing that was actually strong enough to knock the robot away into a tree.

SMASH!

Eggman bumped his head on the glass and cried, "Ow! What did you do just now?!"

"We have ways of getting through heavy armor unfortunately," Ness told him.

"You kids are full of surprise. Such is to be said about the Smashers!"

-

"Ha! Dance more!" Scratch laughed while firing constantly at Olimar, who was 'dancing' around like crazy to avoid getting shot in the feet.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he cried. "I can't handle this any longer!"

"Haha! This is fun! Is this the best you can do?"

Olimar quickly got out a spray can and sprayed white stuff onto the cockpit of the saucer and blocked out Scratch's view. "Hey! What the?!" he cried.

Olimar quickly reached into his bag and got out what looked like seeds and stuffed them into the ground and immediately pulled them out again, and thus Pikmins were created in a moment's notice. He quickly threw all the Pikmin he has onto the flying saucer and they began beating on it over and over.

"Hey! Get these things off!" Scratch shouted while shaking his saucer left to right. However, the gun continued to fire in Olimar's direction, but the aim was bad and Olimar didn't have to move as much as before to avoid them. Some of the Pikmin's climbed to the gun and slowly chipped it off to the ground, leaving the saucer devoid of attacking methods.

Olimar then plucked up six purple Pikmins and formed them into a chain. He let out a whistle and the Pikmins on the flying saucer immediately jumped down. "Gone at last!" Scratch said, but he had no time to celebrate as Olimar swung his Pikmin nunchuck at him.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The flying saucer crashed down and the cockpit broke, and Scratch climbed out in pain. "Darn you… I'll get you for this!" He got up and angrily ran towards Olimar, but the Pikmins all jumped onto him and pinned him to the ground and pummeled him over and over. "OW! HEY! GET OFF ME!! HELP!!"

-

Grounder zoomed forward and tried to impale Kirby with his drill, but the pink puffball stood aside and easily dodged the attack. "I won't miss you this time!" Grounder said, turning around and going for the second attempt, which missed too. "Dang! I won't miss a third time!"

Kirby jumped up when he was near and landed onto the cockpit and 'tap danced' on top of it rapidly, pushing the flying saucer to the ground and not to mention cracking up the glass. "Ow! Stop that!" Grounder cried.

Kirby jumped off and Grounder hovered up again and tried to hit him with the drill, but Kirby jumped up and delivered a roundhouse kick into the cracked glass and easily shattered it. "What?!" Grounder gasped.

Kirby then grabbed him by the head and amazingly leaped up high into the air, taking the robot along with him. "Drop Slam!" Kirby shouted as he fell back down and smashed Grounder into the ground.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Duh… Lost again…" cried Grounder's head as it rolled onto the ground and his body could be seen lying in ruins besides it.

"That was too easy!" Kirby said.

Suddenly, a tree besides him fell down and he got away fast. "Whoa!" He saw that it was the intense battle between Eggman, Ness, and Toon Link that caused the tree to fall.

"They're having a dangerous fight there!" Olimar said.

"But it's best that we leave it to them and not get ourselves into trouble," Kirby stated.

"Haha! How about this?" Eggman said. The sword pulled back and energy swirled around it and he delivered a powerful swung that released a crescent beam.

Ness created an energy shield in front of him, and though he absorbed the beam, he still received a bit of knockback. "Whoa! That was strong!"

TL tossed some two bombs into the air and whipped out his bow fast and fired arrows that shot the bombs and pushed them into the robot, blasting it.

BANG BANG!

"You're not taking me down with those!" Eggman said, firing missiles out of the robot's shield.

Ness and TL ran around to avoid the missiles. TL ran up a tree and kicked off it into the air above Eggman and stabbed down with his sword, but he ended up bouncing off instead.

Ness delivered a bat swing, but it was blocked out by the shield, which immediately opened and fired a missile. However, thanks to TL falling down from the top and landing onto the arm with the shield, the aim went to the ground instead and Ness was simply propelled away from the blast, though it still burned him. TL bounced of the arm and landed in front of the robot, and then it tried to impale him with the sword but he rolled away in time.

"PK Rocking!" Ness released colored balls at the robot and blasted it constantly, causing the robot to move back with each blast. TL also helped by throwing multiple bombs.

"Argh! You brats are annoying!" Eggman shouted. "Take a load of this!" He pulled back the sword and energy once again swirled around the blade, and then he thrust forward the sword and shot out a horizontal energy cyclone.

The speed of the cyclone was fast and they couldn't avoid it in time and was blown away by the attack directly. "AH!!"

"Oh no!" Olimar gasped.

TL and Ness fell down painfully, but they managed to stay conscious. "That hurts…" Ness cried.

"Now I will make sure you fall to the next attack!" Eggman said.

"We have to take him out now!" TL said. "If only I can get through his armor!"

"It's worth a try then," Ness said. "I'll increase your sword's power. PK Offense Up!" And he transferred orange energy into TL's sword from his hand.

"Okay, let's see how this goes!" TL said, and he ran to the robot to attack it.

"You're making a fool out of yourself running to me like that!" Eggman said. He thrust forward his sword but TL jumped into the air and from there, he slammed down the sword forcefully and successfully created a vertical gash in front of the robot. "WHAT?!"

TL landed in front and delivered a horizontal slash that pushed the robot backwards and left behind another gash on it.

"Argh! I'll get you for this!" Eggman shouted it frustration, and he shot a missile out of the shield.

TL ducked down and let the missile pass over him. Ness held up his shield and a bluish shield appeared in front of him, and when the missile touched the shield, it froze for a while before flying back to Eggman, hitting the robot in the shield and blowing it off.

BANG!

"WHAT?!" While Eggman was shocked from this, TL sliced off the sword arm. "Curses! How dare you?!"

"You're the one getting schooled this time," Ness said. "Okay TL, move out of there and let me deal the finishing blow!" He raised his arms and a colorful aura appeared around him and then he released a powerful blast of energy. "PK Rocking Omega!"

TL got out of the way and Eggman took the powerful blast to himself. "NOOOOOOOOO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. The Master

**Chapter 16  
The Master Revealed! Farewell to Hinamizawa!**

* * *

Wario was still stuck at the hole trying to push himself up. "Are you done yet?! We're getting smothered down here!" Mion's voice shouted from below.

"Can't you see I'm struggling? Have patience, will you?!" Wario shouted back.

"It's been like 15 minutes already!!"

"Bah! That's nothing! A cartoon show hasn't even ended yet!"

"It's not the same situation!"

"How are we going to get out of here…?" Shion cried.

Then an idea came to Wario. "I have an idea! I'm going to use my biggest pride to get out of here! If this doesn't work, pigs will surely fly."

"What are you doing?" Mion asked.

"Close your nose if you have to, because it may smell a bit," Wario told them, and then he took a deep breath and concentrated hard to gather energy into the bottom.

"We can't move out hands either! How are we going to…?"

Before she could finish talking, Wario suddenly yelled, "Thar she blows!" And with a loud bang, Wario shot out of the hole and into the air as brown gas spread out all over the place. He did several spins in air before falling down on his feet next to the hole. "Tadah! What did I tell you? Pigs still cannot fly unfortunately! Hey, you girls all right?" He looked down the hole and saw the twins still standing there, but they had a lifeless expression on their face, one that seems to show a horrible death. "Hey, are you all right? Can you hear me? Hello?"

-

Within the temple of Oyashiro-sama…

The door to the great temple opened and a man was seen standing there with the bright sunlight shining in from behind. The man wore a business suit and he was tall and muscular. He had short blond hair that was neatly trimmed and he showed a stern expression on his face. There was also what looked like a sword sheathe strapped around his back.

The man looked at the statue of Oyashiro-sama and thought to himself, "That must be it."

-

Meanwhile, a fight was going on back in the village.

Bowser swung his claw at Jumpclusion, who jumped up very high into the air to dodge the attack. Bowser looked up and saw him falling down for a stomp, so he got out of the way as Jumpclusion landed with such a force that the ground cracked. Bowser immediately breathed fire at him, but Jumpclusion jumped away again. "Man! You're even jumpier than Mario!" Bowser said.

Next to them, Ike and Joykiller were dueling with each other. Joykiller threw several shurikens at Ike, who easily knocked them away with his sword. He dashed forward and tried to hit him with his sword, and Joykiller got out his katana blade and clashed with him. Ike swung with such a force that Joykiller actually flinched from the blow, and as Ike tried to hit him again, Joykiller leaped back and threw some kunais that were easily deflected.

Ike shot out a sword beam from his Ragnell afterwards, and Joykiller was shot by it as he landed. But to Ike's surprise, the ninja exploded in a puff of smoke after getting hit. "A clone?" Ike thought. "That means…" He turned around in the nick of time to see Joykiller about to slice his head off with his sword. He clashed swords with him and pushed the ninja back.

Joykiller did a hand sign and said, "Fire Style! Fire Fly Jutsu!" Several fireballs appeared around and shot forward and tried to burn Ike.

"Quick Draw!" Ike dashed forward with such a speed that he went through the fireballs unharmed and caught Joykiller off guard. The ninja barely avoided the blow and took a light cut to his body.

"You're good," Joykiller said. "Looks like I am out of league for you. The only way to deal with you now is to unleash the power that the master gave to us all." He held his sword horizontally in front of him and said, "Final Transforma…"

But before he could finish his phrase, Eggman suddenly fell down in front of him and surprised him. "Wha?!"

"Eggman?" Ike said curiously.

"Ow… I'll get those brats for this…" Eggman cried, rubbing his butt. He was shocked to see Ike in front of him. "Not you again!"

"What are you doing here?" Ike asked.

"Argh! This sure is a bad day for me!" Eggman growled. "I got beaten by two kids and lost all my machines! I've never had such terrible luck even with Sonic!"

Joykiller suddenly heard a voice in his ear, and Jumpclusion also heard this and stop attacking Bowser. "The master has responded," Joykiller said to Jumpclusion.

"Yes, it appears that the objective has been reached," Jumpclusion said. "The master has found the first half of Everything."

This news shocked Ike and Bowser, as well as Eggman. "What?!"

"There is no reason for us to fight now that the master has found what he wants," Joykiller said. "Just when our fight is starting to reach an intense part, something just had to happen to halt it. And thus, nothing in this world can ever go as you want."

"Darn it…" Ike cursed. "How can this happen? We got carried off by this too much that we forgot the most important thing…"

Eggman stomped the ground and said, "Argh! Beaten again! Why must I always be on the losing side?! I can't stand it any longer!"

"Boss!" shouted Scratch and Grounder as they ran over to this place. "Thanks goodness you're all right!"

Ness and the others, including Wario and the twins, showed up behind them shortly afterwards. "How is everything here?" Ness asked.

"Hey, did I miss out the fun? Where are the bad guys?" Wario asked.

"Seems like we lost…" Bowser said. "Our objective here in the first place, that is…"

"You mean… Everything is found by the bad guys?!" Kirby gasped. Bowser nodded his head as reply. "No!!"

Then at this moment, the same man who entered the temple appeared before them. "The job is done," he said. "We have no more reason to be here."

"Yes, master," Jumpclusion and Joykiller said, and they ran up next to him.

"So you're the master…" Ike said.

"Wait a minute! I know that man!" Olimar said, pointing to the man.

"He's not just any man!" Eggman added. "He is the founder of Smelton Biotech Incorporation—Jim Smelton!"

"What?! The webmaster of Gamfax?!" Ness gasped. Everyone looked at the man standing before them in shock.

"So he is the man who created the website Gamfax…" Kirby said.

"Smashers, the one who struck down the Negativities who tried to take over the world using the power of Gamfax," the man, Jim Smelton, said. "Your feats are indeed amazing."

"So you are the master of these Failures," Ike said. "You have a lot explaining to do here."

"Of course, there is a lot to be explained to you," Smelton said. "But I have business to attend to, so it is better that you learn all that you want to know next time."

"Mr. Smelton!" Takano called to him. "You promised me that you will help me get my revenge! I want all the people who opposed me dead right now!"

"I have no more time for this," Smelton replied. "Now that I have found what I want, I have no more intentions of helping you."

"What?! But you…"

"Small things like do not matter my real objective. There is no reason for me to help anyone living in this world, as my dream to create the perfect world has taken a step closer!"

"Then why are you helping her in the first place?" Ike asked.

Smelton eyed him and said, "Do you know what the feeling of your ancestors being mistreated and shunned upon is like? I know that feeling very well, and that is why I helped her."

"I don't know about your ancestors or anything, but I suggest that you drop behind the power and get out of here!" Bowser said. "Speaking of which, where did you find it anyway?"

"You Smashers came here without knowing the hidden place of the power in the first place…? It was hidden within the statue of Oyashiro-sama."

"What…? I knew that wasn't a wrong feeling of mine when I first went there…" Ike said.

Suddenly, strong wind was felt and everyone looked up and saw helicopters flying in the sky. "This is the police!" a speaker on one of the helicopters called out. "We are here to arrest Takano, the one that is threatening the village!"

"Let us make our leave," Smelton said.

"Yes, master," Jumpclusion and Joykiller said.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere!" Bowser shouted.

"Mr. Smelton! Wait! Don't leave me!" Takano cried.

Then a circle appeared below the three villains and it released a bright light that slowly made them sink into it.

"No!! Don't leave me behind!!"

"Dammit! They got away!" Bowser cursed. "It wouldn't have been a big deal if they haven't taken the power"!

"We better make a run for it too…" Eggman said to his two lackeys. He pressed a button on his shirt and suddenly a pair of metallic wings appeared from his back.

"What the?!" TL gasped.

"I was wearing a jet pack underneath my shirt the whole time for situations like this!" Eggman explained. "I may have lost this time, but the next time we meet, I will not be so merciful!" Scratch and Grounder grabbed onto the wings and the engines underneath the tip of the wings grew stronger and they all took off into the air and flew away.

"They got away too…" Kirby said.

"It's not like he's a threat to begin with," Ness said.

Takano's men began to run knowing that the police are here, but they were too late to escape as the helicopters landed in front of them and the policemen came out to arrest them.

"I will not get caught here!" Takano shouted, and she ran in the direction that didn't have helicopters blocking.

"Oh no you don't!" Keichi shouted, and he threw his baseball bat at her and it struck her straight in the back of the head and knocked her to the ground.

CONK!

"OW!"

And thus, Takano and all her men were arrested and the villagers all came back to the village after learning about this news.

"Guess everything is resolved here…" Ness said, watching the police taking the villains away.

"Hopefully this village will be more peaceful now that the one behind everything is gone at last," Rika said. "Thank you very much."

"Nah, we didn't do anything," Kirby said. "We came here knowing nothing about this place and we weren't even here to do this either."

"You people were here to look for Everything, right?"

"Yeah, we knew that someone is going to take it for evil use," Ness told her. "That is why we actually came here to stop whoever is taking it. But…"

"It's such a pity indeed, since that is what people call the power of the gods…"

-

That night, the Watanagashi Festival took place, and the gang was showing the Smashers around the place and giving them a fun time.

"This festival sure is fun!" Kirby said while eating meatballs on a stick.

"I'm glad you like it!" Rena said to him. "I know another place with great foods!"

-

TL was at the shooting booth shooting down the targets. He shot down all the targets and won a large teddy bear as prize, but he gave it to Satoko who was next to him. "You can have this," he said.

"Thank you! You're so good with the shooting-wa!" she said happily.

"That was nothing. That green-haired girl is very good too."

"That's because she has a bodyguard with skills like this and she learned sniping from him."

-

Soon afterwards, everyone was gathered in front of the temple shrine. Rika, being the priestess, was doing festival rituals on the stage such as bell ringing and other stuff that I don't understand.

"That is to give thanks to Oyashiro-sama," Mion explained to the Smashers.

"I don't understand any of this, but I can tell that it's something important," Bowser said.

"Rika looks so cute in priestess garb!" Rena said happily. "I wonder how cute Kirby will look in those garbs too."

As Rika performed for tasks, Hanyu appeared next to her and said, "This is great, Rika! This is the first time that somebody didn't day during the festival!"

"I know," Rika said quietly. "The curse has been lifted at long last."

-

To make a long story short (how many times have I been saying this?), it was the first night for seven years that nobody died during the Watanagashi Festival, and perhaps nobody will ever die on this day again.

The curse of the village has at long last been lifted. Hinamizawa can finally live in peace…

-

The next day at school…

"They left already?" Keichi asked.

"Yeah, Satoko and I went to the house they rented and found nobody there. When I asked the landlord, he said they moved out since morning," Rika replied.

"Awww… I wanted to see and hug Kirby one last time…" Rena cried. "He's so cute!"

"Well, you knew that they'll be leaving sooner or later. They have lots of things to do," Mion said.

"I'm sure they will come back again," Shion said.

Satoko looked the saddest after learning that the Smashers left. "I wanted to give this to him..." She was holding a folded letter behind her.

Rika patted her on the shoulder and said, "Don't be sad. Maybe they'll come here again someday. You like Toon Link, don't you? Can I read your letter?"

"No!" Satoko cried, pulling the letter away, but Mion snatched it from her hand. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Woohoo! A love letter! I'm going to read it out loud!" Mion said mockingly.

Rika smiled as she watched her friends mess around. Wherever those Smashers are now, she thought, they will be marked down in history as the ones who broke the curse of Hinamizawa.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, this concludes the Higurashi arc. I hope it turned out well. It goes without saying that this chapter revealed a large revelation, but there are still things yet to be revealed. In case you forgotten, Jim Smelton was first mentioned in Rise of the Negativities. Yes, I planned that far ahead already when I was still working on that story. As for how Everything was extracted from the statue... Just wait.

In case you're wonder how the twins got out of the hole, Ness and co. came soon afterwards and helped pull them out together.


	17. Failures Strike Back

**SBS Time!  
Ketchum Kid**: Does Smelton have anything to do with Cyrus from Team Galactic?  
**Game2002**: No.

**Chapter 17  
The Failures Strike Again! It's Time for the Kids to Shine!**

* * *

It was on the same day that the Smashers left Hinamizawa that this chapter took place…

At Sunstone National Park (I made this up for curious people out there), Princess Elise and some of the Smashers were frolicking around like happy people. Of course; things are peaceful, so what else is there to do?

Most of the Smashers went their way, but we're not going to bother with most of them since what they are doing does not mind any of your business.

"I'm off to test my luck at fishing," Link said as he went towards a lake in the distance with fishing equipments in hand.

"Good luck!" Zelda said to him. "I'll be with the kids and Elise."

-

Mario, Peach, and Luigi walked around on their own, looking at the beautiful scenery within the park. There are hills, mountains, trees, flowers, and an endless span of green grass. How much better can things get?

"This place is so beautiful! I would be so romantic to have a prince on white horse taking you for a ride around here!" Peach said romantically.

"That-a would be good!" Mario agreed.

Luigi saw an oddly-shaped stone on the ground and picked it up. "This stone looks like a football!" And he ran to Mario and showed it to him. "Look what I found, Mario!"

Mario looked at the stone and said, "Nice football you chiseled there, Luigi."

Luigi shook his head and said, "It's a stone, I found it." But Mario and Peach already walked away without listening to him.

-

Meanwhile, Zelda, Elise, the kids, and the cute Pokemon were having a fun time at a beautiful flower field.

"This place is beautiful!" Zelda exclaimed upon seeing the lovely view.

"Whenever I come to this park, I would always come here," Elise told her. "It's like a dream land here! I always imagined that a prince on a white horse would come take me out for a ride in this place. It's such a romantic feeling!"

"I can imagine that too! How wonderful would it be if it was true!"

Then Fox and Falco zoomed past them riding on white bicycles. "Last one back to the renting center pays for lunch!" Falco said.

"You bet!" Fox said.

Meanwhile, the kids were playing tag around the flower field. Of course, flowers were harmed in the process too, but nobody cared.

"You can't catch me!" Young Link said as he ran from Lucas.

"I'll catch you and make you the ghost!" Lucas shouted, running after his prey.

"Hey! Over here!" Pichu taunted as he stuck his head out from the flowers.

As the two girls watched them enjoying their time, they spotted some rabbits nearby feeding on grass. "Oh, so cute!" Zelda exclaimed.

Elise bent near the rabbit and plucked up a grass and waved it around. "Come over here!" The rabbit went over and nibbled on the grass, and she petted it on the head. "Good boy!"

"There's a rabbit hole here!" Zelda said, pointing to one not too far from them, and there were quite a few rabbits gathered around there too.

-

At another part of the park, Roy, Lilina, and some of their attendants were taking a stroll through the place.

They came to stop at a green pasture and Roy said to his attendants, "Okay, you can all go on and enjoy your time however you want."

"Will you be all right by yourself?" they asked.

"I can protect myself and my wife no problem. Just go and take the break that you deserve! You've been serving me well, so you should get rewards!"

"Yes, your majesty." And then the attendants all ran off cheering like kids. "YIPPEE!! FUN TIME!!"

"They're like kids," Lilina said.

"Not like there's anything wrong with that," Roy said. "C'mon, let's have our picnic!"

Roy laid down a cloth onto the ground and Lilina placed the picnic basket on top and they began enjoying their time together. "Here, try this!" Lilina said to Roy while offering him some food.

"These sure are good! You made them?" Roy asked after taking them.

"It took me a while to learn how to make them. I'm glad you like them!"

"You're sure a good cook!"

"Heheh! Thanks!"

After they finished their meal, they sat down on the green pasture and looked up at the clear blue sky. "That cloud looks like a heart, doesn't it?" Lilina asked him.

"Yeah, looks like it," Roy said. "And that one looks like a hand, which reminds me of someone..."

The two of them laughed and talked with each other happily and had their own great time. It was a time of happiness that the both of them wish could last forever. But alas, this isn't a love story but an adventure story, so things are bound to happen.

As they had fun with each other, a peculiar circle suddenly appeared on the ground and a bright flash came from it. The two noticed this and got up to look at it. "What's that?" Lilina asked.

"Dunno…" Roy replied.

They continued looking at the glowing circle, and suddenly, something jumped out of it and landed onto the ground as the circle disappeared. It was a really fat guy in white shirt and grayish-black jeans. He had a nerdy bowl haircut and also wore large square eyeglasses. I wasn't kidding when I said he was fat either; as he jumped and spun around in place, his fat flesh wobbled and jiggled like crazy to the point it looks distracting. "Lalalala! What a beautiful day! What a beautiful day!" the fat guy sang.

Roy and Lilina looked at the guy with strange eyes. "Who's this guy?" Lilina asked.

"He makes me disgusted for some reason…" Roy said.

The man placed a hand above his eyes and looked around the place and said in a jolly voice, "Lalala! Where is the princess? Where is the cute little princess? The master wants you! Lalala!"

Hearing this, Roy lifted his eyebrows and said, "Princess? You mean Princess Elise?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" the man said while hopping up and down. "Princess Elise! The princess with the power! The master wants her and I'm here to find her!"

"That would mean… You must be the Failure that they talked about!"

"Yes, yes, yes! You are a smart little boy! I am Assholicus Dumbasser, the Ninth Failure!" He turned around to showed them the number 9 that was imprinted on his right butt cheek.

"Well, the ninth strongest. Then you should be easy to deal with!" Roy said. "You stand back, Lilina. I'll teach this lard a lesson!"

"Hohoho! You want a piece of me?" Assholicus said while hopping up and down. "You're either a brave little kid or a reckless one!"

"You'll see soon if I am brave or reckless!" Roy said, reaching his sword on his waist, but he grabbed empty air instead. "Uh?" He looked at his waist and noticed that his sword wasn't there. He looked around and saw his sword lying on the picnic table. "There it is!"

"I'll get it for you!" Lilina said, running for the table.

"Hohoho!" Assholicus leaped at the table all of a sudden and crushed it underneath his massive butt when he landed, and everything on the table flew into the air, including the sword.

"What?!"

As the sword fell back down, Assholicus did a ballet spin and smacked the sword with his hand and it flew across the pasture and went straight into a hole on a dome-shaped rock.

"Hey! My sword!" Roy shouted angrily.

"Hohoho! You cannot do anything without a weapon, right? Serves you right!" Assholicus taunted

"Why you?!" Roy ran to him angrily and threw a fist, but when his fist came in contact with the Failure's fat body, he bounced back off as if he hit a wall of thick jello.

BOING!

"That tickles! Hehe!"

"Curses…" Roy cursed as he got back up.

"If the princess isn't here, I don't have a reason to stay here too! I'm off to look for the princess! Lalalala!" Assholicus said as he began to skip happily away like a little girl, jiggling his fat all the way.

"What do we do?!" Lilina cried.

"Don't worry; Elise is with our friends, and surely they can protect her," Roy assured her. "But let's get my sword first and help them anyway." Roy ran to the rock that his sword flew inside of and looked into the hole, which was quite narrow and small.

Though it was dark inside, he could see his sword shining inside a bit due to sunlight pouring in from the hole. He reached his hand in there but it was far out of reach. "Can't reach it…" he said. "And the hole isn't big enough for me to go through either."

"I'll get it for you!" Lilina said.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry; I can fit in there no problem!" Lilina assured him, and she went over to the rock and looked into the hole.

"Be careful."

Lilina checked the size of the hole first, and after making sure that she should be able to fit through, she reached both her arms in their and the head followed afterwards. It was a bit of a struggle, but she managed to slip through quite easily until she stopped at the hips. Also, light was totally blocked out when she went through the hole, so it was pitch dark from her point of view. Lilina pushed her hands against the walls on the side and tried to pull herself through, but her hips wouldn't cooperate. "Ngh!"

"Um… Need help…?" Roy asked. From his point of view, he could only see her lower half body, which was a few centimeters off the ground, struggling to get in.

"Never mind… Just a bit more…" her muffled voice said from inside rock. She kept this up for about thirty seconds, and then she ran out of strength and fell limp. "Roy… Give me a push…"

"That would mean that I'm going to touch your… butt… Do you mind…?"

"We're married already! That's no big deal!"

"Okay, if you insist." Roy went over to her and placed both his hands on her rear, and this gave him an exciting feeling too. "Heh… Okay, push!" Roy pushed hard while Lilina tried to pull herself in just as hard.

This kept up for a minute or so, but there doesn't seem to be any progress. "Lilina… I think you really can't fit through this hole…" Roy told her.

"Fine, you win… I'm going back out and we'll think of other ways…" Lilina said, and she placed her feet against the rock's surface and pushed against it to pull herself out, but she didn't budge backwards. "No…" She tried again to pull herself out, but…

"Lilina… Don't tell me…" Roy began to say.

"Don't just stand there! Pull me out!" she shouted while kicking her legs.

"Oh boy…" Roy grabbed her legs and began pulling back with all his strength. "Here goes! Ngh!" He kept this up as hard as he could, but after a couple of minutes passed, the progress was as much as trying to push her in. "Okay, Lilina… Let's get this fact straight, you're stuck."

"Then do something! You can't leave me here forever!" Lilina cried, kicking her legs like crazy.

"Can you reach the sword by the way?"

Lilina felt her hands around the air before her but couldn't touch the sword. "I can't feel it, and I can't even see anything! It's pitch dark in here! Forget about this now, just get me out!"

"All right… Just calm down. I'll try to get you out."

-

Back in the flower field, Zelda and Elise were playing with the rabbits while the kids were still doing their own business. Elise held a little bunny in her hands and stroked it softly on its furry head while Zelda fed them grass. "They're so cute! I wish I can take one home!" Zelda said.

"Animals of the park should stay here, but I understand your feeling," Elise said. "I sometimes want to take them home with me too, but they have their own habitat so it's best that we let them stay here."

As the two girls played with the rabbit, a large man suddenly showed up in front of them. He created a tremor when his foot came down and the rabbit were startled and ran away. "What?" Zelda wondered.

The man standing before them was tall and muscular and had light brownish skin. He was only wearing ragged black jeans and he was bald. The most striking description about him was that he had a retarded-looking face like crooked and dirty teeth and bulgy eyes that doesn't seem to be looking straight forward. There was also the number 10 imprinted on the right side of his chest.

The man looked down at the two girls and gave a silly grin, and then he reached his massive hand to Zelda and picked her up. "Ya! What are you doing?!" she cried.

"Princess… I caught her!" the guy said.

"Let me go!" Zelda shouted, but her hands while wrapped up in his hand and she couldn't do anything.

The kids saw this from afar and Popo said, "What's happening?!"

"Princess!" the guy said in a silly voice. "Caught princess!"

"Retardo! Why are you?" sang a happy voice, and then Assholicus Dumbasser appeared over a hole. "There you are!"

The guy that was called Retardo went over to Assholicus and showed him Zelda. "Princess!"

"No, no, no! You retard! That's not the princess!" Assholicus said to him. "The princess we're looking for should be her!" And he pointed to Elise.

Elise gasped in shock and YL said, "They must be the Failures! They're here for Elise again!"

"Uh?" Retardo said, looking at Zelda.

"I'm not the princess you're looking for!" Zelda shouted. "Let me go!"

"Duh…" Retardo hurled Zelda backwards and she flew through the air and fell down.

"YAAAA!!"

And her head dove right into the rabbit hole with a thud. "Zelda!" Elise gasped.

Zelda placed her hands on the ground and tried pull her head up, but she was stuck. "Help me!" her muffled voice cried. "My head is stuck!"

"Hoho! We're going to take the real princess now!" Assholicus said as he skipped to them.

"Real princess… Real…" Retardo muttered.

The kids all got in front of Elise to protect her. "You're not getting your hands on her!" YL said in a threatening manner.

"Yeah! We will protect her no matter what!" Popo said.

"My brother will teach you a lesson and I will help him too!" Nana added.

"Don't look down on me just because I'm one of the weakest Smashers!" Pichu said. "I'm more capable than Luigi!"

-

Suddenly, Luigi sneezed just at the same time Peach showed him some beautiful dandelions. "ACHOO!" And they broke down and stuffed into her nose.

-

"I protect princess!" Jigglypuff said.

"You're not laying a hand on her!" Pikachu said angrily.

"Um…" Lucas just stayed at the back, looking scared and nervous.

"Hohoho! Look at these cute little kids!" Assholicus said while 'dancing' in place. "How cute of them to act like warriors, or are they just dumb?"

"Buh…" Retardo looked at Assholicus and pointed to the kids.

"Yes, yes, yes! You can beat them up! They are stopping us from taking the princess!" Assholicus told him. "Go ahead and spank them until they cry! Lololol!"

The kids backed off as Retardo looked at them with a scary-looking grin. "That big guy is the tenth strongest, it seems…" YL said. "It shouldn't be a problem to us. Pikachu and I are the strongest here at the moment."

"If Zelda changed into Sheik, she can support us greatly too," Popo said. "But…" He turned to look at Zelda who was struggling to pull her head out of the rabbit hole. "She's not available at the moment…"

"I'm not afraid!" Pichu said. "I will fight to protect Princess Elise!"

"That settles it," YL said, holding up his sword offensively. "We'll do all we can to protect Elise no matter what it takes!"

-

Elsewhere, Fox was beating Falco to the finish line. "I win this time!" Fox exclaimed. "I'm going to win for sure!"

Suddenly, DK came swinging down from a vine on a tree and kicked Fox right in the face, causing him to fall off his bike and crash to the side of the road.

CRASH!

Falco used this moment to go past him. "Ha! I win now!"

But Diddy suddenly swung down next and kicked him, knocking him to the side of the road too.

CRASH!

"Dang…" Falco mumbled in pain.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The kids are facing two Failures at once. Even if those two are among the weakest of the Failures, can the kids hold up by themselves and protect Princess Elise? And will I ever have enough of putting women into stuck situations? I hope you look forward to this story as the plot begins to unfold itself more and more!


	18. Smashers vs Retardo

**Chapter 18  
The Tenth Failure! Smashers vs. Retardo!**

* * *

The kids took a step back as the two Failures stepped forward. Young Link turned to Elise and said, "You better get out of here right now!"

"But how about you kids?" she asked.

"Don't worry; we can handle things ourselves here. Lucas, you take her a run!"

"Okay…" Lucas replied, and she took the princess by her hand and quickly moved out of here. "Come with me, though I'm not sure where to go…"

As the two ran away, Assholicus said, "No, no, no! The princess cannot run away like this! I have to stop you!" And with an amazing leap, he was seen soaring through the air in their direction.

"He can fly?!" Pichu gasped.

"I think it's more like a very high jump," Popo commented.

Lucas and Elise didn't run far before Assholicus caught up. He landed in front of them with a powerful thud that created a shockwave and the both of them tumbled back.

THUMP!

"Whoa!" Lucas gasped. "Oh no!"

"The princess cannot run!" Assholicus said, approaching Elise. She gasped in fear and began to crawl away, but before she had the chance, the Failure turned around and placed his massive butt down onto her back. "Now you cannot run!"

Elise cried and struggled to escape, but the weight of the lard was too much for her, though it didn't hurt getting crushed since it's totally fat and not muscles that's sitting on her. "Help! Let me go!" she cried.

"Let her go!" Lucas shouted as his legs wobbled. The Failure responded by letting out a burp and when Lucas smelled it, his face turned green and he quickly ran away. "UGH!! IT SMELLS!!"

"Oh no! They're in trouble!" Nana gasped as she saw everything.

"Dammit! Princess!" YL said. Suddenly, Retardo swung his massive fist in his direction. He quickly lifted his shield to block the attack, but the power of the fist was so strong that the shield shattered upon contact and YL shot back and tumbled around on his back violently. "YAH!"

"YOUNG LINK!" they gasped.

"I'll get you! Pika!" Pikachu shouted, and he fired a thunderbolt at the Failure. Retardo took the thunderbolt to himself, but he continued to bear that retarded look and didn't look like it tickled him at all. Pikachu was surely shocked to see this. "What?! It didn't hurt him?!"

"Retardo has an amazing amount of endurance!" Assholicus explained while waving his hands besides him happily. "Unless you are super powerful or something, you cannot make him feel any pain!"

"Uh oh… Looks like this won't be easy…" Popo thought.

"Are you sure he's the weakest of the Failures?!" Nana said.

"Well, they say the numbers indicate their power level… And you can see the ten on his body, so…"

"Hohoho! Just because he's the weakest doesn't necessary mean you are stronger than him!" Assholicus said.

"Dammit… We can only fight with full force now!" Popo said. "Charge!" The Ice Climbers ran to Retardo and Popo hammered him in between the legs. "Ha! Hurt now?"

"Take this! Take that!" Nana shouted while hammering his foot over and over.

"Buh?" Retardo simply lifted one foot and kicked Popo away, and then the other foot to kick Nana away.

"YEOW!"

"Let's get him!" Pichu shouted as he and Jigglypuff ran towards him. "Skull Bash!" Pichu tossed himself forward and rammed into the chest of Retardo while Jigglypuff curled up and rolled into his leg.

BANG!

Even though the blows looked painful, Retardo showed no signs of pain and the two of them backed off and rubbed themselves as they were the ones that felt pain instead. "Ow… Does he have steel for skin…?" Pichu cried.

"Huh…" Retardo lifted up his fist and readied to slam it down on those two, but they screamed and ran away before the fist came down with a crash.

Pikachu moved forward to fight again. He launched a powerful thunderbolt and it caused Retardo to take a step back, but nothing more. Pikachu then surrounded himself with electricity and flew forward and rammed into the Failure's body. Retardo grunted and rubbed himself in the body as if it itches.

Pikachu moved back and said, "This guy sure is tough…"

"I'll get him!" shouted YL, running forward with his sword gripped firmly in his hand.

"Duh…?" Retardo lifted up his fist to ready to protect himself from YL. When YL got near, Retardo swung his fist to hit him, but he ducked down to avoid the blow and delivered a slash across his body followed by jumping up and plunging his sword into his forehead.

"Yeah! Did that do it?" Pichu said.

But YL's sword slipped off Retardo's head and there was nothing more than a small wound similar to that of an insect bite on his head that Retardo easily shrugged it off. "Whoa… A move like that should've killed someone already…" YL said in disbelief.

Retardo pulled back both hands and brought them forward again. YL jumped back fast and managed to avoid the clapping attack. He reached for a bomb instantly and threw it at Retardo's face and it blew up.

BANG!

YL then pulled out his bow and shot out several arrows at his body, but they were like twigs in the way that snapped with ease upon hitting him.

Pikachu then charged up a large amount of voltage and then released an electric ball. "Zap Cannon!" The powerful attack struck Retardo in the body and electrocuted him so badly that he was starting to show signs of pain.

After taking all these blows, Retardo began to show an angry expression on his face. "Rar!" He lifted up his foot and stomped down so hard that the whole place shook violently.

"Whoa! What a tremor!" Popo cried.

"An earthquake?! Ya!" Zelda, who still has her head stuck in the hole, cried. The rabbits were all sitting around her giving her a mean look (as mean as a rabbit can) because she is blocking out the entrance to their home.

"Angry!" Retardo shouted. He clapped his hand together trying to his YL but missed, and then he raised his closed fists and slammed down for another attempt. YL avoided this attack by hopping back and then he jumped up his fist and swiped him across the face, but like all the other blows, it did not leave behind much wound. YL kicked off his face afterwards but Retardo tried to him while in air. YL lifted up both legs and kicked off his fist as he came and launched himself back onto the ground.

Pikachu jumped into the air next and dropped down a powerful thunderbolt onto Retardos' face. Afterwards, Pikachu's tail glowed with silver light and he slammed down his tail onto his face hard. "Iron Tail!"

After the hit, Pikachu bounced back into the air and landed. Retardo turned to face him angrily and he slammed down his fist again to hit him, but the Pokemon was quick enough to dodge it. YL charged at it from behind and swiped him in the back a couple of times. When Retardo turned around to hit him, YL jumped back again and avoided a bit.

"Let's go!" Popo shouted.

"Right!" said Nana.

The Ice Climbers blew out a lot of air and it froze up the ground before them, and it froze all the way around Retardo, basically creating a ring of ice. They then skated on it and went towards Retardo and as they circled around in separately, Popo quickly tossed a cord to Nana and they began tying it around Retardo's leg as they circled around him.

"Duh!" Retardo tried to move but failed to do so due to his legs being tied up, and he fell over on his face.

"Now!" Popo shouted, and the Ice Climbers jumped onto him and encased their hammer with sharp ice shards and hammered him on the back, but the ice shattered immediately afterwards. "Wha…? What a hard back he has?!"

"Me angry!" Retardo shouted loudly, and he pushed himself back up with his hands, making the Ice Climbers fall off in the process, and used his strength to tear the cord and free his legs. He stomped the ground again and the shaking caused the frozen ground the IC made to break apart.

"Another earthquake?!" Zelda cried, pounding her hand and feet against the ground rapidly in panic.

"Swift!" Pichu shot out electric beams that were shaped like stars and pelted Retardo in the body rapidly.

Jigglypuff curled up and rolled at Retardo again, and when she was near, she jumped up and struck him in the face and bounced back, and then she quickly uncurled and slapped him in the face as many times as she can while staying afloat. Retardo angrily countered by giving her a headbutt that knocked her back into Pichu.

CRASH!

While they were all fighting Retardo, Lucas was standing on the side watching them fight. "They are all fighting their best to protect Princess Elise, but I am just standing here doing nothing…" he thought. "I'm not like Zelda who cannot fight currently, and yet I'm doing nothing… They entrust me to protect Princess Elise and yet I failed to do so… Am I really that useless…?"

"Hiya!" YL jumped and thrust his sword at Retardo, but moved his head aside to dodge the blow and he socked YL in the body hard and smashed him in the ground.

"I'm not doing anything to help my friends at all… Can I even call myself their friend…?" Lucas thought.

"Shock him!" Pikachu shouted, and both Pichu and he fired at Retardo, but he endured the blows and suddenly leaped forward. They screamed and ran away before they got body slammed.

"I am their friend, so I must do something…" Lucas thought.

"Go!" Popo shouted, hammering Jigglypuff, who is curled up like a call, into Retardo, but he kicked Jigglypuff away like a soccer ball and she crashed back into Popo. "OOF!"

"I must be brave and help them!" Lucas thought again. "I must be strong!"

"Help! Get me out!" Zelda's muffled voice cried while continuing to struggle free from predicament.

Nana, who was at her side helping her, said, "Can somebody do something about this?!"

"Hohoho! Retardo is going to whoop their asses!" Assholicus laughed while watching the fight going on. Elise, who was being sat on by him, watched their current situation with a worried face.

"I must help them!" Lucas said to himself with determination. "I must not act like a coward!"

"Take this!" YL threw a bomb at Retardo and it exploded in front of him, creating a smokescreen. YL then jumped into the smoke in hope of scoring a hit, but he was unexpectedly caught by Retardo's hand. "Ya!"

"Me angry!" Retardo shouted, and he lifted up YL and readied to slam him onto the ground.

"Let him go!" Popo shouted, throwing an ice cube at the hand, but he accidentally hit YL in the face instead.

"Yeow!" he cried.

"Sorry…"

Just when Retardo was going to throw down YL, Lucas dashed forward and shot out a spark from his hand, "PK Fire!" The spark exploded in front of his face and made him drop YL, who quickly crawled away afterwards.

"Angry!" Retardo said loudly and angrily, and he began stomping towards Lucas with his arms raised.

"Lucas! Watch out!" Pikachu shouted.

"I'm not afraid!" Lucas said. "PK Flash!" He lifted up his hands and the palms glowed with bright green light that exploded, blinding Retardo in the process.

"It stings!" he cried, holding his hand over his face.

"PK Fire!" Lucas shot another spark that exploded in Retardo's body and pushed him back a bit, and he raised both hands as hexagonal energy was released. "PK Love!" The powerful move blasted the Failure backwards and he fell on his back, but got back up very soon afterwards.

"Me angry!" Retardo shouted.

"Nice going there, Lucas!" YL said to him. "C'mon, let's take on him together again!"

-

Meanwhile…

"Ngh! Come out already!" Roy said while pulling Lilina back by her legs.

"Ow! You're going to tear off my legs!" Lilina's muffled voice cried from within the rock.

Roy let go of her legs and then walked up closer and wrapped his hand around her hips and tried to pull her out again. After a minute or so of futile attempt, Roy let go and fell back onto the ground. "Man… Have you been building up weight lately…?"

Lilina kicked him in the head and replied in an angry voice, "Did not!"

"Ow… You didn't have to be angry!" Roy said, rubbing his kicked face. "I'll try to push you in again." He got up and once again placed his hand on her rear and gathered all his strength to push. "Come on!"

Lilina also tried to push herself inwards, but despite their combined efforts, there was no progress whatsoever. Roy stopped to take a break and said, "Man… What are we going to do now…?" Then something came to his head. "Wait a second…" And he ran back to the picnic table and looked around. "Here it is!" And he went back to Lilina again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Listen, I'll try to lubricate you using butter," he replied. "This should make you slip through. I know it may be a bit dirty and oily, but there's no other way."

Lilina didn't really like the idea of being smeared by butter, but if it could get her out of her tight spot, there's no better option. "All right then…"

Roy pulled down her skirt slightly, just enough to show some skin for him to rub butter onto. When done, he once again placed his hand on her rear. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what will. Here goes!"

-

"Rar!" Retardo angrily slammed both hands onto the ground and it sent forth a wave of rocks.

"Watch out!" Popo shouted. Everyone quickly got out of the way to avoid the attack.

YL ran up to Retardo again to hit him, but the Failure was also ready to him on. As YL jumped towards him with sword in hand, Lucas got behind YL and quickly released a bright flash. "PK Flash!"

Retardo was blinded by the flash again, and this allowed YL to slash him on the neck and then kicking off his body. A slash like this could have very well sliced off the head, but the Failure took no visible wound from the fatal blow.

Pikachu and Pichu ran towards Retardo from both sides and Jigglypuff came rolling at high speed from the front. All three of them jumped when they got near and struck Retardo in the body from three sides.

BANG!

"Rar!" Retardo shouted angrily and swung his hands around trying to hit them, but they got away in time.

"Take this!" Popo and Nana shouted as they jumped up behind him. Popo slammed down his hammer onto his head first, followed by a stronger blow from Nana.

BONK! BONK!

"Argh!" Retardo angrily reached his hand behind him to get them, but they managed to escape in time. "Angry!" Retardo turned and ran after the Ice Climbers.

They quickly froze the ground before them with their breath and stepped aside, allowing Retardo to accidentally run onto the frozen strip of path and slide forward. He kept on sliding until he rammed into a tree so hard that it fell over. "Haha! Look at him fall!" Popo laughed.

Retardo turned to them angrily again and then picked up the tree and began waving it around like crazy while running towards them. "Uh oh… He's gone crazy!" Popo gasped. They quickly got away before they got hit by a slamming tree attack.

"I angry! You die!" Retardo shouted with fury while chasing down the Ice Climbers, trying to whack them with the tree.

"PK Fire!" Lucas launched another spark at the tree, causing it to explode into flames. Retardo looked at him and angrily threw the burned tree at him.

Lucas gasped in shock and raised his hand to protect himself, but YL jumped in front of him and did a whirling blade technique that sliced the tree. "Thanks…" Lucas said.

"I don't think this guy is going to fall over any time soon," YL said. "He is still showing a lot of energy but we are going to wear out ourselves sooner or later… We must come up with something powerful enough to take him down!"

"Rar!" Retardo tossed himself at them with limbs spread out, but they quickly ran from the body slamming attack.

SLAM!

YL quickly brainstormed ideas in his mind, and then something came to him. "I got it now! This better work!" He turned to the IC and said to them, "Quickly freeze him in ice!"

"What do you plan to do?" Popo asked.

"We will need water to take him down, but since there is no water, we will create ice first and then melt it!"

"I still don't get it, but anyway… Let's blow him down, Nana!" Popo said to her. They ran close to Retardo as he was getting up and took a breath to blow out cold air into him.

"I'll help too!" Lucas said. "PK Freeze!" He raised both hands and shot out a large snowflake, and when it flew close to Retardo, he clapped his hands together and the snowflake exploded. Combined with the cold air blown out by the IC, Retardo was mostly covered in ice and had a hard time moving.

"Lucas! Melt him now!" YL shouted.

"Okay! PK Fire!" Lucas shot several sparks at the frozen Retardo and melted the ice on him, and obviously he got drenched in water from the melting ice.

"Pikachu! Pichu! Zap him while he's wet!"

"I know now!" Pikachu said. "Okay then! Thunder!"

"Thunder!" Pichu shouted, and both the Pokemon shot electricity high into the air, and then it came back down in the form of a large thunderbolt and struck Retardo. Due to the water around him, the power of the electricity was much more powerful and actually caused a lot of pain to him.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"Thunderstorm?" Zelda said curiously. Of course, she couldn't see anything, that's why she asked.

The lightning died down and Retardo was seen burned up and smoking all over the body. "Jiggly!" Jigglypuff shouted, and she rolled at him and rammed into his body hard and knocked him back. Retardo was already weakened from the thunderbolt, so he almost fell back from the attack.

"Eat this!" YL then threw another bomb at him to blast him.

BAAAAAAANG!!

This time Retardo finally fell over from the explosion of the bomb. "Yes! We did it!" Pichu exclaimed.

"All right!" shouted everyone else, jumping up and down with joy.

"They did it!" Elise said happily.

"My, my, my! Retardo fell to some little kids!" Assholicus said, still sounding happy. "Such a retard he is!"

"Ha! One down, another one to go!" YL said, and everyone turned to Assholicus. "You better let go the princess at once, or else…"

"Duh…"

"Uh?" Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Retardo back on his feet!

"What?! He's not out yet?!" Nana gasped.

"Man! This guy is tough!" Popo cried. "We can't take on him forever like this!"

"Hohoho! Retardo is such a retard that he doesn't know when to stay down!" Assholicus said.

"Me angry! Very angry!" Retardo said with anger. "Very very angry! Me smash puny brats! Me very angry!" He voice sounded angrier and louder each time, and then he thumped his chest in a manner similar to a gorilla and then flexed both his arms and shouted, "Final Transformation! Ira!"

**Note: 'Ira' is Spanish for 'Anger'.**

Then Retardo glowed in bright light and then a huge burst of smoke appeared around him. Everyone stood back in shock at what was happening.

"What's happening?!" Pikachu gasped.

When the smoke disappeared, they saw that Retardo had changed appearance. His body was now bright red and he had collars that were releasing fire cuffed around both hands and feet. There were bull-like horns growing out of his head and they were releasing fire from the tip, not to mention the fact that he was also giving off heat from the mouth and nose. He also had metal strips lining down from the shoulder to the back and fire was coming out from holes dotted along the metal strips.

"What the…?" the kids gasped.

Retardo pulled back his arms and raised his head and shouted at the top of his voice, and the fire grew intense and spread out in the procress, "FACE MY ANGER!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I bet you didn't expect ending part, did you? Joykiller was going to do something like this, but was sadly interrupted by Eggman. We'll go into better detail about what this is next chapter.


	19. Final Transformation

**Chapter 19  
Final Transformation! Retardo's Heat of Fury!**

* * *

"Grrr! Get in already!" Roy cried as he continued to push Lilina with all his might. Even after lubricating her with butter, she still remained stuck at the hips and didn't budge a millimeter at all. Roy then switched to pushing her with his shoulders, but after a few minutes of tries, he fell back and panted heavily at his futile efforts. "Man… Nothing works at all… Hey, can't you use your magic to blast away the rock?"

"But at close range, I can hurt myself!"

Roy let out a sigh after hearing this as he had no more idea on what to do. Lilina also gave up struggling and thought to herself if she would be trapped like this forever. Thought of this made her shudder and she began to cry.

Roy got up again and went around the rock. "Damn… How are we going to get you out of there? Why won't anything work?!" Out of frustration, he gave a kick to backside of the rock. The kick he gave happened to be very strong, and when he did, cracks appeared all over the backside of the rock suddenly, and it crumbled down into pieces, leaving only the side with Lilina stuck into intact. "Huh…?"

The two of them stared at each other for a while at what just happened, and then Roy looked down and saw his sword lying before him, and he picked it up with joy. "All right! I got it back at last!"

"Good, now can you help me out of here?!" Lilina shouted.

"All right, I'll smash down this with my sword. Be careful now…"

-

The kids were bewildered at the sudden transformation that Retardo underwent, and they all backed off in fear. "What happened to him…?!" Nana cried.

"I don't think our powers is going to work against him…" Popo said.

"What happened…?" Elise asked.

"Hohoho! It's the Final Transformation!" Assholicus replied. "All those who are favored by the master are given the power of Final Transformation to increase our powers! When transformed, our power level goes up by two steps! Now Retardo's power is equivalent to the Eighth Failure! If I transform too, then I will be as powerful as the Seventh Failure!"

"I don't care how strong he is! If we work together, we can defeat him!" Young Link said with determination. "C'mon, guys! Let's take him down together and prove ourselves!"

"BURN!!" Retardo shouted loudly, and he opened his mouth and a stream of fire shot out.

"Whoa!" Everyone got out of the way to avoid being burned. Pikachu turned to him and fired electricity, but Retardo easily endured the shock and pointed his arms in his direction, and fire shot out from the tip of the horns like that of a laser gun.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting shot.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas shot a snowflake at Retardo and made it explode in his face, but to his surprise, it didn't do anything to him at all! "What?!"

"I don't think a little cold is going to stop him," Popo said. "But if we combine our efforts together, we may do something! C'mon, let's use ice on him altogether!"

"Are you sure this will work?" Nana asked him.

"I don't know, but we might as well try…"

The Ice Climbers ran up close to Retardo and took a deep breath to blow out cold air into his face. Lucas saw this and also helped by firing snowflakes again. Retardo covered his face with his hands to shield himself from the cold air and took some steps back, but then he took a deep breath himself and released a blast of fire from his mouth that easily penetrated through the cold air and burned the kids right in their faces.

"FIRE!!" they screamed as they dropped and rolled back and forth nonstop due to having their bodies on fire.

"I'll get you!" YL ran to Retardo and the when the Failure saw him coming, he swung his arm to hit him. YL stepped aside to dodge the attack and swiped him in the waist, but it did not leave behind any visible wound. Retardo turned to him fast and threw a fist again. YL moved back in time to avoid the hit, but the fire that was at the hand went past his face and singed him in the nose slightly. While he was in pain from this burn, Retardo lifted him up into the air with his horns and the surface of the horn burned YL. "YAAAAAAAAA!!"

"BURN AND DIE!!" Retardo shouted, and he tilted his head up very fast and caused YL to fly off into the air. The fire on the back of Retardo burned furiously as he jumped up into the air next and went even higher than YL, and he had his back facing him as he fell down.

"Oh no!!" Pichu and Jigglypuff, who were right underneath them, cried.

Retardo fell down on top of YL and pushed him all the way down there and was flattened alongside Pichu and Jigglypuff.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"OH NO!!" Pikachu gasped.

Retardo got back onto his feet and turned to Pikachu with demonic-looking eyes. Behind him were to those three victims flattened into the ground like paper.

"DIE!!" Retardo shouted.

Pikachu growled angrily and said, "I will avenge for them! Pika!" He angrily ran forward and leaped into the air and launched a thunderbolt into the air that crashed back down on the Failure. "Thunder!!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

Retardo took the powerful blast to himself and was hurt by it somewhat, but he managed to shrug off the attack. He lifted up his right hand and the fire coming out around the collar increased and gathered together at the palm, forming a ball of fire. "BURNING MEATBALL!"

"What's with that name…?" Pikachu thought. Retardo threw a large fireball at him and Pikachu got out of the way fast, but Retardo continued throwing fireballs using both hands continuously, so Pikachu had no time to take a break. "Damn! He's not giving me a break! Ya!" He has blasted by a fireball's explosion that occurred next to him and was tossed onto the ground where he was instantly the next fireball's target.

BAAAAAAAANG!!

"Pika… I failed…" cried the Pokemon as he fell down onto the ground all burned up.

"NOOOOO!!" Elise screamed in shock.

"Hohoho! They're all beaten up!" Assholicus laughed in a jolly voice. "That's what they get for making Retardo mad! Oh lookie there! He's going for the poor girl! Hohoho!"

Retardo glanced towards Zelda and went over to her and fire covered up his right fist as he lifted it up to hit her. "Help! I can't get it out!" she cried, oblivious of her impending doom.

"ZELDA!! WATCH OUT!!" Elise screamed.

Just when the worst was about to happen, Sonic, curled up in a ball, suddenly shot in from the front and hit Retardo in the chest, Mario acme flying down from the air and landed a flying kick into his face, Ganondorf delivered a kick in between his legs, and Dedede swung his massive hammer into his stomach. The four powerful blows combined sent the Failure crashing backwards.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Popo, Nana, and Lucas (they're still up, just too hurt to fight) were surprised at what just happened, but at the same time relieved. "Good thing they showed up in time to save the day…" Popo said. "Otherwise Zelda would've been a goner…"

The four newcomers looked at Retardo who was knocked down, and then Ganondorf turned to Zelda and said, "Boy, someone should put this onto Youtube for being the craziest method of catching a rabbit."

Mario ran up to the three kids and said to them, "Are you all right-a?"

"We're all right…" Popo said. "Thanks for coming… We couldn't have survived without you…"

Then Luigi and Peach ran up to the scene too. "Mario! What happened here?!" Luigi asked.

Peach was shocked to see YL, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu lying around them all beaten up also. "Oh my! What happened to them all?!"

"I think I have a good idea of what happened here," Sonic said, looking at Assholicus.

"Hey, the fatso over there!" Dedede shouted to him. "How dare you sit on top of the princess with your dirty ass?! Get off her at once!"

"Hohoho! I have a big ass, I cannot lie!" Assholicus said in a jolly voice. "My ass is so big that I can sit on whoever I like!"

"You uncouth swine! How dare you treat the princess like that?!"

"The one over there is the ninth strongest Failure apparently," Popo explained. "And the one you just knocked down is the tenth strongest."

"I see," Ganondorf said. "He's the weakest then, but he must still be very strong to strike you down like this."

"Actually, we defeated him once already," Lucas said. "But he got back up and underwent sudden transformation."

"And according to the fat guy, all the Failures have a transformation technique that makes them stronger," Popo added.

"Transformation that makes them stronger? That sounds interesting," Ganondorf commented.

"Okay, you kids get a break," Sonic told them. "We'll carry things on from here!"

"Luigi, Peachy! Help da kids and Zelda!" Mario said to them.

"Leave it to us, and good luck!" Luigi said.

"Be careful, Mario!" Peach said.

Mario, Sonic, Ganondorf, and Dedede faced Assholicus and readied to fight him, but then they heard Link shouting and running towards them from over the horizon. "Look who is late," Ganondorf said.

"Hey guys! I heard some commotion over here and so ran over to see what's going on!" Link said, entering the scene and panting, but then he saw Zelda's predicament and was shocked. "Zelda!" He quickly ran over to her. "Zelda! What are you doing?!"

"Link? Is that you?" Zelda asked. "Hurry up and get my head out of here! I'm stuck like this for a while already!"

"Okay! I'll get you out!" he said, and he started pulling her back by the shoulder to get her out.

As the four watched him trying to help Zelda, Retardo suddenly got back and shouted, "DIE!! ALL OF YOU!!" They all turned to him surprised.

"Mamamia!" Mario gasped.

"Figured he wouldn't go down that fast," Ganondorf.

"He's the guy who stuffed Zelda's head into the hole!" Nana said.

"What?!" Link said in shock, and then his eyes turned angry as he gazed at Retardo. "I'll get you for this!" And without thinking twice, he got out his sword and charged straight for him.

"Hey! Link! Are you helping me?!" Zelda cried.

When Link approached, Retardo threw his fist forward to punch him, but Link got up his shield to block the blow. However, the impact was incredibly strong and he shot back faster than he ran and tumbled onto the ground roughly, but the shield remained unharmed. "Ow!"

"Charging blindly into your enemy like that won't always work," Ganondorf said. "We'll have to…"

"I'll get him!" Sonic said, and he charged straight for Retardo.

"Come up with a plan first…"

Sonic's speed was much faster than Retardo, and when the Failure tried to punch him, he zipped behind him in a blink of an eye and gave him a kick to the back. Retardo turned and tried to hit Sonic again, but the hedgehog had already run back to his front and gave him another strike. "Haha! You're too slow!" Sonic taunted.

"BURN!!" Retardo shouted, and the fire on his body spread out intensely and Sonic fell back from the heat.

"Whoa! He's really hot-headed, isn't he?"

Retardo lowered onto all four limbs and pointed his horns in Sonic's direction and ran forward like a raging bull. Sonic got out of the way and Retardo continued heading for the other three Smashers.

"He's coming!" Mario gasped.

Ganondorf remained calm however, and he simply approached the incoming Retardo by walking. When the Failure approached him, Ganondorf pulled back his arm and suddenly swung it right into the side of Retardo's face and he was smashed to the side.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Whoa… That was strong…" Lucas said in awe.

"Really shows the gap between our power levels…" Popo commented.

Retardo got up and glared at Ganondorf angrily. "You still got more to show me?" Ganondorf asked.

"DIE!!" Retardo screamed, and he slammed down his hand on him, but Ganondorf easily dodged it by stepping to the side, and he immediately threw another punch into Retardo's face and knocked him down again.

Retardo was angrier than before now. He got up again and pointed his horns at Ganondorf and shot out streams of fire from it. Ganondorf took a large jump backwards and avoided it, and then Retardo formed a ball of fire in his hands and threw it. "BURNING MEATBALL!!"

The fireball went towards Dedede, who opened his mouth and caught it inside, but then he spit it out again and the fireball flew straight into Retardo's face. Dedede lifted his hammer and ran up to him and hammered him right in the chest and knocked him back several steps. As Retardo was going to regain his balance, Meta-Knight suddenly swooped down from the air and slashed him in the body multiple times, and there were actually visible wounds this time!

Retardo fell back from the pain and was met with Mario's foot to the face when he jumped into him. Immediately after planting one foot into the face, Mario pulled it back and switched to the other foot to give him another stomp, and then Mario kicked himself back into the air and leaned his body forward and gave him a punch before he flew back to far.

"ARGH!! I'LL KILL YOU!" Retardo shouted. He was going to attack them again when suddenly Sonic dropped down from the air and did a dropping kick in the middle of his head, and the moment Sonic landed in front of him; he jumped up and kicked Retardo in the chin so hard that he basically flipped backwards. After Retardo fell down, Sonic ran around him in circles very fast, so fast that wind was created and it basically became a tornado.

Sonic curled into a ball and was carried up by the tornado he created and when he was above it, the tornado disappeared and he dropped down like a meteor onto Retardo's stomach really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Sonic bounced back to the others and landed in a crouching position while keeping an eye on him. "Heh! How'd you like that?"

Retardo managed to crawl back up again despite the attacks. "BURN IN HELL!!" he screamed, and he opened his mouth and churned fire within it, but a bomb suddenly flew into his mouth and exploded the moment it touched the fire and Retardo took heavy internal damage and fell back once again.

BAAAAAAANG!!

"What the…?" Ganondorf said. They turned back and saw that it was Link who threw the bomb.

"Don't think I'm out for the count yet! I won't forgive what you've done to my friends!" he said angrily.

Meanwhile, Luigi was pulling Zelda by the shoulder to get her out.

"Ow! My neck hurts!" she cried.

"She sure it stuck hard!" Luigi said.

Peach then pushed him aside and said, "I'll do it!" She grabbed Zelda by the hair using one hand and placed the other hand on one shoulder. "Here goes! Hiya!" And with a strong yank, Zelda's head forcefully popped out of the hole and both Peach and she fell back a bit. "Phew! There!"

Zelda coughed out soil from her mouth and wiped her face clean and said, "Phew… Thanks…"

"You're welcome!"

"Well, things are taken care of over there," Sonic said.

"I'm glad she's all right," Link said, and then he turned to Retardo. "Now time for you to pay!"

"BURN AND DIE!!" Retardo shouted. "BURNING MEATBALL!!" He tossed a fireball at them and Ganondorf countered by throwing a dark energy ball. Both the elemental balls hit each other and exploded, and then out of those explosions came out arrows with bombs attached to the front. The bomb arrows struck Retardo and exploded, covering him in smoke and fire.

Link dashed forward next and delivered a powerful vertical slash and it left a gash right down the middle of Retardo's body. Retardo cried in pain and angrily swung his arm at Link, who jumped up to avoid it and slashed again, this time injuring him in the face.

Link flew over his head and landed behind him and slashed him in the back of the legs next. Retardo turned his head back to look at him and increase the intensity of the fire on his back to burn him. Link brought up his shield to block the fire and moved back to a safe distance. Retardo turned around and both his hands caught on fire and he reached forward to grab him with the burning hands, but Link threw a bomb at him that he quickly crushed in between his hands, which caused an explosion in flinching him.

"Time to end this!" Link said. He hopped back a couple of feet and raised the back of his hand and the Triforce emblem on the back glowed brightly, blinding Retardo. "Triforce Slash!" A beam shot out from the symbol and struck Retardo, halting his movements. As hard as he struggled, he couldn't move a muscle and Link dashed and slashed the living daylights out of him while light particles flew in every direction. This sight alone was enough to make everyone behold with awe.

"Whoa! Nice light show!" Sonic exclaimed.

Then Link finally gave the final slash that knocked Retardo high up into the sky.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

After Retardo was shot up into the sky, Link jumped up very high into the air with the help of light coming out from underneath his feet. He went above the airborne Failure and plunged his sword down into his head.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Retardo screamed upon his skull stabbed through. And then the both of them crashed onto the ground and an explosion ensued.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Things have turned very one-sided the moment the strong ones showed up. This really shows the difference in power level between the Smashers, doesn't it? Of course, this doesn't mean that the Failures are all pushovers when fighting the Smashers. I can guarantee you that the high numbered Failures, especially after transformation, will be some of the toughest foes the Smashers ever fought.

Anyway, the next chapter will be one that most people is perhaps waiting for and I hope you will learn a lot too.


	20. Truth of Gamfax

**Chapter 20  
The Master Speaks! The Truth of Gamfax Revealed!**

* * *

"Hai!" Roy shouted as he smacked the rock with the flat part of his blade. The rock cracked and then broke, freeing Lilina from her restraint.

"Free at last…" Lilina said, rubbing her hips due to the pain from being jammed too tightly.

"Lilina!" Roy said as he ran over to embrace her. "I'm glad you're all right!"

"Thanks, I owe you one!"

-

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"Whoa!" Everyone was taken by surprise by the sudden explosion when Retardo and Link crashed onto the ground.

Link was blown out of the explosion and was singed somewhat on the clothes and skin, but was overall unharmed. "Whoa! I didn't expect that!"

When the explosion disappeared, Retardo was nowhere to be seen. There were absolutely no remains of him whatsoever. It was as if he never existed in the first place.

"It's just like when those giant monsters died," Sonic said. "They exploded and left behind no trace."

"Whatever the case is, one of the Failures is down for the count," Ganondorf said. "There's another one right in front of our eyes, so…" Everyone turned and glared at Assholicus, who was still sitting on Elise.

"Lololol! Retardo is dead!" Assholicus said, sounding cheerful for some reason. "That's really sad! Sad, sad, sad!"

"Get of the princess, you swine!" Dedede said.

"Get off I will, but only if I get to do this!" Assholicus said, and he jumped off Elise with his butt facing in their direction. Then his butt started to glow with reddish energy.

"What the…? His rear is glowing!" Meta-Knight gasped. "That's unnatural!"

"Bleeding Anus!" Assholicus shouted, and a red lightning bolt shot out from his butt and towards them. Everyone quickly leaped back to avoid getting shot by this.

"What the?! He can crap lightning?!" Sonic said in awe.

"And you thought-a Wario had-a eet worse!" Mario said.

"Hohoho! Now I feel tired! I will sit down again!" Assholicus said, and he sat back down on Elise.

"Ow!" she cried. "Get off me!"

"This settles it! I'm going to clobber you right now!" Dedede shouted, and he raised his hammer and ran towards him.

Suddenly, a glowing circle appeared on the ground before Dedede and he jumped back startled. "What the?!"

Then out of the circle, Joykiller, Jumpclusion, and Jim Smelton rose out of it. "Hohoho! The master is here at last!" Assholicus said in delight.

"Wait? Who is the master?" Ganondorf asked. He asked this because he was not around when Joykiller or Jumpclusion appeared, so he does not know who they are either.

MK saw Smelton and said, "I know this man. He is the founder of Smelton Biotech Incorporations."

"Smashers," Smelton said. "The people who struck down the Negativities and supposedly destroyed Gamfax... It's an honor to meet you."

Dedede looked at him and said, "Hmmm… I assume that you are the master. Well, that sure is surprising to hear, a man with authority and power within the economic world being the mastermind of this evil! But then, it's no surprise considering you're the webmaster of the website that people relates to hell, Gamfax!"

"You have good knowledge, King of Dream Land," Smelton said. "Yes, everything is as you said. I am the master of the Failures and Gamfax indeed is a website that I created."

"Heh! Don't underestimate the king and his brain!"

The others were shocked to hear about this. "So he's da masta of da Failures!" Mario said.

"Well, no surprise hearing something like this from him if he made a totally messed up website," Sonic stated.

"And now that you are over here, I might as well give you royal punishment for your evil deeds!" Dedede said, holding up his hammer. "Consider it an honor to be executed by a great king like me!"

"You speak with determination, king," Smelton said. "But is it out of recklessness or bravery? What makes you think that you can strike me down?"

"Ha! You do not underestimate the king! The king underestimates you!" Dedede said, and then he lifted up his hammer and readied to slam it down on him.

Smelton lifted up two fingers and said, "Demon Art: Destructive Spell 1, Thrust!" And all of a sudden, Dedede was pushed backwards by an invisible force and tumbled on his back.

"Ow!"

"Your majesty!" MK gasped, flying over to the king.

"How'd he do that?" Sonic gasped.

"I have no time to waste here," Smelton said. "I have just retrieved the first half of Everything from Hinamizawa, and now it's time for the final half."

"What?! He obtained da one in Hinamizawa already?!" Mario gasped.

"Guess they failed…" Ganondorf said.

Smelton turned around to Elise and walked up to her as Assholicus stood away. "She's all yours, master!" he said.

"Hey! Keep your hands off her!" Link shouted, running towards Smelton with sword in hand.

Smelton pointed a finger at him and said, "Demon Art: Binding Spell 61, Six Bars of Light!" And then a six-pointed star appeared around Link's mid-torso and he was restrained in place and unable to move.

"What?! What is this?!" he gasped.

"Hold her up," Smelton said to Joykiller and Jumpclusion.

"Yes, master," they said, and they held up Elise by her arms.

"Hey you! You're not doing anything to her!" Ganondorf shouted as he ran towards them. But Assholicus stepped out in front of him and opened his mouth to release green gas. When Ganondorf smelled the gas, he quickly closed his nose and backed off as far as he could and coughed heavily. "Ack! Cough! I'm gonna vomit!"

In fact, the smell of the gas was so strong that the ones out of range could smell it too! "Gah! What a horrible smell!" Luigi cried with tears in his eyes.

Smelton turned to Elise and lifted his hand again and said, "Demon Art: Binding Spell 9, Strike!" And then bright red light appeared around Elise and the two Failures let go their hands and Elise was paralyzed in place and unable to move.

"Ngh! I can't move!" she cried. No matter how hard she tried to move, she couldn't lift a muscle.

Smelton then reached to his back and pulled out his sword from the sheath. "Drain everything," he said, and then the sword suddenly changed form. While it still looked like a normal blade, it was no longer hard but rather flimsy-looking as it waved around like a ribbon. When he pointed it at Elise, the sword glowed in with a bright aura. "Hey! What are you going to do to her?!" Link shouted. "Let her go at once before I get my hands on you!" He tried to struggle free from his restraint, but he couldn't.

"Hey! You better not do anything!" Sonic shouted, and he quickly ran towards Smelton to stop him.

Smelton did not waste any time, and without a word, the sword shot forward and stabbed right into her chest!

Everyone was frozen in place with shock. The world basically fell apart in front of their eyes as they saw what was happening before them. Elise remained wordless as the sword was stabbed into her body, but strangely enough, the sword did not come back out from her back.

Energy was then seen spiraling out from Elise's body and down the blade of the sword and gathered at the hilt, and after a few seconds, Smelton pulled the sword back out again. Then the red light around Elise disappeared and she dropped to her knees, and she was very shocked to see that there was absolutely no wound on her chest! She felt around her body for any holes, but there was nothing at all, not even a drop of blood.

The Smashers were all shocked to see this too. "Uh…? Didn't he just stab her?" Sonic asked. "Where is the leaky hole?"

"That's strange… The princess is unharmed after all this…?" Ganondorf said.

"What just happened…?" Link asked, and then his restrain disappeared. "Ah! That's better."

Then a smile appeared over Smelton's face as he lifted up the sword and looked at it. "At last! Everything has been combined! I have the power of the gods! Now all that is left is to fuse it with Gamfax and the perfect world shall soon come to rise!"

"Gamfax?!" gasped all the Smashers.

"It's no wonder that you are shocked to hear this as you thought you have destroyed it for the third time."

"But-a we destroyed it along with Metal Gear!" Mario said.

"That is what you think, but shortly after your victory over the Rebel Army," Smelton explained, "I went and retrieved Gamfax from Metal Gear and it has been with me ever since! All this is to wait until this day! With Everything under my grasp, I have the power to create a new world! A world that is perfect without any flaws! A world where eternal peace shall rule!"

"Okay… Hold on a second! A world of eternal peace?" Ganondorf asked. "Just what are you up too?"

"It is just as I said: a world where there is everlasting peace. There will be no wars, thoughts, and everyone can do whatever they want in happiness. It is the perfect kind of world that I envisioned!"

"Um… Wouldn't that make you a good guy actually…?" Luigi asked. "At least that's what it sounds like."

"Yeah! You're confusing us here!" Sonic said. "Are you trying to hide something from us?"

"Sonic-a haz a point!" Mario said. "You do not-a sound honest!"

"Whether you believe it or not, none of you are welcomed to the perfect world," Smelton said. "In fact, I will destroy this current world in order for the new world to be created!"

"Now you're sounding more like a villain!" Sonic said.

"Only by clearing all the roots of evil can there be eternal peace. Everything in this world is the root of evil; therefore nothing in this world shall survive! Only my creations and I have the privilege to live in the perfect world! That way the perfect world will not be tainted by evil!"

"So what makes you think you are not any eviler than us?" Ganondorf asked. "You look every way like an evil man right now to me."

Smelton stomped the ground hard and shouted in a loud voice, "WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND?! TELL ME!! WHAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Whoa… What's with the sudden rage…?" Sonic said.

"Hey guys!" shouted the voice of Roy as he and Lilina came running over from a hill. "Everything all right here?"

Mario turned to him and said, "Oh, you're here!"

"Sorry that I came late," he said. "Lilina had some… business back there…" Roy looked around and saw the Failures and Elise sitting among them, and was shocked. "What the?! We must rescue her at once!"

"Too late," Ganondorf told him. "The power has already been taken. Our job was a failure in the end."

"WHAT?!"

"The power has already been taken?!" Lilina gasped.

"Evil… Negative thoughts… All those wicked things…" Smelton said in an angry tone. "There is nothing I hate more than those things! A world where there is eternal peace and happiness is what I dream of! My ancestors tried to achieve this, but in the end, their efforts were being mocked at and seen as evil purposes to bring a dark age to the world! It is what you people called the Age of Gamfax!"

"Age of Gamfax, the dark age that existed some 300 years ago or so…" Ganondorf said. "So… what is the truth behind that?"

"You people say that it is a dark age, but to our family, it is one of our biggest humiliations and defeat ever," Smelton continued. "The story that was passed down from my elders will always remain in my mind very well. How our ancestors were treated for their beliefs…"

-

Now we enter some slideshow as Smelton talks about the past.

The storytelling began with the scene depicting what looks like Native Americans living their usual lifestyle.

"Back in the late 16th century of America, the chief of the tribe was falling ill and he had to pass on the leadership to someone. He had no sons or any siblings, but he does have a pair of adopted sons that he took care as if they were his own offspring."

The scene depicts an old man lying on a mattress and there were two young men next to him. One looks happy and while the other one looks grumpy.

"The chief had to test their worth first on who should become the next chief, and thus they both were tested with the tribe serving as the judges and audiences to see who is worthy."

The next scene shows the two men undergoing various tests such as hunting, shooting, running, etc.

"Both the sons showed great skills and it were hard for the people to decide who would be the winner. Then the final test came and it was about public speech. They were to convince the people that they would make a great chief and bring the village to success."

The scene then shows the happy man talking to his villagers, saying, "I will bring happiness to the village and everyone in it! We will look towards the future with a positive attitude and never worrying about anything! So long as we put a smile on our face, we can live a wonderful life!"

Next, the grumpy man walked up and gave his speech, "The only way we can become better than we are now is to become stronger! In order to become stronger, we must doubt the people around us, as trust is what leads to the fall of many! Did you hear about the tribe on the northern coast? They lived a too carefree life and ultimately lost to rivaling tribes because they didn't give a crap about war and fighting! If we live a positive attitude, we cannot improve! We must complain and grumble all day long, and in doing this, things around us will change! Those who live happily are daydreamers who have no future! They say to themselves lots of dreams and crap, but they never bothered lifting a finger to do something about it! Only with a negative attitude can we become stronger and succeed!"

"The speech of the grumpy man sounded good to the people, and for this reason, everyone decided that he should be the next chief. The happy man, however, was not pleased with what he said, and he tried to go against him and convince the people that living a negative life isn't good. However, the grumpy man had already won the hearts of these people and there was nothing he could do about it. Therefore, the grumpy man was made the chief.

"Time passed, and the tribe became powerful, but at the same time, relationship among the people grew a lot worse. People would be unkind to each other and the chief, who is the grumpy man, himself wasn't any better. He believed that the weak should be eliminated or else the tribe will fall and thus carried out punishments and executions often for small reasons. The happy man and his family were the only ones that could no longer stand to such a rule, and thus he went against the chief."

The scene shows the happy man arguing with the grumpy chief.

"It was a futile argument however. The grumpy man's heart was hardened to the point that nothing can change his mind. He enjoyed the way he is ruling the tribe, and he sees the happy man as an obstacle in his way. Being marked as traitors to the tribe, the happy man and his family had no choice but to run away from the tribe and somewhere else.

"Several years later, the happy man and a family were living a rough life out in the unfamiliar wilderness. Meanwhile, the tribe was prospering in power and fame, and then members of the happy man's family began to have doubts. They began to think that the reason they weren't holding up by themselves was because they were too positive and cheerful. They never worried about the future or things around them and that must be why they are living a hard life. The happy man, however, still held a happy heart and told them there surely they can succeed in life so long as they keep their happy attitude. But quarrels among family members started, and some of them ultimately left the family and decided to seek better life in the tribe.

"The happy man was sad to see this, and he started to think that it was the grumpy man's fault that all this happened. He must not let his negative attitude reign any longer! And thus, he planned with the remaining members of his family to bring down the grumpy man and then bring happiness back to the tribe again. This operation… they call it Gamfax.

"They were able to convince neighboring tribes to help them with this task, and thus they set off to begin the operation. Things did not go to well however…"

The scene then shows a bloody battle between the tribes.

"The grumpy man knew very well that this was going to happen, and thus he formed an army and fought against the happy man's army. It was the rough and violent battle and many people died, including innocent ones. The battle last for several months and it was what people nowadays call the Age of Gamfax. A battle between positive beliefs and negative beliefs…

"In the end, the happy man's tribe lost and the remaining survivors were scattered all over the place. The grumpy man and his tribe won the war, but they lost a lot of things too, so it was more of a double knockout. But despite this loss, they were able to reform their tribe and village in a short amount of time, but as for the happy man and his family, they were never heard from again…"

-

Back to reality…

"That happy man was my ancestor…" Smelton said. "He fought for the belief that happiness and positive thinking will solve everything, but he failed to prove it and was taken down the power of negative beliefs…"

The Smashers all listened without a word to his story and they didn't know what to say either. But then Luigi asked, "Um… Question? What of the negative tribe nowadays…?"

Smelton looked at him and said, "Of course, as times passed, settlers settled at America and Native Americans gradually decreased in number, but some of them still have ancestors that are roaming around today. Their ancestors, however, are despicable people… The direct descendant of the grumpy man is known today as… I Am."

"Wait a minute… The strongest man in the Smash Pros?!" Link gasped.

"Right… In fact, the Smash Pros is an organization created by the descendants of that man! You do know the impression that the Smash Pros give to the world nowadays, don't you? The grumpy man's legacy remained unto this day and it was spread out into the hearts of many people! Smash Pros are scattered all over the world and their negative attitude towards life and constant thinking of fighting and elimination of weak people have not change all these years!"

"Well, I can understand how the defeat of your ancestors left such a deep impact to your heart," Ganondorf said. "But however, I think that it is not the evils of the world that you detest, but actually… you detest the Pros! The ancestors of the Pros were the one that started everything and put a shame to your ancestors and now their descendants have created what is perhaps the most corrupted and infuriating organization of all. In reality, you want to destroy the Smash Pros, right?"

"Ganondorf haz a point-a!" Mario said.

"Whether or not I am aiming to strike down the Pros," Smelton said, "the world has already fallen into deep darkness and despair. Only by destroying every single trace of this world and then creating a new one can there be eternal peace. I will achieve what my ancestors failed to do and that is to create a world of happiness!"

"But wait a minute… Why then did you create the website Gamfax?!" Popo said.

"It was necessary to gather information," Smelton answered. "If I wanted to create a world only in the way I envisioned, will it satisfy everyone? Therefore that website was created to encourage people to post their complaints and negative thoughts. That way, I can create a world that will satisfy everyone. Indeed, you people call it the website of hell, but in reality, that website shows that the world we are living in now is a living hell!"

"How about the Negativities and their creation of the energy called Gamfax?" Link asked.

"That had nothing to do with me. In reality, I was taken by surprised when I found out that there was someone trying to create an artificial evil called Gamfax. However, the creation of such energy allowed me to take a step closer to create the perfect world."

"What do you mean?"

"Every world needs to be created by a creator of deity identity. I am myself a mere human and I cannot create a world. However, combining the power of Everything and Gamfax together, I can create a deity that shall create a world and rule over it! Gamfax is the embodiment of all the negative thoughts in the world, thoughts of people who are fed up of living in a sinful world! So with the power of Everything, Gamfax shall create a world that all the people of the world envisioned—a world where people's dream shall come true!"

"Hmm… If you ask me, it doesn't sound so bad," Luigi said. "A world where we can get whatever we want and have our dreams come true."

"But none of you are going to get a part of the world," Smelton reminded him. "Everything in this world must be destroyed! As I said earlier, the roots of evil must be destroyed in order to prevent the same kind of evil from being grown again! I will create a new world where only I and my creations are worthy of living in and none of you are welcomed! You shall all die for the sins that you committed!"

"Then we'll have to stop you!" Roy said.

"Yeah, the idea of creating a world of happiness sounds nice," Sonic said. "But if we're not invited, you're not having any of the fun yourself either!"

"I have another question," Link asked. "What are the Failures? Who are they exactly?"

"You have asked a good question," Smelton said to him. "To put it simple, they are souls of the dead brought back to life within an artificial body."

"What…?"

"Some years ago, I discovered a place where souls travel to, and that place is called the Soul Society."

"Hmmm… I think I heard of that before," Ganondorf said.

"Using technology I invented, I was able to travel into that world. It is a place where people died and are basically living a second life. I learned that the people of the Soul Society sometimes come over to the real world, but since they are basically spirits, they cannot be seen by normal eyes. In that place, I studied the way of living and everything I wanted to know about Soul Society, and then I studied their technology and science and started to apply them to my own works.

"Thanks to all these, I was then able to communicate with spirits of dead people and I learned that there are many people who died with regret and sadness; they have failed to live a proper life. Taking pity towards them, I used Soul Society technology to create artificial bodies for their spirits to reside in, and thus they are basically given the second chance to live. I also made it so that if they are dead, their bodies will explode, leaving behind no trace. That way their dead bodies cannot be used by other people for autopsy. "

"Whoa… I can't believe this…" Link said.

"But that wasn't all I've learned from Soul Society," Smelton continued. "I also learned their way of defense and offense. The Demon Arts that I used earlier were techniques that the people of Soul Society have, and furthermore, I have this." He reached to his back and pulled out the sword. "This sword is called the Soul Cutter, and it is the main weapons used by Soul Reapers. My Soul Cutter has the ability to absorb powers without physically harming them in its released form. Using this, I was able to extract the power of Everything from both the deity statue in Hinamizawa and Princess Elise. Through heavy modification, I am able to obtain the power that only the dead should be able to use!"

"So that's the truth…" Ganondorf said.

"Now that I have the found all the things that I want, it is time to start the last step of the plan! Infuse Everything together with Gamfax and the creator of the perfect world shall be born!" Smelton said.

"The master gave us the second chance to live," Joykiller said. "We are in his debt."

"Therefore we will support him to the end," Jumpclusion added. "We are grateful to him for bringing us back to life again."

"Lalala! I can't wait for the perfect world to come! It's going to be a happy place to live in!" Assholicus said while spinning on one foot like a ballerina.

"We won't-a let-a you do eet!" Mario said.

"Yeah! Don't think we'll let you do whatever you want!" Roy said. "I agree that evil influences are all over the world at the moment, but that does not give you any reason to destroy the world! There are many innocent people and plus, you're not a god that you can decide the fate of the world!"

"You people will never understand this!" Smelton said. "I will proceed with the final steps now, but however, I will give you a chance to prove to me that you are right. If you have what it takes to stop me, Smashers, then come to Area 51!"

After saying all these, the circle of light appeared below Smelton and the Failures and they sank into it and disappeared.

It was at this moment Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and YL woke up again. "Huh…? What happened?" YL asked.

The rest of the Smashers and Elise all had down-looking faces. "We lost…" Luigi said. "They got both the powers… The enemy is winning this time…"

"No, eetz not-a over yet!" Mario said.

"Right, didn't the bad guy say that if we want to stop him, we should go to Area 51?" Sonic said. "Then let's reply to his invitation!"

"Sonic and Mario are right," Link said. "There is still a chance! Let us meet up with the others and get things started! We have to stop Smelton from destroying the world!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Big load of information and the truth has been revealed in this chapter at last! As you can see, this chapter has Bleach references, and I'm sure that Bleach fans should know who the Failures are based on by now.

I hope you like what you found out!


	21. Area 51

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher**: Will there be a Bleach crossover?**  
Game2002**: No, but I know someone who is planning on one, so leave it to him instead.  
**  
JackCrusher**: Will the Smashers fight I Am?  
**Game2002**: That's a question better left for the future to answer.

**Jake**: Is Area 51 that mysterious UFO place?  
**Game2002**: Yes.

**Chapter 21  
Onwards to Area 51! The Place Where Everything Ends!**

* * *

News of this has already spread out to the other Smashers. Currently, all the Smashers, including the ones that went to Hinamizawa, were met together at the hotel, along with Princess Elise and her advisor. They have been told of everything that happened during daytime.

"Aye… We failed to keep the power safe…" Bowser grumbled.

"Another flop in a task given to me…" Ike said in a sad tone. "Happening once before was enough, and now this…"

"Cheer up, that doesn't mean hope is gone!" Sonic told them. "We can still go get that bad guy and stop him!"

"Sonic is right," Captain Falcon said. "We must think towards the bright side. Nothing is ever too late as long as we act fast. Did Smelton not said to us to meet him at Area 51? Let us go over there and stop him!"

"Area 51 takes place in the desert regions of America, and it is said to be one of the most mysterious places in the world," Fox explained. "Supposedly only the government knows what is happening there, and it is widely believed to be a place where nuclear and military related experiments are going on. However, there is also a popular theory that several alien and UFO related research is going on there too. Because there has been no leaked information on that place, nobody can be sure."

"If Smelton is over there, that means he has his hideout there all along…" Samus said.

"It would make sense to built a hideout and carry out his plan for world creation in a place that nobody ever knows about. That must be it!"

"C'mon then! Let's get moving!" Sonic said. "I can't wait to get started!"

"Yeah! I'm gonna teach those bastards a lesson too!" Bowser said.

Roy turned to the advisor and said to him, "Don't worry; we will not allow the hardship that the king went through to hide the power go to waste! We will stop the enemies from doing what they want with it!"

"This is my only request now," the advisor said. "Please, you must stop the power from being misused!"

"You can count on us!"

-

Soon afterwards, Elise said good-bye to the Smashers and returned to her palace, knowing that she would not be a target to other people now that the power contained inside her is gone.

"I hope she can live peacefully from now on," Peach said, watching the royal limousine drive off.

"Relax, she'll be fine," Mario assured her.

"I hope so…"

Back in the lobby of the hotel, the other Smashers were gathered there talking about a plan. "So we head right for Area 51 tomorrow and beat the living daylights out of them," CF said. "That's the plan in a nutshell."

"Sounds great to me!" Wario said.

"Can we go into more detail…?" Link asked.

"Since we need to get there in the shortest time possible," Fox said. "We will have to contact Master Hand about this, as well as revealing everything to him. We will need all the help we can to accomplish this."

"I think we should just tell him now and get him ready for tomorrow," Falco suggested.

"Good idea! I'll call him now. If you'll just excuse me…" Fox got his cell phone and went to a quieter place to talk.

"Okay, next thing we talk about is who will go?" CF said. "I know not everyone here is a fighter, so we will not force everyone to come with us."

"But today is the last day of our vacation," Dr. Mario reminded him. "So we might as well all leave together."

"Oh, I forgot that our one week vacation in Soleanna is up. You're right; we should just pack up and go for there."

"No… I was hoping to stay out of this…" Luigi cried in despair.

"So whatever the issue is, tomorrow will be the day of a great fight. We must be prepared for this, everyone."

"Tomorrow is the day for the king to shine too!" Dedede said, raising both arms. "I shall show them that the King of Dream Land is not to be messed with and then I'll bring the status of my country to the top through this!"

Fox then came back to them and said, "I told Master Hand everything. He'll be here tomorrow and we'll set off for Area 51 after checking out the hotel."

-

Meanwhile, at a hidden base somewhere in the mysterious Area 51…

Smelton was standing in front of a large glass orb that contained swirling purple energy. "We are Gamfax…" the energy seemed to spoke. "We hate everything…"

Smelton looked at it, and then turned around to a large group of people standing behind him. "Listen, everyone. The time for the end of the world shall soon come. The new world shall be created very soon, and then all your unsatisfactory, hatred, complains, and despair in the current world shall be purged! Together, we will create the world that we all envisioned! A world where dreams come true and peace rules all! It is the world that my ancestors envisioned, but thanks to the evils of the world, their ambitions were shattered. Now as their descendant, I shall once again revive this ambition!"

-

The next morning, the Smashers were all gathered at the entrance of the hotel with their luggage.

"Where is that Hand?" Falco asked while tapping his foot against the ground.

"He'll come soon," Fox told him.

Not too far from where they are, Sonic and Tails were talking with each other. "Be careful out there, Sonic," Tails said to him.

"Don't worry! I've never gotten myself into trouble before!" Sonic assured him. "I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"I know you will be fine for sure! By the way, I think it's best that you take these." Tails then handed him a package. "I have a feeling that you will need the Chaos Emeralds."

"Thanks! I have feeling that I might use it too! Thanks for these!"

"Hey look! He's here!" Link said, pointing to the Final Destination in the air.

The large flying platform flew towards them and then flipped over 180 degrees before touching the ground because it couldn't fit onto the street with its size if it was facing sideways. Then an opening appeared on the surface and MH poked out of it, "Hey guys! I'm here! So are you guys ready to leave?"

"We sure are!" CF said.

"But how are we going to enter the Final Destination like this?!" G&W asked.

"That can be handled," MH said, and then another opening appeared at the bottom of the FD and a staircase even came out of it. "There!"

"I didn't know it has functions like this…" Luigi said.

"I thought it was obvious since it has a lot of secret openings on it in the first place," Popo commented.

As they began to enter, Roy turned to Lilina and said to her, "You go back first, okay? This will be dangerous, but since I was a part of them, I feel like having the need to support them too."

"I understand, Roy," she said. "You be careful yourself too."

"I will!"

As the Smashers began to enter the Final Destination, a kid's voices shouted to them and then Lucas was seen running towards them. "Hey wait!"

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" Ness asked.

"I want to go along," he said while panting heavily from the run.

Then his father, Flint, walked up to them and said, "My son kept on insisting to go with you. He wanted to make up for his lack of effort about what happened yesterday."

"I see…" Young Link said. "But we don't blame you for what happened yesterday. It wasn't your fault."

"But I still felt useless back there… I promised to myself that I will become braver and stronger ever since my mother and brother are gone," Lucas told him. "But I haven't been proving myself at all… I want to prove myself again by going with you and help you!"

"Well, if you want to come along, I wouldn't mind," Marth said to him. "But it will be dangerous, and we cannot guarantee to help you all the time as we may run into trouble ourselves too."

"Don't worry! I'll try my best to protect myself and not be a burden to you!"

"Hey guys! You mind if I come along?" Red, who just showed up to the place, asked the Smashers.

"It's you!" Pikachu said.

"You want to come too?" Marth asked.

"I heard about what happened, and I want to help you in this matter too," Red told him. "I mean, we helped each other take down the Negativities before, right? We should continue to support each other again!"

"Okay, the more the merrier!" MH said from the opening of the FD. "Let's all get going and put an end to Gamfax once and for all!"

As the Smashers were stepping into the FD, someone else called them again. "Wait a minute, there'd be no fun if I am left out," Wolf said, walking over to them.

"Uh? You want to come too?" Fox asked, standing at the doorway.

"Let's say I have nothing else better to do."

"How about Leon and Panther?"

"They're not coming. I want to show them that I am capable of handling things myself without their help all the time."

"They never did much to begin with…" Falco thought to himself.

After making sure that everyone is on board, the FD then took off into the air and flew away. "Take care of yourself, my son!" Flint called out to it.

Leon and Panther were standing at the side watching the FD leave. "Well, there goes Wolf," Leon said.

"May he have a safe trip," Panther said.

"Don't worry about him. I know him much better than you. He'll be all right, and I'll pity whoever is facing him."

-

Inside the FD…

"Okay, going at this speed, we should reach America in about an hour," MH said to everyone. "Since Area 51 is a highly protected area, there is no way we can fly around the air above it safely as security there is bound to see us. Therefore we will park the Final Destination to a place near it and then we'll set off by foot."

"I wonder if we can get past the security though…" Samus said.

"Well, we're not sure if Smelton occupies the whole of that place or if he only has his hideout in a small section of it. We'll have to make sure when we get there first," Ganondorf said.

"Guess we're going to learn what on earth is in that place after all too, right?" Snake asked.

"I won't be surprised if we really do see aliens and such," Falco said.

-

The Hocotate was soaring high up in the sky. Olimar was inside piloting the ship. "Now where should I go next?" he said to himself. He then yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. "Ooooh… I feel sleepy… I think I'll leave the controls to auto-pilot…" He flipped a switch on the controller and then reclined on his seat and fell asleep.

-

Back on the FD, Red was sitting on the surface watching the clouds. Then a wireframe that was looking through a telescope nearby went up to him and said, "Hfasdfjklhewru."

"What?" Red asked. "I don't speak your language, sorry…"

The wireframe pointed to the telescope and said, "Yhdfdafasdf."

"You want me to look into it? Okay…" Red got up and walked over to the telescope and looked through it. "There's nothing… Wait, I think I see something. Looks like a rocket… And it's flying in our direction. Yeah, a rocket is coming in our direction." He then began to walk away as if it doesn't mind his business, and but then he screamed, "A ROCKET IS FLYING IN OUR DIRECTION!!"

"WHERE?!" Crazy Hand screamed, popping out from a secret opening on the FD.

Then the rocket, which was actually the Hocotate, crashed into the side of the FD and flipped onto its surface violently. This rocked the FD and everyone came to the surface to see what happened. "What's this?!" Dr. Mario asked.

"Are we being attacked by a rocket?" Samus asked, pointing her paralyzer at the rocket (she's not wearing armor).

Then the door on the rocket opened and Olimar climbed out of it. "Doh… Should've known the auto-pilot was awry nowadays…"

"Hey! It's you again!" Bowser said.

Olimar looked at them and said, "Oh my! It's you guys again!"

"What are you doing here?" Fox asked him.

"I saw a rocket flying over, but before I could warn you all, it crashed…" Red told them.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you…" Olimar said. "But I think my ship just took damage from the crash. Not like it's the first time though…"

"We're sorry that we were flying in your path," MH said to him. "We'll try to fix it for you. Stay here in the meantime if you don't mind."

"Looks like I have no choice… Thanks for the offer…"

"It sure is our destiny to run into each other all the time, isn't it?" Ness asked him.

-

An hour later, the FD landed onto a vast desert area. There were some buildings seen in the distance, but they chose not to park too near to it.

After the FD landed, the Smashers all stepped out onto the surface. "Okay, I think I can see buildings when we were going to land," MH said. "I have a feeling that leaving the Final Destination here alone isn't very safe, so some people should stay behind to keep watch."

"I'll be happy to stay behind…" Luigi said.

"How about this? The strong ones shall all go over to Area 51 to fight while the ones that aren't very powerful stay behind."

"But I want to go and fight them!" Pichu said. "I am strong, so don't underestimate me!"

"Okay… Whoever wants to go then go, but whoever doesn't want to go can just stay…"

Unknown to them, there was a hidden camera embedded on a cactus near them.

-

Inside a dark room, Jim Smelton and 20 other people were all gathered there watching a large screen. The screen showed everything the camera saw, and therefore, they were currently looking at the Smashers.

"Those are the Smashers, the people that will come in our way of the new world's creation," Smelton told those 20 people.

"So they are the Smashers," said a fully mechanical red-eyed dinosaur built in the likeliness of a T-Rex, but with large arms rather than small ones like a real T-Rex.

"Annoying pests!" said a balding old man wearing white garb and sitting on a wheelchair. "I hate it when people disturb us at times like this!"

"Ha! So those are the ones that we have to kill?" said an anthropomorphic coyote that was wearing long brown ragged pants with suspenders over a white shirt.

"They are the ones who destroyed Retardo," Jumpclusion said.

Sitting nearby was a large, light brown bulldog with a spiked collar around his neck, and next to him was a fine-looking young man (in summary, a bishounen) with gray spiky hairdo and black jeans and vest over a white shirt, and had the word 'Emo' tattooed onto his left arm. "For Retardo to be taken down by them, I was expecting those people to be more intimidating looking," the bulldog said. "But they're nothing like I expected. How disappointing…"

The man described just now placed his palm on his face and sighed. "Aye… Words cannot express how I'm disappointed with this… I, too, was expecting a fiercer bunch of people."

"Hohoho! Retardo may have lost!" Assholicus said. "But he did put up a fight before that happened! Alas, poor guy couldn't take a break!"

"That's only because he's an inferior being!" Arrogarn said. "If it was I, none of those weaklings called Smashers would be alive by now!"

"The Smashers are not to be underestimated," Joykiller told her. "They are indeed strong people, but I believe they have their limits too."

"No matter how strong they are, I can easily wipe them all out myself!"

"Haha! You're very proud of yourself, eh? For someone who died in the hands of humans, you still have the guts to call yourself the most superior of all races!" the coyote said to her.

"Yeah, if you want to talk about other people, talk about yourself first!" said an ostrich that looks normal in every way.

Arrogarn have him a glare and said, "You got a death wish, don't you?!"

"Ha! If you got any problems, I'll be willing to have a little fun with you!" the coyote said. "It pleasures me to beat the living daylights out of my victims and hear them scream and cry as I torture them!"

As the two stared at each other, one with a pissed off face and another with an evil smiling face, a purple-haired girl looking about 16 years old with a ponytail and wearing some sort of black martial arts clothing (the shirt looks like a vest… That kind, if you know what I mean… Sorry for the lack of better description) said to them, "Please stop! There is no reason for us to be fighting among ourselves!"

Arrogarn gave her an eye and said in a threatening way, "You're just a subordinate. You have no right to order me around!"

"Katsura has a point," Jumpclusion said to Arrogarn. "The conclusion to us fighting among each other would be the fall of us too."

"Arrogarn, seize your anger," Smelton said to her. "I know that you do not like to be looked down by others or be mentioned about the day you died, but I'd appreciate it if you would cooperate with us so that we can achieve our goals."

"Please calm down, madam," one of Arrogarn's subordinates, the girl with an eye-patch covering her left eye, said to her.

"Grrr… Fine…" Arrogarn growled, and then sat back down.

"Such a party pooper! But if the master says so, guess I have no choice but to save the fun for the Smashers when they come," the coyote said, also sitting back down.

"Party pooper, indeed… Nothing in this world can go as planned," Joykiller said.

"For you at least, heheheh!"

"The Smashers will not be very powerful," said a silver-haired man wearing black armor that had knives strapped all over it. "They have not killed enough people in their lifetime. Therefore they are not powerful."

"You're always talking about killing people and such," Katsura said to him. "Does your life revolve around nothing more than killing, Ivotas? I may have been an assassin in my former life, but I don't kill for sports and fun."

"Only by killing can you become stronger."

"Haha! Well then, tell me: How many people did you kill while you were alive?" the coyote asked him. "And how did you die in one of the hands of the Smashers that you claimed to have never killed anyone?"

"Yeah! You must be really stupid to lost to the Smashers then!" the ostrich said. "You're basically contradicting yourself!"

"It does not matter the fact that he killed me, but so long as he has never killed anyone in his lifetime, he will never be the strongest. Perhaps I was not the strongest as I do not consider myself to have killed many people, but I am very sure that I can take down some of the Smashers, especially the weaker ones since they have not killed any people."

-

Back at the FD…

"Okay, you guys take good care of this place while we are gone!" MH said to the ones that were staying behind.

The ones that were staying behind are Peach, Zelda, Luigi, Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Olimar, Dr. Mario, G&W, Parry, Waluigi (yes, he's on board too), and Crazy Hand.

"No problem, bro!" CH said. "You can count on me to keep everything here under control!"

"Take care!" Popo said to the leaving Smashers.

MH then turned to the ones that were leaving and said, "C'mon, let's get moving!"

"All right! Let's-a go to Area 51!" Mario said, punching the air.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Fear not; the ones that are staying behind on the Final Destination will get a role too. You honestly think they will be perfectly safe there? Think again!

I also hope that the part where the villains talked among themselves will give you an insight of upcoming opponents! Feel free to give your thoughts!

For those who have read and remembered Darkling very well, that IS the same Ivotas seen in the final arc.


	22. Storm the Base

I remind you that the Failures ARE NOT Hollows. The concept is similar, but they are not the same beings. The Failures can be seen by everyone while Hollows can only be seen by certain people, especially those with 'sixth sense'.

**Chapter 22  
Storm the Enemy Base! Let's Split Up and Take Them On!**

* * *

Master Hand was leading the pack of strong Smashers through the desert terrain, heading for Smelton's hideout that is somewhere in Area 51. "Everyone got Holy Weapons?" MH asked, turning back to look at his army.

"No," Snake replied.

"Okay, not all of you have it, but I'm sure you all can hold up to your enemies whether or not you have them."

"Shouldn't we be heading for the buildings over there?" Link asked, pointing to the barriers and buildings to their side.

"Well, yeah… But those are owned by the government," MH said. "I'm starting to think that Smelton couldn't have been referring to that place, but is near that place."

"If he does work for the government, things would be hard," Captain Falcon said. "Even if we are no longer on the wanted list, barging into places like that can still spell trouble for us."

"True, so I think we should look around this place first before coming to a conclusion. Perhaps Smelton built his base under the ground or it's hidden from our sights."

As they continued to walk, some of them felt a slight rumbling underneath their feet. "You felt something?" Kirby asked.

"I smell something…" Yoshi stated.

"I sense the aura of a living being…" Lucario said.

"I think it's safe to assume that all of us sensed something already…" MH said. "Be on your guards."

Everyone got into defensive stance, and Samus scanned around the place using some special visor. She looked at the ground and then said, "It's underneath us!"

"Where?" Wario asked, looking down. Suddenly, the whole place shook and the sand was tossed around like waves in the sea, and then it erupted and a large centipede-like creature rose out into the air—Type C.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Falco gasped.

"Probably some monster made by Smelton," Ike said.

"Then let's get it clobbered up!" Bowser said.

All those with projectile weapons fired up at the giant centipede as it soared around in air. After making a couple of circles in air and enduring some shots, it dove back down towards them again, and the Smashers all got out of the way to avoid getting hit. The centipede hit the ground headfirst and sank back into the sand, and the Smashers looked around with awareness in fear that it might pop up underneath one of them. "Be careful! Don't let it get you when it comes up!" Fox said.

Samus looked through the ground using x-ray visors and saw Type C's movement down there. "It's heading in that direction!" she said, and she ran in the direction that the centipede went and everyone followed her.

As Samus took the lead, she suddenly disappeared into thin air, much to everyone's surprise. "What the?!" DK gasped.

"She disappeared!" Diddy said in shock.

Then something even stranger occurred; Samus's suddenly stepped back out from thin air, but only her upper body could be seen. "What are you standing there for? C'mon in! There's a base there!"

"Where? I don't see anything!" Dedede said. "Don't lie to the king!"

"Can't you see? Look!" Samus suddenly disappeared into thin air again, once again surprising everyone.

"What the heck?!" Falco gasped.

"Wait a minute…" MH went forward and disappeared into the same place as Samus.

"Now Master Hand is gone!" Pichu gasped. "What is happening here?!"

Then MH came back out and said, "Hey, I get it now! Just step forward and you'll see!"

"Well, let's just move on and see what this is about," CF said, and following his advice, everyone stepped forward and they all disappeared one by one into thin air.

After everyone 'disappeared' through the air, they saw a large base before them on the other side. "Whoa! That thing just popped up in front of us all of a sudden!" Red gasped.

"How did this happen?!" Pikachu wondered.

"You don't get it yet?" MH asked. "It's simple…"

"I got it now!" Fox said. "It's an invisible barrier!"

"Invincible barrel?" DK asked.

"There is a barrier around this base that when viewed from the outside, you cannot see anything through it, and so it makes it look like when someone stepped into it, they disappear! That was the reason Samus seemingly disappeared and we cannot see the base. But once in there, we can see the base and things outside."

"That explains that!" CF said.

"I don't understand, but in summary, it's something that can make things disappear, right?" Diddy asked.

"You can put it that way… Sort of…" Fox said.

Samus looked at the ground with her x-ray visor again. "The giant centipede is gone…"

"As long-a as eet won't-a bother uz, eetz fine," Mario said.

"You know, that centipede seemed to have led us into this place…" Red said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too…" Roy said.

"The enemy just wants us to come here so they can kill us fast," Ganondorf said.

"But shouldn't also be afraid that we can foil their plans?" Pikachu asked.

"Some people are just arrogant enough to think they can eliminate us with ease that they would do this. Don't think too much into this."

"Okay, the base is just ahead, so let's go!" MH said, and they marched towards the massive base before them.

The Smashers approached the large open door in front of the base, and they also noticed that there are entrances on other walls too. There were at least three entrances counting the one they were in front of currently.

"Hmmm… There's one door here…" MH said, and then he looked to the left and saw another entrance on a further part of the base. "Another there…" And then he glanced to the third entrance on the far right side of the base. "And another there…"

"Should we split up?" Marth asked.

"That's what I'm thinking… This place is so big and it might take forever to find our goal if we huddle together all the time. We might as well split up."

"How do we divide ourselves then?" Snake asked.

"We better discuss about this."

-

Some time passed and they finally came up with three groups.

Group 1: Dedede, Meta-Knight, Roy, Ike, Yoshi, Lucario, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, ROB, Bowser, Wario  
Group 2: Master Hand, Sonic, Mario, Snake, Marth, Toon Link, Link, Captain Falcon, Samus, Wolf, Pit  
Group 3: DK, Diddy, Kirby, Pikachu, Pichu, Ness, Lucas, Red, Young Link, Fox, Falco

"Okay, now that things have been decided," MH said, "Please be careful out there and make it through this alive."

"Don't worry," CF said. "We've been through these stuffs several times and this one will be no different."

"Good luck then! Let's meet each other again soon!"

And so, Group 1 headed for the entrance before them, Group 2 went for the entrance towards the left side, while Group 3 went for the one on the right.

-

Group 1 stepped into the base and found themselves staring across a hallway. "Be careful, there is bound to be traps all over the place," Dedede said. "Therefore I will allow the bravest person to stand in front of me and lead the way."

"Just so you can get yourself out of danger, right?" Roy asked.

The group went through the hallway and there were no signs of danger at all, and they eventually came to another room that had seven different passages before them. "Great, more forks on the road…" Bowser said.

"Looks like we'll have to split up again," Ike said.

Lucario looked at each of the passages and said, "I do not feel any presence in any of them."

"I don't smell anything either," Yoshi added. "Looks like all of them are safe."

"But we must not let our guards down," Mewtwo warned them. "The enemies may very well be hiding their presences and may strike at moments unnoticed. We should be careful."

"Okay then, let's start picking our paths!" Roy said.

After a while of deciding, Bowser and Wario took the leftmost passage, ROB took the second from the left, Roy and Ike took the third from the left, Dedede and MK took the center one, Ganondorf took the third from the right, Yoshi and Lucario took the second from the right, and Mewtwo took the rightmost one.

-

Team 3 was still walking through the desert to reach the entrance that was visible before them, and the distant was about the length of an Olympic coliseum. Ness took his hat and wiped his forehead, saying, "Boy, it sure is hot here…"

"We're in the desert after all…" Kirby said, looking hot and tired.

Suddenly, they all felt the sand underneath them rumbling. "Uh oh… I have a bad feeling about this…" Fox said.

Then at this moment, the sand erupted and Type C rose up into the air again. "It's that giant centipede again!" Pikachu gasped.

The giant centipede dove down once again and attempted to crush them, but they all got away in time and the centipede sank into the sand.

"Dammit! He got away again!" Falco said, but then he felt the sand underneath him rising.

"It's coming out from there!" Fox shouted to him.

"Dang!" Falco quickly jumped away in time just as Type C's head rose out and snapped its mandibles before sinking back down again.

DK and Diddy looked around with awareness, and then the sand underneath rose. "It's below us!" Diddy gasped. The Kongs ran off in time and Type C once again failed to bite its target, but instead of pulling head back into the sand, it flew up into the air.

"Good! Time to shoot you down!" Falco said, pointing his Atomic Gun at the centipede. He fired a series of powerful shots at the skin of the centipede and each shot left behind a medium-sized explosion. The centipede also let loose a screeching sound upon being shot, and then it swooped down at him and tried to bite him. Falco rolled away and dodged the attack and the centipede swooped back up again.

As Type C was moving back into the sky, YL quickly jumped onto its body and rode on its back and was carried up along. "Hey! I want to ride too!" Diddy shouted.

YL got out his sword and plunged it into the centipede's body, but the skin was very hard and it didn't do any good. "Whoa! It's like steel!" he thought. "Whoa!" The body of the centipede shook around violently and YL fell off. "YA!!"

"I'll catch you!" DK said, raising his arms, and YL fell into his hand safely. "There!"

"Thanks…"

Type C swooped down at them once again and Falco and Fox fired at the face of the centipede monster rapidly, but then they had to get away before it crashed down on them, and the centipede once again disappeared into the sand.

"Dang! This guy sure likes to run!" Falco said.

"Be careful! He can come out from anywhere!" Fox warned everyone.

Suddenly, the area all around them began to turn slanted. "What the?!" Red gasped.

"Uh? It's a quicksand!" Fox shouted.

The sand around them took the form of a funnel and the sand slid down into the center, and the Smashers panicked and flailed their limbs like crazy to 'swim' up the sliding sand. "Dang! As if facing one giant bug isn't enough!" Falco cursed. "Is this his doing too?!"

Ness looked down and was shocked too see a pair of giant mandibles rising out of the sand. "Eeks! There's something down there!"

"That one is bigger than the centipede's!" Red said. "Does that mean…?"

Then out of another part of the sand, Type C came back out in flew into the air again. "What?! Not the same creature?!" Falco gasped.

"The one down there looks more like a giant antlion!" Fox cried.

"Help!!" Lucas cried.

-

Back at the Final Destination, the other Smashers were sitting and resting on the surface. Peach and Zelda were drinking cool beverages while watching the desert scenery. "It sure is hot here," Peach said while holding an umbrella over herself.

"It's the desert after all," Zelda told her. "But when nighttime comes, it can get really cold."

Olimar was walking around the place with his Pikmins, looking for interesting things. Luigi was sitting at the edge, looking into a pair of binoculars, the Ice Climbers were building a sandcastle, Waluigi was just pacing around, Parry perched on a cactus and looking around, Dr. Mario and G&W were playing chess, and Crazy Hand was taking a snooze on the surface of the FD.

"Your turn," Dr. Mario said to G&W after moving his piece.

"Boy, the sun is preventing me from thinking properly," G&W said. "If only there is someone to provide the shades for me…" And then a shadow loomed over him instantly. "Why thanks!" G&W looked up and saw a giant bird flying above the FD. "Uh?"

"What's that?" Dr. Mario wondered, looking at the giant bird flying in the sky.

"It's a giant vulture!" Olimar said. "I've never seen one the size of that!"

"Whoa… I hope it's not dangerous," Luigi said.

As everyone watched the giant vulture, it suddenly flew down onto the surface of the FD, much to everyone's surprise. It landed in front of G&W and Dr. Mario and the two looked with bewildered eyes at its head, which was actually the head of a frilled lizard.

Yes, it was a giant vulture with the head of a frilled lizard. Strange, eh?

"That's the ugliest vulture I've ever seen…" G&W commented. The vulture/lizard/whatever suddenly screeched and the frills spread out, and then it brought its head down at a fast speed and smashed the chessboard into pieces, and the both of them jumped back in fright.

"WHOA!"

Peach and Zelda moved back in fear too. "Why is it attacking us?!" Peach gasped.

The vulture monster, Type V, flapped its wings and rose into the air while screeching loudly and glared down at the Smashers. "I have every way to believe that it's another one of those crazy monsters related to the Failures…" G&W said.

-

Meanwhile, inside the base…

ROB was moving through a hallway by himself, and he finally came into a rather large and spacious room. He looked and scanned around the place with his camera-like eyes and said, "No dangers detected in this room." And then he looked at the door before him and suddenly moved back a bit. "Sensor indicates life form approaching. Correction: mechanical being approaching."

He continued to look at the door, and suddenly, sharp claws bored through the center of it and tore the door away, and then the mechanical T-Rex was seen standing behind it. The mecha dinosaur stood at least two meters tall and the body was pretty big and bulky, not to mention having massive arms unlike actual T-Rexes. I think I mentioned that in the previous chapter already… There was also a letter V and three I's imprinted on the chest.

The mecha T-Rex looked at ROB and said in a rough voice, "I am the Factoid, the Eighth Failure. You better believe what I said because everything I say is a fact!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Pretty short chapter, but at least it gives you an insight for upcoming fights. I was a bit low on ideas when writing this chapter, but I'll try to make up for it next chapter.


	23. Type V

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Will there be a story about ROB's past?  
**Game2002**: Leave that to the future to answer.

**WOMDDD**: Will Smashers like Wolf, Olimar, etc. live with the main Smashers?  
**Game2002**: There are reasons that some of they cannot live with each other, so sometimes it's best that they stay as they are currently but with simply more roles and interaction to the main cast.

**WOMDDD**: Will there be 26 monsters since all of them are named according to alphabets?  
**Game2002**: There won't be that many monsters, so no.

All hell breaks loose as people hacked into SSBB so seriously that they are able to revive the physics of SSBM, meaning directional air dodge and wavedashing are back in SSBB! Thankfully, the almighty ROB does not allow such blasphemy to violate SSBB, because every time he attempts to air dodge, he will cause the game to freeze due to having no helpless falling animation (Kirby has an unused one, strangely), thus rendering this hack unsafe. All hail to the great ROB!

**Chapter 23  
Type V Attacks! The Great Fight in the Desert!**

* * *

Everyone on the Final Destination backed off in fear from the vulture-frilled lizard hybrid monster, Type V. "I was hoping to be safe throughout this whole ordeal just by staying here…" Luigi cried in fear. "Why must this happen…?"

"I've never seen any animal like this before!" Olimar said with excitement while snapping pictures from a camera. "This is great discovery!"

"Be careful… This thing will attack us for sure," Dr. Mario warned everyone.

The monster looked at them for a while, and then it let out a loud hissing sound that caused its frills to spread out, and this sound was so terrifying that they had to close their ears to prevent doing deaf. "Ugh! This is worse than rubbing two Styrofoam blocks together…" Popo cried in pain.

"I agree…" Nana said.

"Gah! I can't handle this!" Waluigi cried. "I'm out of here!" And he quickly opened a hidden door on the floor of the FD and jumped into it.

"Me too!" Parry said, and he flew into the same door.

"Don't leave me behind!" Luigi shouted as he dove for the door, but Waluigi closed it up quickly and Luigi banged onto the floor face first instead.

Then next to Luigi, the floor opened and Jigglypuff rose out on an elevator-esque platform. "So noisy! I no practice song like this!" she said angrily, and then she turned around and was shocked to see Type V. "Jiggly!!"

Type V flapped its wings and flew up into the air while everyone got into defensive stance. "It looks like it's going to do something!" Crazy Hand warned. "Be careful!"

The monster moved back quite a bit of a distance and then started to flap its wings at a fast rate, and this caused the sand to be blown forward into everyone's face. "Ya! My eyes!" Peach cried, shielding her face with her arms.

Type V continued to blow sands onto the FD, and after a while, the giant platform was totally buried underneath sand and neither of the Smashers where found. Type V then flew up into the air and opened its mouth and several sharp energy needles shot out and pierces into the sand. After the monster halted the attack, it went up close to where the FD is buried underneath and looked around for signs of survivors.

Suddenly, several Pikmins shot out from the sand and grabbed onto various parts of the monster's body and began pummeling and scratching it mercilessly, and the monster hopped back and cried in pain while shaking its wings. Olimar's head popped out from the sand and shouted, "Show him no mercy, my little army!"

As the Pikmins continued to latch onto the monster and attack it, CH suddenly shot out from below the monster and gave an uppercut into its chin and sent it flipping backwards, and the Pikmins while al shaken off in the process.

POW!

"Ha! You think you can bury me underneath the sand and turn me into a sandwich? Think again!" CH said.

Type V stood back up and shook its body again, and this time all the Pikmins were shaken off. Sheik burst out from the sand next and threw several needles into the monster's face, followed by jumping at it and kicking it in the head a couple of times. When the monster tried to bite her, she disappeared in an explosion that flinched it reappeared back on ground.

Jigglypuff popped out next and she had her Holy Weapon, the Magic Wand, in her hand and she pointed the wand at the monster and shot out pink sparkling beams. The monster took the shots to its body and moves back in pain, but then it opened its mouth and shot out needles again.

"Watch out!" Sheik cried, and everyone moved out of the way fast to avoid getting shot.

"Yeow!" Luigi shouted as his head burst from the sand, and there was a needle stabbed through his forehead, but being made of energy, it disappeared afterwards. "I'm shot!! Wait a minute; I think my headache from being in the sun too long just got cured!"

Dr. Mario popped up next to him and explained, "I suppose you were lucky enough to get shot in a part of the nervous system that heals headaches. See it as acupuncture if you want to."

Peach then jumped out from another part of the sand and there were many needles stuck up her butt, but they disappeared shortly afterwards. "YEOW!! IT HURTS!!" she cried while grabbing her butt and jumping around.

"But not everyone is lucky, I guess…"

"Ha! Take this!" CH said, and he gave Type V a powerful punch to the body and knocked it back several feet.

Type V cried loudly an angrily and shot out needles from its mouth, and it struck CH in each the fingers and he cried, "Ouchie! It hurts!" While CH was shaking himself in pain, Type V tackled him and clawed him rapidly with its sharp talons.

Sheik threw some needles at Type V from below and Jigglypuff fired more sparkling beams at it. The monster then swooped down to attack them by slamming down its talons, but they got away in time. Sheik moved to a safe distance and threw some needles at its body. The monster easily shrugged off the attack and fired its own energy needles that hit Sheik in the body. "Ow!"

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff continued to fire beams at Type V, and the monster shot needles at her. When the needles shot her, Jigglypuff deflated like a balloon and flew away comically.

"Take this!" Olimar shouted as he threw his Pikmins at Type V, but the monster easily swatted them away with its wings before they even touched it. "Oh no…" As the monster approached to get him, Popo and Nana leaped over Olimar and gave the monster a surprise whack to the head.

"Hiya! Let's take him down together!" Popo said. "Freeze him!" The Ice Climbers took a deep breath and flew cold air at the feet of the monster together, slowly encasing it in ice.

Despite having its feet encased in a block of ice, Type V managed to lift off into the air like normal and it shot down needles from above. "Ow! It hurts!" Nana cried, shielding herself with her arms.

"Hey you! I'm not done yet!" CH shouted to Type V. He flew towards the monster and was going to punch it when suddenly he froze and fell to the ground. "Gah! I can't move!"

"What?" Sheik looked at him curiously, but suddenly, she felt her body paralyzed from head to toe and she fell over and was unable to lift a finger. "Ugh! I can't move too!"

"What's wrong with you guys?!" G&W asked in shock.

"Can it be those needles?!" Olimar asked. "They must have paralyzing effects that come slow!"

"What?! That means I will not be able to move too!" Luigi gasped, holding his face in shock. "No!!" He turned to Peach and saw her lying on the ground with her butt sticking up.

"I can't move…" she cried.

"Oh no… That means it's going to take affect on us sooner or later…" Popo cried.

Dr. Mario went over to Sheik and touched her hand and said, "Looks like the needles caused the nerve system to shut down and thus preventing movement."

"Is there a way to heal this?" Sheik asked.

"Let me see…" Dr. Mario used his finger to poke the area around her shoulder, but Sheik was still unable to move. "Hmmm… Looks like this can't be healed easily…"

"Um… Why am I still able to move?" Luigi asked.

Dr. Mario looked at him and said, "Seems that the needle which hit you didn't hit a vital part. Remember your headache got cured from getting hit by it? You get the point."

"Oh… I'm very lucky then…"

"Can we deal with this guy first…?" G&W asked, looking at Type V that was looking down at them.

Type V opened its mouth and shot out needles again, and G&W quickly got out a bucket and hid behind it and some of the needles flew into the bucket. "Phew, safe… Now take it back!" He jumped up as high as he could and dumped the contents back to Type V, but it flew away to dodge the attack. Type V swooped down next and G&W ran for it, but he was still hit by the monster's talon attack when it swooped by. "Yeow!"

Olimar stepped out of the side to avoid getting hit by the monster when it swooped at him, and then Olimar turned around fast and tossed a chain that he formed out of his Pikmins beforehand at the tail of the monster and the Pikmin in lead grabbed onto it. However, the strength of the monster was far greater and Olimar was carried up.

"I'm getting out of here!" Luigi cried, and he dug the sand quickly and uncovered the surface of the FD, and he opened the secret door and slipped into it.

"Help me!" Olimar cried, still holding for dear life onto the tail of the monster as it soared through the air in circles.

"Dang! It's only us now!" G&W said.

"It's going to be trouble too…" Dr. Mario said. "But we can't let the others down!"

Olimar managed to climb onto Type V's body and slowly crawled all the way towards the head. When near there, he reached for a spray can in his bag and, quick as a flash, got in front of the monster's head and sprayed it into its eyes. The monster cried as its eyes were stung badly, but Olimar fell down as a result. "Help me!!"

"I'll save you!" G&W said, pulling out a trampoline. "Here! Land onto this!" But Olimar crashed into the sand right next to the trampoline instead. "Oops…"

After its eye felt better, Type V swooped down with its mouth open to bite either of them. Dr. Mario reached into his coat and got out a flask and tossed it at the monster's open mouth and quickly leaped away before he got hit. Type V flew into the air and tasted the flask and the liquid inside it, and then it coughed nastily afterwards.

"What was that you tossed into its mouth?" G&W asked Dr. Mario.

"Just some bitter medicine…" he replied.

The monster screeched loudly and angrily as its frill spanned out widely, and then it glared down at them again. "You just made it mad…" G&W said.

As the monster swooped down for another attempt to hit them, a rod suddenly shot from the sand and hit the monster from below, knocking it aside and sending it onto the ground.

CRASH!

"What the?!" Olimar said, surprised.

From where the rod came out of, Luigi popped out from the sand next to it and spit out some sand. "Ptooey! Should've used the door I came in from in the first place…"

"You did something useful there with your Thunder Rod," G&W said to him.

"Oh? I hit the monster?" Luigi said, looking at the fallen monster. "I thought I wanted to be of more use and thus got my Holy Weapon to come fight, but when I opened the ceiling, the sand poured in and I accidentally extended the rod in the process."

Type V stood back up and looked at them angrily. Luigi got scared, but he told himself to be brave and he pointed the rod at the monster while backing off a few steps. "You better stay back, or else I'll show no mercy on you…"

Just as the monster opened its mouth to shoot needles, CH suddenly punched it in the side violently and sent it rolling along the ground. "Haha! I'm back to life again!" he said.

"Huh? You can move again?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, and I'm feeling new as ever!" CH claimed.

"I can move now too," Sheik said, approaching them. "Seems like the effect wore off."

"That's good to hear. The effect is only temporary after all!" Dr. Mario said. He looked around and saw that the ones shot by needles were moving again.

"Now that everyone has recovered, let's take on that thing with full force!" CH said.

Type V growled angrily and opened its mouth to shoot needles again. "Level up!" Jigglypuff shouted, and she leveled up her Magic Wand and quickly fired a large spiraling beam. The beam eliminated the needles on contact and blasted the monster square in the body and damaged it real good.

Peach pulled up her skirt slightly and ran her fastest to Type V and jumped at it. She turned around midair and slammed into the monster's chest forcefully using her butt, creating an explosion of pink, translucent hearts. The IC followed up next and smashed on the monster's head from above very hard using their hammers.

Olimar quickly planted some seeds and plucked out purple Pikmins and tossed them at the monster, hitting both the legs. Because the purple ones were heavy and strong, the impact was strong enough to make the monster fell over when hit.

Sheik then threw some needles that were attached with paper tags on the back end. When the needles hit the monster, it exploded. Type V stood back and cried in pain, and that's when G&W threw a manhole cover that struck it right in the mouth. "Ha! How'd you like the taste of that?" he asked.

Type V closed its teeth to bite the manhole, but the manhole was very hard and the monster broke its teeth instead and yelled in pain. Dr. Mario quickly used this chance to throw to medicine pill and a potion into its open mouth. After swallowing those two, an explosion came out from the monster's mouth and it was damaged from the inside badly. "Those two medicines will create an explosion if they go together," Dr. Mario explained.

"Ha! Take this!" CH said as he gave the monster an uppercut that knocked it high into the sky, and he followed by firing bullets at its body constantly.

"Level up!" Luigi shouted, and his Thunder Rod leveled up to its second form and he extended the front end towards the airborne monster. "Take this! Hiya!"

The plug-like extension on the end of the rod stabbed into the monster's body and electricity was released into it. The monster cried in agony from the powerful voltage surged throughout its body, and then it finally exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"Yes! We did it!" Popo said happily while jumping up and down.

"We won!" Peach exclaimed.

"I can't believe I killed it!" Luigi said in unbelief.

G&W gave him a pat to the back and said, "You did great! If you believe in yourself and try, you can surely take down a large opponent!"

-

Roy and Ike were running through the hallway together and at the same time keeping an eye on their surroundings. "Be careful," Ike said. "There are bound to be traps around here."

"Don't worry," Roy told him. "I'm not the kind to fall for those easily." But the moment he said this, the floor underneath him gave way and he fell down a trap hole. "YA!!"

"Roy!" Ike quickly reached for his hand, but the floor closed up and prevented Roy's rescue. "Dammit!"

-

Roy found himself sliding down a slanted surface, and after a while of going down the dark slide, he emerged in a bright room with a thud. "Ow…" he groaned while rubbing his butt. "And I said I wouldn't fall for this… Where am I?" He looked around and saw someone standing in front of him. "You!"

It was none other than Assholicus Dumbasser! "Lololol! You fell into the trap hole!" Assholicus said. "Shame on you! Hahaha!"

Roy pulled out his sword and got into fighting stance and said, "Well then, you just got unlucky, because I'm going to make you die your second death!"

"Hohoho! You sure talk big! Just because I'm the ninth strongest does not mean I'm an easy opponent!"

"We'll see about that!"

-

Meanwhile, Team 3 was still caught in the quicksand that was created by the giant antlion, Type A. "I'm getting tired…" Luca cried while 'swimming' up the flowing sand.

"We can't quit here! Our grave is just down there!" Ness told him. "Keep it up!"

"We can't just do this forever, can we?!" Young Link said.

Red quickly reached for his pokeballs contained on the belt of his waist and tossed one into the air, and Aerodactyl came out. "Aero! Carry me out quick!" Aero did as his master told and grabbed him on the shoulders and carried him into the air and set him onto safe ground. "Now to rescue the others! Saur!" He opened another pokeball and Venusaur came out. "Pull them out quick!"

Several vines came out from the flower on Saur's back and they went to each of the panicking Smashers. Some of the Smashers grabbed onto the vine while some of them were wrapped up by the vines. Through this method, everyone was brought onto safe ground.

"Phew… Thanks, Red!" Ness said.

"You sure helped us this time," Fox said to him.

"Now let's get serious!" Falco said, readying his gun.

"Time to kick tail!" DK said, thumping his chest. Everyone got into fighting stance as Type C circled around in air while Type A continued to snap its mandibles at the bottom of the quicksand.

-

Inside the base…

ROB looked at approaching Factoid and said, "The eighth strongest…"

"You better believe me," Factoid said. "If you don't, I will destroy you in the most gruesome way possible, just like the death I faced when I used to be alive!"

"A low ranking, but it is still an opponent not to be underestimated," ROB said.

"Get ready to die!" Factoid opened his mouth and a beam shot out of it. ROB moved back fast and avoided the beam, and he countered with his own eye beam.

Factoid took the beam to his face, but easily shrugged it off and then he stepped forward and slammed down his claw to hit ROB. ROB quickly moved back again and a mounted gun came out of his base and he fired bullets at the body of the mecha dinosaur, but they bounced off his metallic skin harmlessly.

Factoid opened his mouth again to fire the beam, and this time ROB flew into the air to avoid getting shot. Factoid looked up at him and his shoulder plates opened and two missiles shot out from them. When the missiles were about to hit ROB, he quickly let loose a burst of fire from the bottom of his base and did a 360 degrees spin and 'kicked' the missiles from above, thus knocking them onto the floor.

ROB landed back down afterwards and began scanning Factoid with his eyes which functions like a computer. "Analyzing scan results on target," he said.

While ROB was scanning, Factoid ran forward and swung his massive arm. ROB quickly shifted to the side, but was caught off guard by an unexpected tail whip and crashed to the wall violently. Factoid fired another beam at him, and ROB ducked down in time and the beam struck the wall behind him instead. ROB got up and continued scanning Factoid until he got the scan results.

"Scanning complete," ROB said. "Results are as shown:

"Gender: Female  
Age: Undefined  
Weight: 350 kg  
Height: 2 meters  
Attacks: Concentrated laser beams hidden inside mouth, missiles of destructive firepower, detachable hands with sharp claws, metallic tail that can shatter steel

"While the appearance does not suggest, it is an unexpected result that the target is a female specimen."

"So you found out," Factoid said. "If that's the case, then you better believe it. Yes, I was once female, and a female human to be precise. But that was long ago; I no longer consider myself to be of any gender or any species. Do you know why I had to lose all those? Why do I have to live a life where I was rejected and tortured by everyone? Why do I have to be forgotten by history and leave behind no memories among anyone?"

"Answers to the questions do no compute," ROB replied.

"Because…" Factoid said as she folded her fingers together tightly and shaking them violently. She spoke in a voice that hinted of anger and sadness. "Nobody ever believed what I said!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I think I'll be putting down previews from now on to give you a better idea of what to expect next. That's if I feel like it.

**Nobody ever believed her. What kind of life did the Factoid lived when she was alive? The fight between ROB and the Eighth Failure rages on…  
**_**Next chapter: The Girl Nobody Believed! ROB vs. Factoid!**_


	24. ROB vs Factoid

**Chapter 24  
The Girl Nobody Trusted! ROB vs. Factoid!

* * *

**

Now we continue with the story as ROB and Factoid confronted each other.

"Nobody ever believed what I said," Factoid explained to him. "Even as a child, nobody ever believed me…"

-

Now we enter another slideshow scene similar to the one when Smelton explained the origins of Gamfax.

"My original name was Cassandra, and I lived way back in the 1600s in a small village out in the forests somewhere in Europe. The first time my words were taken as a joke was when I was only ten years old…"

The picture shows a cute little girl with brown hair just slightly past the shoulder-length standing next to some adults and pointing to the woods.

"I spotted a strange never-seen-before animal in the woods and tried to spread the word, but being a little kid, they just laughed and said that it was a good story I made up. This was not a big deal or anything however…"

The next picture shows Cassandra standing next to a broken vase and she was being scold by a person who appeared to be her mother.

"It was during the same year that a wild cat came into our house and broke the family heirloom vase of ours. The cat was gone when my mother returned, and naturally, she thought I was the one who broke it. No matter how I explained to her, she never believed me and kept on shouting at me. I received harsh beatings that day…"

Next picture showed Cassandra being scolded by some guy next to the lake.

"Another time, I was with some villager at the lake fishing, but while he went on a break, a bear cub came by and knocked down all the fish he caught back into the lake and ran away. I was accused for this and no matter how I convinced that villager; he refused to be believe me too."

The next scene shows Cassandra much older looking and also more attractive.

"When I was 23 years old, both my parents have already passed on, so I lived alone. My life was humble and simple. I was just an ordinary maiden living in an ordinary village. However, people began to suspect me to be a witch…"

Next picture shows Cassandra out in the woods picking up plants.

"I had a boyfriend at that time and he was the son of the village elder. He was the nicest person to me and the only person who ever believed my words. One day when he was very ill, I was desperate to help him and thus I tried to gather knowledge on medicines. I would go out into the woods to gather herbs to prepare medicines for him, but once, I did it during nighttime and this gave the impression that I was a witch looking for herbs to brew potions and such. It didn't help the fact that I kept a black cat as a pet…

The next scene shows her doing sewing stuffed dolls.

"I always had a hobby of making stuffed dolls, and I tend to sing songs to myself when sewing one. However, some people misinterpreted my songs as spell chanting and believed I was doing voodoo."

Next scene shows many of the villagers angrily coming after him, but her boyfriend was standing in front of her to defend her.

"It so happened that the next morning, someone in the village died, and I was accused for killing him with my so-called voodoo. They refused to believe the fact that it was pure coincidence and they wanted to get rid of me. My boyfriend was the only person to step out to defend me, and he was able to calm down the villagers. He believed that I am not a witch, but a normal maiden just like everyone else. He was the only person that understood me and whenever he was around, I felt safe. But happiness was short-lived when that day came…"

Then the next scene shows Cassandra standing within a torn up room that had blood all over the place, and her boyfriend's body was lying on the floor, mauled beyond recognition.

"When I paid a visit to him one day, I found that his had been killed by a wild beast that barged into his house. Apparently he also tried to defend himself and there was a knife next to him, so I reached for the blood-soaked knife in an attempt to drive off the beast. When the villagers came in to see what happened, the beast had already left, and they were left with the impression that I killed the elder's son."

Next scene shows Cassandra beaten up on the ground with the entire village against her.

"No matter how much I explained to them, they refused to believe I did not kill him. Killing was a big enough crime, and killing an important person in the village was totally unforgivable."

The next scene depicts Cassandra having her head and hands locked through the stock.

"I was tortured and punished by the village for this and was locked at the stock for several days without anything to eat or drink. People would come by me just to throw stones at me, pull my hair, harm me physically, curse me, and humiliate me in every possible, and there was nothing I could do to prove my innocence. After several days, the village decided to burn me at the stake."

Next scene shows her being tied up to a pole and fire was being set around her.

"I was tied up to prepare to be burned to death. The pain, the burning, and the feeling… It is something you can't imagine unless you experience it yourself. I struggled against death and tried to defend myself to the end that everything I said was true, but in the end, nobody believed me…"

Then the next picture shows a lightning bolt striking the stake and the people were shocked.

"Then as if it was by luck or the heavens took pity on me, a storm occurred while I was in the midst of being burned to death. The heavy rain doused the fire and the lightning bolt struck me free, and it was a miracle that I actually survived such high voltage. The people believed that I must have used my witchcraft to summon the rain, but they all ran to hide from the fierce wind, and this was when I took the chance to run as far as I could."

And then the next picture shows Cassandra, wrapped up in a cloak, walking through the woods.

"The fire left scars and marks on me severely to the point I don't look human anymore. For days I wandered through the forest trying to survive. I had no place to return to and nobody to rely on. I wandered around the wilderness aimlessly for several days and unknowingly wandered into the border of my country, where I witnessed something…"

Cassandra was seen on top a hill overlooking what looked like an army.

"Our neighboring country was planning to lead an invasion and they had already set up the troops. Shocked by this, I quickly ran towards the capital city which was fortunately not too far from. I was able to make it to the capital in time, but…"

Cassandra was then shown standing at the capital's entrance, but her cloak had fallen off, thus revealing her badly scarred and damaged body and people were frightened by her appearance.

"My cloak fell off and the people took me for a demon that spawned from hell. I told them that I was not a monster and tried to tell them that the rivaling country was planning an invasion and that the king must be warned. But…"

And then a spear flew by and pierced her in the throat.

"A guard standing nearby tried to defend everyone by killing the demon from hell which was me. I fell over and was at that time pretty much dead. And then it was when the army came and began to take over."

Cassandra was lying lifelessly on the ground while horse and soldiers were fighting all around her.

"The whole place became a battlefield and I was lying there on the ground, ignored by everyone. In the struggle between life and death, I said to myself, 'Why didn't anyone believe me? I am neither a witch nor a monster… Why does everyone think I am one? Why doesn't anyone believe me words…?'"

And then a horse-pulled chariot with spiked wheels was seen running towards her head, and…

SPLAT!

-

Back to reality…

"There were dead bodies everywhere…" Factoid said. "After the battle, people came to mourn over the bodies of their relatives, husbands, and sons. But nobody came to mourn for me… By the time the war ended, I was no more… Not in a single piece anymore… Everyone at least died with their body in one piece, but I was in several pieces… My bone fragments, brain masses, pieces of skin, drops of blood... All dismembered and separate in the midst of the chaos… I was forgotten by everyone and history itself…"

ROB stood still and listened through the whole story without a single word.

"Nobody ever believed me…" Factoid said, starting to sound angry. "Nobody ever trusted me either… Trust… This is what the world nowadays lacked! There is no trust between anyone! Nobody believes each other! A world where nobody trusts each other! I can't stand the thought of this! Why can't people learn to trust each other more?! Why must people doubt each other?! Why?! Tell me why! TELL ME WHY!! WHERE IS THE TRUST?!" Out of anger and frustration, Factoid launched a mouth beam at ROB and he quickly moved out of the way.

"Because of this!" she continued. "I want the master to create a new world where people will trust each other! A world where there is no doubt and people will believe each other more!"

"You have a tragic past," ROB said. "But to annihilate the world for this is not an acceptable method. Think of the innocent ones."

"This world is full of doubt and mistrust! The master will destroy this world and create new one where everyone trusts each other! You have not experienced the harsh trials I've been through, so you will never understand! You shall die for this, nonbeliever!" Factoid opened her mouth again to fire the laser beam.

ROB moved back fast to avoid the blast and fired his own eye beam. The beam shot the face of Factoid and she pulled her head back somewhat in pain. "Argh! Take this!" She hand shot forward and it was connected to the arm by a metal wire. ROB once again avoided this and jumped into the air and he leaned forward and released a boost from underneath himself to propel forward. He zoomed to the front of Factoid and spun his body in a circle and kicked her in the head. Immediately after being kicked, Factoid opened her mouth and fired a blast into ROB's face.

ROB was unable to dodge this and was shot backwards. Factoid then swung her detached hand into him and sent him crashing to the wall and then fired another beam at him. ROB quickly boosted into the air and avoided direct contact from the beam. A gyromite top came out from his base and he spun it in place for a while before launching it at Factoid like a flying buzzsaw. Factoid pulled back her hand and knocked the gyromite away.

From the air, ROB boosted forward and spun his upper torso like that of a drill while approaching Factoid. She countered by firing her mouth beam, but surprisingly enough, the beam bounced away when it hit the spinning robot, and ROB crashed into her face and made her slide back somewhat and ROB himself landed onto the floor.

"How dare you?!" Factoid growled angrily. Her shoulder pads flipped open and launched out several missiles. When the missiles rained down, ROB slid back and forth very fast and was able to dodge most of the missiles. He then fired a thicker than usual eye beam into Factoid's body and scorched her. "Argh! This settles it! I'll get you for real now!" And then at this moment, her eyes glowed brightly and electrical current began appearing around her.

"Large amount of energy is detected," ROB said. "Target is undergoing metamorphosis."

Factoid then pulled back her arms and lifted her head into the air and shouted, "Final Transformation! Creer!" And then a burst of smoke appeared around her and engulfed her completely.

**Note: 'Creer' is Spanish for 'Believe'.**

ROB kept his eye on the whole transformation process, and when the smoke cleared, Factoid has taken a form similar to that of a centaur. Her upper torso was kept intact, but her lower torso was a sauropod's. Saurupods are long-necked dinosaurs that move on four limbs, like Brachiosaurs, Diplodocuses, etc.

"You shall now taste the most painful death, nonbeliever!" she said angrily. Then the side of her lower body opened and a spear came out from it, and she picked it up and wielded it as her weapon.

"Target has apparently increased in power level," ROB said.

Factoid ran towards ROB and lifted her spear above her and then slammed it down when she was near him. ROB hopped aside to avoid the attack and fired a beam into her body, but the beam wasn't strong enough to leave a behind a scar on her. "Both my defense and offense have increased!" she explained. "I now have the same power as the sixth Failure!" She swung her spear horizontally to hit ROB, who ducked down to avoid the blow.

He quickly moved back fast and then both the sides of his base opened and missile launchers came out from there. He placed each hand into the back of the missile launchers and began firing missiles at Factoid. The sides of Factoid's body opened and launchers also came out, and they are fired an equal amount of missiles.

The missiles collided with each other in midair and exploded constantly. During the midst of the explosion, Factoid charged through the smoke and managed to catch ROB by surprise. She slammed down her spear jut as he hopped back, and he got scraped a bit on the front of his base. However, Factoid detached her hands right afterwards and managed to catch ROB by the head and pulled him over. "Get over here!"

She held up in the air and readied her spear to stab him. "Die the death that I experienced!" She plunged the spear forward, but to her surprise, ROB's body suddenly fell off the neck and the attack missed! "What?!"

The headless body touched the floor and moved back as far as it could before firing more missiles at Factoid. Factoid let go of ROB's head after getting shot and the head hovered back to the body and connected back onto the neck just like that. "A close call," ROB said.

"I'll get you for real this time!" Factoid said, and she opened her mouth and fired a large beam. ROB leaped to the side and dodged the attack, but the moment he did, missiles were launched at him. He quickly fired a beam from his eye to destroy the missile and then got back on foot to fire his own missiles.

Factoid spun her spear in front of her like a propeller and cleared away the missiles, and then she hurled her spear at him.

ROB stepped aside and the spear plunged into the wall instead. "You think you've escaped from it?" Factoid asked with a smirk. Then the spear suddenly released a powerful voltage all around it and ROB was caught in it and was therefore electrocuted.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

Factoid then fired another beam at the zapped robot and it was a direct hit.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

ROB and the spear both flew out from the explosion and landed onto the floor with a thud. ROB, however, was still conscious and he got back up despite the burns. "Heavy damage received," he said. "Mobility is affected." Then to his surprise, another missile was fired at him and it exploded at his feet and he was blown back and broke down into pieces.

Factoid approached the head which was on the floor and said, "Can you feel the pain that I suffered? My heart, body, and mind were totally shattered when people kept on accusing me of things I've never done! They refused to believe a single word I said! Everyone said I was a monster, a witch, a demon! My new body represents the monster they said that I am! People having no trust in each other! Can you think of anything worse than that!? A world where there is no trust angers and saddens me! But the perfect world that the master will create will destroy all the nonbelievers!" She then raised a foot over ROB's head. "However, nonbelievers like you will never witness this perfect world! You shall now disappear from history just like me!"

All of a sudden, ROB's arms, which were holding the spear, flew towards Factoid at a blinding speed. This caught her by surprise and she had no time to act as the arm plunged the spear right through her throat. ROB's head quickly hovered back and the rest of the body pieces fused themselves together again.

Factoid took several steps back and cried and wheezed in pain from the spear impaled through her throat. "Ack! Cough! Gah!" And then she fell down to her front knees. "It… It's just like… that time… Why… why must history… repeat… itself…?" And then high voltage was released from the spear and Factoid was electrocuted from head to toe. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

Followed by a…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOM!!

After the explosion cleared, Factoid was no more. No metal pieces, no bolts, no wires, no cogs, and flesh and bones are definitely out of words.

"Target has been eliminated," ROB said. "Heavy damage was also received. I am in no condition to fight another target." But he continued to press on. "Must continue mission however. There will be impending danger if I do not move."

-

…

What, you thought the chapter is over already?

Anyway, the whole scene was being witness by some of the other Failures thanks to a hidden camera in that room.

The Failures saw the whole fight from a large screen.

The emo bishounen placed his palm on his face and sighed with disappointment, and the bull dog next to him said, "Wow, she must be such a wuss to lose to a small robot."

"Tsk! Such a lame way of dying," the old man on the wheelchair said. "I could've easily avoided something like that!"

"After all, she's an inferior being, so it's not surprise," Arrogarn said.

One of the people watching the screen was a girl looking about 13 years old. She had purple hair which was up to the shoulders and there was a very short ponytail tied up the back of her head and she wore a martial art clothing very similar to that of Katsura's, which was describe a few chapters back. "Aww… Factoid lost… Such a pity…" she said in a rather sad tone.

"And it was in the same way she first died too," Katsura, who was sitting next to her, said. "I can imagine how it was for her to die the first time and then again in the same method. It's a sad thing for her, I'm sure…"

"But I'd really love to see you die again in the same method that you did the first time," one of Arrgorn's subordinate said to her. I'm referring to the one with the eye-patch on the right eye, if you're curious.

Katsura's face suddenly turned red and she shouted with embarrassment. "I'm not going to die from that shameful reason again, and don't you ever bring that up too!"

"Haha! You easily had the funniest and stupidest death among all of us here!" the girl with the left eye-patch said. "It would be a sight if I was around to see that happen!"

"Shut up!"

The 13 years old girl patted Katsura in her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, big sis. I didn't find it funny. It couldn't be helped that…"

"Just don't talk about it, Kochou!"

**Note: Japanese for 'Butterfly'.**

"Sorry, sis…"

"Lilileft, Liliright! Don't go picking on those two too much," Arrogarn said to her two subordinates. "You don't want to get on his nerves, do you?" She motioned to one side of the room, where there was a fully cloaked person sitting on a sofa.

As I said just now, the person was fully cloaked. He was covered from head to toe in a dark brown cloth and the only opening was at the face. However, his face was not visible; only pitch blackness could be seen at where the face should be.

Then at this moment, the bulldog and the emo stood up and began walking out the room. "Where are you going?" the old man asked them.

"I can't handle the disappointment any longer," the emo said. "I'm going to do something about this."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Not sure how the fight turned out. I did try to make things as tragic as possible too. Opponents with tragic pasts are always interesting as you will grow to pity them and not take them for annoying people. This only holds true for SOME of the Failures, NOT all. There is at least one Failure who is a total douche in every way.

**Shake that ass! Look at those fat jiggle! Look at the… Wait, where's the fat? Watch Roy as he faces his most comedic opponent to date!  
**_**Next chapter: I Look Handsome, Don't I? Roy vs. Assholicus Dumbasser!**_


	25. Roy vs Assholicus

Just a side not that I am not a big fan of long, dragged-out fights, so don't get your hopes way too high on the length of fights. Of course; they won't be too short either, but just the right length.

**Chapter 25  
I Look Handsome, Don't I? Roy vs. Assholicus Dumbasser!

* * *

  
**

Ike was running by himself through the hallway. "I'm sure Roy will be fine at wherever he is," he thought to himself. "I'll jut go on ahead then."

-

At where Roy is…

"Now I'm going to begin the performance!" Assholicus said, lifting up both arms and standing on one leg in a fashion similar to ballet.

"Bring it, fatty!" Roy said.

"That's not very nice! People make fun of me saying that fat people cannot learn ballet, but I tried to prove them wrong. Too bad the theater caught on fire and was a victim of it!" Assholicus said. "Now if you will open your eyes wide and behold this! Big Bouncy Boing-Boing!" And then he fell back on his butt and bounced into the air thanks to the large amount of fat gathered there. "Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!"

"What the?!" Roy said in shock upon seeing him bouncing towards him using massive butt cheeks. Every time Assholicus landed, the room shook violently and Roy had a bit of trouble keeping his footing. "Whoa! What a large amount of strength!"

Ashholicus jumped towards him and Roy quickly made a run for it, but the shaking caused him to fall down on his body. He quickly struggled to get up and managed to get away before the fat ass landed on him.

"Dammit! I'm not going to fall for a stupid move like this!" Roy said, and he pointed his sword at him, except there was no sword. "Uh?" He looked at the floor and saw the sword lying there. He tried to reach for it, but Assholicus was bouncing towards him already and he quickly made a run for it first. "God dammit!"

Roy ran for his life around the room with Assholicus bouncing after him nonstop. "Run, run, run!" Assholicus sang in a jolly voice. "Run like the wind while I jump like a frog!"

"Stop following me, dammit!" Roy shouted. This kept up for a few minutes and Roy was beginning to wear out from the run. "Argh! This will not get anyhere!" And he turned around to face Assholicus. "I'm going to show you that I'm not helpless without a weapon!"

Roy hopped back quick when Assholicus dropped down on him from above, and quick as a flash, Roy leaped towards Assholicus moment after hopping back and swung his fist into the Failure's face.

SOCK!

"Ouchie!" Assholicus fell over and rolled around on his belly after receiving the blow to the face. It was actually so strong that he got a sore cheek. "That hurts! You got a fist of steel there!"

Roy ran over to his sword and picked up and got into offensive stance and said, "Now I'm serious! Take this!" He swung his sword and shot out fireballs from it.

Assholicus couldn't get up in time and the fire hit him, burning him in the butt and the back. "Ouchie! Fire!" he screamed while rolling across the room constantly. "Stop, drop, and roll!"

Roy ran up to him and slammed down his sword in front of him and created a massive explosion. "Flare Blade!" And explosion blasted Assholicus across the room and he crashed into the wall and fell down, and he even left behind a dent in the shape of himself on the wall. Really shows how heavy he is...

"Aiya! You really got me good!" Assholicus said, still looking and sounding cheerful. "But I'm better than you!" He turned his butt in Roy's direction and bent over. "Bleeding Anus!" Red electricity gathered at his butt and a lightning bolt shot forth. Roy quickly rolled aside to dodge the move, but another lightning bolt was fired at him almost instantly, but he managed jumped aside again to avoid it.

"Hiya!" Roy shot out fireballs again from his sword, but it was diminished by the lightning bolt and then the bolt struck Roy's sword and electricity surged down to his hand. "YAAAA!!"

"Lalala!" Assholicus tiptoed towards Roy very fast still with his butt facing in his direction and rammed him and pushed him across the room until he hit the wall. "How do you like the feel of it? Comfortable?" Assholicus asked while pounding Roy against the wall with his butt over and over.

"I'd prefer it if it was coming from a buxom girl instead!" Roy replied while taking the constant pummeling.

Assholicus then stopped squashing him and charged up to fire the lightning bolt again. "Bleeding Anus!"

"Oh no!" Roy gasped.

BAAAAAAAANG!!

The bolt blasted down the whole wall behind him, and Assholicus laughed to himself, "Hohoho! With a closed range blast like this, you'll be fried!" Suddenly, Roy appeared underneath him, but before he could do anything Roy gave him an uppercut to the cheek and he fell back a bit. "Ouchie!"

"Sorry, but I slipped underneath you moments before getting shot," Roy said. "Now it's my turn to fight back! Double-Edge Dance!" Roy began slashing away at Assholicus nonstop.

SLASH! SLASH! HACK! CHOP! SLASH!!

"Flare Blade!" Roy then ended the combo with a fiery sword slash that sent Assholicus flying through the busted wall and the Failure collapsed onto the floor with cuts and burnt marks all over the body.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Assholicus cried while flailing his limbs around to get up, and then he eventually did so by jumping back onto his feet. "That hurts a lot! You are strong! Oh my! I've underestimated you!"

"Now you know you picked the wrong opponent to mess with!" Roy said.

"However, I do not consider myself to be inferior to you! After I transform, at least!" Assholicus then stretched out both arms. Roy quickly got into defensive stance to take on whatever was coming. Assholicus began spinning in circles on one leg and both his arms where raised into the air. "Final Transformation! Danza como el cisne!" And then a burst of smoke appeared around him.

**Note: Spanish for 'Dance like the swan'.**

"Now what?" Roy wondered.

When the smoke cleared down, Assholicus had changed a whole lot compared to his previous form. He was now wearing a white tutu with wings and a swan head sticking out from the hip and he also wore a sparkling, silver tiara on his head. He was also very slim and well-built as well as having neatly trimmed blond hair, but he still kept his big, square, nerdy eyeglasses.

"What the…?"

"I am now the prima donna of ballet!" Assholicus said happily while spinning in circles. "Look at me! Truly I am the most beautiful and graceful dancer in the world! I am like a white swan dancing through the clear weather and water, grasping the attention of everyone! I look handsome, don't I?"

But Roy only responded on laughing quietly to himself.

"But for people who do not have a taste in arts, you will never understand the greatness I possess! I will show you the power of one who strives to become the best ballerina! Swanky Spinning Swan!" He began spinning towards Roy at a fast speed.

Roy stopped laughing and said, "Heh! I can deal with this!" He shot out fireballs from his sword again, but to his surprise, the fireballs disappeared when they hit the spinning Failure. "What?!"

Roy quickly got away before Assholicus hit him, but the Failure didn't just go straight ahead; he moved in the direction Roy went! "Hey! Don't come over here!" Roy shouted while moving backwards. He lifted his sword and swung it forward, and Assholicus stopped spinning and did a crotch thrust, allowing the swan head to clash with the sword.

CLANG!

Roy pulled back his sword in surprise from the hardness of the swan, and then Assholicus did a series of continuous crotch thrust to hit Roy constantly with the swan head. Roy moved his body left to right constantly and at the same time backwards to avoid getting stabbed. He eventually got cornered into the wall, but he ducked down and slipped aside and the swan hit the wall behind it and left behind a large crack, and a large hole was busted on the hole afterwards.

"That's some insane power!" Roy gasped in awe.

Assholicus turned to him and said, "I'm going to fly like a swan that I am!" The wings on his side flapped hard and he actually took off into the air!

"What?! You can fly too?!" Roy gasped in shock.

While in air, the swan head pointed down at Roy and Assholicus pulled back all his limbs and began spinning vertically. "Dizzy Drilling Dive!" And he zoomed towards Roy to hit him.

Roy jumped way again to avoid the move and the swan head hit the floor and drilled against it constantly. Roy quickly shot out more fireballs at him, but Assholicus jumped away in time. He leaped towards Roy with one leg stretch out to kick Roy, who ducked down and then swung up his sword from below, but Assholicus managed to bend his body to the side and did several back flips to get back on foot.

"Hohoho! You are a strong man after all! Let me reward you with this!" Assholicus said before turning his back to Roy. He bent over and began shaking his butt left to right furiously, and as he did, feathers came out all around him from thin air. "Shake ma ass! Shake ma ass!"

"Now what…?" Roy wondered.

"Fabulous Feathered Flatulence!" Assholicus shouted, and he cut the cheese and the feathers were blown forward with their back end pointing at Roy, and they were like darts as they went forth.

Roy began swinging his sword around with skill to deflect and destroy the incoming feathers. A couple of feathers still stabbed him somewhat in the limbs, but he was able to clear away them mostly. "Ow… I can't believe how painful feathers can be…" he said.

Assholicus faced him again and tapped dance on his toes rapidly while saying, "How do you like my performance? I'm such a born dancer, ain't I?"

"I'm not in the mood to watch your crazy performance anymore!" Roy said. "I'm going to end the show right now whether you like it or not! Level up!" And at his command, his Binding Blade was engulfed in a fiery orange aura.

"But before you close the show, allow me to reward you the second time!" Assholicus said, and he turned and bent down and used the same move again. "Fabulous Feathered Flatulence!"

When the feathers approached, Roy slammed down his sword very hard and created a huge burst of fire that incinerated the feathers, and streams of fire even came out from the main fire and it burned Assholicus right in the butt. He jumped around with his butt on fire and cried, "Ouchie! Hot, hot, hot!"

Roy then swiped the tip of his sword across the floor and fire zoomed across it and became a wall of fire. He did the same thing again in another direction and there were now two walls of fire trapping Assholicus against the corner of the room.

Assholicus managed to put out the fire by rubbing his butt against the floor constantly, and when he saw the fire, he asked, "Oho! What do we have here?"

Roy smirked and replied, "You're now stepping in your coffin! You will have your final performance there!"

"Aiya! But I can jump over it, you know?" Assholicus said, and he ran towards one side of the wall of fire and attempted to leap over it, but the height of fire magically increased and he was burned and fell back onto the floor. "Owie!"

"Sorry, but once you get caught in the fire cage, there's no way out!" Roy said. "Now for the closing curtains!" He lifted up his sword and slammed it down in front of the wall of fire. "Pillar of Flare!"

Then streams of fire came out from the fire wall and they gathered together in the center of the 'cage', and when they did, a bright light was released from the center.

"Oho! Such beautiful light! A fitting ending for my swan song!" Assholicus said.

And then the light exploded into a pillar of fire that covered up every single space within the 'cage', and it goes without saying that Assholicus Dumbasser was engulfed inside.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOM!!

The force of the explosion caused Roy to tumble back a bit of a distance, but when the explosion cleared, he saw that part of the room badly charred and the walls had been blown away. The Failure was nowhere in sight too. The Binding Blade returned to its normal state and he sheathed it once again. "Phew, made it! That was a fight! I better find my way out of here and meet up with the others!"

-

Meanwhile, Meta-Knight and King Dedede were walking down the path that they took and they eventually stepped out onto a bridge that was suspended high in the air. Dedede looked around and saw walls on both sides as well as various other smaller buildings. "Must be the inner courtyard," he thought.

"Be careful, your majesty," MK said to him. "The enemy is sure to appear anytime."

"Don't worry," Dedede assured him. "Nobody will ever dare lay a hand on me! I'll whop them up real good if they dare lay a hand on the king!" And moments after he said this, several shurikens and kunais shot in from the front. MK zipped in front of him in a blink of an eye and deflected the sharp projectiles. "Whoa!"

"You all right, majesty?" MK asked him.

"Who dares lay a hand on the king which is I?!" Dedede said angrily. "Show yourself at once!"

Then from the building entrance on the other side of the bridge, a ninja stepped out. "It's the Joykiller!" MK said.

"Nothing in this world can go as planned," Joykiller said as he approached them, "Not even your attempt to stop the perfect world from being created!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Fighting two giant desert bugs have never been so tough. More enemies appear one after another too. Thankfully the Smashers are no pushovers that they will fall to these so easily.  
_Next chapter: Devil of the Desert! The Terror of Type A!_**


	26. Type A

**Chapter 26  
Devils of the Desert! The Terror of Type A!

* * *

  
**

Dedede and Meta-Knight got into defensive stance as Joykiller walked closer and closer to them. "Be careful, king," MK said to Dedede. "Let me handle this."

"It's your duty to protect me, Meta-Knight!" Dedede replied. "Go get him!"

"No matter what you do, your attempts will be futile," Joykiller said. "That is the way the world works. Every time you attempt to do something and hope for the best, faults will happen and bring you down."

"We will not let you people do as you want and create your own world, and we will not let our attempts go to fail either. En guard!" MK said, and he dashed forward fast with sword in hand.

Joykiller blocked the attack with his kunai and pushed him back. Joykiller then threw the kunai into the floor and quickly did a hand sign and said something. MK was able to catch a glimpse of an exploding tag attached onto the back of the kunai, but then it exploded and the whole bridge was shattered.

"YAAAAAAA!!!" Dedede screamed as he fell towards the earth below, but MK caught him by the hand. Unfortunately, the attempt was futile because MK was no match for the weight of the king and was therefore dragged down.

CRASH!

Fortunately for the both of them, the sand down there softened the landing impact, so nobody was harmed. Dedede got up and spit out a large amount of sand and said, "Couldn't you have saved my life?!"

MK popped out and said, "I'm sorry that I failed you, king."

Joykiller, on the other hand, landed onto the sand unharmed and using both feet. "This will be the arena of our fight," he said.

MK got ready again and said, "Come!"

"You have angered me!" Dedede said. "I am not going to simply sit down and let an offender of the king like you get away with this. Be honored that you shall be taken down by my royal hammer!"

"You will fight too, king?" MK asked him. "It's very dangerous, I highly…"

"The king has to step out and fight for his men at times!" Dedede interrupted him. "I am capable of protecting myself. When things are looking dangerous, I will withdraw and allow you to carry on for me instead!"

"…"

-

Back in the desert…

"Giant Punch!" DK unleashed a powerful punch into the face of Type C as it charged at him. The punch sent the centipede crashing to the sand on the side. As it grazed along the surface from the impact, Diddy threw some oranges at it, followed by firing peanuts from his gun. The peanut bullets struck the oranges and exploded, blasting the centipede in the body, and then it flew back into the air again.

Kirby ran to DK and shouted as loud as he could while pointing to Type C, "THROW ME UP!" He shouted this loud so that DK could hear, obviously.

DK reached out one hand and Kirby landed onto the palm, and then with a mighty swing, DK hurled Kirby high into the air and way above Type C. Kirby turned into a stone midair and dropped down on top of Type C's head with a powerful slam that brought it to the sand.

CRAAAAAASH!!!

"All right! Let's get him!" Diddy shouted.

"Time for this!" DK pulled the Giant Axe from underneath his necktie and shouted its name to revert it to its normal size. He caught it by the handle and then slammed it onto the sand hard and unleashed a sand wave. The wave crashed into the side of Type C's body and knocked it high into the air and even left behind a wound on its body.

Type C let out a screech and rose into the air and waved its body around for a while before dropping down on DK, who jumped back and avoided it. Soon after jumping back, DK jumped forward again with his axe raised into the air to hit the centipede. Type C pulled back in the nick of time and the attack missed, and then it jerked forward and attempted to grip DK between its mandibles. "Oh no!" Diddy gasped.

But DK was able to protect himself by holding the axe horizontally, and the mandible wasn't able to fully close around him. "Can't hold up… forever…" he thought.

"Throw me some orange bombs!" Kirby shouted to Diddy. "I can make use of them!"

"If that's what you say," Diddy replied, and he tossed some oranges at Kirby. Kirby swallowed them and magically gain a blue sleeping cap on his head.

"Behold the power of bombs!" Kirby said, and he whipped out a bomb out of nowhere and tossed it at Type C's head and blasted it, causing it to pull open its mandibles and thus allowing DK to escape. He immediately swung the axe at the bottom of Type C's head and left behind a painful-looking gash.

As Kirby continued to throw bombs at the giant centipede, Type C quickly dug its head into the sand and tried to escape. "Get him!" Pikachu shouted while running towards the burrowing tail.

"I'm on it!" Pichu said.

Both the mouse Pokemon got near and unleashed a pair of thunderbolts into the air that dropped down onto the tail. "THUNDER!!!"

Electricity surged down the tail and throughout the rest of the body underneath the ground. After the centipede disappeared fully into the sand, the five mentioned Smashers looked around with awareness on where it might come up from next.

Pichu placed his ear against the ground and listened carefully, and then said, "Be careful! It's coming up again from a place not too far!"

"Can you be more specific?" Diddy asked.

Suddenly, Type C burst out of the sand next to him and was diving straight for him.

"EEKS!!!"

But Diddy was suddenly pulled away by a vacuum-like force and he found himself sucked into Kirby's mouth and was then spit out shortly afterwards. "Just in time…" Kirby said.

Type C came out in front of DK and lunged at him and DK quickly swung forth his axe, but Type C managed to clamp its mandible at the sides of the axe and then hurled DK into the air by swinging up its head. "Whoa!"

DK lost grip of his axe while he was in air and Type C went after him with mandibles wide open. "Oh no! Donkey is in trouble!" Diddy gasped.

DK flailed his arm around in air and managed to catch the axe again, and he shouted, "Level up!" And his axe transformed into a large and longer axe that had blades on both sides. He brought down the axe as he fell down and managed to slice the giant centipede right down the middle and all the way to the bottom, cleaving it from head to tail fully.

Both halves of Type C split apart, and it immediately exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

DK landed and his axe turned back to normal and he raised his arms in triumph. "Oh yeah!"

"Wow! You did great, Donkey!" Diddy exclaimed.

"You're awesome!" Pichu added.

"Phew… I thought you were a goner for a while…" Pikachu said with a sigh of relief.

"One is down!" Kirby said, and he turned to the other six Smashers that were standing not too far from their current location. "Now they're dealing with the last one."

"We should help them!" Pikachu suggested.

The others were throwing attacks down into the sand pit and hitting Type A. Despite taking blows onto the mandible, the giant antlion seems to be unaffected by the attacks at all. "Ha! Fighting this guy is like fighting a brick wall!" Falco stated as he fired his gun. "He doesn't move at all and yet is tough to bring down."

"Just keep firing! It should go down for the count eventually!" Fox said, firing his gun rapidly.

The mandible opened and closed over and over while taking shots to its sides, and then after a while, it slowly sank back into the sand. "It got away…" Lucas said.

"Have enough already?" Falco asked.

"I don't think so…" Pichu said, placing his ear against the ground. "I can still hear it moving underneath us…"

Then the whole place began to rumble and everyone was startled by this. "Now what…?" Red asked. Then out from besides them, the mandibles rose out of the air again, but it continued to rise into the air and thus revealing itself to be a large monster with a menacing humanoid face and the mandibles were actually horns on its head!

"YAAAAAAAA!!!" Lucas screamed in fright.

"We were fighting this the whole time?!" Ness gasped.

Type A slammed down both hands onto the ground and lowered its horns towards them and it tried to clamp the Smashers, who quickly jumped back to avoid getting caught.

"Now that you've showed yourself, things will be easier to deal with!" Falco said. He used his Atomic Gun to fire into the face of the monster, making it cry in pain. The monster then opened its mouth and gathered up energy to fire a plasma shot. Falco rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit, but the explosion created from the shot blew him away. "Whoa!"

Type A reached its hand to Falco to grab him, but Ness quickly fired a green energy ball at it and it exploded, blinding the monster. "PK Flash!"

While Type A was recovering from the blast, Young Link fired his Light Arrows shot Light Arrows at the body of the monster. Angered by this, Type A reached forward to grab him, but YL jumped away and slash at its arm. Type A pulled back its arm and opened its mouth and charged up an energy ball again. "Watch out! He's going to use that again!" Fox shouted.

"Time for some home runs!" Ness said, readying his Ultimate Bat. Type A shot the energy ball at Ness and he swung his bat at it.

"Watch out!" Lucas cried.

But the energy ball was batted back to the monster! It flew back into its mouth and exploded from the inside, stunning the monster greatly. The monster reared back with its mouth wide open and it was churning with smoke. "Ha! Looks like it got a taste of its own medicine!" Falco said.

"Be careful, it may or may not be down yet," Fox told everyone.

Type A let out cries of pain and then it leaned forward and slammed its hands onto the ground, and then after a couple of coughing, it fell face first onto the ground.

"Whoa… Did we do it already?" Ness asked.

"But if he really is dead, he should be exploding instead," Fox said.

"Whatever the case it, looks like he's out for the count already," YL said. "We might as well get away before he gets up again."

"Is leaving it here like this safe? It may get up and terrorize people again…" Lucas said.

"Wait, I think something isn't right…" Pikachu said, looking at Type A.

The body of the giant antlion monster started to shake. Then its back burst open and a large pair of translucent wings came out and everyone was shocked by this. "Whoa! What's happening?!" DK gasped.

Then a large dragonfly-like insect came out from the body of the monster, and this new creature had the same face as Type A, including horns. The monster stood on top of the now lifeless old body and glared at the Smashers menacingly. "Uh oh… It's after us again…" Kirby said.

"I get it now…" Fox said. "That's the antlion in its matured form. I think you get the point…"

-

Yoshi and Lucario were somewhere in the building interior and they were walking across a wide passage that was suspended high in air and the sides were lined with railings to prevent one from falling off so easily. "Nothing so far," Yoshi said while skipping in a carefree manner. "Let's hope it remains like this!"

Lucario suddenly came to a stop and said, "The presence of an enemy is close by."

"Really?" Yoshi asked, and he sniffed the air and said, "You're right! It smells unfamiliar, so it must be a foe! Let's hope it's not…"

"They are approaching before us."

The two kept watch across the place and saw two people approaching them. It was the bulldog and the emo-looking guy.

"Two of them… I knew it…" Yoshi said. "They don't look nice…"

The two newcomers walked up to the front of them and stopped, and Yoshi and Lucario got into defensive stance. The emo placed his palm on his hand and sighed with disappointment while the bulldog said, "So you are the ones that invaded this place? Wow, you look more harmless than I thought…"

"Yeah, we're the ones that came in here…" Yoshi said. "So if want to, we can leave quietly now…"

"We will fight our way through here if we must," Lucario said in a threatening way to the villains.

"Um… What he said… So you better get out of the way before we beat you up. Don't look at me like this, I'm a lot stronger and more dangerous than you think. Yoshi!"

"So you want to fight us?" the bulldog asked. "Wow, you're a lot dumber than I thought… You could've just scram from here before anyone got hurt. I'm so disappointed in your decision that I really want to beat you up right now."

Lucario got into fighting pose and said, "Report thy identity!"

"I am Wowzer Boringnator," the bulldog said. "And this person is…"

"I am Unimpressio Bororing, the Seventh Failure," the emo interrupted and at the same time showing the number 7 tattooed on his right arm. "I am so disappointed with what I saw that I lost my will to fight." He then walked away to the side and said to Wowzer, "Do whatever you want with them. I'm not in the mood to care anymore."

"What's with that guy…?" Yoshi wondered. "But the seventh strongest… Thanks goodness it's not that high… But seven… That's no small number either…"

"Disappointing things are such an eyesore," Wowzer said. "I will get rid of you both immediately."

"Let's begin," Lucario said.

-

Meta-Knight and Joykiller clashed swords several times with each other and then they hopped back to their starting places. They gave each other a stare for a while before charging at each other again. Joykiller kicked the sand this time and tried to blind MK. This tactic was successful and while MK was trying to clear his vision, Joykiller swung at him. MK wrapped himself up with his cloak in the nick of time and disappeared just before he got hit. He reappeared behind Joykiller and slashed him, but when Joykiller was slashed, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A clone!" MK thought.

"Where'd he go?" Dedede asked. Then out of a rock behind him, Joykiller leaped out from there with his sword raised over his head.

"Watch out!" MK shouted to Dedede.

Dedede turned around fast and used his hammer to block the sword swipe and Joykiller landed back onto the ground. "How dare you sneak up on me from behind!" Dedede said angrily. "Take the royal punishment!" He lifted up his hammer and slammed it down to hit him, but Joykiller easily avoided it by jumping to the side and he threw some shurikens. Dedede turned around fast and used his hammer to deflect them.

When Joykiller threw another set of shurikens, Dedede caught them all in his mouth and spit them out again, and Joykiller jumped away to dodge them. While he was in air, MK shot at him in a drilling manner and Joykiller used his sword to block the hit, but the force was so strong that he was pushed across the air and landed onto the floor roughly.

MK charged at him again, and Joykiller quickly did a hand sign and said, "Earth Style! Sand Wall Jutsu!" Then a wall made of sand appeared in front of MK and he crashed into it face first painfully.

"You think a wall can get in the way of the king?" Dedede asked, and he smashed the wall into pieces with his hammer, and MK was unfortunate enough to get buried underneath the rubbles. Poor guy…

Dedede moved forward to get the villain, and Joykiller did another hand sign and chanted some stuff. This time four sand walls appeared all around Dedede, trapping him in the middle, and there were long spikes lined along the surface of the walls too! The walls closed in on him to crush him, but Dedede performed an amazing jump into the air and got out of his impending doom. "Haha! Not even walls of spikes can take down the king!" he said.

He fell towards toward Joykiller and landed in front of him. The impact sent the sand flying everywhere and Joykiller was coughing from the dust, and Dedede was able to smash him onto the ground.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Ugh!" Joykiller quickly got up and hopped back to a safe distance, but MK came bursting out from the rubble and charged into him and slashed him multiple times. Joykiller continued moving back and bend down in pain from the hits he received.

"It is your loss," MK said to him.

"Ask for forgiveness and I will consider showing you mercy!" Dedede said.

"There is only one way to get through this now," Joykiller said, and he stood up and held his sword horizontally in front of himself. "Aguafiestas!"

**Note: Spanish for 'Killjoy'.**

And then in a burst of smoke, he transformed into a different being. He now took the appearance of a samurai wearing gold armor. He wielded a sword in one hand and a spear in the other.

"He transformed…" MK said.

"Ha! It doesn't matter, we can still win!" Dedede said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Tremor

**Chapter 27  
The Tremor that Marks the Creation Begins!

* * *

**

Out in the desert, the large flying insect, Type A, buzzed around in air at a fast speed and avoided the projectiles fired by the Smashers. "Dang! Stop moving, would you?!" Falco growled in frustration while going trigger happy.

Type A let out a screech and dived at them at a fast speed. The Smashers got out of the way and the insect dug into the sand upon impact. It shot back out from a nearby place again afterwards.

"That thing is fast… I don't think we'll be able to simply shoot it down like this…" Young Link said.

Type A charged up energy in its mouth and then shot out multiple energy balls all over the place. The Smashers ran around like crazy to avoid getting shot.

Fox tripped somehow and an energy ball was heading for him. He quickly reached for his Reflector and was able to reflect the energy ball in time, but the momentum of the shot him backwards quite a bit. "Ow!"

The shot went back to Type A, but the insect monster was able to dodge it with ease thank to its fast moving speed. Type A then dived at the sand and dug into it again, and after while, it came back out, this time holding a large boulder underneath it. "Where did he get that from?!" Diddy gasped in horror.

"And don't tell me he's throwing that!" Lucas cried.

Type A swung its legs and let go of its grip to throw the boulder at them. Everyone freaked out and ran except for Red, who stood underneath the boulder as it fell. "Red! Don't just stand there! Run for it!" Pikachu shouted to him.

Red quickly reached for his Pokeball and dropped it in front of him, and in a burst of light, a Snorlax came out and delivered a powerful punch into the boulder just before it hits.

SMAAASH!!!

And just like that, the boulder was shattered into million of pieces that rained down around Red and Lax. "Whoa… Sometimes I'm amazed at his ability to remain calm in situations like this," Fox said. "He always has things planned ahead of us…"

Type A dived in their direction next, and Red quickly called out Aero. The Aerodactyl flew in front of his trainer and let loose a burst of supersonic sound wave that disrupted the air and stunned Type A, freezing it in place due to irritations to the ears.

"Both of you! Hyper Beam!" Red shouted. Lax opened his mouth and orange energy glowed brightly in it and Aero stopped the supersonic attack to do the same thing. After a few seconds of charging up, they fired a powerful orange beam into the face of Type A and blasted it high up into the air.

Right at this moment, Red tossed a Pokeball that landed in the part of the ground below Type A and Saur came out, and he quickly shot several vines upwards that wrapped around various parts of Type A to prevent it from flying farther from the beam's impact. "Solar Beam him!" Red commanded Saur.

Thanks to the blazing sun out in the desert, Saur was able to charge up lots of power for one of the strongest grass moves. Sunlight gathered at the center of his flower in the form of a glowing orb and then it transformed into a large white beam that shot straight up and struck the underside of Type A.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!

"Whoa!" Ness exclaimed, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding solar-powered beam.

Saur let go of his vines as the beam died down and Type A flew higher into the air. "Can you still see him?" Kirby asked, looking up.

"The sun is gonna blind me if I keep looking up…" YL said, trying to look up and shielding his eyes at the same time.

The Smashers kept looking upwards and eventually saw the giant insect falling back down. It crashed onto the ground and sand flew up everywhere in the form of clouds that eventually settled down, and Type A was seen lying on the ground, all beaten up and burned.

"That's some insane beating you gave to it, but it seems to still be alive," Pikachu said.

"It must be a very hardy monster than," Red commented, and he said to his Pokemon, "Good job, guys!"

"Uh oh… I think it's not down for the count just yet…" Pichu said in fear. Type A's body twitched a bit and then it got back up slowly again.

The monster gathered all its strength to charge and fire another energy ball. Ness quickly used his Ultimate Bat to smack the energy ball right back into its face and blast it. Lucas then stepped forward and launched hexagon-shaped beams into its face to damage it even more. "PK Love!"

"Learn your lesson already and stay down!" Falco said next. Fire appeared around his body and as he ran towards the monster, it gathered onto his right leg. He ran near the monster and delivered a powerful fiery kick right into its chin. "Raging Phoenix Kick!"

KICK!

The powerful kick knocked the monster into the air slightly and it landed with a thud. The moment it landed, it noticed a gun being pointed to the side of its head. Fox gave the monster a threatening glare and then pulled the trigger of his Nuclear Gun.

BANG!!

After getting blasted through the head, Type A finally fell over lifelessly, and as Fox walked away, the body of the monster exploded behind him.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Enemy down," he said to no one in particular.

"I'm glad we got rid of him…" Pikachu said.

"Sure was tough…" YL said. "And this isn't even the climactic fight yet…"

-

Back with Yoshi and Lucario…

Yoshi trembled in fear while Lucario looked up bravely at the rather massive anthropomorphic bulldog. "Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?" Wowzer asked.

Lucario then got into fighting stance and said, "Let's begin."

"You're such an eyesore to me that I want to pound you into the ground first," Wowzer said, and he lifted up a fist and brought it down like a hammer, but Lucario disappeared in a flash right when he was going to get hit. "Hm?" Lucario reappeared behind Wowzer and gave him a kick to the back, causing him to fly forward, right into a headbutt from Yoshi.

BANG!

Wowzer fell onto the floor, but quickly got up again. Lucario appeared in front of him and thrust forward a palm and hit him in the body, and Wowzer quickly swung a fist at him, but he was too slow and Lucario easily dodged behind him and kicked him from behind again. Yoshi then jumped at Wowzer's face and kicked him rapidly in the face with Flutter Kick.

The last kick pushed Wowzer back several steps and he was knocked forward once again by Lucario, and then again by Yoshi. In summary, Wowzer is getting sandbagged between them.

Unimpressio was sitting at the side watching the whole thing. He was unimpressed at what he saw, so he shook his head in disbelief and placed his palm on his face and let out a sigh.

The two Smashers continued to beat Wowzer back and forth mercilessly until Lucario knocked him higher than usual into the air and he flew over Yoshi and landed face first onto the floor with a thud, but he got back up again. "Wow, you are so merciless and unkind," he said.

"Your people are even more merciless and unkind than us!" Yoshi said. "What you do will come back to you!"

"I'm disappointed at how things are turning out, so I will use my full power to kill you," Wowzer said. He raised his arms over his head and said, "Aburrida." And then a burst of smoke appeared around him.

**Note: Spanish for 'Boring'.**

"The aura has grown intense," Lucario said.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Yoshi said in fear.

When the smoke cleared, Wowzer now sported shades and a cool-looking purple Mohawk on his head. Asides from that, he looks pretty much the same as before.

"This must be what the others said about Final Transformation," Yoshi thought. "Let's hope he doesn't get too powerful though…"

"I will kill you both this instant," Wowzer said. "Eye Beam!" And a pair of laser beams shot out from his eyes, or rather, shades.

Lucario quickly jumped aside while hopped back to avoid the beams. Lucario then placed his hand together to form a blue energy ball which he fired at Wowzer, who easily stepped aside. He swung his head downward and then the Mohawk on his head flew off and spun like a boomerang, heading for Lucario. Lucario stepped aside and avoided the flying hairdo, and then he had to avoid another eye beam fired at him. As the hair came flying back, Lucario did a back flip and managed to avoid it, and the hair went back onto Wowzer's head.

"Here! Eat my eggs!" Yoshi said, tossing a couple of eggs at Wowzer.

"Wow, eggs as weapons? That's lame…" Wowzer commented, and he shot out his Mohawk again, and it easily sliced and diced the eggs into pieces.

"Um…" Yoshi quickly ducked to dodge the incoming Mohawk, but he was unaware that it flew back to him. Luckily, Lucario got in front of Yoshi to protect him by releasing a burst of aura from his hand to knock it away, and the hair automatically flew back to Wowzer's head.

"Die already," he said, and he shot out another pair of eye beams. Yoshi hopped back and barely avoided the beams which landed in front of his legs, and Lucario jumped over Yoshi and ran up to Wowzer and began hitting him over and over in the body using several punches and kicks.

Wowzer tried to grab him with both arms, but Lucario zipped back at a fast speed and he missed. Lucario charged up another Aura Sphere and fired it at Wowzer's body, blasting him back, and he followed up by dashing forward and performing a jumping uppercut that knocked him up into the air by the chin. As Wowzer fell back down, Yoshi jumped above him and then slammed down forcefully onto his body.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"Oof! I won't get killed by lame things like you!" said Wowzer, starting to sound angry.

Yoshi hopped back and did a kung-fu pose, saying, "Bring it! I can take on you any time!"

Wowzer fell on four limbs and charged forth like a bull, and Lucario hopped onto Yoshi, who ran forward with angry eyes. As the two were about to collide with each other, Yoshi suddenly jumped above Wowzer and slammed down on him instantly afterwards, pounding him onto the ground. He jumped off the villain, who turned around and glared at them angrily, and Lucario released an aura burst right into his face and blasted him back painfully.

"Time for this!" Yoshi said, and he stuck out his tongue to reveal his miniature Holy Weapon sticking at the tip of it. He flicked it into the air and shouted its name to revert it to its normal size, which he caught perfectly afterwards. "Meteor Mace!"

Wowzer got back up and rubbed his head in pain and said, "Why you?!" But he had no time to react as Yoshi jumped at him and pounded him on the head with the mace.

BAAAAAAANG!!

After Wowzer was knocked out like a fool from the impact, Lucario pulled back his hand while charging forward, and then he unleashed a powerful aura-filled punch into his body. "Mega Punch!"

POW!!!!

The powerful punch sent Wowzer flying across the place and over the railing, and while he was still in air, Yoshi jumped at him with the mace raised over his head and shouted, "Level up!" The spikes on the mace grew longer and sharper, and Yoshi slammed it down onto Wowzer's face, sending him to his doom far down below.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

After delivering the final blow, Yoshi quickly flapped his hands and kicked his legs to float back to solid floor and sighed with relief. "Phew… I thought I was going to fall that time…" And his weapon changed back to its original level.

Lucario looked down over the railings and said, "His aura is gone." And then he turned around to look at Umimpressio sitting across the other side. "He is next."

Unimpressio simply looked at them with a stern yet depressed expression.

-

Outside…

"Hiya!" Dedede shouted as both he and Meta-Knight ran at the transformed Joykiller with weapons in their hands.

Joykiller used his spear and sword to block both their attacks with ease. "You are no match for me in my current form," Joykiller said, and with a forceful push, he sent them tumbling backwards.

"He has grown stronger!" MK commented.

"The king will not give up before an enemy like him!" Dedede said. "Go get him, Meta-Knight! This is the king's command!"

MK flew at Joykiller again and hit with his sword, and it was easily blocked by Joykiller's own sword. They both pushed against each other's weapons and began clashing blades back and forth. After clashing several times, MK zipped high into the air to avoid a horizontal slash and got behind Joykiller to slash him. Joykiller was able to turn around in time to block the attack with his sword, and while they were locked together in this, he pulled back his other arm which was holding the spear and thrust it forward. MK quickly pulled back and shifted aside in time and barely dodged the fatal pierce.

"You're open!" Dedede shouted, tossing himself at Joykiller with arms spread out. But Joykiller turned around fast and slashed him back onto the ground. Dedede rolled around on the sand and cried in pain, "AAAHH!!! I'M HIT!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!! SOMEBODY GET THE DOCTOR!!!"

"How dare you lay a hand on the king?!" MK said angrily. He angrily swung his sword at Joykiller who also fought back just as hard. MK then performed a spinning tornado attack in the midst of the sword clashes and caught Joykiller by surprise somewhat. He used his own sword to block the continuous strikes of the tornado attack.

The blows were finally too much for Joykiller and his hand was knocked back, allowing the spinning MK to hit him in the chest. Joykiller quickly jump back as far as he could to a safe distance and MK also stopped spinning. "Take this! Sandstorm Jutsu!" Joykiller said while doing a hand sign. As soon as he did this, sand began to float up around MK and spun around him like a cyclone.

"What is this?!" MK asked. Before he had a chance to react, a sand cyclone suddenly formed around him in a blink of an eye and he was caught spinning around inside it. "WUUUUUAAA!!!!!!"

While the sand cyclone was still there, Joykiller jumped to it and slashed using both his spear and sword in a cross formation, causing the cyclone to 'explode' and MK flew out with injuries on his body.

After MK was knocked down, Joykiller landed and said, "Your attempts to do anything will fail in the end."

"Why you!? I'll punish you in the name of the king!" Dedede said angrily, and he swung his hammer at him from behind. Joykiller turned around to block the attack with his weapons, but it was no ordinary hammer strike as it was actually a jet powered hammer strike. The stronger than usual impact was apparently too much for Joykiller to block, and he was knocked backwards and crashed into a random pillar sticking out of the sand.

CRASH!

"Haha! Did that hurt? You have only seen a little of what the king can do yet!" Dedede claimed.

Suddenly, an earthquake shook up and everyone was startled.

"Uh? What's happening?"

-

Elsewhere, Team 2 also felt this shaking. "What?! An earthquake?!" Snake gasped.

"But in a place like this?! That shouldn't be possible!" MH said. Of course he didn't felt the earthquake due to hovering above ground, but he can see that things around him are shaking.

-

Inside the building, Ike also felt the whole place shaking violently. "What the?! What is happening?! What's this earthquake?!"

-

Back to that place…

"It has begun…" Joykiller commented.

"What has begun?" Dedede asked him.

"The first step for the creation of the perfect world is beginning."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Are the Smashers too late or not to stop Smelton's ambitions? Whether or not they are late, they will not pull back from here. It is time for the king to go to war too!  
**_**Next Chapter: Happiness is Short-Lived! The King vs. the Ninja (or Samurai)!**_


	28. King vs Ninja

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: What is the Jewel of Power all about?  
**Game2002**: I came up with that back when I didn't take my stories seriously, so I never gave the jewel much background and such. The only thing known is that the jewel is viewed as a sacred relic that can grant powers and wishes. Not much is known after that…

**Jake**: Happy Halloween!  
**Game2002**: Thanks, but I don't celebrate Halloween. Not because it's against my religion, but I'm simply not a fan of that holiday.

**WOMDDD**: What are the origins of the Failures?  
**Game2002**: It was talked about a few chapters back. They are basically artificial bodies brought to life using spirits of the dead. If you are talking about the back story of each Failure, then I'm only going to mention ones that are significant and noteworthy.

**WOMDDD**: What are the Type monsters?  
**Game2002**: They are artificial bodies just like Failures, but without spirits infused into them. Because of this, they are nothing but mindless and destructive monsters.

**WOMDDD**: Is Wowzer also the Seventh Failure?  
**Game2002**: No, it was mentioned towards the beginning of the story that Failures have their own subordinates created in the same method; therefore they can also perform Final Transformation. They do not have any strength ranking because their powers pale in comparison to the 10 Failures. In this case, Wowzer is simply Unimpressio's subordinate.

**Chapter 28  
Happiness is Short-Lived! The King vs. the Ninja (or Samurai)!

* * *

  
**

The earthquake continued to shake the whole place and everyone was crouched down onto the ground to keep their footing more properly. "What's with this shaking?! It's taking forever to end!" Sonic said.

"And it seems unnatural too," Samus commented.

-

"What?! The creation of the perfect world is beginning?!" Dedede gasped. "Just what does this shaking have to do with that?!"

"You will see for yourself very soon," Joykiller said, gazing in the direction of the buildings.

-

"Whoa! This earthquake sure is intense!" Fox commented. "And it shouldn't be occurring in this place either!"

"Hey! I think the building is moving!" Diddy said.

"The shaking makes it looks like it's moving, of course!" Falco told him.

"But the building is actually moving upwards!"

"What?" Falco looked at the building and saw a large portion of it releasing smoke from underneath! Slowly, that part of the building took off into the air, much to everyone's shock. "What the?!"

"The building is flying?!" Red said in shock.

-

"What the heck?!" Dedede gasped, seeing the building before him rising into the air. "What is this all about?!"

"This is not a simple architecture, but it is actually a flying flying fortress," Joykiller explained. "The purpose for this is to take off high into the air where the flying fortress will then release devastating firepower that will pierce into the core of the planet and destroy it."

"So you heathens are trying to destroy the planet! How disgraceful!"

"Only by this method can the new and perfect world be created. The old has to be eliminated in order for the new one to be made!"

"The king will not allow you to bring improper judgment to the world like this! I will stop you in the name of the king!" Deded lifted his hammer and swung it at Joykiller, who blocked it with both his weapons.

"No matter what you do, all your efforts will fail in the end," he said.

-

Team 2 ran towards the rising building desperately. "Don't let it get away!" MH said. "We must at least get onto the top of it!"

"Do you expect us to fly?!" Wolf said to him.

"Well, I can fly, and so does Pit. Grab on!"

"You shall not proceed any further," said a voice, and then out from nowhere; Jumpclusion fell down and landed before them. "The creation of the perfect world has begun, and nobody shall get in the way."

"We'll take you out even if we have to!" MH said. "Get away!"

"I will risk my life even to stop you from progressing any further. Even if you can fly, I will still strike you down."

"Looks like-a there eez no other choice but-a to fight-a him first," Mario said.

"Don't worry; there are a lot of us and only one of him," Captain Falcon said. "This will be a piece of cake."

As the Smashers got into fighting stance, a door on the part of the building that didn't take off opened and Bowser and Wario came running out like madmen.

"Someone to beat up at least!" Wario shouted. "Let's get him!"

"I'm going to get that guy too for making fun of me back in that whatever-you-call-it village!" Bowser said. As they approached, they tossed themselves forward to hit Jumpclusion, who jumped away to avoid getting hit.

"What-a are you doing here?" Mario asked those two.

Bowser lifted up his hand from the sand and said, "Save that for later! You guys go for the flying building and both Wario and I will deal with the Failure!"

"He has a point," MH said. "We can't waste time on letting that escape. C'mon, hold on again!" The Smashers quickly grabbed onto MH as he took flight, and it goes without saying that Pit flew by himself instead. "Whoa… You guys sure are heavy combined, but good thing I work out all the time too."

"I will not let you go any further," Jumpclusion, and he leaped in the direction of the getaway hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Wario said. He took a deep breath and gathered energy to his bottom and suddenly unleashed a large amount of gas to rocket upwards. He struck Jumpcusion from below and knocked him back the ground before falling back down himself. "Ha! You can't escape the power of my gas!"

"Right! This time I'll break your legs so that you can't jump around anymore!" Bowser said to Jumpclusion while cracking his fist.

"Very well, I will fight you both," Jumpclusion said. "It does not matter if they made it to the flying fortress or not. The master and the top three strongest Failures are all aboard there, so the Smashers' conclusion will be a failure in the end."

-

Ike got up from the floor and sighed with relief. "Good thing it stopped already… That was pretty intense just now." Then he noticed the scenery outside a nearby window moving. "Uh?" He went over there and was surprised to see the desert down there several feet! "What the?! The building is flying in the sky?!"

-

"Take this! Hiya!" Dedede rapidly slammed his hammer against Joykiller's spear and sword, but none of the hits were able to break through his guard.

Joykiller then slashed in a cross formation that caused the king to take a step back, and then Joykiller moved forward to impale him. But Meta-Knight zipped in between them in time and managed to block the attack for the king. "I will not allow you to lay a hand on the king!" he said.

"Good going, Meta-Knight!" Dedede said.

"You will fall with him then!" Joykiller said. He hopped back and did a hand sign, "Sand Blast Jutsu!" Then a series of explosions occurred on the sand and went towards them.

MK and Dedede easily avoided it by jumping out of the explosion's way, and then MK attacked by shooting out beams from his sword. Joykiller easily blocked them all with his sword, and then he did a similar move by swinging his sword to unleash a sword beam that easily went through MK's beam. MK pulled his cape in front of his face and disappeared before he got hit, and he reappeared in front of Joykiller and swung his sword, but the samurai was quick to block the attack.

While the two locked their swords together, Dedede tossed himself at Joykiller and tried to mash him with his hammer. Joykiller quickly pulled back and hopped out of the way in the nick of time to avoid getting hit. "You're not escaping the king!" Dedede said. "Nobody can escape the king!" Dedede ran after him and pounded several times to hit him, but none of the hits missed.

Joykiller did another hand sign and then pointed his finger at him and said, "Fireball Jutsu!" And then a fireball shot out from his finger. To his surprise though, Dedede opened his mouth and swallowed the fireball! The king then spit out the fireball in his direction, but it was easily dodged by jumping up. "That was unexpected," he thought.

But while Joykiller was in air, MK managed to sneak behind him and stabbed him in the back. "GAH!" Joykiller fell down and took severe injury to his back.

"Take this!" Dedede then swung his hammer into his face and smashed him across the place

CRAAAAAASH!!!

"Did we get him?" MK asked.

"Hahaha! This is what you get for crossing the king!" Dedede laughed.

Joykiller got back up again and said, "No matter what you do… your attempts will be futile in the end! In this world, every time things are looking bright, faults will always happen!"

"You have such a negative way of thinking things," MK said.

"Because I experienced all these while I was alive. I lived a life where happiness was always shattered by the unexpected. It has been like this to me ever since I was young. An outdoor barbecue birthday party ruined by rain, a camping trip messed up by thunderstorm, a school field trip that was cancelled due to technical problems with the bus! My grandparents passed away and inherited massive properties to me, but their house was unexpectedly burned down in a fire accident and I received none of their wealth because of this! An important meeting in my office was ruined because I accidentally destroyed an important document that could've made me successful and rich, and thus I got fired in the process! I lived a poor life ever since and whenever it seemed like Lady Luck was coming to me, it always turned out flawed in the end! That is why I said there is no such thing as eternal happiness! Nothing in this world can go as you think!"

"Well… I have nothing to say about this," MK commented. "I do pity for this…"

"And that is also why your attempts to stop the creation of the perfect world will fail!"

"Ha! Lady Luck has always been with me unfortunately!" Dedede claimed. "That will not happen to me! I will be the one to stop the creation of your stupid world!"

"And I will prove to you that your attempts will fail! Sandstorm Justu!" Joykiller did a familiar hand sign and then sand started to whip up around MK and Dedede.

"Be careful! It is that move again!" MK warned Dedede. However, they had no time to make a move and they were instantly caught within the giant cyclone. "WAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Joykiller then threw out several kunais that were attached with exploding tags. The kunais were caught in the cyclone and flew in circles with it, and then they exploded.

BAAAAAANG!!!!! KABOOOOOOM!!!!!!

The multiple explosions cleared away the cyclone, and both Dedede and MK collapsed onto the ground with severe burned marks. "Now you see that your resistance is useless," Joykiller said, approaching them.

Dedede slowly lifted up his head and said, "You have offended the king greatly! You will be punished for this!" He got back up again and said, "I will show you that I didn't just become a king for nothing! Hai!" He gathered his strength his feet and leaped up high into the air and started falling back down with his hammer lifted over him.

"Just die already," Joykiller said, holding up his sword defensively. He prepared to attack Dedede as he fell back down, but Dedede pulled off an unexpected move. His hammer used its jet engine to release a burst of fire that caused him to boost to the side and he landed next to Joykiller instead. "What?!" The instant Dedede landed, he swung his hammer at him. All these happened to suddenly and Joykiller was caught in the powerful hammer swing and sent flying.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Curses…" Joykiller grunted as he sat up painfully.

MK stood forward and said, "I have trust in the Smashers that they can put a stop to your attempts. We believe in our efforts, and because of this, we will surely succeed."

"Why then, did I live a life of terrible luck? I held firm to the thought that I will have a change of luck some day, but that never happened! Tell me why do I have to suffer a life like that when I never did anything wrong?!"

MK kept silent for he did not know what to answer.

"You can't answer! See, you will also fail too! This is how the world works! Every time you wish for something, it will not happen!"

"Then tell me, why do you believe that your master can create the perfect world with success?"

Joykiller was caught off guard by this question and he remained silent for a while, but then he said, "I will change my fate! The master will create the perfect world successfully! I will live a new life in the perfect world! I will no longer let bad luck take control of my life! I will destroy you all and allow the perfect world to be created!" He did an unfamiliar hand sign and shouted, "Sand Crusher Jutsu!"

Then out from the sand on Meta-Knight's side, two gigantic hands made of sand emerged, and they both closed in on MK to try and grab him. MK quickly warped away using the help of his cape and escaped getting caught by the hands. MK reappeared behind by the hands and delivered a slash that eliminated them. "Time to use my strongest attack!" he said. "Final Tornado!" He took flight and began circling Joykiller, who looked around in panic.

As MK flew around him, orange wind was built up until it became higher and higher like a large column of wind. The force of the wind was also very strong and Joykiller was caught up in the current. "Augh!"

MK managed to create a massive orange tornado that also whipped up the sand around it, and then MK pulled back his sword and suddenly shot forward at a fast speed. He zoomed at the tornado and struck Joykiller along the way, and then he turned around and did the same thing again. Basically he did this move over and over nonstop and at a fast speed, hitting Joykiller over and over several times while he was being tossed around inside the tornado.

After several hits, the tornado vanished and Joykiller fell towards the sand below. Before he touched the ground though, he saw Dedede jumping at him with his jet hammer activated. He was too weak to do anything, and he could do nothing but wait for the impact to come.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!

Joykiller shot into the ground with a powerful thud that created a crater while Dedede landed next to it and did a cool pose after landing too. "Ha!"

MK and he turned to crater and looked down at Joykiller, who was lying at the bottom of the not-so-deep crater. A puff of smoke suddenly appeared around him and Joykiller reverted from his samurai form back to ninja form. "Heheh! I did it!" Dedede said happily.

"We have won this battle, I hope," MK said.

Joykiller panted heavily and looked up at them, saying, "In the end… My effort to stop you has failed… It never changes, even when I am living my second life…"

"Well, too bad for you," Dedede said.

"But no matter what… You will not succeed… The creation of the perfect world will still continue… and there is nothing you can do about it…"

"And that will not make us give up too. Whether or not we will succeed, we will still give it our best shot!" MK said to him.

"Tsk! You people are hard to talk too! Fine… If you really think you can do it… then go on. Show me that you can fight against the fate that you are destined with!"

"Very well, we will show you. I hope that you will stay alive until that time to see it."

Suddenly, a large axe came down from the air and cleaved right into Joykiller's chest, much to MK and Dedede's surprise. "What?!"

Joykiller looked up with pain and cried, "You… Ugh…" And then he exploded into nothingness.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"If you lose, then stay quiet and dead, heheheh!" said the newcomer that threw the axe. He jumped down to the crater and picked up the massive axe and jumped back to the outside again.

"Who are you?!" Dedede asked.

Holding the large axe was the anthropomorphic coyote and standing next to him was the ostrich. "Who am I, you ask?" said the coyote. "Heheheh! I guess you have the privilege to know the person that is going to kill you both very soon! I am Ultimatinium Douchebags, and this is my ranking!" He pulled aside his right suspender and revealed the number 4 imprinted underneath. "I am the Fourth Failure!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	29. Flying Fortress

**Chapter 29  
Board the Flying Fortress! There Will be Fights to Look Forward to!

* * *

**

Master Hand soared through the air with the Smashers grabbing for dear life onto him. They were going after the part of the fortress that took off into the air. "Good thing it isn't flying at a fast speed," MH said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to make it in time with all your weights dragging me down."

"I know someone largely responsible for this," Link stated.

"Who?" Mario asked. Seems like the criminal just talked…

The fortress finally came to a stop and hovered in one location without moving. "Hey, it stopped moving!" Samus said.

"Good, that should allow us to land with ease," MH said.

"Let's get onto land quick. I'm tired of hanging on like this already…" said Snake, who was hanging down from MH's pinky finger.

The Hand flew higher than the fortress and hovered around on top of it. "Okay, let's aim for the tallest building since the boss is always on those kinds of places!" MH said. "Let's charge in!"

"But we're still hanging onto you!" Link shouted.

Then a large cannon came out from a part of the roof top and aimed at MH from behind, and he wasn't aware of this. Toon Link turned around though and saw the cannon, and shouted, "There's a cannon pointing at us!" But the warning came too late; the cannon fired already.

Luckily, MH reacted in time and quickly shifted to the side, but the shot exploded midair and he was still caught by it. The Smashers all lost their grip on the Hand and they all fell in random directions, but all in small groups. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

-

Back downstairs and inside the remaining parts of the building…

Yoshi and Lucario got into fighting stance to get ready to face Unimpressio, who slowly stood up. "Disappointing… So disappointing…" Unimpressio said in a depressing tone. He reached into his pocket and got out a combat knife.

"He is starting to move," Lucario said.

"I can see that," Yoshi said. "Be careful…"

Unimpressio began walking towards them and they raised their guards. Suddenly, Unimpressio seemingly disappeared and reappeared in front of Lucario in a blink of an eye. The Pokemon reacted in time and hopped back quick just as Unimpressio slashed with his knife. However, this came way too suddenly and Lucario was cut at his snout somewhat. "Wha!"

"Oh no! Are you all right?!" Yoshi asked Lucario.

"Such disappointment…" Unimpressio said, and then he faded away.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Behind you!" Lucario jumped at Yoshi and pushed him away as Unimpressio reappeared behind Yoshi and tried to slash him. Because of this, Lucario ended up getting a cut on his arm.

"Oh no! I'm sorry that I got you hurt!" Yoshi cried, running to Lucario.

"This pain is nothing," Lucario told him. "It is my duty to protect you."

"I am not impressed, not at all…" Unimpressio said while walking towards them. Lucario ignored his wounds and jumped at him to perform a flying kick, but Unimpressio 'warped' behind him.

"Take this!" Yoshi jumped at Unimpressio and tried to smash him with his head, but the Failure once again warped away. "What?! How does he do that?!"

Unimpressio reappeared a bit of a distance behind them. "Not impressed at all with your performance…" he said. "Totally not impressed… You disappoint me…" He then lifted up his left arm and suddenly slashed the knife across his wrist.

"What is he doing?!" Yoshi gasped.

When the knife slashed across the skin, sparks were released and the knife was covered with a glowing orange coating as if it was heated up. Unimpressio lifted up the knife and pointed it in their direction and let go his fingers. The knife stayed afloat in air and then shot forward at a fast speed. The two Smashers were able to dodge aside with ease as they were very far from it. The knife kept on flying until it hit the wall far behind them and created a massive explosion that created a large hole on the wall.

KAAABOOOOOOOOM!!!!

"What that?!" Yoshi gasped with wide open eyes. "That much power?!"

But that wasn't all; the knife remained floating in air in front of the hole it just created. It turned around by itself and flew back into Unimpressio's hand.

"Whoa… This guy is scarier than I though… Can we really beat him?"

"We will try," Lucario said, getting into fighting stance again.

-

Outside, Team 3 was looking at the fortress that was hovering high in the sky. "How did that thing get up there…?" DK asked.

"And how are we going to get up there?" Lucas asked.

"I think I saw something that looks like Master Hand flying over there," Fox said. "If that's the case, then Master Hand is dealing with the situation himself already. Let's just leave it to him, assuming that IS him…"

"Tsk! That means I'll be left out from the real battle!" Falco complained. "Such a killjoy…"

Pichu's ears then twitched and he listened closely to the ground. "Uh oh… I think there's another thing down there…"

"Now what?" Young Link asked. As soon as he said this, a large shark fin popped out from the sand and 'swam' in circles around them. "Eh?"

"A sand shark?! Now I've seen everything!" Red exclaimed.

"Be careful, everyone!" Fox said.

Everyone huddled close together while the shark fin continued to circle them. After a while, a giant fierce-looking shark leaped out of the sand and fell towards them with its jaws wide open.

-

Jumpclusion landed from his jump and he had a couple of bruises on his body. Standing before him was Bowser and Wario, both of him had bruises too, and Bowser had his Sharp Gloves equipped. "Heh! Now you see that I'm not half as bad as you thought!" Bowser said in between panting.

"I can still take on you!" Wario said, punching his palm. "Bring it!"

"I have come to the conclusion that you are no small pawns," Jumpclusion said. "Very well, I will grant you the privilege to die by my full power." He bent down and gathered all his strength into his legs to unleash a very high jump and spun in midair and said out loud, "Final Transformation! Concluir!" And a burst of smoke appeared around him.

**Note: Spanish for 'Conclude'.**

"What the?!" Wario said in shock.

When the smoke cleared, Jumpclusion was seen standing in midair but was at the same time slowly floating down. Both the Smashers got a better look at him when he landed.

Jumpclusion was now wearing purple, stylish disco clothes and sported cool-looking shades, and the most remarkable feature of all was the large afro of his that was giving off rainbow-colored lights similar to that of a disco ball.

"Whoa… Talk about a disco freak!" Bowser commented.

"The conclusion to this battle shall now commence," Jumpclusion said, pointing at them.

-

On a random part of the fortress's surface, or balcony…

"Ow… That was a painful fall…" Link groaned, rubbing his back as he stood up.

"Heh! Shows how much you need to build up yourself," Wolf said to him.

"Look, not everyone is an athlete like you, okay? I bet the others also got hurt from the fall!"

"I'm in my suit, so I'm fine," Samus said.

"Landing on my feet unharmed was nothing," Marth stated.

"Ha! I've fell from even higher heights than this!" said Sonic, looking in perfect health.

"Um…" Link was left speechless at this.

-

On yet another part of the fortress…

"Looks like we got separated," Snake said, looking around the place.

"I saw them all falling onto here, so they should be fine," Captain Falcon said to him. "Now that we are here, let's get moving and get things done already."

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

-

And yet another part…

"Looks like you two are safe," MH said to Toon Link and Pit.

"I'm fine, and that was a fun free fall too!" TL commented.

"I'm glad that you two are safe," Pit said. "But the others…"

"Don't worry about them. They all have stamina which is several times better than your average Joe, so you're better off worrying about yourself rather than them," MH assured him. "Okay, now that we're on the top, let's…"

Before he finished talking, a loud voice could be heard throughout the place. "It seems that you are very persistent, Smashers," said the voice.

"That voice… It's Smelton!" TL said.

"It seems that you will follow me to the end in order to stop the creation of the perfect world. Rest assure that there is still some time before that happens, but even so, there is nothing you can about it. Now that you are aboard my flying fortress, you shall die for trespassing!"

After the voice finished talking, the door before MH, TL, and Pit opened and they got into defensive stance. "Be careful, someone is coming!" MH said.

Out of the open door came the person that was fully cloaked from head to toe, and he was accompanied by Ivotas, Katsura, and Kochou, who was skipping along happily and humming a tune to herself.

-

Wolf, Sonic, Link, Samus, and Marth got into fighting stance as five people came out from the door before them.

One of them was the old man sitting on the wheelchair while the other four were new faces.

One person was a short, cartoony man dressed like a 70s mafia gangster (with stripe pattern) and his eyes were covered by his hat.

The second person was a tall and plump man with a cartoony face such as round eyes with angry eyebrows, round nose, and black hair that resembles a patch of grass. He wore a white t-shirt accompanied by long, black pants.

The third person was a very strange. He was wearing a cardboard box over his body like an armor and only his head and limbs were sticking out from holes cut on the surface. He also wore another box on his head, showing only the eyes through the eye holes.

The last person looked like a teen. He wore black leather jacket and brown khaki pants and he had a stylish hairstyle which was jet black and it stuck out and curled down at the front end. He also had a very, very grumpy expression on his face and walked with hands in his pockets.

-

Snake, CF, and Mario also got into awareness as the door before them opened. "It's her…" CF said.

Out from the door stepped none other than Arrogarn, who was accompanied by both her twin subordinates.

-

Yoshi and Lucario were both panting heavily, but they only had minor cuts that don't look fatal on their bodies. "You have disappointed me…" Unimpressio said, and he was totally unharmed.

"I will get you!" Lucario said, and he jumped at him to try and punch him, but Unimpressio warped to the side and gave him a backhand slap to the back of his head and knocked him forward.

"You do not have the strength to fight back anymore," he said. "You have totally disappointed me. I am not impressed."

"You're really tiring us out with that crazy teleportation of yours…" Yoshi commented.

"Disappointing… You will die right now," Unimpressio said, pointing his knife at them.

"But you will need to get permission from me first," said a new voice.

Unimpressio looked behind him and both the Smashers were surprised and happy to see the newcomer. "Mewtwo!" Yoshi exclaimed.

Sure enough, it was Mewtwo approaching the scene. "Who are you?" Unimpressio asked.

"Your enemy," Mewtwo replied.

-

CLANG!

"Wah!" Meta-Knight was pushed back after clashing his sword with Ultimatinium Douchebags's massive axe. "What power!"

"Hahaha! You think you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh!" Douchebags said while swinging his axe at MK over and over. "Defeating the sixth strongest does not mean you can defeat me, the fourth strongest!"

The strikes from the axe were devastating and even if MK successfully blocked it, he would be pushed back several steps.

Meanwhile, Dedede was trying to hammer the ostrich that was running and jumping in circles around him. "Stand still, will you?!"

"Geez! You're the one acting slow and you're telling to stand still?" the ostrich replied. "Learn to move faster and don't cry over spilt milk, can you?!"

"In the name of the king, I tell you to stand still!" Dedede yelled as he slammed down his hammer really hard, but it missed.

After dodging the strike, the ostrich kicked up a lot of sand into the king's face and blinded him.

"Gah! How dare you blind my royal eyes?!" Dedede cried while trying to dust the sands off his eye. The ostrich kicked him in the chin and knocked him onto his back, and then he jumped onto his belly and stomped him over and over. "OOF!!! GET OFF MAH BELLY!!!"

"King!" MK gasped, but because of this, Douchebags was able to hit him and MK fly across the place badly wounded. "GAH!!"

"Haha! You care too much for others, and that is why you got hit! Too bad you survived it, but I will make sure you split into two with the next strike!" Douchebags said with a wicked smile. "I can't wait to see it! The mental picture of you sliced into two pieces with bloods spilling everywhere is arousing with me excitement already!"

Meanwhile, the ostrich was still bouncing up and down on Dedede's belly. "I SAID TO GET OFF ME, YOU BLASPHEMOUS CHICKEN!!!"

"My god! Can't you tell the difference between an ostrich and a chicken?! And shut your damn mouth already!" the ostrich said.

"Just go ahead and kill him already, Annoyan!" Douchebags said to the ostrich.

"Fine then! I'm going to unleash all my power to take you down!" the ostrich, Annoyan Nitzpicks, said. He hopped off Dedede and moved back several steps and shouted, "Final Transformation! Molesto!"

**Note: Spanish for 'Annoying'.**

And in a puff of smoke, Annoyan transformed from an ostrich into a roadrunner the size of an ostrich. No, I don't mean the Looney Tune character Roadrunner, but a real life roadrunner.

"What?" Dedede said with curiosity, but the next thing he knew was Annoyan running up to him at high speed and giving him a nasty kick that sent him flying across the place like a football. He fell down on top of a rock and shattered it.

CRASH!

"Ow! I'm hurt! I'm bleeding!" Dedede cried in pain. "I'm going to die! Call the doctor! Pass on my will to… whoever is worthy of inheriting my throne!"

"Nobody cares about those anyway!" Annoyan said while running to him at a fast speed. "Just shut up and die already!" He jumped and then performed a flying kick at Dedede's direction.

Suddenly, a hand reached forward and grabbed Annoyan's foot and pushed him back onto the ground. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Annoyan said.

Dedede looked in front of him and saw Ganondorf standing there. "You!"

"What's the big idea? Well, what's the big idea of you attacking a king?" Ganondorf replied.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Hopefully this chapter will let you know what to expect next. Look forward to it!

**The Seventh Failure versus one of the top four strongest Smashers… Will this fight be disappointing or exciting?  
**_**Next chapter: Everything is Disappointing! Mewtwo vs. Unimpressio!**_


	30. Mewtwo vs Unimpressio

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Will the Jewel of Power have anymore roles after this story?  
**Game2002**: Please finish this story first.

I made a mistake in the previous chapter by leaving out one of the four people that came with the old man. I did send messages to the signed reviewers and informed them about this, but for those that didn't get one, just check out the previous chapter again just in case, thanks.

**Chapter 30  
Everything is Disappointing! Mewtwo vs. Unimpressio!

* * *

**

"The hell?! I asked you a question and you answered me with another question?! What in god's name is wrong with you?!" Annoyan said in frustration to Ganondorf, who simply remained silent and stared at him. "You're not answering me?! My god! Is your brain fried or what?! You piss me off so much that I want to kill you!" And then Annoyan lifted one leg and was going to give him a kick, but Ganondorf, without a word, pulled out his sword and delivered a powerful swipe across his body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"WAAAAAAAAA!!!" Annoyan fell onto the ground from the slash and coughed and gasped for a while before going lifeless and exploding.

KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

Ganondorf then shifted his eyes to Douchebags and said, "You're next."

-

"An enemy… A disappointment… It will all be the same even for you," Unimpressio said.

"Save the impressions for later," Mewtwo said. "If you thinking of hurting my friends…"

"And I am telling you: If you are thinking of rescuing your friends, you will be disappointed too," Unimpressio interrupted him.

"We'll see about that."

"Watch out!" Yoshi called to Mewtwo. "That guy can…" But before he finished talking, Unimpressio disappeared and reappeared in front of Mewtwo in a blink of an eye.

Unimpressio swung his knife, but Mewtwo managed to move back at a fast speed and avoided getting hit. "That's some speed you got there," Mewtwo commented. "Fast enough to make people think you were teleporting when in fact you simply did nothing but moving your feet."

Unimpressio did not say anything, and he suddenly went behind Mewtwo. Mewtwo turned around fast and with a snap of his finger, the Psychic Spoon appeared in front of him and blocked the knife strike for him. Mewtwo quickly moved back as Unimpressio moved forward again to hit him with the knife, but the hit was blocked out by the spoon.

"I am not impressed," Unimpressio said, and then he began disappearing and reappearing all around Mewtwo really fast, giving the impression that he created clones of himself.

Luckily for Mewtwo, he was no pushover and he was able to block every single hit by moving his spoon around himself at an equally fast speed.

"He is good," Lucario commented.

"You don't become one of the strongest in our group for nothing," Yoshi told him.

After blocking some of the blows, Mewtwo rushed back to a safe distance and pointed his finger in Unimpressio's direction and shot out a beam. The Failure moved out of the side in time, but the beam got him just barely by the wide of his right arm.

"You may be fast, but you are no match for me," Mewtwo said.

"You do not impress me at all," Unimpressio said. "You disappoint me."

"Tell me why."

"There is no reason why. It is all disappointment and unimpressive. That is how everything in this world is. Nothing is impressive, all is disappointing. I knew of this ever since the day I was born. The only thing I was ever good at in life was being ungrateful to and disappointed by everything and everyone around me. Nobody liked me and I never liked anybody and I was never impressed with anything. Disappointment is the essence of life. I lived a life full of unimpressive feats and disappointments."

"Such a negative outlook on life! That will be your downfall."

"I harness the unimpressive power. Disappointment is m prowess and you will see it very soon." Unimpressio slashed his knife across his wrist again and then threw the glowing knife forward.

Mewtwo easily stepped to the side and then rushed forward without a warning and struck Unimpressio in the body and knocked him back. When the knife returned, Mewtwo turned around and smacked it away onto the floor. "I told you," Mewtwo said to him. "Your downfall will be your negative outlook on life."

"Such a disappointment…" Unimpressio said with a sigh. "You disappoint me. I will let you see how unimpressed I am. The power I get from being disappointed by the world over and over countless of times. You will be disappointed once the result of this fight is out." His knife flew back to his hand and held it up in front of him horizontally and said, "Final Transformation, No Impresionante."

**Note: Spanish for 'Not Impressive'.**

And then in a burst of smoke, Unimpressio changed form. "The Final Transformation that they say…" Mewtwo thought.

Unimpressio was now covered from head to toe in a gray robe that showed only his face as well as his hands which were coming out from the sleeves. He had accessories of strange markings adorned all over his body as well as purple tear-like markings below his eyes.

"What happened to him…?" Yoshi said. "He looks… funny…"

"I sense that his power level has increased," Lucario said. "It was like the first opponent we fought earlier."

"So this is the Final Transformation," Mewtwo said. "Indeed, I have sense the increase in power."

"Disappointment… It is the essence of the world that will never disappear," Unimpressio said. "I am disappointed by everything by this world. I always wonder why are things in this world are always not the way I want it to be. Why do people commit crime? Why is the society corrupted? Why is Smash Bros. Brawl's online such a disappointment? Why do people enjoy flaming and trolling on forums? Whenever I think of those, my heart bleeds with sorrow. I want things to be in the why I want it to be. I want things around me to be more impressive. Much more impressive…" As he said this, tears began to flow down his eyes. Not only that, but the tears drifted into the air in the form of sparkles.

The tears drifted around his body, and as they did, the accessories on his robe began moving, and then they floated off the robe and into to the air, pointing at Mewtwo's direction. "What is that?" Mewtwo wondered. The accessories all shot forward like darts all of a sudden, but Mewtwo easily deflected them all with his spoon.

"This is the Tears of Sadness, the tears that flow down when I am saddened by the disappointing things around me," Unimperssio said. "I want things to go as I want, but no… I was disappointed over and over. Therefore, the Tears of Sadness shall fix things and make it the way I want them to be. The tears can control and manipulate any object to my liking."

"So in short, it is body control," Mewtwo concluded.

The accessories rushed at Mewtwo, who once again avoided them with ease. The accessories turned around and tried to hit him for the third attempt. Mewtwo got into defensive stance when they approached, but then some of them spread out in different directions and Mewtwo only got to block the ones that charged forward. He quickly looked left to right and saw sharp accessories flying at him from both sides. This was no big deal to him; with a single swipe of his spoon from side to side; he easily knocked them all away. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and moved aside fast, but got scraped at the left arm as another accessory he failed to detect flew by.

All the accessories flew back to Unimpressio and dangled back onto his robe. "This is the power of the Tears of Sadness," he said. "With this power, I can make things the way I want them to be, and therefore, I will no longer be disappointed."

"But if you cannot lay a hand on me, there is no point to this power," Mewtwo said as he healed his wound with ease using a recovery move.

"You have only seen a little of the Tears of Sadness. I will show you more of it." As soon as Unimpressio said this, sparkling tears came out from his eyes and drifted over to Mewtwo and they circled around him.

Suddenly, Mewtwo felt his arms moving by itself. "So you are trying to control me."

"As I said earlier, the power of the tears goes beyond objects. Even living things are under their control. You are now under my control." Unimpressio motioned his hand for Mewtwo to step over. "Come now and let's end this."

"Hmph! Piece of cake!" Using his mind, Mewtwo made the Psychic Spoon float up and shoot over to Unimpressio, who was surprised by this. The Failure moved back at a fast speed in time and the spoon only struck the floor. In doing this, the flow of the tears was disrupted and Mewtwo retained his own control again. "Your moves cannot do anything against me!"

"Disappointing… I shall show you your biggest disappointment then," Unimpressio said as his tears began to flow again, this time drifting in the direction of Lucario and Yoshi.

"It's coming towards us!" Yoshi gasped.

"Be careful!" Lucario said.

The two of them, for some reason, didn't choose to get away, and so the tears were able to gain control of them. "I can't move myself!" Yoshi gasped. Suddenly, his arms began to lift up without his consent. "And the arms are moving by themselves!"

"I have no control over my movements too!" Lucario said as he started walking forward without control.

The two Smashers were forced to walk over to the front of Unimpressio and got into fighting stance unwillingly. "Your men are now under the control of the Tears of Sadness," Unimpressio said. "I will use them as meat shields. Are you disappointed that you are at a disadvantage?"

"That may be a problem," Mewtwo stated. "But it's not like I will give up here either."

"Mewtwo! Run away!" Yoshi shouted to him while doing karate chops against the air. "You're going to fall for his tricks! Whoa!" He suddenly ran forward while chopping the air multiple times. "Stop!"

Mewtwo hovered away to avoid getting chopped by Yoshi, but while he was in air, Lucario did a flying jump at him. "Be careful!" Lucario shouted, and Mewtwo moved away again.

Yoshi turned to Mewtwo and ran towards him again, this time pouncing at the Pokemon. "Somebody stop me!" Yoshi cried.

Lucario also turned around and jumped at Mewtwo. Mewtwo once again leaped back and both of them slammed onto the floor instead.

"That is dirty of you," Mewtwo said, gazing at Unimpressio.

"You must be very disappointed then," he said.

Mewtwo dashed at Unimpressio to hit him, but both the Smashers were suddenly brought in front of him and Mewtwo hesitated to attack. They threw a fist forward to hit Mewtwo, but he easily evaded it by teleporting a few spaces back. "Stop me already!" Yoshi cried.

"I cannot move myself!" Lucario said.

"Hmmm… There is only one way left…" Mewtwo thought. Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere and fired it at him while Yoshi threw an egg. Mewtwo stretched out one hand and a force field appeared in front of it and eliminated both the projectiles. When the two Smashers charged forward to hit him again, Mewtwo's eyes suddenly let loose a bright flash that blinded them. Not only were they blinded, they were unable to move at all afterwards.

"I can't move now…" Yoshi said. "What's happening…?"

"What is this? Why can I not move them?" Unimpressio said in slight shock.

"I have paralyzed them with the Disable," Mewtwo explained. "Now you can no longer move them even if you are trying to control them with your tears. I have no problem going all out on you now. Substitute!" And then several clones came out around Mewtwo and encircled the Failure, and they all cupped their hands together and charged up a dark energy ball. "All these are solid clones, so their attacks can still hurt you."

"Unimpressive… I can simply control them with the Tears of Sadness."

"Is that so? I figured out that you can only control two things at a time. Why? Because the tears come from your eyes and you have only two eyes! There are at least ten clones around you. Do you think you can control them all?"

Umimpressio was suddenly taken back by what he said and realized that he was saying the truth.

"I told you already: The reason for your downfall is because of your negative aspect on life," Mewtwo said in an evil-sounding tone. "Shadow Ball!" And all the clones fired their dark balls at worried Unimpressio.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

The great explosion created caused all the clones to disappear, leaving only the real Mewtwo who wasn't affected by it. Yoshi and Lucario also found themselves able to move afterwards too. "Yeah! I can move myself again!" Yoshi said, swinging his arms around.

When the explosion of the smoke cleared, Mewtwo saw Unimpressio kneeled down on the charred floor and his robes where mostly torn. The Failures looked up at him with angry eyes and said, "How dare you…? I am very disappointed… Very disappointed… You disappoint me… I hate things that are disappointing, so I will kill you now." He got out his knife and it shot forward to stab him, but Mewtwo easily knocked it away with his spoon.

"Disappointing for you at least," Mewtwo said, lifting up his spoon. "Level up." And his weapon leveled up into that… thingamajig containing various tools. "But as I said just now, had you look on the brighter side, you would have fared better."

"Everyone is disappointing. Everything is unimpressive. That is the truth of the world and you are not willing to face the truth. People like you are nothing but dreamers who refuse to realize the negative aspects of the world. People like you will never improve."

"The world may be negative, but that does not stop some people from thinking in positive ways. Like what I heard all the time, if you think positively, you can change things." And then Mewtwo threw his weapon forward and it turned into a large knife and it stabbed through his body.

"I'm… very… disappointed…" Unimpressio said, and then…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

After he was no more, the knife returned to Mewtwo's hand and it changed back into a spoon. "That was too easy," he said.

"Yay! You defeated him!" Yoshi said with excitement.

"We have won the fight," Lucario said.

"Only this fight though," Mewtwo said to him. "There are still more fights up front, so it is no time to celebrate. Somewhere, I can sense the others fighting… It is like giant beasts facing off against each other."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Dunno whether to think this chapter is well done or not, but you can all agree that Unimpressio was horribly unlucky to be pitted against Mewtwo.

**People have their own opinions, but do all opinions deserved to be respected? This is a battle between powerhouses.  
_Next chapter: Respect My Opinion! Ganondorf vs. Douchebags_**


	31. Ganondorf vs Douchebags

**Chapter 31**

**Respect My Opinion! Ganondorf vs. Douchebags!**

**

* * *

  
**

The battle between Ganondorf and Douchebags was starting. Dedede crawled over to where Meta-Knight is and said to him, "Are you all right?"

"I am fine," MK said to him. "It is my duty to ask you this though."

Ganondorf and Douchebags stared at each other for a while, and then the Gerudo asked, "So… Are you going to come first or what?"

"That's a good question you asked there, hehehe!" Douchebags replied with a smile. "After all, you killed my subordinate, so I have every reason to come charging at you first! Not that I care whether he is dead or not."

"So it's not big deal that you lost a subordinate. Pretty heartless person you are, eh?"

"On the contrary, seeing him die made me happy a little! Not that it's because I never liked him in the first place, mind you. But it is for the reason that seeing people die sparks me with interest and happiness!"

"What's that you said?"

"Whenever someone dies before me eyes, I feel very excited and happy for some reason. It was a feeling that cannot be described by words. Why else do you think there is the word 'fun' in the word' funeral'? When I was young, I always enjoyed teasing other kids and make them cry and bleed! I even laughed at my grandfather's funeral!"

"Uh huh?"

"When I killed my first victim, I looked at my hand which was soaked with blood of my victim; a huge grin appeared on my face. My heart was filled with unexplainable excitement. An excitement so great that I couldn't contain myself… Killing people, seeing people die, torturing people… The voices of people screaming in terror calls out to me are like music to my ears!"

Ganondorf listened on without saying a single word.

"It was too exciting to stop. I couldn't control myself. I continued my killing spree in open public and laughed at the looks of horror on my victims' face and their blood splattering onto me. As I stood among the bloody puddles and dead bodies, I said to myself that this must be what heaven is like!"

"Heaven, huh…" Ganondorf commented.

"Ever since then, there would be news headlines of people found with their bodies gruesomely murdered and disembodied and I made my name all over the news!" Douchebags continued his story. "I felt like myself being a superstar! I was on TV and on news! Everybody in the world knew me! I told myself that I have taken the right path! This is the path I was destined to go!"

"This guy is sick…" Dedede said with disgust.

"Such an uncouth beast… A person like him should never exist!" MK said in an angry tone.

"But then I thought that having all this fun by myself isn't fair. People should be able to realize the happiness and excitement there is in killing! I showed up before the president and proposed for a new law to encourage people to kill. Schools should have lessons about murdering and there should be exams where students kill each other! Killing should be made legal and even an official sport for the Olympics! What joy there would be if the streets are always doused in blood and dead bodies!"

"And then?" Ganondorf asked.

"Naturally, they rejected my idea and arrested me. I fought for my own opinion and truly believed that killing should be made legal."

Ganondorf kept silent for a short while, and then said, "So in summary… You are nothing but a bloodthirsty killer."

"In my opinion, killing people and seeing people die are really wonderful things to do! Too bad none of those dickheads can get this through their thick skulls. Why must killing only be reserved for capital punishments? Why can't it be a hobby, an exercise, or a job? I shared my opinion, but they did not respect my opinion!"

"If I were those people you talked to, I wouldn't agree on your retarded opinion either!" Dedede shouted.

"You are looking for nothing more than an excuse to continue killing people without getting caught yourself!" MK added.

"Okay, now that you're done talking," Ganondorf said to Douchebags, "I also have one opinion that I would like to share to you, and I wish that you would respect it too."

Douchebags squinted his eyes and asked, "What would that be, eh?"

Ganondorf smirked and said, "In my opinion… You should die and burn in hell!"

-

Roy came out from the building and emerged at the inner courtyard somewhere. "Looks like I'm outside…" Roy said. "Where is everybody? And what was that shaking just now?"

"You are here," ROB said, approaching him.

Roy turned to him and said, "Oh, it's you."

"As for the shaking that you mentioned, please gaze upon the sky," ROB told him.

"Huh?" Roy looked at up at the sky with curiosity and was surprised to see the flying fortress there. "Whoa! Where did that come from?!"

"The fortress is installed with flying mechanics. The shaking earlier was due to the fortress taking off. The mastermind is up there, but our comrades are also up there fighting even as we speak."

"That's good to hear. I think we can only leave the rest to them now…"

-

Back at the Final Destination, there were some soldiers interrogating the Smashers there. "This place is supposed to be off limits to everybody! What are you doing here?" the soldier asked them.

"Um… I can explain everything…" Luigi nervously said to them.

"We're not up to anything…" Olimar explained. "Really, we aren't!"

"You look suspicious…" the soldier said.

Luigi turned his head around and saw Parry perched on a cactus and said to him, "Hey! Help me out here! I don't know how to explain to them!"

"Sorry, but I'm just an ordinary parrot who don't know how to talk," Parry told him. "And the others are undergoing refreshment operation after the fight we had just now."

"What are you doing out here? Please give an answer at once," the soldier asked again.

"Really… We're not doing anything suspicious…" Olimar replied nervously.

"Yeah… We're… having picnic here!" Luigi said.

"A picnic?" the soldier said strangely.

"You see… I'm a scientist… And I'm here to learn more about desert animals!" Olimar told them, and he pointed to Luigi. "And he's my assistant!"

"Yeah!" Luigi said. "We're here to look for the… ancient pyramid!"

"In a desert? But that's an archaeologist's job" the soldier replied. "You really are suspicious…"

"Doh…"

-

CLANG!

That was the sound of Ganondorf's trident clashing with Douchebags's axe. The both of them traded powerful blows with each other and neither side seem to be getting the upper hand. Ganondorf and Douchebags both hopped back to their original positions and the Failure suddenly threw his axe at him. Ganondorf quickly held up his trident and jabbed it forward forcefully and knocked the axe back. Douchebags caught the homecoming axe and sprinted at Ganondorf again.

Ganondorf, this time, surged dark energy through his trident and stabbed it forcefully into the ground, unleashing a shockwave that shook up the sand. Douchebags saw this coming and leaped up to avoid the attack and raised his axe over his head as he fell towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf lifted up his trident and they both clashed blades once again and Douchebags hopped back. "Take this! Warlock Blast!" Ganondorf said, holding up his hand to form an energy ball and then hurling it.

"Haha!" Douchebags lifted his axe and slammed it down forcefully and cleaved through the energy ball before running at him again. Ganondorf thrust his trident forward to hit him, but Douchebags strafed to the side and swung his axe horizontally. Ganondorf saw this coming and quickly shifted to the side and avoided the blow.

"Grr! Take this!" Ganondorf thrust his trident again and Douchebags once again blocked it and then the two traded blows several times again.

"How intense…" Dedede commented.

"It is like two ferocious beasts battling each other…" MK added.

As they tried to strike each other, Douchebags said, "Haha! This is fun! I'm enjoying this! It's going to be much more fun if one of us bleeds!"

"If that's so, I'll fulfill your wish!" Ganondorf said. "Hiya!" He caught the axe between the prongs of the trident and twisted it, causing the axe to be flipped away. Douchebags was caught off guard by this and was flipped onto the ground and his axe fell away. Ganondorf used this chance to raise his trident and bring it down towards him.

Douchebags, however, acted smart and tilted his neck to the side and somehow fitted it through the prongs when the trident came forward. Ganondorf lifted up the trident next and swung it wildly in air and finally shook Douchebags off, making him tumble against the sand.

"You're pretty quick and smart to do something like that," Ganondorf commented. "But you should be getting a broken neck that way."

Douchebags got back up and said, "Haha! If I fall so easily, I wouldn't be getting the fourth ranking so easily, would I?"

"True… That's what I am expecting from one of the top four strongest. Just so you know; I am considered to be one of the top four strongest Smashers, so you better be prepared!"

"Haha! I'm more than prepared to kill you!"

Both sides ran at each other again, but when Ganondorf tried to impale him, Douchebags jumped over him and ran to pick up his axe before turning to Ganondorf again. "Now you're dead!" he shouted.

Ganondorf quickly turned and stabbed his trident into the ground and unleashed a shockwave. Because Douchebags was pretty near him when this move was unleashed, he was unable to avoid the shockwave and was blasted by it into the air. "Wha?!"

Ganondorf jumped at him and quickly stabbed him in the body with the trident, and it was a successful hit and Douchebags fell down with a large wound on his body. "Now your wish is granted," Ganondorf said.

"Haha… That's the way things should go," Douchebags said, ignoring the wound. "Now it's time for you to be the one bleeding! I will unleash all my powers just to make that happen!"

"So what are you going to do?"

Douchebags got into a pose and swung his axe around him before holding up into the air with one hand and shouted, "Final Transformation! Asesinato Spree!"

**Note: Spanish for 'Killing Spree'.**

And then in a burst of smoke, the Failure had transformed into an entirely different being. "What the?!" Dedede gasped.

"What an appearance…" MK commented.

Douchebags now had an appearance of a large centipede, but with spider-like legs and he also had a pair of giant scythe for arms like a praying mantis. "Hahaha! You must be scared to see this already!" he said.

"Bah! Nothing is scary for me!" Ganondorf commented.

"You will be scared after seeing yourself dying!" Douchebags said, and then he swung his scythe arms hard against the air and shot out sword beams.

Ganondorf quickly jumped out of the beams' way, but to his surprise, the beams flew back in a manner like that of a boomerang and he was sliced in the side of his body. "GAH!!!"

"Haha!" Douchebags ran up to Ganondorf and began smacking him with his scythes. Ganondorf tried to ignore his wound and fought back with his trident, but the power of the Failure was tremendous and combined with his weakening power due to the wound inflicted, Ganondorf was having a hard time holding up.

"Damn… Can't keep up like this forever!" he thought.

Douchebags then pulled back and brought down his scythes in the form of an x. "X Marks the Spot!"

An x-shaped beam was shot forward and Ganondorf tried to block it with his weapon, but even though the beam only came in contact with the trident, wounds still appeared on his body and he fell back in pain. "GAH!!!"

"Ha! You're dead!" Douchebags ran forward and slash diagonally with one scythe and Ganondorf was knocked back with a large gash across his chest.

"WUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Oh no!!!" Dedede gasped.

"He will not stand at this rate!" MK said.

"Argh… I'll get you for this…" Ganondorf growled as he sat back up.

"You won't have time to get me for this!" Douchebags said as he tossed himself at Ganondorf and swung his scythes again. Ganondorf tried to block the attack again, but the pain was too much to bear and he failed, and thus got slashed another time and sent flying.

"YAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Hahahaha! I'm going to enjoy cutting you into pieces now!" Douchebags said while laughing manically.

"Argh! That does it!" Ganondorf said angrily, getting back on feet again out of rage. "Level up!" Under his command, his Poseiden Trident (which was the one he's been using the whole time, mind you) floated into the air and with a blinding flash, split into a pair of large blades with fell into his hands perfectly. He was able to do this in time and blocked Douchebags when he dashed forward to slash him.

CLANG!!

"This time I'm playing serious!" Ganondorf said angrily.

"Won't make a difference! You will be sliced into thousands of bloody pieces anyway!" Douchebags said.

The two push against each other for a while before hopping back several steps. Douchebags unleashed a pair of boomerang-shaped beams and Ganondorf crossed his blades together in air to form an en energy ball which he threw forward. Both the projectiles came in contact with each other and exploded in a flash.

"Black Lightning!" Ganondorf pulled back on of the blades and it emitted electricity all around it, and he thrust it forward and a purplish lightning bolt shot forward. Douchebags quickly hold up both his scythes and blocked the attack, but the beam managed to surge through his arms and damaged him somewhat.

"Take this then! Death Spinner!" Douchebags jumped into the air and curled up his body but had his scythe arms sticking out the side. He spun furiously like a wheel and tossed himself at Ganondorf, who jumped away. When he hit the ground, he began rolling like a wheel and turned to go after Ganondorf.

"Whoa!" Ganondorf quickly stepped aside to avoid getting run over, but the rolling Douchebags turned around for another attempt.

"Dark Wave Omega!" Ganondorf placed both the blades side to side and stabbed them into the ground together. When Douchebags was near him, powerful dark energy shot out from below like a geyser and he was blown to the top, but was still rolling like a wheel.

But then the dark energy underneath him began to envelope itself around him, encasing him within liquid-like darkness. This was then followed by an explosion.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"Whoa! Cool!" Dedede said in awe.

Douchebags fell down from the explosion and crashed onto the sand, and he was badly burned all over. "Still alive? I'll end this right now!" Ganondorf said.

Douchebags looked up at him and said, "Heheheh! I had a lot of fun with you, and I don't plan on ending this anytime soon!"

"You're annoying. I don't have all day to mess with you!"

Douchebags slammed both his scythes into the ground and a pair of shark fin-like waves was sent forward. Ganondorf used both his blades to block the incoming attacks and tried to push them back, but while he was doing this, Douchebags dashed forward and caught him by surprise. Ganondorf received a strong blow and was blown back, and both the shark fins also hit him as he fell back, and he received even more damage.

"OW!!!!"

"Haha! I'm not done with you yet!" Douchebags said as he ran to Ganondorf again.

Ganondorf quickly got up and pulled back his arm, "Warlock Punch!" He threw his fist and it slammed right into Douchebags's face when he got in front of him. You could say that this hit was only a success due of pure luck if you want to.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

The powerful punch had Douchebags flying back into a random pillar situated in the courtyard, and the impact even caused the pillar to fall apart.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"Duh… I'm getting bored of this…" Ganondorf grumbled, rubbing his fist. Douchebags then burst back out from the rubble that he was buried underneath. "Man… Don't you have enough yet?!"

"Until one of us falls down dead, it will never be over!" Douchebags said. He shot out some beams that Ganondorf was able to deflect and then ran to him again with his scythes raised. "This time you're dead!" And then energy appeared around his scythes as he ran. "Ultimate Slicer!"

"I'm going to settle this right now!" Ganondorf said with frustration. He placed both the blades side to side and lifted it high into the air and dark energy swirled around it. "Blade of Darkness!" Then the dark energy fully enveloped both the blades and took the form of a gigantic sword which he swung down with full force afterwards, right down on Douchebags as he was approaching.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Douchebags stopped dead in his track as the fatal blow came down on him, and he fell over.

"Wow! What a move that was just now!" Dedede exclaimed. "Did he do it?"

"The Failure has not undergone spontaneous combustion, so he is still alive," MK said.

Ganondorf brought down his blades, which merged together and became a trident again, and looked at the fallen Failure, who was still breathing and also getting back up slowly. "No… Not over yet… So long as one of us is still breathing… It will not be over…" he said in pain.

"Tsk! You're such a persistent and stubborn donkey!" Ganondorf said.

"I'll show the joy there is in killing and spilling blood!" Douchebags yelled loudly, and he tossed him at Ganondorf all of a sudden. "DIE!!!!!!!"

"You go die first," Ganondorf muttered, and he whipped out his sword and slashed it diagonally across Douchebags's body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Gaaaa… So this is how it is to die by sharp things… It feels… so good…" Douchebags thought as he fell backwards. Before he even hit the ground, he exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"All right! He did it!" Dedede exclaimed.

"The fight is over at last…" MK said.

Ganondorf sheathed his sword and sighed with relief. "Man… That guy was such a pain… Never met anyone like him before."

Dedede and MK ran up to him and Dedede said, "You have made the king proud! I should reward you somehow!"

"Are you all right?" MK asked Ganondorf. "You are badly injured."

"That's nothing. We'll just get doc to patch me up afterwards. I can hold up until then," Ganondorf said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Did all I can to make this fight different and more exciting from the others. Hope it turned out great!


	32. Conclusion

**Chapter 32  
The Conclusion is at Hand! Wario-Man to the Rescue!**

**

* * *

**

The giant shark, Type G, crashed down onto the ground with several bruises on its body, and with one last roar, the monster exploded into smithereens.

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"Well, that was easy," Falco said, putting back his gun after whirling it around his fingers.

"Much easier than the previous one, that is," Young Link said.

Red looked up at the flying fortress and said, "I hope the others are doing well up there."

"You don't have to worry about them," Fox told him. "They can handle things themselves without a doubt!"

-

Back with Bowser and Wario…

The duo looked up at Jumpclusion who was dropping towards them from above. "Get down here so that I can clobber you!" Wario said, pointing his fist in his direction.

Jumpclusion landed onto the ground upright and created a powerful impact. A strong shockwave was released and a large amount of sand where kicked into the air. Bowser and Wario shielded themselves from the sands and here tossed back violently by the powerful force of the shockwave.

"Whoa… That was insane!" Bowser said. "Even I can't do something like that with my weight!"

"I'm going to get him for this!" Wario growled angrily. He got up and ran towards Jumpclusion. "Get ready to have a rotten day!"

Jumpclusion jumped up into the air again when Wario got near to punch him. "Hey you! Get down here!" Wario shouted to him. But Jumpclusion landed back onto of him and…

CRASH!

All that seen of Wario was his yellow hat sticking out of the sand.

"It's my turn to get you now!" Bowser said. "Level up!" At his command, his Sharp Claws grew longer, sharper, and more intimidating. "Get ready to be clawed!"

"The conclusion will always be the same," Jumpclusion said.

Bowser ran forward and thrust his claws forward to hit him, but the Failure leaped up and tried to land a flying kick at him. Bowser used his claws as a shield to block the blow, but the impact caused him to slide back quite a bit of distance.

"Take this!" Bowser slashed the air and released wind blades, but the Failure easily jumped around to avoid them. "Man! Stop jumping around!"

"Blinding Colors." Jumpclusion lowered his head and his afro let loose a dazzling bright light that blinded Bowser.

"Gah! My eyes burn!" Bowser screamed in pain while trying to cover his eyes with his hands.

Jumpclusion used this chance to jump at Bowser and kicked him square in the face, and the turtle rolled backwards like a boulder until he hit the side of the building.

CRASH!

"Ow… You're getting up my nerves already…" Bowser grumbled as he sat back up. "Whoa!" He saw Jumpclusion flying towards him like a rocket and with his feet in his direction. Bowser quickly pulled his head into his shell and Jumpclusion ended up landing both feet onto the wall instead, and he kicked off it (the wall got bended) and landed onto the ground, and Bowser pulled his head back up. "I'm going serious on you this time!" He took a deep breath and released a stream of fire from his mouth that Jumpclusion once again evaded by jumping up.

Bowser got up and gathered strength to his feet and tried to jump as high as he could. He was no match for the jumping skills of the Failure though and he wasn't able to get to the same height as Jumpclusion, and thus he fell back down while flapping his arms like crazy. "Dammit! I was so close!"

As he fell, Jumpclusion dropped down on him with a fast speed and pushed him onto the ground.

CRASH!!!

Jumpclusion was seen standing on top of the injured Bowser afterwards. "Your conclusion is at hand," Jumpclusion said. "In the end, you will never prevail against me."

"It's too early to end this fight…" Bowser grumbled. "If I go serious, you're dead meat!" Bowser pulled his head and limbs into his shell in a blink of an eye and spun furiously, but Jumpclusion already jumped away to avoid getting caught in the spin. When Bowser stopped spinning, he was back on his feet again. "I'm really going to get you…" But before he finished talking, he was greeted with a boot to the head.

BOOT!

He tumbled backwards quite a bit of a distance before lying on his back. "Ow…"

"There is nothing you can do about this," Jumpclusion said. "We will conclude this right now."

Wario suddenly popped his head out next to Bowser and spit out some sand. "Ptooey! Don't think I'm down for the count yet! I'm still around to beat you up!" He pulled himself out from the sand and ran towards Jumpclusion while flailing his arms like crazy. "Hiya!"

BOOT!

He rolled back even farther than Bowser and then lied down his limbs sprawled out. "Doh…"

"Argh! Die!" Bowser swung his claws at Jumpclusion, who jumped up to avoid it. In the middle of jump, Jumpclusion stuck out one leg and spun in midair very fast and kicked Bowser in the face over and over.

"OW! OW! OOF!"

The final kick was a kick to the chin and Bowser flipped backwards very high into the air and came crashing back down again.

CRASH!

"YOU'VE M ADE ME ANGRY!!!" Wario screamed, running towards Jumpclusion with his head lowered.

Jumpclusion easily stepped aside and as Wario ran past him, he gave him a quick kick to the butt and Wario shot forward faster than he ran and rammed into the wall, making an even deeper dent on it.

CONK!

"Doh…" Wario shook his head and glared at Jumpclusion angrily. "That settles it! It's time for the secret weapon! Good thing I bring one along with me all the time!" He reached into his back pocket and got out a greenish-brown garlic. "Heheh! This is my winning ace that has never failed me!" And he gobbled up the garlic in a single gulp.

The moment he did, his body began flashing in several colors and he spun like a cyclone while sparkles appeared around him. When he stopped spinning and flashing, he was no longer wearing his yellow-purple overalls (you thought he was in the biker outfit, right?); instead, he was wearing a pink spandex and a purple mask over his head, not to mention a purple cape.

"I am Wario-Man!" he shouted. There was a bit of silence afterwards…

…

…

…

…

"Hey! Where is the Wario-Man song?!" he shouted.

"It does not matter what form you take or what power you have," Jumpclusion commented. "The conclusion to the fight will remain unchanged."

"Haha! We'll see about that!" Wario-Man said, punching his fist. "None of my enemies lived to tell the tale after witnessing this move!" This isn't exactly true though. After saying this, Wario-Man ran forward at a speed faster than usual.

Jumpclusion jumped up into the air to avoid getting hit, but Wario-Man stopped in his tracks and quickly jumped up to the same height as him, much to his surprise. "I told you!" Wario-Man said, and he gave Jumpclusion a sock to the face and the Failure crashed down onto the sand violently.

CRASH!

He got back up and shook the sand off his body and said, "This I did not see coming, but it will not make any difference in the end."

"Super Surprising Diving Inflictum!" Wario-Man shouted while diving towards Jumpclusion with one fist stretched forward.

Jumpclusion leaped away as Wario-Man punched and sank into sand. But the moment Jumpclusion landed at another place, Wario-Man suddenly shot out from underneath him and he was pushed by his fist high into the air, where Wario-Man pounded him from above and Jumpclusion crashed down face first onto the sand below.

CRASH!

"Hahaha! Now who is the one laughing at the end?" Wario-Man said with delight. "This time I will give you the hit that you will never forget! Maximus Glutimus Slam!" And he dropped down towards Jumpclusion with his butt facing him.

Jumpclusion looked up and saw Wario falling down, and he quickly stood upright and stretched out his arms and began spinning in place. "Disco Vortex." As he spun, colorful light came out from his afro in the form of a cyclone and it engulfed around Wario.

Wario-Man felt himself being spun around unwillingly by the cyclone. "Hey! What the?! This shouldn't be happening! Whoa!"

Jumpclusion continued to spin in circles, and as he spun, the cyclone slowly lifted off his afro and rose into the air with Wario-Man still inside it. When it reached a certain height, the cyclone stopped ascending and suddenly exploded like a firework. Wario-Man was blown out from the explosion, but he was seen mostly unharmed and was able to retain his flight in air. "Whoa! That burned a little, but as you can see, not even something like that can harm a superhero like me!" Wario-Man said. "Take this! Super Surprising Diving Inflictum!" And he dove towards Jumpclusion again.

Jumpclusion also jumped in his direction and stuck out one foot to hit him. Both the fist and foot came in contact with each other and the force was equally powerful that they stopped and pushed against each other in midair for a while before a burst occurred and the both of them were sent rocketing backwards.

Wario-Man spun several times in midair and landed onto the sand and Jumpclusion also did the same. "Man, I tell you," Wario-Man said. "This is the longest time it took me to take down an opponent in this form. If I go on any longer, I'm going to change back to normal! I ought to get rid of you right now!"

"You're taking my spotlight, you know that?" Bowser, who was lying next to him, said.

"You're still alive?" Wario-Man asked him.

"That's not a nice thing to say… Let's take on him together and hopefully we can defeat him in time!"

"Well, there's no other choice. Let's get him then!"

"It is time for the conclusion of this fight to come too," Jumpclusion said. "I will use my strongest technique this time."

"C'mon, we have to come up with some move powerful enough to take on him too!" Wario-Man said.

Jumpclusion leaped up and faced both legs in their direction and shot forward in a sitting position. Bowser got his claws ready and blocked the attack, but the impact pushed him very far back and he fell on his shell. "Oof!" While he was trying to get up, Jumpclusion jumped into the air and fell towards his direction and was planning to crush him with one foot.

Wario-Man quickly ran over to Bowser and carried him out of his impending doom and flew up into the air with the turtle in his hands. "This is what they call rescuing a beauty!" Wario-Man said. "Except I rescued a beast!"

"That's not nice…" Bowser commented.

Jumpclusion looked up and said, "Now for my ultimate technique. The Conclusive Cyclone!" He flipped himself upside-down and managed to stand on his afro and then spun like a top while the afro gave off light. The light engulfed around him and he slowly floated upwards before shooting off in their direction very fast.

At this moment, Wario-Man's body began glowing. "Oh no… It's reaching its limit…"

"What are we gonna do?!" Bowser asked, still being held up by him.

"Let's just give it all we got… by doing the same thing as him!"

"What?" Before Bowser got his answer, Wario-Man spun and turned Bowser at the incoming Failure. "Whoa! What the?! Yai!!!" And suddenly, Wario-Man released a large amount of gas from behind and shot forward like a spinning rocket that has a spiked warhead.

"Breathe fire while you're at it!" Wario-Man shouted to Bowser.

"I don't get it!!!" Bowser shouted. "I'm only getting dizzy!!!" Nevertheless, he opened his mouth and breathed out fire. The fire also came in contact with the gas that was coming out from behind, and because of this, an aura of fire formed around the spinning duo as they came in contact with Jumpclusion.

"The conclusion of the fight shall be decided by this!" Jumpclusion said, and then they both came in contact.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Both sides drilled against each other with tremendous force and nobody seems to be letting each other get the upper hand either. "The great Wario-Man never loses!" Wario-Man shouted. "Watch the power of gas!!!"

His willpower became stronger and stronger and so did the gas, and thus he was beginning to overcome Jumpclusion little by little.

"Such power…" Jumpclusion thought as he did his drilling kick. "So this is the conclusion…"

Finally, Wario-Man overpowered Jumpclusion and pushed down on him. They all fell towards the sand below while leaving behind a trail of gas and fire until they crashed onto the ground.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

After a huge explosion of fire and sand, there was a large crater seen on the ground and smoke was coming out the middle of it. Shortly afterwards, Bowser and Wario, now back to normal, crawled out of it with burnt marks all over their body. "We won…" Bowser said with smoke coming out from his mouth.

"Haha… This is what you get if you mess with the great Wario…" Wario mumbled.

There was nothing else down in the crater asides from a burnt spot that was churning smoke. They have won the fight.

-

Back on the flying fortress…

Wolf, Link, Samus, Sonic, and Marth were in defensive stance as they gazed at their enemies. "From the look of it, the old man on the chair is their leader," Marth observed. "That would mean he is the Failure among them… But of what ranking?"

"He's probably one of the weakest considering the age he is," Wolf said. "This will be easy!"

"But from what I remember… We already saw the tenth and ninth… Maybe he is the eighth or somewhere around there," Link said.

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you," Marth told them. "I can sense it… A powerful killing intention and aura coming from him…"

The old man then spoke up, "You annoying brats! Barging into our business! Our master does not want anything to do with you, so you youngsters better beat it!"

"Hey geezer! What ranking are you?" Sonic called to him.

"Tsk! No manners towards an elder at all! I really hate people like this! You will be afraid once I tell you!" the old man said angrily. "I am Hatero Loathz, the Third Failure!" He steered around on his wheelchair to reveal the number 3 written on the back of the chair before turning around again.

"What?! The third?!" Samus gasped.

"I knew he wouldn't be an easy opponent to deal with…" Marth said.

"Ha! If the opponent is tougher, then it will be better!" Wolf said, brandish his claws.

-

So if that old geezer is the third strongest and we know Arrogarn is the second strongest, that would mean…

"The First Failure?!" Master Hand gasped. "So he is the strongest of all the Failures…"

"That's right! The person you are looking at right now is none other than the most powerful of the 10 Failures!" Kochou said to the three Smashers. "He is the one and only… Shat Focker!"

"Shat Focker…" MH looked at the fully cloaked person in front of him. "Somehow… That name sounds familiar…"

"The strongest Failure… It's going to be hard…" Pit said.

"Ha! Bring it on! I'm not afraid of the strongest or anything like that!" Toon Link said.

As both sides continued to look at each other, Ivotas suddenly stepped forward and placed his hand on his sword hilt. "What are you doing?" Katsura asked him.

"The urge to kill has come," he replied. "I will obtain the power that can only be found through killing!" And then he sprinted towards the Smashers without a warning.

"Hey! Don't get too reckless!"

Ivotas ran near MH and got out his sword to ready to slash him. "Die!"

SLAP!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ivotas screamed as he was given a huge slap by MH and he flew through the air and off the edge of the flying fortress.

"Okay… One down, three to go," MH said.

"Awww… One of us down already…" Kochou mumbled.

"Can't be helped… That's what he gets for being so reckless and impatient," Katsura said. "But know the number on both sides is equal too. This will be a fair fight from now on."

"Okay, I'll deal with the Failure while you two go for his two subordinates," MH said to TL and Pit.

"Yes, Master Hand," Pit said to him. "I'll do my best!"

"Yeah! Time to rock!" TL said with excitement.

-

"You again…" Captain Falcon said to Arrogarn.

"For a human being, you sure have the guts to come all the way here to mess with us," Arrogarn said. "But this is as far as you go. You human beings have your own limit and you should have stayed with it!"

"Sorry, but we're not the kind to sit down and watch the destruction of the world unfold before our eyes. We're going to stop it no matter what!"

"Yes!" Mario said.

"You sure talk big! I will show the difference between our races!" Arrogarn said.

"Very well! Why don't we duke it out now?"

"So you're taking on her?" Snake asked CF.

"I can tell that she's very powerful," CF replied. "As you know, I am considered one of the top four strongest in the group, so it's best that you leave the most dangerous opponent to me."

"Well… I have nothing against that. We'll go for her two underlings then."

"Leave eet to uz!" Mario said.

-

Back with the first group that we mentioned…

"If that old man is the leader here, I'll deal with him," Marth said, stepping forward.

"You're going to take all the fun yourself?" Wolf asked him.

"It's not like I'm enjoying this. Since he is the strongest among them and I am also said to be the top 4 strongest Smashers, I'm the best person to deal with him."

"Marth is right," Samus said. "We better leave Hatero to him."

"Fine… If I can take on his underlings, then that's good enough," Wolf said.

"So you think you have the guts to take on me, young man?" Hatero asked Marth. "It's either you are too cocky of yourself or you do not have the brain to realize your impending doom on facing me! If you insist, I will send you to your death!" He then said to his four subordinates. "You four go get rid of the others! Make it a painful and cruel death for them!"

"Yes sir!" the all said.

Suddenly, the floor panels that Wolf, Samus, Link, and Sonic were standing on suddenly lifted up into the air separately. "What the?!" Link said in shock.

The four Smashers were carried up into the air and they were all given some distance between each other. The floor panel they were on then expanded magically into a suitable size for fighting. "What happened?" Marth asked, looking at his separated comrades.

"The master does not want his fortress to be damaged in our skirmish," Hatero explained. "So those floating arenas were installed for situations like this. Plus, it will also prevent them from helping each other! They will die without any support from their comrades!"

"You're underestimating my friends too much," Marth said. "Your subordinates are the ones that need to be careful!"

-

Wolf was standing on his arena and looking around the place when suddenly a bright circle appeared before him. Out of the circle, the tall and plump man with a cartoony face came out. "Pretty fat fellow you are, eh?" Wolf asked.

"I am the Ranting Man," the man said. "I am under the command of my master to take out a furry like you! You barged into this place without permission and tried to stop our ultimate plans! Intruders like you really have no respect for other people's properties! I remember when I was younger; my parents always thought me about the way of being an honorable man and even my teacher would…"

-

On Samus's side, she found herself face to face with the person that was wearing a cardboard box over his body and head. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the Garbager, and I am here to get rid of the garbage that you are," the man said.

-

On Sonic's side…

"Hey there! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said to the mafia gangster before him. "What's your name?"

"Tsk! Blue hedgehog! Such an eyesore!" the gangster said. "I, Bendilin, will destroy you because you are such a disgrace to the community!"

-

On Link's side…

"Three! Two! One!! Let the fight began!" the rebellious-looking teen shouted while making silly fighting poses. "Let the melee began!! I am Brawlsucks Meleerules! I am filled with fighting spirit! I will show you the spirit I have in fighting and why I am top tier!"

Link just looked at him with strange eyes and said nothing.

"What? Are you not saying anything?" Brawlsucks said. "Have you no motivation for this fight at all? Tsk! What do you know? This only proves that you are bottom tier! Bleh! I'm stuck with fighting a useless and sissy person like you! People like you shouldn't even exist in the first place!"

Link pulled out his sword and said in a threatening tone, "So… Shall we begin?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Another chapter that will keep your attentions up for the upcoming ones! Hope you enjoyed this one!

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

What the name of the Type monsters mean:

Type T – Toad  
Type K – Kraken  
Type M – Moth  
Type B – Bat  
Type C – Centipede  
Type A – Antlion  
Type V – Vulture  
Type G – Great White Shark


	33. Battle in the Air

**Chapter 33  
The Four Great Battles in the Air!**

**

* * *

**

**Note: These fights are all taking place concurrently. Of course, I cannot show them all simultaneously at the same time, so it just has to look like the fights are happening one after another. Please keep this in mind that they're happening all at the same time, okay?**

Samus watched as Garbager tossed himself at her with limbs all spread out, ready to flatten her with a seemingly powerful body slam. She hopped back in time and the box-donned man slammed down so powerful that the whole place shook. "Stop moving around, you piece of trash!" Garbager said, standing back up. "Hiya!" He jumped forward again for another attempt to flatten her.

This time though, Samus morphed into a ball and quickly dropped a bomb before rolling away. Garbager landed on the bomb and caused it to explode, and he was blown up a couple of feet before falling down again. "Ow! What was that piece of junk I hit just now?!" he said as he got up. The moment he got up, he was shot in the body by a plasma shot and pushed back. "Ow!"

"Pretty tough box you're wearing," Samus commented when she saw that the box was merely charred from the shot.

"My armor is obviously too durable for that measly garbage peashooter of yours," Garbager told her. "Watch what I am capable of! Box Attack!" He spread open his arms and small cardboard boxes magically appeared out of thin air, and when he pointed his hands forward, they all flew towards Samus.

Thinking that an attack like this wouldn't do anything to her, she simply stood there and held up her arm as a shield just in case. How wrong was her calculation though; the impact from the boxes was like that of a bowling ball and she was knocked off balance and fell back and was then pelted continuously by the seemingly harmless mini boxes. "Ow! Ah!"

"Flatten up, you garbage!" Garbager called out as he attempted to body slam her again.

Samus reacted in time and rolled away and Garbager once again hit the floor. Samus charged up her plasma beam afterwards and fired away at Garbager none stop.

"Ugh! I'm angry now!" Garbager said angrily as he tried to shield those shots with his arm. "Box Attack!" He formed boxes out of thin air again and shot them forward, but this time Samus skillfully jumped around to avoid getting hit by any of them.

She managed to land in front of Garbager unscratched, much to his surprise, and began punching and kicking him in the body. She then delivered a strong cannon thrust that pushed him back a couple of steps and then fired a missile into his body.

BOOOM!!!

The explosion blasted him backwards and he barely fell off the edge. Garbager got back up again and growled, "I can't believe how a rubbish like you can deal so much damage to me!"

"Obviously you're not in the same league as me!" Samus claimed.

"A garbage like you will never stand up to me once I use my full power on you!" He then got into sumo position and followed by thumping his body several times before flexing both his arms and shouting, "Final Transformation! Pedazo de Basura!"

**Note: Spanish for 'Piece of Junk'.**

In a burst of smoke, Garbager's cardboard box was no longer made of cardboard, but it was now made of metal, as well as the box he wears on his head! "Now feel the more hardened power of my body!" he said loudly.

"Whatever…" Samus commented.

Garbager ran and jumped at her with arms stretched out. Needless to say, he's attempting to body slam her again and Samus obviously moved out of the way.

When Garbager hit the ground though, a translucent shockwave was released and when it hit Samus's leg, it was as if she tripped on a jump rope and fell down. "Whoa!"

"Ha! I got you now!" Garbager said as he jumped at her without delay. "Flatten up!"

Samus wasn't fast enough to avoid this, and she was flattened underneath. Good thing her armor was strong enough to endure the blow though. "Ugh…"

"This time I'll crush you into scrap metal!" Garbager said, and he leaped up high into the air again.

Samus fired shots up at him, but they seemed to bounce off his metal body harmlessly, so she quickly rolled away in the nick of time to avoid getting crushed again. She got onto her knee and fired a couple of missiles at Garbager and they exploded on contact and managed to blow Garbager back a few steps. "Those trashes won't work on me!" he said. "Box Barrier!" He stretched out his arms to the side and several small metal boxes appeared and circled around him.

Samus fired missiles again, but when they hit and exploded on the small boxes, those boxes did not disappear! "What?!"

"These will not break apart no matter what! It is the ultimate defense!" Garbager claimed. "You're really screwed this time, you garbage!" He ran forward while thumping his chest and tried to hit her with the circling boxes, but she got away.

She fired her plasma shots again but they bounced off those boxes harmlessly. "There has to be some way to get through those!" she thought. She activated the scan visor and tried to find out some things about the boxes, but the results were void. "Dammit!"

"Take this!" Garbager pointed his hand at her and the boxes circling him shot forward. She tried to block the attacks, but the boxes had very strong impact and she was knocked around badly.

After all the boxes were launched, Garbager ran up to Samus and gave her a strong tackle that sent her flying off the arena. She quickly used her grapple beam to latch onto the edge and pulled herself back on top again. "Phew… That was close…" she said.

"You won't stand any more chance to me, you trash!" Garbager said. "Box Barrier!" He created small boxes around him and launched them at Samus again.

Samus moved and jumped around and managed to avoid many of them, but she did still get hit by a couple of them. After avoiding all the projectiles, she pointed her arm cannon at Garbager and released a flamethrower out at him. Garbager took the flame to his body and jumped back and cried, "Ow! That burns! But as much as it burns, the box is fireproof! You cannot hope to melt me!"

After the flames went away, Garbager charged at Samus, and this time his body was glowing in orange due to the heat. This time Samus fired a bluish beam at him, and Garbager's armor began to freeze up upon getting hit by the beam. "What?!"

"You're frozen now!" Samus said. "Take these super missiles!" And she fired several large missiles with green warheads.

BANG! BANG! BOOM! BANG!

"OW!!!" Garbager was blasted backwards by the powerful missiles and his box armor was badly charred and even had dents and cracks on it. "Argh! I'm angry now! I will destroy the garbage that you are right now!" He leaped up very high into the sky and fell towards Samus in an attempt to crush her again.

Samus quickly rolled into a ball and planted a bomb before rolling away. When Garbager landed on the bomb…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

The explosion was much bigger than the first bomb used and Garbager was blown up into the air really high. When he crashed back down, there were many cracks on his box armor and there was even a whole made in front of it, thus showing his white underclothing. "Ow… What happened just now…?"

"The power bomb is much more powerful than the normal bombs! Now eat this!" Samus said as she fired a charged plasma beam at him.

The beam aimed for the hole on his armor and he took fatal damage. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! HOW CAN I LOSE TO WORTHLESS GARBAGE LIKE YOU?!?!!!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

After Garbager was no more, Samus lowered her arm cannon and sighed with relief, "Phew… Done over here…" She then saw what was happening down below her. "What?!"

-

Bendilin fired his Tommy gun rapidly at Sonic, who ran around the arena in quick circles to avoid the shots. "You're too slow!" Sonic taunted while running.

"Stop running, you disgusting creature!" Bendilin said in frustration. He whipped out a couple of grenades and threw it at Sonic, but it exploded behind him harmlessly. Bendilin threw the second one to the place in front of Sonic, but the hedgehog did a u-turn effortlessly and the bomb blasted nobody. "Argh!"

Sonic stopped running and said, "Hey! Got anymore? I'm waiting!"

"Die!" Bendilin fired his Tommy gun again, but Sonic obviously ran away to avoid getting shot. He ran up to Bendilin and caught him by surprise and kicked him in the body hard. "Oof!"

"Is that all you got?" Sonic asked.

"Accursed hedgehog! Nobody respect you nowadays and you still act arrogant and high of yourself?!" Bendilin said angrily. "You should've retired already and let other people take your place! Nobody likes you anymore!"

"On the contrary, I'm pretty well known among my fans."

"The majority does not like you! You are worthless and an eyesore to the world! Stop trying to reclaim your glory already and go to the retirement house for eternity!" Bendilin fired his gun again and Sonic jumped left to right constantly and avoided them without a sweat.

"You can't hit me like this!" he taunted.

"Take this!" Bendilin threw another grenade at him. Sonic kicked the grenade when it flew to him and knocked it high into the air. The grenade fell towards where Bendilin is and he quickly jumped away in shock. The grenade exploded before it hit the floor, but didn't blast anyone.

"Ha! Is that really all you got?" Sonic asked.

"Your arrogance will be the end of you!" Bendilin said with anger. "You were only an amazing character in your earlier days, but you are now nothing but a shadow of your former self! You keep on starring in horrible adventures nowadays that everyone has grown totally sick of you! Why don't you realize this and die already?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, man! You seem to be looking for the wrong person."

"You will realize how hopeless you are soon! This world does need any blue hedgehog! I will be the one to create a history by erasing you from existence!" Bendilin pointed his gun into the air and shouted, "Final Transformation! El Padrino!" He pulled the trigger and it released a burst of smoke that surrounded him.

**Note: Spanish for 'The Godfather'.**

The smoke cleared and Bendilin has taken a machine-like form. His body was covered in mechanical armor and in place of his hat, he was now wearing a metallic helmet with eyeholes, but his eyes weren't visible for some reason. He was also wielding two massive guns in both hands.

"Hey, nice wardrobe change!" Sonic commented.

"This will be the end of you, blue hedgehog! Go to the grave that you should have gone to long ago!" Bendilin pulled the trigger of both guns and fired rapidly at Sonic.

Sonic, like always, ran and jumped around to avoid getting shot. The bullets were devastating this time around, as it created explosions wherever they hit, and Sonic was basically escaping from a series of chain explosions.

"That's some extra firepower you got there," Sonic said while looking back and running at the same time.

"You will not be escaping forever no matter how fast you run!" Bendilin said. He pointed both guns into the air and shot out several missiles that rained back down again as an air strike.

Sonic stopped in tracks and began hopping around to avoid the falling missiles. "Ha! Not fast enough for me!"

While the missiles were still falling, Bendilin pointed his guns straight at Sonic and fired more missiles. Sonic quickly moved off to a safe position and managed to avoid them altogether. But the moment he stepped onto the floor, he was knocked away by an explosion.

BANG!

"WAAA!!!"

"You fell for it! I laid a mine over there while you were being distracted by the falling missiles!" Bendilin said. "And now I fooled you into going there! This is your end!" He fired more bullets at him again.

Despite getting hit by the explosion, Sonic was still able to run around as if nothing happened and still avoided all the attack tossed at him. Bendilin launched mines from his gun and planted them in front of Sonic, but the hedgehog was more careful this time and didn't step on any of them. He jumped into the air and tossed himself at Bendilin to attack him. "It's your turn!" he said, and he stuck out his leg to ready to hit him with a flying kick.

Bendilin swung his gun like a bludgeon to knock him away, and Sonic landed his foot on the surface of the gun and kicked back safely onto the floor, but then had to move away again before he was shot by the incoming bullets. As Bendilin continued to try and shoot him, Sonic ran in circles around in.

"Stop moving! You won't let you move around like this forever!" Bendilin said in frustration while trying to shoot him down.

"Sorry, but moving around is what I do best and nobody can stop me!" Sonic told him. As he ran around Bendilin, Sonic began to leave behind a trail of gust. The gust started to build up and became stronger until it turned into a whirlwind!

"What the?!" Bendilin gasped in horror, and then he was lifted into the air slowly. "What?! Put me down!"

"Right after this!" Sonic said. "Sonic Combo!" Sonic leaped into the wall of whirling wind that was around Bendilin and began shooting back and forth between it, kicking him in the process.

KICK! SMASH! POW! WHACK! BOOT!

Sonic ended the combo by dropping down from the air and landing onto Bendilin hard, smashing him down onto the floor with a strong impact and the whirlwind disappeared afterwards.

CRASH!

"Gugh… I can't believe this!" Bendilin cried angrily.

Sonic landed a couple of feet away and jumped up and spun horizontally. As he spun, bluish energy appeared around him and then spread out in various directions before gathering together in front of him and shooting at Bendilin like an arrow. "Sonic Wind!" The energy struck Bendilin and knocked him back.

"Ow! That does it! I'm going to get you this time! Homing Destroyer!" He lifted up both guns and fired several small particles into the air. The particles merged together and transformed into a large rocket! "You cannot hope to escape this! This will follow you every where until you get hit!" And then the rocket flew at Sonic.

Sonic stepped out of the way and the rocket went past him, but it turned around in midair and went after him again! Sonic ran in circles around the arena and the rocket followed him everywhere. "Dang! Go away already!" Sonic shouted to it.

He suddenly jumped up and landed onto the back of the rocket. "Hey there! Guess where I am!" The rocket then shook up and down constantly to try and shake him off, but Sonic held onto it firmly to avoid falling off. The rocket flew all the way out of the arena and continued to shake around crazily; and Sonic eventually lost his grip and fell in front of the rocket! "Whoa!"

Luckily, he grabbed onto the front of the warhead and didn't fall off, but the rocket was now heading for a solid surface so that it can explode! And it so happened that it was heading right for Bendilin! "Hey! Don't come in this direction!" he shouted in panic. He tried to run away, but accidentally stepped on a mine that he planted earlier and was blown back by the explosion. "Ow!"

"Gotta go!" Sonic said, and he quickly jumped away from the warhead the last second.

It was too late for the rocket to turn around and Bendilin could not escape his impending doom. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

Sonic did several spins in midair before falling down and grabbing onto the edge of the arena. However, the arena took fatal damage from the explosion and it suddenly fell apart, and Sonic fell down onto the building below and landed safely. "Heh! That wasn't too hard!" he said, but then he saw what was happening in front of him. "What?!"

-

"I just don't understand what the charm about the writer of this story is in the first place!" Ranting Man ranted. "His grammar is full of flaws and he doesn't come up with any original ideas either! His way of humor is boring and bland and he constantly breaks the fourth wall which is what serious writers should avoid if they want to write seriously! I mean, what kind of a writer doesn't take negative criticisms? Doesn't he ever listen to other people and realize the fact that he's not a good writer and should even stop writing stories for this site? He's thinking he can make himself famous by constantly writing stupid stories such as this and he doesn't even realize that there are lots of people who think his story are worthless!"

Wolf ignored everything the man said and swiped with claws constantly, but no matter how hard he struck, there were no wounds inflicted on the body of Ranting Man. "No damage at all? Your fat sure is protecting you!" Wolf said. He also felt himself having a bit of a headache. "Tsk! What's with this going on in my head? It's starting to annoy me off!"

"I could rant on and on forever about all the flawed things of the world!" Ranting Man continued. "What's the deal with this game called Super Splash Brothers or whatever the hell it's called? I mean, what's the charm in this game anyway? It's only a bunch of kiddy Nintendo characters beating the daylight out of each other! Where's the fun in that? It has no depths at all and no combos that a fighting game should have! I bet the person who came up with this game must be overdosing on drugs! How on earth can a human being be stupid enough to make a senseless fighting game where stupid characters fight on a floating platform and hope to kick people out of the stage? Where's the health bar? We all know that health bars are more suitable for games like this! Where's the sense in beating a character over and over until he flies out the arena and the more damage he takes, the farther he will fly? This whole series doesn't make sense! How can people enjoy this kind of game so much?! Are their brains so much clogged up by dust bunnies that they cannot function and think correctly that they are playing something that will damage their minds even further? Hey, are you listening to me?"

Ranting Man took a short break from all those ranting, and when Wolf attacked him at a moment like this, the man was slashed across the body by his sharp claws and took a blow. "Ow!"

"Well, that hit seems to do something," Wolf said. "In fact, I'm starting to get what your power is already! It seems that you have the power of invincibility whenever you give those pointless ranting as well as giving people headache from listening to all those. The moment you stopped ranting, my headache ceased and I was able to injure you. This proves that you get your power from your constant blabbering! So long as I keep your mouth shut, I am the winner here!"

Ranting Man was going to start ranting again, "You…" But before he could say anything, Wolf grabbed him by his mouth to shut him up and gave him a series of punches and kicks to the stomach and then followed by slashing him with a clawing combo. As Ranting Man fell back several steps from the attack, Wolf leaped forward and landed a flying kick into his face and fell onto his back with a shoeprint on his face.

"Ha! Now you're mine!" Wolf said.

Ranting Man got up again and said quickly, "Final Transformation! Hablan Mucho!"

**Note: Spanish for 'Talk a Lot'.**

And in a burst of smoke, Ranting Man transformed… Actually, he did not transform at all. The only difference about him is that he is now holding a megaphone. Yep, that's all. No physical changes; none at all.

"Won't make a difference as long as I can shut your mouth!" Wolf said, rushing towards him.

Ranting Man spoke into the megaphone, and when he did, a visible sound wave was released and Wolf was repelled away and he placed his hands over his ears and cried in pain because his ears and head were hurting a lot. "Gah!"

"So I was saying! There is nothing you can do! I will continue to rant and rant and rant until I am satisfied! Heck, I will not stop ranting even if I am satisfied!" ranted Ranting Man. "There is a reason that I am called Ranting Man and I am showing you the reason why I am called such! You will see the power that I get from ranting and ranting and ranting and ranting and ranting all day long! There is nothing you can to stop me from doing what I do best and that is ranting! Now matter how strong you are or how much you want to stop me, you cannot! I will continue to rant on whatever matter I want to!"

"Argh! My head is going to burst!" Wolf cried why rolling around on the floor.

"So as I was saying! I will continue to rant on whatever matter I want! I'm going to rant about the latest Banjo-Kazooie game! I mean, what the f---ing hell were those goddamned drunken creators thinking when they created this monster of a garbage?! We fans waited for like eight whole years and we got this stupid thingamajig?! What are on earth are they smoking?! The creators of this game and the whole company should burned down into crisp already! Whoever supports this monster of a game should have their hands cut off and their eyes gouged out so that they cannot do anything for the rest of their life! What on earth were they thinking when they made a vehicle-based game?! Are they asking to be killed and then burn in hell for eternity which they really deserve in the first place?! Are they totally nuts that people will not like such horrible junk?! The people who think this game is good and gave it positive reviews should all be exterminate for the good of the universe! We all know that this game deserved to be totally platforming and not some random and stupid vehicular piece of crap! This is like the worst mistake in all of history since the Holocaust! In fact, the Holocaust was actually very tame and enjoyable when compared to this unspeakable piece of s---! I vomit at the thought of the idea of a bear and bird riding on a car! What the f--- is this all about?!"

Wolf slowly stood back up and tried to endure the terrifying piercing feeling that was in his ear. "Grrr! You're pissing me off, big mouth! I'll rip off your throat at once!" He ran forward to try and hit Ranting Man, but the powerful of the sound wave pushed him back again. "Ga!"

"I can rant all day on how stupid this is! Everything in this world is so stupid! I really have enough of such a stupid crap! Even I ran out of things to rant, I can still rant on and on forever on how there are so little things to rant about! There are just not enough things in this world to rant about and that totally pisses me off! Why can't there be more subjects for me to rant about?! What is this world thinking when it decided to limit the amount of objects there are in this world for me to rant about?! This story sucks donkey balls so much by the way! Why are you even reading this story in the first place?! You, the one behind the monitor! Go out there and get a life already before your eyes rot and melt from reading this stupid piece of rubbish!"

As Ranting Man continued to rant, Wolf ran behind him and before the villain could turn around, Wolf jumped up behind him and reached his claw to the front and knocked the megaphone from the side. This caused Ranting Man to flinch and lower the megaphone for a second, and using this opportunity, Wolf slashed and hacked away behind him and gave him a kick up the butt.

Ranting Man fell forward and turned around again, but Wolf ran up to him and gave him a powerful sock to the face and pushed him back again. "I'm going to rip you apart right this instant!" Wolf growled angrily.

"You stupid furry thing that you are! You will not get away with what you are doing!" Ranting Man said. Wolf took out his blaster and threw it at him. The blade at the end of the blade managed to hit the megaphone right in the center, causing the megaphone to emit electricity and malfunction. When it did, electricity somehow surged down into Ranting Man's body and zapped him. "WAAAAAAA!!! Don't you realize that this megaphone is actually a part of my body even if it doesn't look like it?! By damaging it means that you are also damaging me!"

"In that case, you're really screwed right now!" Wolf said, holding up both his hands in an x formation, and then red electricity ran down around his arms and gathered especially at the claws. "Claw of the Thunder God!" He dashed forward at a fast speed and slashed in an x formation right through Ranting Man.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!! HATERO WILL GET YOU AND THE MASTER WILL CREATE THE PERFECT WORLD!!!" Ranting Man screamed at the top of his voice using the last of his breath. "YOU WILL…"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

Wolf landed from the attack and cleaned out his ear a bit using his finger. "Tsk! That really bugged me! If I get brain damage from all that, you would've died a worse death!" Then he thought he heard the sound of crashing and so turned to the source. "Hmm?"

-

"Final Transformation! Melee!" Brawlsucks shouted as he pulled back his arms with hands closed into a tight fist.

**Note: Why doesn't Brawlsucks use a Spanish term for his transformation? Just for the heck of it.**

In a burst of smoke, Brawlsucks was no longer a human. While his clothing is still the same, he was now an anthropomorphic black bird with a yellowish-orange beak and red rings around his eyes. He does not have wings however, and he had normal human arms, but with feathers like a real bird.

"So you decided to go all out on me from the start?" Link asked.

"A bottom tiered trash like you does not deserve to live, so I will grant you the pleasure of a painful and quick death!" Brawlsucks replied.

"Well, doesn't matter. Let's begin!" Link said, getting into fighting stance.

Brawlsucks ran forward very fast and did a flying kick that Link was able to block using his shield. Brawlsucks ducked down fast and did a quick spin and tried to hit Link with a tail sweep, but Link jumped back to avoid it and then thrust his sword forward and Brawlsucks did a side step to avoid it. He quickly followed up with a spinning kick that Link was able to block with his shield. When Link tried to swipe him again, Brawlsucks did an all too familiar sliding move backwards to avoid it and then he whipped out a gun and crossed his arms in an x position before firing red beams at Link, and he was able to block them with his shield too.

After firing the lasers, Brawlsucks put away his gun and suddenly zipped forward at a fast speed and even left behind a faint image of himself in his path. Link was caught off guard by this and was knocked up into the air. "Whoa!"

Brawlsucks turned around and a back flip and kicked Link higher into the air, and then he jumped up and flipped upside-down and kicked him from below, knocking him even higher into the air. As Link fell back down, Brawlsucks jumped above him and did a drilling kick onto his head. When Link was hit by the drilling kick, he shot down onto the floor violently.

CRASH!

Link got back up again despite the hits and quickly moved back to a safe position before Brawlsucks landed on him. "You're pretty good," Link said. "But it's my turn now!" He whipped out his bow and shot arrows at Brawlsucks, but he formed a glowing blue hexagon around him and the arrows bounced back to Link! "What?!" Link quickly rolled away before he got hit, but the moment he did, he was quickly hit by the same fast zipping move by Brawlsucks again. "Ah!"

Brawlsucks turned to him and said, "See! I told you are bottom tier! A bottom tier can never beat a top tier like me!"

"Enough of those tiers stuff!" Link shouted in frustration.

"Get over it! Tiers exist and it rules over everything in this world! Everything in this world is judged by tiers! People are born with certain tier levels and they are either blessed or cursed by it! Top tier people are destined to rule over everyone and they will always be the best! Bottom tier people, on the other hand, are doomed to be the worst for eternity!"

"That's a stupid way of thinking things…"

"Believe what you want, but it is undeniable the fact that tiers exist! People who are bottom tier are the worst and lowliest beings in the world! They have no worth in this world at all! In fact, they shouldn't even exist in the first place! What use is there to keep on living if you realize that you are the worst kind of person possible and will be rejected by everyone else? If I knew that I was bottom tier, I would've killed myself already! You should do the same thing to! This is for the good of the world that there is no wussy weaklings like you existing!"

Link was angered by this and growled, "Don't you quite have enough…? You're really annoying me already!"

"You're more annoyed about the fact that a destined bottom tier like you is doomed to fall at the hand of a top tier being like me! Blame your destiny that you were born like this! No matter what you do, there is no denying that you are bottom tier and you will never amount much in life no matter what you do! You are doomed to the lowliest of them all!"

"Hiya!" Link charged forward and tried to slash him with his sword, but Brawlsucks stepped aside and suddenly did a leg split that knocked Link backwards. He ran up to him and hit him with a spinning kick again and Link was knocked off the stage. He quickly pulled out the claw shot and grabbed onto the edge and managed to pull himself back up though.

As Brawlsucks ran towards him again, Link quickly toss a bomb onto the floor before him and Brawlsucks hopped back to avoid getting blasted. Suddenly, an arrow shot out from the smoke and it struck him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

Link charged out of the smoke at once and pulled off a whirling blade move that slashed Brawlsucks in the body badly and knocked him back into the air. "Skra!"

"What the?! You cannot beat me!" Brawlsucks said as he landed close to the edge. Link threw a boomerang at him but he was able to avoid it by stepping aside. Brawlsucks whipped out his gun and fired lasers at Link, who blocked them using his shield. Brawlsucks was suddenly hit by the homecoming boomerang, but it was no ordinary boomerang as it was actually the gale boomerang. He was caught in the tornado formed by the boomerang and carried towards Link unwillingly. "What?!"

Link pulled back his sword and when Brawlsucks was at range, he pulled off a powerful spinning attack. "HIYA!"

SLAAASH!!!

Brawlsucks was knocked far away into the air and off the edge, but then fire came out around his body and he shot himself back onto the stage. "Fire!"

They both ran towards each other again and when near, Brawlsucks did a flipping kick that Link was able to avoid. Link then did a sword sweep around him and Brawlsucks was hit in the legs and somehow bounced up into the air, and Link followed by swiping his sword upwards to knock him higher into the air. Link then jumped up as high as he could and brought his sword on top of his body and smashed him onto the floor forcefully.

SMAAAAASH!!!!!

Brawlsucks was heavily wounded by the attack, but even so, he managed to stand up again, but he coughed badly from the injuries. "Gah… No way can this happen… Are you secretly top tier or what…?" Suddenly, Link grabbed him from behind, held back one of his arms, and placed his sword against his neck.

"Your tier nonsense makes absolutely no sense," Link said in a rather evil-sounding tone. "People are not determined by fate of any kind like you think. Furthermore, nobody is born a winner; one can only become strong through rigorous training. Even the weakest can become the strongest through this method! Your way of thinking is all flawed! People like you make me sick! One last thing: Melee rules indeed, but Brawl rules more!"

With this, Link slit his throat and then kicked him off the edge. Brawlsucks Meleerules fell halfway through the air before exploding.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

Link spun his sword in circles and then sheathed it. "Hmph! What a bothersome guy!"

CRASH!

"What?" Link said in curiosity after hearing the crash. He looked down from the arena and was shocked to see what happened down there. "Marth!"

-

"Gasp… Ugh…" Marth was down on his knees and there were injuries on his body and some blood flowing down from the side of his mouth.

Hatero, who was unharmed in every way, was sitting before him and he looked down at the swordsman with an evil glare.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Definitely the longest chapter in this story, and I'm pretty pleased about it too! Hope you like this action-packed chapter!

**Trivia:  
**1. Some of the Failures are based off actual people. Bendilin is named after a GameFaqs user who is known as the biggest anti-Sonic supporter ever. Brawlsucks is pretty obvious. Douchebags is actually based off an user from some random forum who likes to post offensive things and hurt people feelings. When he was told to stop, he says that he enjoys hurting people feelings and nobody can stop him because of human rights. "People have the right and freedom to do whatever they like to," he said. "Therefore you cannot tell me to stop offending people!"

2. Two Failure subordinates were originally planned, but then dropped, so you won't be seeing them anytime soon in this story. One of them is called Noobroid Brat and he is based off my younger brother, who has a habit of saying the word 'n00b' for no apparent reason. The second one is called Failhard, and... Nothing worth looking here, so move on.

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

You know… Maybe… If… Well, how do I put it…? I don't know… Suppose the kids went to a movie theater and nobody came back? Nah, that's a bit too harsh. At least one of them should return… Lalalala… What am I saying? Hey look, there's a penguin in a pirate costume flying across the sky!


	34. Power of Hatred

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Will the Living Weapon of the 4 Abominations be featured in any stories?  
**Game2002**: As of now, no. I cannot be definite about it in the future either.

**WOMDDD**: Was Brawlsucks a pro when he was alive?  
**Game2002**: He does behave like one, so maybe he was. Yeah, I'm sure he was.

**WOMDDD**: Is his fighting style based of Falco's?  
**Game2002**: Yes, and Melee version to be precise.

**Chapter 34  
The Burning Flames of Hatred That Knows No Bounds!**

* * *

We back in time somewhat to witness what went on between Marth and Hatero.

While the four Smashers were dealing with their opponents, the two of them stared at each other. There was silence among them while the wind blew. The only sounds were the ones coming from the fights above them.

Marth placed his hand onto the hilt of his sword and bent down a bit to began a move. Suddenly and without a warning, Hatero's wheelchair gave off the sound of a roaring engine and he zoomed forward as if his wheelchair is motor-powered. Marth was shocked by this and quickly rolled aside to avoid getting hit by the incoming wheelchair.

The wheelchair did a 180 degrees spin and faced Marth again before charging forward. Marth once again jumped aside to avoid it and he got into fighting stance when Hatera once again attemped to run him over. Instead of attempting to run him over again, a pair of missile launchers came out from the sides of Hatero's wheelchair and took aim at Marth and fired a couple of missile.

Marth slashed at one missile and knocked it aside and then stepped aside to the dodge the second one, which kept on flying and never came back. "Not bad for an old man," Marth commented.

"I hate it when people look down on me because of my age!" Hatero growled. "People fail to realize that the elderly have more experience and knowledge than anyone else! Youngsters like you have no respect for elders at all! That is why I hate young people like you!"

"Sorry if I offended you. If you insist, I'll give you all I got without holding back. Hope that is what you want!" Marth ran forward and thrust his sword forward to impale him in the head. Hatero's hand then got covered by purplish energy and he lifted is up and caught the sword by his bare hands, and it was a surprise that his hand was not injured by this! "What?!"

"Pitiful young fool!" Hatero said. "You do not know who you are up against!" The dark energy traveled down the sword and crawled up Marth's hand and it gave him a burning feeling.

"Ya!" Marth tried to pull back the sword, but Hatero was holding on it too tightly and so he let go his hand instead and shook and blow it like crazy to get the purple flames off, which it did. "Ow… It burns a lot… What is this…?"

"That is my burning hatred to the entire universe!" Hatero explained. "I hate with all my heart everything that exists in this world! My hatred knows no bounds and I burn with rage all the time!"

"I can sense the power in you… Surely you won't be easy to deal with…" Marth thought.

Hatero threw the sword back to Marth, who caught it by the hilt easily. The moment he caught his sword, Hatero zoomed forward on his wheelchair again to hit him. Marth quickly jumped to the side and then ran after him. Hatero turned around and quickly lifted up his hand which released a burst of dark energy that blasted Marth backwards.

"Ow!" Marth did a couple of clumsy-looking back flips and landed on his foot and saw more missiles being fired at him. He jumped up into the air and fell towards Hatero and raised his sword to slam it down on him. The wheelchair moved back and Marth missed and struck the floor instead, and he had no time to get up as Hatero rammed forward and knocked him back. "Ah!"

Flames then burst out from underneath the wheelchair, causing it to lift off into the air and falling towards Marth. Marth got up in time and moved back fast to avoid getting crushed underneath it.

A large gun came out from behind the wheelchair and fired a concentrated beam at Marth. Marth quickly moved away to avoid it and the gun continued to aim at him. As he ran from the gun's aim, he reached into his clothe and got out his miniature Holy Weapon. Throwing the mini weapon in the direction of the wheelchair, he shouted, "Durandal!" This caused the weapon to grow to larger proportions and it sliced straight through the gun, severing it from the wheelchair.

"Why you?!" Hatero growled in anger. "You'll pay for this!" Missiles began shooting crazily at Marth, who swung his sword in front of him with skill to deflect them all. During the midst of deflecting these missiles, Hatero charged at him again. Marth amazingly leaped over the rampaging wheelchair and quickly ran for the Durandal which was stuck into the building wall. He grabbed it by the hilt and yanked it out and quickly turned around.

Hatero turned to him and fired more missiles and Marth knocked them away with the oversized sword. "Okay, time to use this!" Marth said. "Level…" Before he could say the phrase though, Hatero pointed his hand at him and a sudden burst of energy was released into Marth and blasted him back into the wall painfully.

BANG!

"YA!"

Hatero went up to him and Marth quickly thrust forward his sword to hit him, but the sword was caught by the Failure's bare hand and he surged dark flames down it and onto Marth's hand again, who cried with pain at being burned. Hatero then swung the sword aside and slammed Marth forcefully onto the floor and make him lose grip on the sword before throwing it away. Marth tried to ignore his burnt wound and go for his sword, but Hatero caught him by the back of his hair and passed dark flames onto him and it instantly burned down through his body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"This is how much rage I am burning with! My hatred for everything including you is something that cannot be measured in words!" Hatero said with deep anger. He let go his grip and placed his hand over Marth's head before releasing a burst of energy from the palm that blasted him face first onto the floor.

CRASH!!!!

Samus, Wolf, Link, and Sonic, who just fell from the air, were all startled by the sound and turned their head to the source, and they were very much shocked to see Marth lying on the floor with injuries all over his body. "WHAT?! MARTH!!"

Marth suddenly pushed himself back up and panted heavily. "I hate persistent people who cannot be killed easily like you!" Hatero said to him. "It's such a pain trying to kill the likes of you!"

"I'm done just yet…" Marth said in between heavy breathes. "I can still… fight…"

"If you really want to die, I will give you the most painful death! If you hate me for this, then go on! Your hate will only drive me with more power!" As he reached forth his hand to grab Marth by the head, Sonic suddenly leaped down onto his face and kicked him, pushing the Failure back on his wheelchair. "Oof!"

"Hey you! Get your stinky hand off him!" Sonic said to him, and he turned to Marth. "Hey! Hang in there! We're here to help you!"

"You're done with your opponent?" Marth asked.

"Done and over with in a jiffy!"

Samus, Wolf, and Link all dropped down from their arenas and ran up to them. "Are you all right?" Samus asked Marth.

"You got beaten up by him!" Link said.

"I thought we said you'd have no problem dealing with a geezer like him!" Wolf said. "Looks like you can't do much by yourself in the end."

"You brats!" Hatero said angrily as he moved forward. "I hate you all!"

"What's his power?" Samus asked Marth.

"Well… If there is a wheelchair racing competition, he is bound to win first place," Marth replied. "Also, he can unleash dark colored flames from his body and apparently shoot them also. Try not to get caught by his hands!"

"You brats will pay for this!" Missiles shot out from all around the wheelchair and rained down at the Smashers, who all got up and jumped away to avoid them.

Wolf and Sonic each ran towards Hatero from both sides and pounced at him with their claw and foot pointing at him respectively. Hatero reached out his hands to both sides and caught them by the claw and foot and burned them with his flames of hatred. "OW!! IT BURNS!" Sonic cried.

"Hai!" Link ran forward and thrust his sword out to stab Hatero, but his wheelchair zoomed backwards to avoid it and then he flung both Wolf and Sonic at him and they dog piled onto him.

"OW! Get off me!" Link shouted.

Then they heard the sound of engine as they saw Hatero zooming forward again. All three of them had no time to dodge and the powerful impact knocked them all the way off the edge of the building. Link quickly whipped out his claw shot and latched it onto the side of the building just in the nick of time and hanged on for dear life. It wouldn't have been so hard if it weren't for the reason Wolf and Sonic were both holding onto his legs. "I can't hold up like this forever with you guys grabbing onto my leg!" Link cried.

"It's not like we enjoy grabbing onto you anyway!" Wolf replied.

Link looked up and saw Hatero looking down at him from over the edge and he was afraid that the old man was going to do something. "Hey you!" Samus shouted and then she fired a missile at Hatero. Flames came out from underneath his chair and he took flight upwards and avoided the missile. "What?!"

"Hmph! You're a million years behind to defeat me!" Hatero said. Spikes protruded from around the wheels and the wheels spun furiously before detaching themselves from the chair. It dropped to the floor and rolled towards Samus like buzzsaws. She jumped up to avoid them but then the wheels turned around by themselves for another attempt, so she fired at them and both the wheels were deflected into the air. Hatero flew above them and the wheels fitted perfectly back into their rightful place.

"That's one heck of a wheelchair…" Samus thought. Behind her, Link, Wolf, and Sonic managed to climb back up.

"Level up!" Marth shouted. The Durandal transformed into its smaller but stronger form and Marth gripped both swords in his hand tightly before slashing against the air to shoot out a large wind blade at the airborne Hatero.

When Hatero saw the incoming projectile, his wheelchair spun like a top and deflected the projectile just like that.

"What?!" Marth said in shock.

Hatero dropped to the floor again and more missiles were shot out in their direction, and Marth slashed with both swords at the same time and all those missiles were eliminated just like that.

"Take this!" Wolf whipped out his gun and fired at Hatero, who moved out of the way. Sonic suddenly appeared in front of him and did a midair roundhouse kick, but the old man moved back very fast and avoided the blow to his face.

Link raised his sword and jumped towards him from behind in an attempt to slice him down and then Sonic ran forward to get him again. The wheelchair pulled out the top-like spin again and both of them were bounced away by the force.

Marth fired another wind blade at him again, and this time the Failure stretched forth his hand and released a burst of dark fire that eliminated the wind projectile. Marth ran forward and tried to hit him physically with the swords instead and the old man reached out his hand to attempt to grab both the blades.

"Fiya!" Wolf did a surprise attack by landing a flying kick into the back of the wheelchair and the sudden shaking caught Hatero off guard.

"Wha?!"

And because of this, Marth was able to land the attacks on him and sent the wheelchair skidding across the floor.

"Gah! How dare you?!" Hatero growled angrily and there was a slight wound on his body. "How dare you lay an injury on me?!"

"You're getting what you deserve now, geezer!" Wolf said.

"So long as we fight as a team, we can take you down!" Marth said.

"Time to retire already, grandpa!" Sonic said.

Hatero growled angrily and said, "I hate you all! All of you are distasteful! I will destroy everything that I hate!"

"Try us then!" Link taunted.

Hatero spread out his arms in both sides and then dark energy came out from his body and transferred onto the arms, and the Smashers got into defensive stance to prepare to take on whatever is coming next. "Flames of Distaste!" he shouted. Dark fire came out from both his hands and it went around the Smashers and encircled them in a fence of fire.

"What?!" Samus gasped.

"He thinks he can trap us in here?" Wolf asked.

Marth looked towards where Hatero is and crossed both his swords together. "Don't think you can trap us with this! We're going to bust out! Dragon…"

Then a large hand made of fire reached out from the fire barrier before him and wrapped him up in its fingers, totally encasing Marth in fire. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" The fire hand disappeared and Marth fell back and rolled around in sheer pain trying to put out the fire.

"Oh no!" Link gasped. "We must put it out!"

Wolf and Sonic both stomped Marth rapidly in hope of putting out of the fire, but Samus said, "This is a better method!" She pointed her arm cannon at Link and shot out the ice beam. Because of the heat of the fire, Marth was not frozen by the beam, but it was able to neutralize the fire and put it out.

"Ugh… Thanks for the help…" Marth said.

"I have never had so much hate in my heart before!" Hatero said as he went through the flames unharmed.

"Hey! How is he able to get in here without getting burned?!" Sonic wondered.

"There is nothing in life worth loving! What is the reason to love when you can hate?" Hatero continued. "Love, satisfaction, enjoyment! All those are unnecessary things in life! Hating, loathing, detesting, disliking! All the distasteful things of life are all that I have in me!"

"You don't live an enjoyable life, do you?"

"Enjoyable? Bah! How can I enjoy a life in a world filled with hateful things? Nothing in this world deserves to be loved! There is no reason to love! There is only a reason for hate! My hatred for the world knows no bounds! The flames of hate burn within me all the time! The more I think of it, the more I hate everything!" As he said this, his eyes began to glow with bright purple light. "What is the purpose of life? What is the purpose of fun and enjoyment? Those pointless things that are of no worth! I will destroy them all!"

"He looks like he's going crazy…" Link said.

"His power… It seems to be increasing too…" Marth said. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Final Transformation!" Hatero shouted. "I HATE EVERYTHING!!!!!!" At this moment, dark flames appeared all around his body and slowly consumed him.

**Note: He doesn't have a Spanish term for his transformation because he hates Spanish.**

As the fire slowly covered him up, Hatero said in a voice that was turning demonic, "The power of hatred burns within me! All the hates of the world powers me up and I will use them to destroy all that is useless!" When the fire totally consumed him, it began to grow and change in size and the Smashers backed off in fear at what was happening to him. "This is the power of hatred! You will see its power and grow to hate me! Hate me more! Your hatred will only surge me with more power." When the fire grew to a large proportion, it slowly died out.

The Smashers were then in shock upon seeing what was underneath the fire. "My god…" Samus gasped in shock.

"What the heck…?" Wolf said.

"Whoa man… This is going to get crazy…" Sonic commented.

"Uh…" Link said.

"Such power…" Marth commented.

Standing before them was a massive dragon. He had pitch black skin and a pair of gray-colored horns on his head and his eyes were pupil-less and purple. Every time he breathes, dark flames would fume out from his nostrils and mouth.

The Smashers were like grasshoppers compared to him…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter is more of getting things prepared for the real battle next, so look forward to it!

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Does anyone even care about this? You probably don't care that one day equals to one minute. It doesn't make sense, does it?


	35. Smashers vs Hatero

**Chapter 35  
The Great Dragon of Hatred! Smashers. Vs. Hatero!**

**

* * *

**

"So… once you're done paying respect to the land where your ancestors once lived in, please leave immediately," the soldier said to the Smashers who were guarding the Final Destination. "We fear that the longer you stay, the secret behind this place will be revealed."

"Don't worry; we won't be staying for too long!" Peach said. "Take care of yourselves!" After this, the soldiers left them alone.

Luigi sighed and said, "Good thing they're gone…"

"Come to think of it, it wouldn't be that bad to tell them the truth," Popo said.

"On the contrary, I think this will only make things worse. What if they believed us and tried to take things into matter themselves?" Olimar said. "Your comrades in there may get caught in the act if you know what I mean."

"You have a point…"

Peach turned to the location of where Smelton's base (though it's hidden from their sight) and said quietly to herself, "Please come back safe and sound, and hurry…"

-

Snake and Mario both looked into the distance and saw the massive black dragon looking down on their comrades. "Whoa… What the heck is that…?" Snake asked.

"Mamamia… Eet's huge!" Mario gasped.

"Hey, are you guys going to continue or what?" asked a voice.

The two Smashers turned around and faced the twin girls. "Let's get started again if you're done with your sightseeing," the girl with the left eye-patch—Lilileft—said.

"And don't bother worrying about your friends," the one with the right eye-patch—Liliright—added. "They facing off against Hatero in his Final Transformation, so they're as good as dead the moment the battle began. Also, your other friend down there who is fighting with Master Arrogarn is screwed also."

"I feel bad for them…" Snake said as he got into fighting stance. "But we'll have to worry about ourselves now."

"Right-a! We'll go help-a them afta we're done here!" Mario said, also getting into fighting stance.

"You talk like you're going to beat us for sure!" Lilileft said. "Don't be too full of yourself!"

"Right, because this is as far as you go!" Liliright said.

"I could say the same thing to you," Snake told them. "You girls better not get too full of yourself either!"

Both sides glared at each other for a while, and then they took off at each other.

-

Down below them, a heated duel was going on. Four translucent arms coming out from Arrogarn, who was standing still and doing nothing, reached to Captain Falcon from all sides and attempted to take a swipe at him. CF punched and kicked away some of the arms and quickly jumped all over the place in acrobatic manners to avoid getting caught by them as they reached forward again. "This is tough… Especially the fact they are hard to see…" CF thought.

When all four arms reached forward at the same time, he quickly pulled back his arm and unleashed THE punch. "Falcon Punch!" The powerful punch knocked away all four arms and actually caused Arrogarn to take a step back somewhat.

"What?!"

CF used this opportunity to rush towards her from the side. "You're open!"

But to his surprise, the arms reached to him again faster than the blink of an eye and swatted him away. CF rolled across the surface really fast and almost rolled off the building, but stopped just short at the edge. "Phew…"

"Inferior being! You can never surpass me!" Arrogarn said as she approached him.

"We'll see about that!" CF replied.

-

"Hiya!" Both Toon Link and Katsura cried as they clashed their swords and locked against each other. After a short while of pushing back and forth, they hopped back to their starting positions and glared at each other.

"You're very skilled for your age," Katsura commented.

"I take lessons from a very good teacher living on my island," TL replied. "If you look down on me, you're looking down on him too!"

They rushed at each other again and began clashing blades.

-

Pit and Kochou looked down at Master Hand and Shat Focker as they fought each other.

"Hiya!" MH folded up into a fist and launched forward, but Focker drifted out of the way like a blanket blown around by wind and managed to avoid the punch. MH turned to him and fired a couple of bullets, but Focker managed to avoid them by drifting around in a seemingly aimless manner. "This guy is good at avoiding…"

Focker lifted up his right sleeve and energy came out from within it. "S---," he muttered, and then an energy ball shot out.

MH easily avoided it by moving out of the way and then commented, "What he said just now… Can it be?"

"S---," Focker said again before firing another energy ball that was once again avoided.

"Indeed, it is… The Power of the S---."

"Power of the… What?" Pit wondered.

"To see that there is someone who still practices this power in this era…" MH commented in unbelief. "The Power of S--- is a legendary technique that is supposed to be extinct thousand of years ago..."

Suddenly and without a warning at all, Focker appeared next to MH, much to his surprise. "Do you want to s--- first or do you want to f--- first?" Focker asked in an eerie-sounding voice as he lifted up his sleeve.

"What?!"

"F---." Then a burst of energy came out from the sleeve and blasted MH backwards, but he wasn't harmed much by this.

"The Power of the F---?!" MH gasped. "That's not possible! How is it possible to know both the powers at once?! I heard that the Power of the S--- and the Power of the F--- are two opposing powers. If anyone tries to master them together, it would result in the death of the person!" Suddenly, it struck MH in the head, if he has any. "I remember now! No wonder your name sounded so familiar!"

"What?" Pit wondered.

"I remember… Legend spoke of a man who actually mastered both the opposing powers. It was supposed to be something impossible, but somehow, he managed to sustain himself even after mastering both powers… But even so, he was unable to keep himself up for long. He eventually died from power overload of both the Power of the S--- and Power of the F---."

"It is as you say," Focker said. "I am the man to s--- and f--- at the same time. I am both the s--- and the f---. The Power of the S--- and the Power of the F--- are both within me."

"So you have been brought back to life by Smelton…" MH said.

"I wonder if Master Hand will be all right," Pit wondered.

"Master Focker is very strong," Kochou said. "I'm afraid your big hand friend won't win."

"No, he will win. He is master and he is strong! Speaking of which…" Pit suddenly shot up onto his feet and backed off from Kochou and pointed his bow and arrow at her. "You're my enemy! I'm supposed to fight you and not chat happily with you!"

"But I don't feel like fighting," Kochou said. "I want to play a game instead…"

Pit lowered his weapon and asked, "What game?"

"Let me think… I know! Let's play with cards!" Kochou then reached underneath her shirt and got out some cards. "C'mon! Let's settle things using these!"

"Um… Are you serious…?"

"Of course! This is a lot more fun! The rules are simple!" Kochou said while arranging the cards. She then picked up one card and without a warning, tossed it at Pit like a knife.

Pit reacted in time and quickly deflected the incoming card with his bow. "Whoa!"

"The first person to fall over bleeding loses!" Kochou said while holding up another card.

-

Smelton heard several noises coming from the outside. "I thought I told them not to take things too rough in fear of causing any damage," he said. He then turned to look at the large glass orb that was containing the ultimate evil known as Gamfax.

Several tubes and wires were connected all around the glass orb and being transferred into the evil energy from them. "We are… Gamfax…" the evil incarnate said.

"But no matter what those Smashers do, they will be too late in the end to stop me!" Smelton said to himself.

Suddenly, there was a violent banging on the door which grabbed his attention. "Who goes there?"

The door then slammed open and Ike was seen standing behind it. "Found you at last!"

-

Back on the surface of the building…

The five Smashers watched in fear at the massive black dragon before them and took a couple of steps back. "You got to be kidding me…" Link said. "This transformation is too exaggerating…"

"Wait a minute…" Samus said. "If Final Transformation is supposed to increase your power level by two steps, wouldn't that mean… he is now equivalent to the number one strongest Failure?!"

"You're right…" Marth replied. "We are basically fighting the First Failure now…"

"I can't even imagine how powerful the second and first Failure will be after they transform…" Link stated.

"What's the matter? You guys scared?" Wolf asked. "A little transformation isn't going to scare me! He's still an old man at heart, so he's a pushover!"

"Don't be too sure… He's nothing like before anymore…" Marth warned him. "We can't take on him recklessly…"

"What do we do then?" Sonic asked.

Hatero suddenly roared loudly and with a wide open mouth, he breathed out dark-colored flame. "Watch out!" Marth shouted. He slashed both his swords to eliminate the incoming fire. Immediately after this, Hatero slammed forth one of his massive claws and tried to crush them, but they got away in time.

Samus got to a safe distance and fired several super missiles and Link fired arrows. All the projectiles hit the body of the massive dragon but bounced off him harmlessly, and Hatero turned to them and breathed out fire again which they avoid. Sonic ran to Hatero from the side and jumped at him in the form of a ball and rammed into his skin hard, but he ended up bouncing off him instead without doing any visible damage. "Take this!" Wolf used his gun to fire shots at the dragon, but they're not doing anything useful.

Marth ran up to Hatero and jumped at him with both swords raised and ready to slash him. When he brought it down, Hatero reached forward one claw and clashed with Marth's swords and pushed him forcefully down onto the floor and then tried to bring the claw down on him to crush him. Sonic ran over to Marth and pulled him out of safety just in time.

"Thanks…" Marth said.

"No problem, bro!" Sonic replied.

"None of your shall survive this!" Hatero roared at the top of his voice. He took a deep breath and breathed out a large amount of fire that formed into a wall of fire that moved towards them.

"Oh no… How are we going to avoid this thing…?" Link said in fear.

From Hatero's side, he could not see the Smashers from over the wall of fire when it almost approached them. He assumed that they were consumed within the flames when suddenly something unexpected happened. The fire was penetrated and three projectiles—a colorful laser, a glittering silver arrow, and a crescent-shaped wind blade—shot forward and struck Hatero in the body, blasting him backwards some steps. "RA!!!"

It was already known that Marth already had his weapon at 2nd level form, and now both Samus and Link had theirs in the 2nd level form too. "Now we should be able to hold against him," Samus said.

"C'mon, let's get him!" Link said.

Hatero growled angrily and said, "I hate persistent fools like you! I will kill you all!" He moved forward and slammed down one claw to try and crush them. Link quickly fired another silver arrow at the incoming claw and impaled through its palm, causing Hatero to pull back his claw in pain.

"Take this! Hyper Beam!" Samus fired a charged laser beam and shot him square in the neck.

BANG!!

Hatero was pushed back a decent distance from the attack, but he wasn't showing signs of tiredness as he stepped forward again. He opened his mouth and black balls of fire shot out like meteors and impacted all over the place, causing the Smashers to run like crazy to avoid them.

Wolf quickly activated his reflector when a fireball was going to hit him, but the fireball was too powerful to be deflected and he was knocked back, but was able to lower the damage taken thanks to the reflector.

Samus charged up her arm cannon and managed to shoot out several super missiles at once, all of which are glowing with multiple colors. The missiles and the fireballs crashed with each other in midair and exploded. Link shot out another silver arrow that made several swoops and turns to destroy the incoming fireballs, and then the arrow flew towards Hatero. The dragon caught the arrow with his hand crushed it however.

"Hey you!" Sonic shouted as he ran towards Hatero. He jumped up and curled into a ball and tossed himself towards the dragon's head at a fast speed. The dragon used his hand to bat Sonic away, but Sonic tossed himself at him over and over. Wolf then ran and jumped to Sonic and kicked him like a soccer ball, causing Sonic to shoot forward at a faster speed and Hatero missed a hit and Sonic rammed into his forehead forcefully.

When Hatero was flinched by this, Marth slashed with both his swords and shot out an x-shaped beam. "Dragon Gate!" The powerful attack slashed the dragon from the side and Hatero was scarred from the neck down the side of the body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"RAAAAAAAAR!!!!! HOW DARE YOU?!?!" Hatero yelled in anger as he turned to Marth and shot out a huge burst of fire.

"Oh no!" Marth held up both arms to protect himself, but the fire blasted him backwards and he flew off the building.

"Marth!" Samus quickly ran to him and jumped off the building to grab him and then launch her grapple beam at the edge of the building. However, she jumped off too far to reach the building again. Luckily, Link shot his claw shot and the grapple beam managed to latch onto the front tip of it, and Samus and Marth were able to pull themselves back onto the building this way. "Phew… Safe…"

"Just in time…" Link said, but then a shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see Hatero looking down on him. "Oops…"

"How dare you ruin the fun?! I hate people like you! I will kill you all!" he said.

"Take this!" Samus quickly fired a beam at Hatero, but he easily shrugged it off and shot out a stream of fire. The three of them ran away in time however.

"Damn… He's really tough…" Marth said.

"How are we going to destroy him like this?" Link asked.

"I don't know… We'll just have to give all we got."

Hatero turned to them and breathed out a wall of fire again. Marth slashed the air forcefully to create a whirlwind that flew the fire away though. Samus and Link attacked with their Holy Weapons afterwards, but with a single claw swipe, Hatero managed to deflect them and breathe out another stream of fire. The Smashers ran away to avoid it, but Marth ran forward instead and took a swipe at one front legs.

"Here goes!" Sonic shouted all of sudden as he ran straight into Wolf from behind and pushed him towards the dragon.

"Claw of the Thunder God! Turbo Style!" Wolf shouted as he slashed his claws to produce electricity.

Combined with the momentum of the speed, it was a very powerful attack that managed to hurt Hatero a lot.

"Heh! How do like the combo attack just now?" Sonic asked.

"We'll show it to you again if you are willing to!" Wolf said.

Marth saw this and something came to him, and he shouted to Sonic, "Sonic! Let's try that again!"

"What's that you say?" Sonic asked. "Oh wait… You want a try it out too? C'mon then!"

Marth jumped out of the way to avoid a claw slam from Hatero and ran to Sonic as fast as he could. "I'll ready my swords and you do the same thing you did to Wolf by pushing me from behind very fast!" Marth explained.

"I know what to do already!"

Marth crouched down and crossed both his swords in front of him while Sonic ran some distance behind him. "Ready or not, here I come!" Sonic said, and he ran straight into Marth and pushed him forward at a fast speed.

At the same time, Hatero breathe out a stream of fire at them, but combined with the speed, Marth was able to penetrate through the fire with his swords. "Critical Hit!" Marth shouted as he slashed down both blades.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The powerful impact not only scarred Hatero badly, but it also sent him flying off the building! Unforunately, Sonic was unable to stop in time and both Marth and he fell down along. "Whoa! Too fast!" Sonic commented.

As the trio fell down, Marth landed onto Hatero's body and slashed him in the chest rapidly and the dragon cried in pain and tried to shake him off.

-

Roy looked up and saw something falling towards them. "What's that falling down here?" he wondered.

"Identified as a living thing of mass size," ROB said.

They both moved back into a safe distance and the massive thing crashed down before them violently and sand flew up everywhere.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

Roy coughed and cleared his eyes of the sand and said, "What was that?!" And then he saw Marth and Sonic rolling out from the sand cloud. "You guys!"

"Whoa! Surprised that we survived the fall!" Sonic said.

Marth saw Roy and ROB and said, "You guys…"

"Hey, what's with falling out of the sky all of the sudden? Don't tell me you fell down all the way from there?!" Roy asked as he pointed to the fortress in the air.

"Yeah, we did…"

"What happened?"

Suddenly, Hatero rose up from the cloud of sand and growled furiously at them. "Yikes?! What is this?!" Roy gasped in shock.

"Still alive?!" Sonic said.

"He really is no pushover…" Marth commented as he got into fighting stance again.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

By wearing a vest and having the heart of one, anyone can become a superhero!


	36. Lilileft and Liliright

**Chapter 36  
Attack of the Twins! Lilileft and Liliright!**

**

* * *

  
**

Samus, Link, and Wolf looked down the edge of the building and they could see the large black mass which is Hatero down there, but the others were too small to be seen. "I wonder if they're all right down there," Link wondered.

"The Failure is still alive apparently…" Samus said. "I'm not sure about the others… It's far too high up to see clearly down there. I sure hope they're all right though."

-

"He's the Third Failure?!" Roy gasped upon learning the truth.

"Yes, but after undergoing transformation," Marth added. "Trust me; he's very powerful! Even with the three of us up there using our 2nd Level Holy Weapons, we still couldn't wear him down."

"Sure sounds tough… If that's the case, let's take him down together!"

Hatero let out a roar and slammed down on of his claws to hit them, but they got away. Sonic ran up the dragon's hand while it was still on the ground and jumped into the air when he was up to the body. "Hiya!" He curled up and shot himself at the dragon's head with such a speed that a blue aura appeared around him. He struck Hatero's forehead and bounced off, and the dragon angrily swung his claw around the air to hit Sonic, but missed.

"Wyvern Claw!" Marth slashed against the air rapidly and released several small but deadly blades that met with the dragon's body.

"Level up! Flare Blade!" Roy slammed down his leveled up Binding Blade and released several large fireballs. All these met with Hatero and consumed him within the explosion of smoke and fire. "Did we do it?" But then Hatero emerged again with fury and breathed out dark flames at them. "Whoa!" The others moved away, but Roy held up his sword defensively and the dark fire was absorbed into his blade, instantly turning its fiery aura blue. "What that…? It's that hot?!"

Hatero moved forward and swung and slammed his claws around in fury and destroyed several architectures that were around him. "Hey! Watch it! Stop vandalizing!" Sonic shouted while running around to avoid getting hit. "Whoa!" He suddenly stopped as a piece of block fell down in front of him and then quickly jumped back to avoid another piece that fell from above. He landed onto a slab of wall that was lying on the side and kicked off it and landed onto the side of another piece that was still falling through the air, and he kicked off this one and towards Hatero, once again pelting him in the forehead with his body. Sonic bounced off and dropped down in front of Hatero, and then he crouched down and gathered energy to his feet before shooting up really fast and gave Hatero a nasty kick up the chin.

ROB pulled out several guns and missile launchers from all over his body and went crazy with projectiles. They blew up all the falling debris and he fired constantly at Hatero. The dragon turned to him and slammed a piece of rock towards him, and when the rock was about to hit ROB, laser shot out from his eyes and shattered it into pieces.

"Shield Breaker!" Marth pulled back his Holy Weapon and ran close to Hatero before thrusting it forward and stabbing into the side of the dragon's skin. Hatero cried in pain and breathed fire at him from above. Roy ran over to Marth however and swung his sword at the flames that were coming down on Marth, and when both the flames touched each other, they were cancelled out. Marth pulled out his sword and moved back to safety.

"Let's see how you like this!" Roy said. "Grand Fire Dragon!" He lifted up his sword and slammed it down hard to create a large dragon made of blue fire. It rushed towards Hatero with its mouth wide open and 'swallowed' him.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

The powerful heat and the force of the fire dragon blasted Hatero backwards and he crashed through the towering wall that was bordering the inner courtyard and the outside.

CRASH!

Bowser and Wario happened to be on the other side and they were startled by this. "What's that?!" Wario gasped.

"It's a giant monster!" Bowser commented with surprise.

Despite taking this powerful blow, Hatero managed to stand back up. "Whoa man… This thing sure won't stay down…" Roy commented. "How are we going to destroy him?"

"I've never seen such spiteful brats like you!" Hatero growled in a loud and terrifying voice. "I have enough! I will kill you all in the cruelest way possible!!!"

Hatero jumped forward and slammed him legs down onto the courtyard and created a powerful tremor that rocked down the Smashers, and then he reached his claw to the wall on the side and struck it from behind, causing it fall towards them. "The wall is falling!" Sonic gasped. ROB fired his eye beam at the falling wall, but it was only strong enough to create a medium-sized hole.

"Guess I'll have to cut it down myself!" Marth said, readying his swords. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot in from the side and struck the wall, blowing it into thousands of pieces.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!

"What?" Marth turned around and saw Dedede, Meta-Knight, and Ganon. "You guys!"

"Looks like we're in time," MK said.

"I suppose you need the help of the king after all," Dedede said. "No more fear now that I am here!"

Ganon stepped forward with the 2nd Level Poseidon Trident in his hand said, "So that is the monster you are dealing with?"

"That's the Third Failure actually," Marth told him. "He underwent Final Transformation though…"

"I can see why you're having a hard time…"

"It doesn't matter how many there are! You will all die!!!" Hatero shouted, and then he took a deep breath and breathed out another stream of fire.

Everyone moved out of the way and Ganon slammed down both his blades into the sand. "Dark Wave!" Dark energy went across the sand and came up like a giant wall that blocked the incoming flame. As Ganon tried to hold up the dark wall, Hatero suddenly came charging through the wall and tackled him onto the ground by surprise. Hatero bit him over the head and swung him around in air a couple of times before hurling him across the place.

CRASH!

"Incredible… Even Ganon is no match for him!" Roy said in shock.

Hatero lifted up one claw and dark energy gathered around it. When he slammed down the claw, dark waves in the form of shark fins rushed forward. "Watch out!" Marth shouted. They quickly jumped out of the way and some positioned themselves in a way so that they the waves traveled past them from both sides. Hatero raised his claw to use the same attack again when suddenly Ganon jumped at him out of nowhere and plunged both blades deep into his back.

"Don't think you can take me out like this so easily!" Ganon said. Hatero roared and cried in pain to shake off Ganon, but Ganon held on tight onto his blades to prevent falling off. Black electricity came out around the blade as Ganon pulled them back out, and then he leaped up as high as he could into the air and dropped a powerful lightning bolt onto the back of Hatero.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!

After frying the dragon badly, he dropped down onto his back and stomped on him really hard. When Hatero turned his head to Ganon angrily, Ganon jumped at him and slashed him across the throat.

SLASH!

After landing onto the ground, Ganon charged up electricity on his blades again and once again launched a lightning bolt right into the wound inflicted on the throat, and Hatero screamed in agony because it burns.

"My turn! Dragon Gate!" Marth slashed with both swords to unleash an x-shaped beam and it hit Hatero in front of the body and it finally caused him to fall over.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"All right! We did it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I hope so…" Marth said.

When Hatero slowly lifted his head up again, they were shocked and took several steps back. The dragon glared them angrily and roared at the top of his voice. He began to churn fire in his mouth again, but when he tried to breathe out fire, the fire burst out from the slit on his throat instead. "Impossible... This can't be... happening! Why you?! Don't think it's over! So long as hatred exists in the heart of mankind, I will rise to power again!!!" The dark fire became uncontrollable and as it continued to come out from the throat, the wound was carved larger and larger. With his dying breath, he shouted at the top of his voice, "I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When the explosion cleared, the great dragon was nowhere to be seen, and the Smashers were overjoyed to see this. "All right! We did it for real!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Phew… Over at last…" Marth said, sheathing his swords.

"It was under my command that you all did it!" Dedede said. "Good job, men!"

"You did nothing at all," Ganon said to him.

"I'm afraid that's the truth, king," MK also said.

-

Up there…

"Hiya!" Lilileft delivered several punches and kicks at Snake, who used both his arms to block all her attacks.

"Is that all got?" Snake asked. "I can do better than that!"

"How about this?" Lilileft then lifted her leg to kick him in the place that is done to death, if you know what I mean. However, she ended up hurting her foot when she kicked that spot. "Ow!"

"Ha! I got this covered up beforehand! I've put armor in places that would hurt me most!" Snake explained. "Now's my turn!" He ran forward and threw several punches and kicks at her, but she was also able to block them all. "Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're a girl!"

"And don't you dare look down on me just because I'm a girl!" she said. She ducked down and did quick back flip and brought up his leg from below Snake and flung him back into the air in the process.

"Whoa!" As Snake fell down, Lilileft gave a strong kick towards his chest.

Snake landed roughly onto the floor and got up again. "That sure got me by surprise."

Next to where they are, Mario was dealing with the other girl. Just like her twin, Liliright attacked Mario with several martial art kicks and punches and Mario was able to avoid them with skill. When Liliright did a roundhouse kick towards his head, Mario caught her by the leg and swung her in circles before flinging her away. Lilirigth landed just short of the edge and tossed herself forward at a fast speed and managed to land a kick into Mario's face and knock him back.

"Ow!" Mario cried.

"You're dead meat!" Liliright jumped above him and slammed down her down one leg to perform an axe kick. Mario quickly placed both hands above his face to prevent taking fatal damage and after he was pushed forcefully onto the floor from the kick, he thrust his hands up and pushed Liliright back a couple of steps.

Mario flipped himself back on feet and said, "Eetz my turn!" He threw a couple of fireballs that Liliright was able to avoid.

"Ha! Miss me!" she taunted. Mario ran towards her next and jumped into air and swung his fist to hit her head, but she stood aside in time and was going to give Mario a swipe to back of his neck when he turned around and caught her hand. He pulled back his other hand and delivered an uppercut to the chin and she flipped back several steps to escape to safety. "Ow! Why you?!"

"Hiya!" Lilileft ran forward and tried to punch Snake, but he stepped aside and caught her arm and then spun her around before restraining her with a choke hold. "Ugh! Let me go!"

Snake then bend backwards to do a suplex slam and slammed her head onto the floor violently and let her go. When Lilileft got up and rubbed her head in pain, Snake showed no mercy and roundhouse kicked her in the face and sent her rolling across the floor where she stopped just short of the edge.

Mario ran towards Liliright and did a sliding kick at her, but she quickly jumped aside and as Mario was sliding past her, she spun in midair to give a spinning kick to his head. Mario acted fast and lied down just in time and the leg spun over him. The moment he stopped sliding, he got back onto his feet and jumped at Liliright right after she landed from her jump and tossed a fist at her. She caught his fist with her hand and Mario tried to hit with the other fist, but she also caught it. As the two of them wrestled against each other, Mario suddenly flipped himself over Liliright and tossed her over him in the process. When she was slammed down onto the floor, Mario jumped onto her and stomped her in the body.

STOMP!

"YEOW!"

Mario bounced off and landed onto the floor and did a pose. "Waha!"

"Ugh… How dare you step on my delicate body like this…?!" Liliright growled angrily as she sat back up. "Have you no respect for women?!"

"Liliright!" Lilileft called to her. "This settles it! Let's go all out on them!"

"Fine, if you say so!" Liliright got up and moved up next to her twin.

Snake and Mario got together and Snake said, "What are they going to do now?"

The twins stood side to side and then they each grabbed their own eye-patch and suddenly lift it up and at the same time shouted, "Final Transformation!"

Lilileft then shouted, "A La Izquierda!"

Liliright shouted, "A La Derecha!"

**Note: 'To the left' and 'To the right' respectively.**

It was unclear on what was underneath their eye patches as smoke immediately came out around them the moment they lifted it up. When the smoke cleared, each of the girls had a large mechanical arm and a cybernetic eye that was glowing red. Lilileft had them on her left side while Liliright had them on her right side.

"So this is the transformation that was mentioned by the others?" Snake asked.

"I think-a so," Mario replied.

"You guys are dead now!" Lilileft said. "Let's do this!" Both the girls placed both their mechanical arms next to each other and several wires and tubes came out and connected both the arms together while their hand merged together and transformed into what looks like a cannon.

"Uh oh… That doesn't look good…" Snake commented.

"Fusion Cannon!" they both shouted. The turret glowed brightly for a few seconds and then fired a powerful energy blast.

"Run!" Snake screamed. Both of them quickly jumped backwards, but they were too late.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"Haha! Looks like we got them!" Liliright said. But to there surprise, Mario and Snake climbed up from over the edge of the arena! "What?!"

"You thought we would be shot down by this so easily?" Snake asked.

"Grrr! We'll crush you with our own hands then!" Lilileft said angrily, and the twins separated their arms from each other and each ran for their own target.

Lilileft threw a punch at Snake but he avoided it by stepping aside. He grabbed her arm next but the mechanical has much more strength than a normal arm and Lilileft shook her arm up and down to give Snake some good shaking. "Whoa! Whoa! Stop it! It makes me sick!" he cried.

Lilileft slammed her arm onto the floor and Snake lost his grip. Before he could run far, she caught him by the next and lifted him into the air and began to choke him. "Ugh… Gah!"

"I told you not to underestimate me!" she said. "I'm going to torture you until you die!" As she continued to tighten her grip, her cybernetic eye grew brighter and it looks like it was going to shoot out something. Snake quickly reached for what looks like a remote control attached to the side of his suit and pressed it.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"YAAAAA!!!!!" Lilileft screamed and fell back as her mechanical arm was blown apart and an eye beam was misfired from her eye and into the air.

Snake fell down and gasped for air. "Ga… Ugh… Phew…"

"Noooooo!!!" Lilileft screamed while placing her normal arm onto her destroyed mechanical arm. "What have you done?!"

"When you gave me that heck of a shaking, I planted a C4 onto it. To be honest, I was caught in the explosion too…" Snake told her. As you can see, he looks a bit charred…

"You'll pay for this!!!" Lilieft shouted with fury, and she fired another eye beam at him. Snake easily avoided this by rolling aside and he whipped out his gun and fired at her.

BANG!!!

It was a headshot; a perfectly and clean one right through the forehead. Without a word, Lilileft fell over lifelessly and a couple of seconds later, she was consumed in an explosion.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

Liliright saw this and was shocked. "Lilileft!!! Nooooooo!!!!!" Mario was able to give a smack to her cheek while she was distracted.

POW!

"Gotcha!" Mario said.

"How dare you?! I'll kill you all and avenge for her!!!" Liliright shouted with rage. As she ran towards Mario to attack him, he whipped out his Fire Rod and readied it.

She fired an eye beam at him, but Mario deflected the beam by spinning his rod like a propeller. Then she ran forward and slammed her hand at Mario and caught the rod by the middle, but then Mario twirled it to the side and lifted and slammed her onto the floor. Before she had the chance to fully stand up, Mario jabbed in the body rapidly with the Fire Rod and didn't give her a chance to fight back.

Finally, he extended the Fire Rod and pushed her all the way off the arena and she fell onto the building surface below. "YAAAAAA!!!!!"

Arrogarn saw her falling and caught her with one of her vector arms and held her up in midair. "What's the meaning of this?" Arrogarn asked her. "Don' tell me that you lost to a human?"

"I'm sorry, Master Arrogarn…" Liliright replied in shame. "But don't worry; I won't fail this time!"

"Tsk! Even after undergoing Final Transformation, you still lost to inferior beings?! This proves that all species that aren's Diclonius are weaklings!" Arrogarn said angrily as she began to tighten the grip of her vector around Liliright.

"Master… It hurts… I can't breathe…"

"I have no use for weak underlings like you! Weaklings are better off erased from the world! Begone!"

The vector tightened around Liliright's neck until a sickening snap was heard. She limped over while still in the hand's grasped and then exploded.

KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Captain Falcon, who was kneeling nearby with a couple of wounds on his body, said, "That was unkind of you to kill your own underling like that…"

"Only the strong ones are worthy of serving me," Arrogarn told him. "Such is what will happen to the weak!"

"Believe whatever you want, but I'm going to be the one to take you down!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Not sure how this really turned out, but I still hope that you have nice things to say, so long as you don't say things like people from that particular website.

* * *

GAME2002

A cute girl! Yay!


	37. Smashers vs Arrogarn

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Will Haruhi and her powers play a role in the future?  
**Game2002**: While I have plans to make her show up again, she will always remain a minor character with basically no importance to the series, so no, her powers will probably never see the light of the day.

One thing I want to clarify: Hatero's last words were actually not added until like after a day I posted the chapter. I fear that some people might have missed it out, so you might want to check the previous chapter again just in case. If you already saw his last words, then ignore this.

I'm trying to update as fast possible. The final battle of this story will perhaps be the most epic and amazing thing I've written in all my stories, so I can't wait to show it to you all fast!

**Chapter 37  
The Pride of a Diclonius! Smashers vs. Arrogarn!**

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm going to take you down now!" Captain Falcon said to Arrogarn.

"Try your worst, human!" she replied.

CF took off towards her while Arrogarn's vector arms reached forward together. CF saw those nearly invisible arms coming and ran side to side while moving forward to avoid them. One of the arms turned to him and tried to grab him from behind, but CF quickly rolled to the side and then leaped away again as another arm slammed down at him. While he was still in air, however, another arm tried to grab him, so he quickly did a roundhouse kick that hit the arm from the side and knocked it away.

The moment he landed, he saw two more arms reaching towards him and he had to move aside again. He quickly made a run for Arrogarn while trying his best to avoid the arms that refused to stop bothering him. He was able to make it close enough to Arrogarn and was going to pull back his fist and ready a punch when suddenly that fist was caught by an arm and he was pulled and tossed backwards. "Whoa!"

CF slammed onto the floor but flipped back to standing position and he saw the arms coming again. He tried to jump up, but was still caught by the arm and was held up in air upside-down. "Oh no!"

"You're finished!" Arrogarn said as the other arms reached to him to crush him within their grips. Suddenly, a missile flew at Arrogarn and one of the arms quickly returned to its owner and protected her from the projectile by using itself as a shield. "Tsk!"

"Don't forget that we are here to support him!" Snake said.

"Me too!" Mario added. They both jumped down and landed onto the arm that was holding CF and made it drop him.

"Whoa… Thanks for the help, guys," he said.

"No problem! Let's-a defeat her together!" Mario said.

"Three humans won't make any difference!" Arrogarn said. "Nobody can surpass the superior being that I am!" And the vector arms reached forth again.

Snake pulled out his transforming gun and turned it into a machine gun and fired away, but they bounced off the arms harmlessly, so he ducked down in time to avoid getting punched by one.

Mario avoided the arms by jumping and ducking and made his way up close to Arrogarn and readied to kick her with a flying kick, but he was smacked away at the last second by another arm. "Ow!"

"Take this!" CF shouted as he showed up next to her without a word and swung his fist, but it was also caught by another arm and he was thrown away. "Whoa!"

"I told you that none of you are strong enough to defeat me!" Arrogarn said.

"Eat this!" Snake shouted as he fired from his bazooka. He was surprised that one of the arms actually caught the cannon shell and threw it back at him! He jumped away quick to avoid getting caught in the blast, which he did. But before he touched the floor, he was caught by an arm and held up in midair. "Dammit! Let go!"

"After I crushed your bones!" Arrogarn said as she tightened the grip.

"Gah!"

"Let him go at once!" CF shouted as he tossed himself at her with his arm pulled back. "Falcon Punch!"

An arm tried to block the incoming punch, but it was obviously no match for THE punch and was deflected away, causing Arrogarn to flinch somewhat and loosening the grip on her arms, and Snake was dropped as a result. CF landed in front of him after unleashing the punch and quickly gave a jab to her stomach, followed by a kick.

POW! KICK!

"Gah! How dare you?!" Arrogarn growled angrily, and all four of the vector arms closed in on him from both sides to crush him, but he back flipped away in time. After landing from the back flip, CF ducked down as Mario extended the Fire Rod over him and right into her abdomen and pushed her into the wall at the back.

CRASH!

Mario pulled back the rod and Arrogarn fell onto her knees and rubbed her abdomen in pain. "Ugh… Why you?!"

"Now are you still boasting that you can take on us all at once?" CF asked. "So long as we work as a team, we can defeat you!"

"That will never happen! I will not fall to the hands of a human again!" she shouted angrily and then tried to hit him with the arms again, but CF moved back to safe position.

"Let me ask you something," CF asked. "Do you happen to be the same Diclonius that was killed at Yokohama?"

Arrogarn was surprised by this question and asked, "How did you know?"

"I figured it… You look just like the picture that they showed on news. Smelton must have revived you."

"Well, you know the truth already. I am indeed the same Diclonius that escaped from the lab but was killed! You got anything with that?"

"Proves what Game & Watch said back in the first episode…" CF thought.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey, you know one of those story writing techniques where you introduce a seemingly unimportant character early on in the story and then that character disappears for a very long time or something like that, and then he eventually makes a surprising return and reveals himself to be a major character all along?" G&W said all of a sudden.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"Whatever the case is, I'm not going to die to inferior beings again! I will kill you all!" she shouted, and then the vector arms bore right through the floor around her.

"What?" CF wondered, and suddenly, the floor underneath him burst open and one of the arms came out and lifted him into the air. "Whoa!"

The floors underneath Mario and Snake also burst open and they were carried into the air by another two arms. "Ya!"

The arms swung them around in air and even banged their heads together. This wasn't a problem for CF since he was wearing a helmet, but the hardness of the helmet also proved painful for the other two.

BONK!

"Yeow!"

BONK!

"Ow!"

BONK!

"Doesn't hurt me."

As the three were being banged against each other violently, something was seen flying across the sky and towards them. When it came nearer, it turned out to be Crazy Hand and there were some people on his back. "Okay, I'm dropping you guys here! I'm off to help my brother!" CH said.

"Land first, can you?!" Dr. Mariok, who was one of those people on his back, said, but CH didn't listen to him and did a cartwheel flip, causing the people on his back to fall off and shooting towards the floor. "Ayee!"

The people fell down and crashed into those three Smashers that were held in air, and this caused the arms to loose their grips and they all fell onto the floor and piled on top of each other.

CRASH!

"What happened…?" Snake asked.

"I told him not to do this…" Dr. Mario grumbled.

Mario got up and saw that it was G&W, Dr. Mario, Luigi, and Olimar who had arrived at the scene. "What-a are you guys doing here?"

"We had a feeling that you are in trouble," G&W explained. "So Crazy Hand brought us here to help you."

"I didn't want to come at first, but I fear that you may be in trouble," Luigi said. "I fear that if I lost a brother like you, what should I do from now on? That's why I gathered up my courage to come here and help you, even if I will probably do nothing helpful…"

"It's good of you that you all came," CF said. "We're having trouble here."

"That's our opponent?" Olimar asked, pointing to Arrogarn.

"Yes, and she's no pushover… Watch out for those vector arms."

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are," Arrogarn said. "You will all die in the end!"

"Are you guys hurt? I can heal you right now if you want to," Dr. Mario asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but we're in pretty good shape right now," CF told him.

Without a word, the vector arms all reached forward at the same time to get them. Mario and CF both pulled out their Holy Weapons and stepped up front and held them horizontally to serve as shield and push back those arms. "You guys move back-a to safety first!" Mario shouted.

Olimar quickly moved away and whipped out a pot filled with soil, and then he reached into his backpack and got out several seeds and started growing Pikmins using the pot of soil. Within a few seconds, he already had a decent amount of Pimins to form an army. "There's your target!" he said to them. "Get her!" He whistled loudly and those Pikmins ran towards her while letting out war cries that sounded more like chipmunk cries.

But one of the vector arms slammed down on them and many of the Pikmins were OHKO by it, and the remaining ones ran off screaming in fear. "Oh my…" Olimar cried in shock.

Meanwhile, the other arms that were pushing against CF and Mario grabbed their Holy Weapons and flung them away along with their owners. "Whoa!"

"I'm going to swat away the giant fly that you are!" G&W shouted while running towards Arrogarn with the Fly Swatter in his hand. Quick as a flash, the hand swiped across G&W and took the swatter away from him. "Hey! Give it back!" But the hand swatted G&W against the floor over and over with his own weapon. "Yeow! Hey! Stop it! Ow! That's mine! Ow!"

"Take this and let him go!" Dr. Mario shouted as he threw some medicine pills at her, but the hands easily deflected them back into the doctor and the pills up in his face.

BANG!

"Doh…"

The vector arms continued to wreck havoc throughout the place and managed to counter all the Smashers'attacks as they tried to land an attack on her. They were mostly unable to avoid the speed of the arms and were tossed around by their devastating powers.

"Gah!" Snake cried as he fell back. "Ow… Watch a wench… Oof!" Luigi was flung into his stomach headfirst.

"This woman is crazy…" G&W mumbled.

CF got up and panted heavily and said, "Enough is enough…"

"Right, I have enough of playing with you like this already," Arrogarn said. "About time I crush you into pieces!"

"No… It's about time you get taught your lesson!" CF said angrily. He quickly tied the Hunter's Spear to his back and got into crouching position and shouted, "Ultimate Falcon!" And a burst of fiery aura appeared around him and pair of fiery wings also grew out from his back.

"What the?!" Arrogarn said in shock.

CF ran forward at a very fast speed but the vector arms got before him to stop him from advancing forward. They failed to do so as CF easily rammed his way through the arms and gave a powerful shoulder bash into Arrogarn, sending her across the place and crashing into the wall violently.

CRASH!

"What the?!" Arrogarn said in shock as she quickly got up to defend herself, but she was too slow as CF gave a roundhouse kick to her face and knocked her across the place again. The moment she landed from tumbling around, she was met with another punch that knocked her off the edge. But she grabbed onto the building with her vector arms and managed to pull herself back onto its surface. "Damn you! How did you get so powerful all of a sudden?!"

She saw CF running at her again, and she quickly jumped up high into the air, but CF jumped up without a warning and gave her an uppercut from below and she crashed down onto the floor again. "Ugh! This can't be happening!" she cried. She angrily reached her vector arms to him again, but CF easily knocked them away simply by dashing and then shoulder bashed her again.

CRASH!

"Ow! Ah!"

"You're done for this time!" CF shouted.

Arrogarn got up and wiped some blood off her mouth and glared at him angrily. "That does it! I don't care where you get that power from, but this as far as you inferior human goes!" She stood back up and her vector arms spread out to the side and she shouted, "Final Transformation! Orgullo!"

**Note: You-know-what language for 'Pride'.**

In a burst of smoke, she had undergone transformation. "Mamamia! This is scary!" Luigi gasped.

"Oh my god! What happened to her?!" Olimar said in horror.

Arrogarn now had a lower body that was indescribable. It was like a mass of brown flesh with root-like legs. What was most striking though was that growing out of her back were no longer translucent vector arms, but rather, four gigantic brown snakes.

"Mamamia…" commented Mario.

"Don't think we'll be scared by this!" CF said. "We will still defeat you! Take this!" CF shot forward at a fast speed again with his fist stretched forward in a Superman position.

The four giant snakes roared and reached forward and tried to bite him, but CF soared around like a real falcon and managed to avoid getting caught by them. One of the snakes managed to get in front of CF and was going to chomp down on him, but CF flew up in the nick of time to escape it. All the snakes then went upwards after him, and when they were near, CF unleashed a barrage of super fast punches into them. "Ultimate Mach Punch!"

POW! SMASH! CRASH! BASH!!

The snakes were all knocked back and after CF stopped punching, he dove towards Arrogarn to ready to hit her. But unexpected to him, one of the snakes was still conscious and it swiped itself across CF and managed to catch him in its jaws. "What?!"

The snake bit down on him hard, but the fiery aura around CF became stronger and the snake let him go out of burning sensation. "You're not getting me with this!" CF said.

"Enough of this madness!" Arrrogarn shouted. "Vector Cannon!" All four snakes opened their mouths and fired a powerful energy ball at him.

CF moved away to avoid one of them, but he was unable to avoid the next one and was shot by it, followed by the ones that came afterwards. "Wah!" The blast was really powerful and he soared backwards through the air while spinning, but he eventually came to a halt in midair. "Ow… That actually hurts…"

"C'mon! Let's help him!" Snake said to the others.

"Okey-dokey!" Mario said.

"Good luck, guys…" Luigi said, standing way in the back and giving a thumb up.

The snakes reached to the other Smashers and Mario quickly attacked by thrusting his Fire Rod forward. One of the snakes bit the front end of the rod and shook it around and Mario lost his grip and was tossed into the air. "Mamamia!" As he fell, another snake opened its mouth and was going to swallow him when suddenly a purple Pikmin was thrown from below, hitting the snake in the chin and closing the mouth forcefully. Mario landed onto the snake's head instead and jumped off it onto the floor. "Thanks, Olimar!"

"That was close…" Olimar said with a sigh of relief.

"Take that!" Snake shouted while firing his machine gun rapidly at one of the heads. When the head approached with its mouth wide open, he quickly whipped out a grenade and flung it into the mouth. "Ha! How'd you like that?" But the snake opened its mouth and the explosion shot out like a cannon and blasted Snake in the face, giving him a comically burned head. "Doh…"

That same snake was going to bite him next when some darts were thrown at its neck from aside, and the snake turned its attention to Dr. Mario, the one who threw it. "You're supposed to fall asleep from those darts!" he said. The snake went for him and he was scared, but G&W suddenly slammed his Fly Swatter, which was leveled up, onto the top of the snake. He pressed it onto the floor and surged electricity into the snake and zapped it.

But while he was doing this, another head appeared above him and was going to come on him. "Watch out!" Dr. Mario shouted as he got out a pill and threw it at the snake's face, causing an explosion. The snake was unfazed by this however, but suddenly, CF swooped down and kicked the snake away.

KICK!

"Phew… Thanks…" Dr. Mario said to him.

The snake that G&W pressed down jerked back up again and G&W fell back with his weapon as a result. "Oh no!" he cried, and he quickly ran off with the doc.

Mario was jabbing rapidly against one of the snakes using his Fire Rod. Every time the snake tried to hit him, Mario would knock it back using the rod. The snake suddenly opened its mouth to fire an energy blast, but Mario responded fast and jumped away while throwing a couple of fireballs that didn't do anything to the snake.

Meanwhile, CF charged towards Arrogarn from midair. "I'm going to get you this time!" he shouted.

"You're not getting anywhere near me!" she said. One of the heads pulled over to CF and moved in circles around him until it wrapped up the CF and restrained his movements.

"Ya! Let go!" he cried while struggling. The fiery aura around him burned furiously, but the snake held on tightly and wouldn't let go. The head came down with its mouth wide open to chomp off his head. Suddenly, a rod with a plug-like front end stretched forward and hit the snake and zapped it, and the grip was loosened as a result and CF flew to safety.

"Phew… I'm glad I did something here…" Luigi said. It was him that attacked the snake with his 2nd Level Thunder Rod.

While the snake was recovering from the shock, CF soared right past it and the blade of the spear sliced through the head in the process. The snake's head fell onto the floor and exploded. The body, however, continued to wriggle around in air.

BANG!

"What?!" Arrogarn gasped in shock.

"I'll do the same to the rest of them!" CF said. He rushed towards Arrogarn again and one of the heads came in front of him, but it got hit by an uppercut. "Ultimate Raptor Boost!" With the head out of the way, he went up ahead to Arrogarn and was going to punch her. Quick as a flash, Arrogarn leaped out of her location and CF punched the floor instead.

She landed next to the edge of the building and the remaining three snakes opened their mouth and fired energy beams. "Vector Cannon!"

"Ya! It's coming!" Luigi cried.

Dr. Mario quickly ran in front of everyone and held up his Heal Staff. "Shield!" A clear barrier was formed and it managed to block the incoming blast, but the power of the blast was very strong too and Dr. Mario was pushed back as a result, even if he took no damage. "Whoa, such power!"

CF flew at Arrogarn once again and all three heads readied to blast him another time. CF punched against the air three times and shot out three fireballs as a result, and each of the fireballs struck the snakes in their mouth and interrupted their attacks. "Ultimate Falcon Slicer!" CF shouted as he started spinning in circles with his limbs stretched out. He spun so fast that he looked like a spinning disk of fire. The snakes were unable to avoid this and all three of them had their heads sliced off as a result.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Arrogarn screamed in horror.

"Now you have no more offensive options!" CF said.

"Don't think I got second ranking just because of these!" she replied angrily. "Besides, my vector arms will grow back again if I revert to my normal form! You won't stop me just with this, human!" And without a warning, a pair of eye beams shot out from her eyes.

The beam struck CF in his body and he was blown back violently. "AH!! IT BURNS!!!"

Then Pikmins were suddenly shot at her and they pelted her in the stomach really hard. "Oof!"

"Behold the Pikmin Launcher!" Snake said. Olimar was loading Pikmins into the bazooka while Snake fired those little critters like missiles at her

"Why you?!" Arrogarn shouted, and she fired her eye beams in their direction. The Pikmins that were being launched at her were disintegrated by the beam, but Snake and Olimar ducked down in time as the beam went over them.

"Ultimate Falcon Knee!" CF shouted as he swooped down at Arrogarn. She had no time to react as the powerful knee smashed into her abdomen.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"OOF!!!" And she flew off the building as a result, and CF gave chase.

"Reaching my limit…" CF thought while pulling back his arm. "This will be the finishing move!"

Arrogarn rubbed her stomach in pain and glared at CF angrily and shouted, "I will never die!!! NEVER!!!!"

"ULTIMATE FALCON PUNCH!!!!" CF shouted at the top of his voice as he unleashed his bright, glowing fist. Because of the speed that he was falling at, his helmet even flew off.

The almighty skull-shattering punch landed right onto Arrogarn's forehead, and as if that wasn't enough, a powerful fiery blast was released from the fist and it consumed Arrogarn.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in bloody murder as the fire slowly burned her body.

The other Smashers looked down the edge and shouted out in panic, "CAPTAIN FALCON!!!!"

They could only see the captain plummeting towards the bottom with fire all around him. They kept on looking and looking until they witnessed an explosion coming from way down there.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I think the ending looks very familiar… Do you know?

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Someone decided to follow the train tracks, hoping that he would find something. Not only did he not find anything, he also received some royal beatings. I think he might as well give up, but I want to know the truth also…


	38. Assassin Sisters

**SBS Time!  
Sam PD**: (asks questions about China)  
**Game2002**: For your record, I am from Taiwan, not China. And before you ask, Taiwan IS NOT a part of China. We are our own country and have no relations to China asides from sharing the same type of culture. Plus, we're democratic.

If I were you, I'd be getting two very specific Sonic musics, both of which are like the best final boss themes ever, ready for the grand finale. Not that it's coming the next chapter, mind you...

**Chapter 38  
The Assassin Sisters, Katsura and Kochou!**

**

* * *

  
**

"What's that?" Fox asked, looking at the sky.

"Looks like a fireball falling," Ness said.

The fiery thing crashed down before them and exploded with a bang.

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

The Smashers covered their face so that sand would not blow into their eyes and they also tried to retain their footing from the force of the blast. "Whoa! What is that?!" DK said in shock.

Young Link then saw a helmet falling from the sky and into the smoke that was created from the explosion. "Hey! I think that's Falcon's helmet!" he pointed out.

They kept their eyes on the column of smoke and eventually saw a silhouette of a man coming out, and so they got into fighting stance to take on whoever it is. The person stepped out and revealed himself to be none other than Captain Falcon! "Phew… Glad it's done with at last…" he said.

"Falcon! It's you!" Fox exclaimed.

"Did you just fall down from there and exploded?!" Falco asked.

"Well… I did fall down, but I think the explosion was due to the Failure being defeated," CF replied.

"So you defeated a Failure too?" Kirby asked. "Wait, how about the others that were with you?"

CF looked at the fortress that was in the air and answered, "They're still up there apparently…"

"Found you at last!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to the source of voice and saw Ivotas standing there.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

Ivotas turned his eyes to CF and said, "I have been looking for you!"

"Who me?" CF asked, pointing to himself.

"You are the one that took my life once! This time I shall take my revenge!" Ivotas said, taking out his sword.

"What? You killed him before?" Pikachu asked CF.

"If we see him alive here, that means he's a Failure!" Pichu said.

"Uh? I don't know who he is," CF said.

"Does the name Ivotas ring any bells to you?" Ivotas asked him.

CF dug through his memory and then said, "No…"

"Whether or not you remember me, your end will be coming! I have been waiting so long for this!" Ivotas raised his sword into the air and shouted, "Final Transformation! Matar!"

**Note: It means 'Kill'.**

In a burst of smoke, Ivotas was now fully clad in armor that resembles a medieval knight's. "This time revenge is at my hand!" Ivotas said, pointing his sword at CF. "I will kill you and build up my power by killing all your comrades! Die!" And he ran towards him at a fast speed.

For no apparent reason, there was a banana peel on the ground before Ivotas. He stepped on it and fell on his butt. "Wha!"

"I dropped that," Diddy pointed out.

Ivotas then felt someone tapping his shoulder, and when he turned to the person, he met face to face with DK, who gave him a powerful sock to the face.

SOCK!

Ivotas flew backwards and tumbled violently, but then stood back up. Suddenly, Red gave him to the back of his legs and Ivotas fell over again. Kirby then grabbed him by the head and performed a backward suplex slam.

SLAM!

"Gah!" Ivotas got back up again, but the moment he did, Fox and Falco both zipped through him in an x formation and he was knocked into the air from this.

YL ran underneath him and did a spinning sword attack so fast that he whipped up a whirlwind that not only blew Ivotas higher into the air, but also cut him with razor sharp wind blades.

"PK Rocking!" Ness shouted as he shot out colorful energy orbs.

"PK Love!" Lucas shot blue hexagons. Both the PSI projectiles hit Ivotas midair and blew him even higher into the air.

BANG!!!

"Thunder!" Pikachu and Pichu shouted simultaneously, and a powerful lightning bolt dropped down from the air and zapped Ivotas.

ZAAAAAAAP!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed. He fell back down again after getting fried badly by the powerful lightning bolt.

CF was standing underneath him with his spear held next to him and the spearhead was pointing upwards. Ivotas fell onto it and was impaled through his abdomen. "Gah! No… This can't… be!" he cried, and he fell limp.

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"Well, that take cares of that," CF said, shrinking his spear to miniature size before putting it away.

"Are you sure you don't know who he is?" Fox asked him.

"Hmm… I think I know, but at the same time I don't know… Nah, that isn't important anyway."

-

Up in the sky…

Toon Link and Katsura ran at each other and clashed blades again. They struck each other's swords multiple times but no one ever got to actually hit each other. TL parried an incoming sword swipe and tried to sweep his sword across the floor to hit Katsura in the legs, but she jumped out of the way in time and then thrust her sword forward and TL blocked it with his sword.

He jumped back several steps and threw out a boomerang, but she was able to knock it away with ease. TL got out a bomb next and threw it in front of the floor before Katsura, who jumped back to avoid the explosion. When she landed, TL jumped at her and pointed his sword down at her to ready to plunge it into her. She swung her sword upwards and knocked TL's by his blade and he was swatted to the side but landed on his feet. "You're good," TL said.

"You're very good also," Katusra said.

"I'm enjoying this! Let's do it again!"

"Sorry, but I don't plan to carry this on forever."

TL got out his bow and fired some arrows at her, and she was able to block them with her sword. She then jumped into the air with her sword raised and ready to bring it down on TL, and he countered by jumping and performing a whirling blade attack. The powerful spinning attack struck Katsura's sword with such a strength that she was pushed back through the air and landed a bit roughly. TL landed and ran to her again with his sword pointing forward. She held up her sword and blocked the rapid jabbing attack with the flat part of the blade and moved back with each step too.

She eventually realize that she was going to fall off the edge if she kept on moving backwards, so she jumped up into the air and soared over TL and landed behind him. TL turned around fast to block an attack from her using his sword. When Katsura charged forward, TL rolled out of the way and she went past him and found herself almost falling off the edge.

"Whoa! Wa!" She panicked to retain her balance on the arena using just one foot and eventually pulled herself back onto balance. "Phew… That was close…"

"You look pretty clumsy, you know that?" TL said to her mockingly.

"You'll eat those words!"

-

Pit flew left to right to avoid the razor sharp cards being thrown at him by Kochou. Sometimes he would use his blades to deflect them too. "Watch out! That's dangerous!" Pit cried.

"But I'm enjoying it!" Kochou said while continuing to throw cards at him.

"Stop it please!" Pit shouted, and then he fired a light arrow at her. She threw another card and when this one hit the arrow, the arrow trajectory was altered and it flew off in the wrong direction.

"What?!"

"I still have got more!" Kochou said, and this time she threw five cards at once.

"Wha!" Pit quickly spun his blades in front of him like a propeller and managed to deflect them all at once.

"You're good!"

"It's my turn now, even though I don't really want to hurt you!" Pit pulled back his bowstring and fired arrows at her rapidly, but the little girl jumped and skipped around in a playful manner and managed to avoid every single shot.

"C'mon! Try to catch me!" she said playfully. She reached under her clothe and this time got out paper birds. When she threw them into the air, the paper birds flapped their wings on their own and went to Pit!

Pit quickly fired at the incoming paper birds. Though some of them were shot down, there were also some that were smart enough to avoid the arrows by flying out of its way.

Pit quickly held up his blades defensively when the birds came new and they exploded in front of him and sent him rolling back in air. "Whoa!"

BANG! BANG!

"Go, my little birdies!" Kochou said, sending out more paper birds.

Pit quickly flew around the place to avoid the paper birds while shooting some arrow at the same time. As if this wasn't enough, Kochou began throwing cards at him again. "Wa! Stop that!" Pit cried as he tried to defend himself from the cards, but he was unfortunate enough to get hit by one in the leg. "Ah!" Because of this, he also got caught up by the paper birds behind him and he was blown back onto the arena's surface.

BANG!

"YAAAA!!!"

Kochou walked up to the injured angel and touched him in the shoulder and said, "Tag, you're it!"

"Oh… I must not lose…" Pit cried.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance to try and hit me then!"

Pit got back onto his knees and said, "You said this yourself… Don't blame me if you get hurt!" And he began firing arrows at her again, but like earlier, she was able to avoid them by skipping and dancing around in a graceful manner.

"Lalala! You cannot catch me!" she sang happily.

-

"Hiya!"

Both TL and Katsura were clashing swords against each other again, and neither side seems to be gaining an upper hand. "I'm totally enjoying this!" TL said. He pulled away and jumped back and quickly got out a bomb and threw it at her. Katsura held up her arm and moved back to avoid the bomb when it fell in front of her and exploded, releasing thick red smoke in the process. Suddenly, arrows with bombs attached to the front of it shot out from the smoke and she barely avoided them.

"Whoa! What the?!" she gasped.

After avoiding those bomb arrows, a boomerang flew out next and bonked her right in the head. TL came running out from the smoke next and swung his sword again. Katsura barely had time to fight back and she was knocked back several steps every time she blocked a hit. TL suddenly swung his sword upwards and managed to knock her sword away, much to her surprise. "What?!"

TL did a horizontally swipe next and Katsura quickly hopped back in the nick of time, but she got a small caught in front of her body too. The sword fell towards her again and she caught it in her hand. "You're much better than I thought…" she said.

"Hahah! Now you know your real maker!" TL said.

"I'll show you then! You will know who the real maker is after this!" She bent down a little bit and then spun her sword in her hand by the hilt before pointing it into the air and shouting, "Final Transformation! Guerrero De Luz!"

**Note: Means 'Light Warrior'.**

You know the usual deal. Katsura was now clad in armor that looks like what a warrior would wear in fantasy stories. Imagine the Warrior of Light from Final Fantasy I as a visual guide.

"Ha! You think a wardrobe change will make you any stronger?" TL asked.

"You'll see about that!" Katsura said, readying her sword.

-

Pit was still having a hard time trying to hit Kochou, who was dancing around to avoid the light arrows. "I'm getting bored," Kochou said. "Can we play with something else?"

"Not quite yet!" Pit said. He fired another arrow that was once again avoided by her, but unknown to her, this arrow did a u-turn and managed to hit her from behind.

"Ya! What happened?!"

"Did I tell you that I can change my arrow trajectories too?" Pit fired another light arrow at her.

She once again avoided it but then turn around to keep her eye on the arrow as it u-turned. "Okay, I see now!" she said. "I'll be more careful this time!" And she avoided the homecoming arrow again. "Miss me!"

The arrow flew back to Pit and he got out the mirror shield and when the arrow hit its reflective surface, it bounced towards Kochou again. She was caught off guard by this and took another blow to her body. "Ya!"

"Yes!" Pit said.

"Ow… Okay then, you got me! I'm it again!" Kochou said with a smile while rubbing the part of her body that got hit. "This time I'll play with something different!" Pit got into defensive stance to take on whatever is coming next.

Kochou spread out her arms and started spinning on one foot and said, "Final Transformation! Metamorfosis!"

**Note: Obviously it means 'Metamorphosis'.**

White silk-like substance appeared around her and she was eventually encased in what looks like a cocoon. "What…?" Pit said with curiosty.

He waited for a while but nothing happened, but he eventually saw the cocoon wiggling. A crack appeared on the surface of the white oval-shaped encasing and it finally broke apart. Kochou came out from the broken cocoon and she was flying in the air with the help of a pair of large colorful butterfly wings. "What?!" Pit gasped.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, hehe!" she said. "Let's play again! By the way, do I look cuter like this?"

-

"Hiya!" Katsura brought down here electrically charged sword and TL blocked it with his own sword. Her sword met with his with a powerful force and sparks flew everywhere upon impact, not to mention the fact that she was showing a stronger feat of strength than before.

"Whoa! Stronger than before, I see," TL said while trying to push back.

"Now you know this isn't simply a wardrobe change," Katsura said to him. "Blade of Light!" Her sword gave off a bright light that blinded TL.

"Ya!" TL covered his eyes and moved back to get away from the light, and Katsura used this opportunity to slice him. TL was able to hold up his shield in time, but to his surprise, his shield was cleaved in half! "What the?!" He quickly ducked down and crawled away with panic to avoid another sword swipe from her.

"You're not getting away!" Katusura shouted. She raised her sword and light gathered around the tip of the blade and when she brought down her sword, the ball of light shot forward. "Light Meteor!"

"Eeks!" TL gasped. He had no time to jump away and was blown away by the shot. "Whoa!" While he was still in air, Katsura jumped at him and slashed. TL was able to block the attack somewhat using his sword, but he was cut somewhat in hishand. "Ow!"

When the both of them landed, Katsura zipped at him at a very fast speed and slashed through him. "Light Dash!"

SLASH!

"Yeow!" TL cried in pain. He tried to endure the cut on his body and looked at her angrily. "You're getting too far!"

"Well, you were going too far on me earlier too. This is a payback!"

"I'll get you for this, dumb girl! Hiya!" TL charged forward and clashed blades with her multiple times.

"Blade of Light!" Katsura's sword gave off bright light again and blinded TL, but he also dropped a bomb in between them and they both were blown back and hurt somewhat by it. "Ah!"

"Caught in it too…" TL cried. He saw Katsura dashing straight at him again, and he quickly rolled aside in the nick of time to avoid it. "Ack!" Katsura spun around immediately and they clashed and locked blades again. "Ngh! I won't lose to you!"

"Neither will I!"

As they were pushing each other back and forth, TL suddenly slipped in between her legs and got behind her without a warning.

"Hey!"

He immediately whipped out a bomb that resembles a mouse and tossed it at her, and it latched onto her back. "What's this?!" she cried, reaching her hand to the back.

BAAAAANG!!!!!

"AHHH!!!"

"Hah! Bitten by a Bombchu, didn't you?" TL asked while snickering.

"Ow… It burns…" Katsura cried. "Why you?! I'll show you!" She jumped up very high into the air and pointed her sword downwards and it began to glow. "Light Impact!" She shot down towards TL at a high speed but he got out of the way. When her sword landed into the ground, an explosion was created and a shockwave was released.

"Wa!" TL was hit by the shockwave and it was like a strong burning wind that blew him backwards. He was able to grab onto the edge just before he fell though and therefore climbed back up. "Whoa… That was close…"

Katsura pulled her sword out of the hole created on the floor from the impact and then ran at him while swinging in front of the air with such a speed that an illusion of multiple swords were created. "Light Illusion!"

"This settles it!" TL said. "Time to get serious!" He got into a slightly bent position and his sword began to glow. When Katsura was near, he unleashed a powerful spinning tornado slash. The blades of both sides clashed against each other furiously and sent both noise and sparks into the air.

As TL continued to spin, wind began to form around them until it suddenly became a tall cyclone. "What the?!" Katsura gasped. "Ya!" And she was carried up the cyclone.

TL was also carried up by the cyclone, and he pulled back his sword when he reached the same level as Katsura, who couldn't move properly due to the strong wind current. "Slash of the Wind!" TL shouted, and then he slashed madly at her with a fury sword combo.

SLASH! HACK! SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!! SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Katsura screamed upon getting sliced throughout the body over and over.

TL then ended the combo by slamming his the flat part of his blade down onto her, sending her straight onto the arena below.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The wind finally stopped and TL fell down, landing on his butt. "Phew… That was tiring…" he said. He looked at his sword and said, "Guess Orca has right when he said this sword has mysterious powers in it…" He then turned around to look for Katsura and found her… lower torso sticking out of the hole that was created from the Light Impact attack. "Lol…"

"Ow…" Katsura groaned. She opened her eyes and looked around her, and when she saw the predicament she was in, something began to take over her mind. It was fear… Something that struck her greatly… "No… No…" She began to kick her legs and struggled to move her arms, but they were jammed way too tightly against the edge of the hole. "No… No… No! No! NO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!"

"Um… What?" TL said curiously while watching the pair of legs that kicking like crazy.

"NOOOO!!!! WHY?!?!! WHY MUST HISTORY REPEAT ITSELF?!?!!" she screamed. "WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN AGAIN?!?!?!" Her past memories began to come back into her mind. She began to remember how she first died. It hurt her to be reminded of this again, and not to mention very humiliating.

"What's with her…?" TL asked with a strange expression.

Katsura continued to struggle with great panic to get free, but it was useless. "I'm not falling for this again! One time is enough! Not the second time! Ngh! Ungh!" As she continued to kick her legs, she suddenly felt someone grabbing them. "Uh?"

"Fine, I'll get you out…" TL said as he began to pull her upwards.

"Why are you helping me?! I'm your enemy!"

"Who cares? You look pitiful like this, though it is funny… To the author at least... Hehe…"

"Don't laugh!!!"

"Ngh!" TL tried all his might to pull her up. There was no effort at first, but suddenly, Katsura's warrior outfit disappeared in a burst of smoke, reverting her to her original form in the normal clothing. TL was able to pull her back up with little effort afterwards. "Out at last!"

"Finally…" Katsura said with relief. "Guess the armor was too bulky and got in the way."

"So… What's your story?" TL asked him.

"What story? Wait a minute… I'm not telling you anything!"

-

"I'm now a beautiful butterfly!" Kochou said while hovering around in the air playfully.

"Whoa…" Pit said with awe.

"Okay, let's continue our game again! Let's start with this then!" Kochou flew across the sky and scattered red pollen.

"What?!" Pit lifted his arms over his face to protect himself from the pollen, though they still fell onto him. "What's this?" Suddenly, he felt his whole body itching. "Wha?! It itches!" He scratched himself at all places and even fell to the floor and rolled around like crazy. "Ah! What's happening?!"

"That's the itchy powder!" Kochou explained. "Don't worry; the effect will wear off by itself after some time, but if you want to get rid of it instantly, just wash yourself with water. Too bad there's no water around here though… I'll play nice and try something nicer on you then!" She flew over him again, this time scattering golden powder.

When the powder landed on Pit, he stopped feeling itchy. Instead, he began to laugh uncontrollably. "Hahahah! What now?! Hahaha! Wahaha!! I can't stop… Hahaha!! Laughing! Hahaha!"

"That's the laughing powder!" Kochou said. "Same thing applies for this too!"

"Stop that! I can't concentrate on… Wahahaha! Like this!!!" Pit said while rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance to do something then!" This time, Kochou flapped her wings and released slightly invisible waves. When the waves hit Pit, he stopped laughing but was feeling dizzy this time.

"Ugh… Now I feel… sick…" he groaned while touching his forehead. "What… now…?"

"That's the Dizzy Wave. It will make the world around you spin. Don't worry, you should be able to at least fight… to some extent."

"I will… get you…" Pit said, trying his best to aim an arrow at Kochou. He couldn't stand still and misfired, but the arrow also made several loops and crazy turns in midair.

"Ooh, look at the pretty arrow fly!" Kochou said happily.

"You… won't… get away… with this…"

"What shall we play next?" Kochou wondered. She was too busy thinking of this that she didn't pay attention to the arrow that was now flying around behind her. Unknown to her, the arrow happened to turn in her direction and struck her in the back. "YA!! What happened?!"

"Yeah… A hit…" Pit said, still trying to retain his balance.

"That's not nice! If you don't play nice with me, I have no reason to play nice with you too! Gust Blade!" Kochou flapped her wings and wind blades shot out, striking the tip of his wings.

"YAAA!!" Pit fell back onto the floor, but he also regained his consciousness as a result. "Phew… Feeling better…" He felt his wings with his hands and said, "Good thing they didn't suffer too much. I can still fly…" He stood up and took off into the air. "Now I'm fighting for real!"

"Shall we play rough this time?"

Pit fired an arrow at her and she dodged it, but Pit somehow controlled the arrow and it turned to get her again. She quickly flew around the place with the arrow chasing her, but the arrow eventually stopped chasing and went off on its own. "Looks like the arrows cannot follow its target forever," she said.

"That's not all I've got!" Pit said, pulling back his bowstring again. This time the arrow split into three and they were all fired at the same time.

Kochou quickly escaped the three arrows that also followed her. She flapped her wings to fire gust blades that eliminated two of the arrows, but one of them was still going for her. She quickly dodged it and this time the arrow kept on moving forward. "My turn!" she said, and she fired gust blades at him.

Pit quickly spun his bow in front of him and both the gust blades were deflected, and Kochou moved out of the way to avoid it. "Eeks! That's not nice!"

Pit then flew at her with his bow separated into blades and swung them around to hit her, but she also moved around with agility and skill to avoid getting hit. "You cannot hit me!" she sang. She suddenly spun around and smacked Pit in the face with her wings and knocked him back, and then she pointed her hand palms at her and a rainbow-colored beam shot out at him. "Pixie Beam!

"YAAAA!!!"

Kochou charged through Pit next and caused him to spin in air. She stopped to turn around and fired another Pixie Beam at him. Pit was unable to regain his awareness in time and was blasted by the beam farther into the air, but he managed to stay airborne. "Ow… It hurts… At this rate, I'll fall…" he thought.

"I had a lot of fun with you, but I feel tired already," Kochou said. "Time to end the play!"

"I'll end this all right!" Pit said, pulling back his bowstring as far as he could.

Kochou fired gust blades at him again, and he quickly flew out of the way. She went after him and continued to fire the blades, but Pit only tried to dodge them and didn't bother fighting back. "What's wrong? Not doing anything?" she asked.

"Not yet!" he replied.

This kept up for a little while longer and then Pit finally said, "It's time!"

"Time to end it all right!" Kochou said. "Pixie Beam!" And she fired the rainbow beam again.

"Spiraling Arrow!" Pit twirled the bow in his hands exactly at the same time he released the bowstring. This resulted in an arrow that traveled forward like a spiraling beam and it went down the beam in a spiraling formation too. Pit moved out of the way in time to avoid getting hit by the beam, but because Kochou couldn't move until she stopped her attack, the spiraling light arrow struck her in the body.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!

"YAAAAAAA!!!!" She fell through the air and crashed violently onto the solid surface of the arena, and both her wings disappeared as a result.

"Phew… Did it…" Pit said, landing onto the arena also.

Kochou sat up and tears began to flow down from her eyes. "No… I lost… Game over for me…" She lowered her head and said, "This is the end of me…" As she continued to cry, Pit walked up to her and offered her a hand. "Uh?"

"Are you hurt? Get up," he said to her politely.

She looked up at him and said, "You're not killing me?"

"I don't like killing. Plus, you don't really look evil to me. C'mon, get up!"

Kochou grabbed her hand and stood back up and bowed down her head to him and said, "Thank you so much for sparing me! I'm so thankful to you! I mean it!"

"Don't worry! I won't remember this fight at all!"

"NOT AGAIN!!!" screamed a loud voice suddenly.

"Uh?" They both turned to look at the other floating arena and saw Katsura stuck upside-down in the hole.

"Oh no… Sister is stuck like that again…" Kochou stated.

"Again?" asked Pit.

"Yeah… It was around 400 years ago… We were both hired assassins sent to do away with a warlord. After scaling the towering fences of the fortress, sister didn't jump off the top of the fence properly and fell through a hole on a bridge that was built over a small stream and got stuck like that. I tried to pull her out, but we were eventually caught by the security. I was taken away and eventually executed, but sister was killed on spot in that predicament…"

"I feel sorry for her…"

"Don't tell her that I told you this, or else she will go in for a fit over me…"

-

Meanwhile, Master Hand and Shat Focker were standing across each other and giving each other glares (but they don't have visible eyes…). They both were panting heavily also as if they had a rough battle…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Why didn't I kill off Katsura and Kochou? Didn't feel like it.

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Let's go to a place where we can never return from! It will be very fun! I think…


	39. Hands vs Shat Focker

**SBS Time!  
Ngrey651**: Where is Ivotas from?  
**Game2002**: He made his debut in Darkling.

To those who think Katsura and Kochou are twin: No, they're not.

**Chapter 39  
The Power of S--- and the F---! The Hands vs. Shat Focker!**

**

* * *

  
**

We continue the story from where the last chapter ended.

"Ha!" Master Hand pulled back with fingers wide upon and swung forward to unleash a devastating slap. Shat Focker floated out of the way but the wind released by the slap blew him out of control somewhat. Immediately after this, MH folded into a fist and launched at him.

"F---." Focker lifted one sleeve and bright light came out of it and it blocked the incoming attack. MH pulled back and continued to punch him rapidly, and Focker kept on using both his hands to block the attack over and over. "F---, f---, f---, f---."

After doing this enough time, MH shot back and fired several bullets, to which Focker countered by shooting energy balls out from his sleeves while saying, "S---."

The projectiles collided with each and exploded, and afterwards, MH flew higher into the air and slammed himself down in the form of a fist that Focker avoided.

SMASH!

"S---." Focker shot out another energy ball at him, and MH eliminated the shot by slapping it away.

MH charged at him again and began attacking like crazy; trying his best to punch and poke him with his index finger, but Focker was able to avoid all the attacks swiftly. He suddenly lifted up his hand and a burst of energy came out and blasted MH backwards. "F---."

MH was unharmed by this attack though, and his finger glowed brightly and he jabbed at a very fast speed that produced multiple illusions. "Jab of Justice!" Focker was able to avoid the first couple of hits at first, but he eventually got lost within the fast jabbing speed and was hit multiple times and finally shot backwards.

He came to a stop and lifted both his hands and said, "S---." Energy balls shot out from his sleeves rapidly and very fast like a machine gun. MH flew across the place and through the air while Focker aimed at him. MH then spun like a drill and steer towards Focker. The Failure jumped out of the way and MH crashed through the floor.

CRASH!

Shortly after Focker landed, MH burst out from below him and gave him an uppercut that knocked him back. MH then spun around and opened his fingers wide and slapped down to crush him, but Focker escaped in time. MH didn't reach the floor entirely though; he stopped just short of the surface and suddenly charged at Focker and caught him within his grasp. MH tried to squeeze him to death, but he was force to let go when a burst of energy created by Focker appeared. "F---."

Focker made his move next. He moved at a fast speed around MH and left behind a trail of energy that encircled the Hand. "What's this?" he wondered.

"S---," Focker said, and then the ring shrunk and tried to bind him in between. It was too fast for MH to react and he was bind by the ring.

"Wha!"

"S---." Focker fired a rapid burst of energy at him and the Hand could do anything but shot.

BANG! POW! BANG!

The ring around MH disappeared and he flew back a couple of steps. "Boy… What a pain…"

The others were watching from the arena up in the air. "Master Focker is going to win," Kochou said.

"No, Master Hand will win! He is the strongest!" Pit told her.

"But I think Master Focker is winning from the looks of it."

"No! Master Hand will win for sure! You will see how strong he is!"

"MASUTA HAND!!!" shouted a loud voice that grabbed everyone's attention. They looked up at the sky and saw Crazy Hand charging down at high speed. "I AM HERE TO SAVEU YOU, MY LOVU!!!"

Focker got away fast to avoid the incoming Hand and CH punched straight into MH's palm, who stopped him with little effort. "What are you doing here?!" MH asked him.

"To support you, of course," he replied. "Don't worry; the Final Destination is safe even as we speak and nobody died."

-

Back on the FD…

"Time to show everyone that I'm no canon fodder character!" Waluigi said, sitting at the edge of the FD with a tennis racket on his hand. He spotted a scorpion scurrying past him, and he jumped on it and stomped it madly out of existence. "Haha! Nobody crosses my path and lives!"

-

"Ooooh… Scary!" CH said after hearing the situation from MH.

"He's definitely no pushover," MH concluded.

"So he's a piece of s--- and at the same a f---ed up dude…"

"We can take him out if we work together, so let's move out!"

Both the Hands charged out in separate directions and closed in on Focker from both sides, trying to crush him with a clapping attack. "F---," Focker said as he stretched both arms to both sides. Energy came out around his sleeves and he managed to halt the Hands from closing in on him and pushed them away.

After being pushed away, CH folded up into a fist and launched at Focker, but he got away and he punched into MH's palm instead. Both the Hands turned to him and fired bullets at him rapidly and Focker countered with several energy blasts that cancelled out the bullets.

As MH continued to fire bullets at him, CH stopped firing and flew at Focker from above and dropped down bombs. Focker tried to get away, but he got caught in the explosion from the bombs and the bullets somewhat, but still managed to avoid direct hit. MH charged at him right afterwards and Focker quickly lifted up his hand to block the incoming attack and flung him aside, but then CH dropped down on him without a warning and caught him in his grasp. "I got him!" CH shouted. "Now I'll squish him like a tomato!" Suddenly he was forced to open up when Focker created a burst of energy around him. "Ouchie!"

"Take this!" MH tossed himself at Focker in the form a fist. Focker quickly leaped up and planted his legs onto him and flipped off into the air, and while above MH, he pointed both hands downwards and fired energy balls rapidly while saying the s-word.

MH flipped around to him immediately and shot out laser beams from each of his fingers. The beams penetrated the energy shots and Focker zipped around with a fast speed to avoid them. He reappeared onto the floor next to MH and released a burst of energy from his hand to hit him. "F---."

MH acted fast and thrust his palm forward to counter the move. At the same time, CH also charged in from behind and both the Hands managed to smash Focker in between them.

SMAAAAAAAASH!!!

"Yeah! Get him!" TL cheered on from his floating arena.

When the Hands moved away, Focker moved back several steps and looked like he took heavy damage. "Well, looks like you can't keep this up any longer," MH said.

"The power of the s--- and the f--- knows no bounds," Focker said. "Do you want to s--- and then f--- first or do you want to f--- and then s--- first?"

"How about the both of them at the same time?" CH asked.

"You don't make any sense in what you say, but that doesn't matter. Let's end this sooner or later!" MH said. Both the Hands flew over to ram him, but Focker leaped up high and landed onto the top of a building.

"Final Transformation, The S--- and The F---," Focker said.

"Oh no, can that be…?" MH gasped.

A circle with a star drawn inside it appeared underneath Focker and red light shined out from the edge of the circle. Focker slowly sank down into the star and disappeared while red light continued to give off from the edge of the circle.

"What's happening?" Pit wondered.

"Master Focker is transforming now," Kochou explained to him. "I think your master is pretty much screwed already. Nothing can save them."

The light became brighter and flare-like aura burst out around the circle. "The power level…" MH said in shock.

"Is over 9000!" CH screamed.

"Hahahahaha!!!! You guys are so f---ed up now!" shouted a loud voice suddenly. A figure started to rise out of from the star drawn in the circle. It was a skeleton cloaked in brown and he wielded a massive scythe that was dyed with red. A grim reaper, you can say…

The eyes of the new skeleton being turned to the Hands and he said in a loud demonic voice, "Hahahaha! I hope you enjoyed the brawl earlier, you s---heads! Now the real f---ing battle shall f---ing begin!"

"Yes, the real battle has begun," MH said. "And we will destroy you!"

The Hands dashed over to get him, but then Focker zipped past them in the blink of an eye and they were knocked aside with a slash mark across their palms. "F---ing Fast Dasher!"

"Ah! What the?!" CH cried.

"He's fast!" MH said. He pointed a finger at Focker and fired bullets rapidly.

"Spinning Piece of S---!" Focker spun his scythe in his hand rapidly and a large propeller made of fire was shot out, and it easily grazed through the bullets. MH quickly moved away to avoid it, but to his surprise, the propeller turned around went after him!

"What?!" He quickly moved away again to avoid it and fired at the propeller, but all the bullets were destroyed when they came in contact. "Dammit!"

"I'll get it!" CH shouted. "Raaaaaa!" He tossed himself at the propeller and spun like a drill. When the hit each other, the propeller exploded and CH went through it mostly unharmed, saved for being scorched somewhat. "Yippee! I did it!" But Focker suddenly appeared behind him.

"Watch out!" MH shouted to him.

"Uh? AH!" CH had no time to do anything as he was slashed across the back by Focker's scythe and crashed onto the floor.

"Are you all righ?" MH asked as he went up to him.

"You're not grandpa?" CH replied.

"Good to see that you're all right."

Focker appeared above them and raised his scythe, ready to bring it down on them. "Good-bye, you s---head f---ers!"

"HIYA!!!" TL shouted as he jumped down from above with his sword raised. Focker turned around fast and swung his scythe and knocked TL by the sword and he fell to the side. "You're my opponent!"

"Don't!" MH said to him. "He's too dangerous for you to deal with!"

"Hey you! It's equivalent to killing yourself if you try to fight Master Focker in his current state!" Katsura shouted to TL.

"Don't underestimate me!" TL said. "Here I come!" He ran towards Focker with his sword gripped in his hand.

SLASH!!

"YAAAA!!!" TL was sent flying back and there was a slash mark across his body. "Ugh… Gah!"

"Hahahaha! You got f---ed up, s---head!" Focker laughed.

"How dare you?!" MH tried to slap Focker, but he jumped up into the air to avoid it.

"There is nothing you piece of s--- can do to f--- me! You shall be thought a motherf---ing lesson for trying to disturb the master's f---ing awesome plan to create a f---ing perfect world! Die and f---ing go to hell!" Focker lifted up his scythe and was going to bring it down on him again when suddenly.

CLANG!

It was Mewtwo that showed up and used his 2nd Level Psychic Spoon in its knife form to block the attack. "Mewtwo!" MH said.

"I sensed danger, so I came," he said.

Focker moved back a couple of steps and said, "Makes no difference! No matter how many s---heads show up, you will still all be royally f---ed!"

"The First Failure in his Final Transformation…" Mewtwo thought. "Surely a formidable opponent…"

"Be careful… He fights using the legendary Power of the S--- and the F---," MH warned him.

"So there are still people who harness these powers… This will be interesting."

"I will show you f---ing helpless you s---heads are! F---ker Sucker!" Focker spun his scythe his in hand very fast and it created a suction effect that tried to pull them in.

"Watch out!" MH cried, trying to fight against the current.

Mewtwo was pulled forward by the current, and he desperately moved backwards and at the same time stuck out his weapon. The blade of the weapon came in contact with the spinning scythe and the sound of clashing roared throughout the place. "Psycho Cutter!" Mewtwo shouted, and he forcefully swung his knife in a diagonally upward angle.

CLANG!!!

This flinched Focker and he moved back several steps. "Why you s---head?!" he shouted angrily.

"Kinesis!" Mewtwo shouted as he threw his weapon at him. Focker flew out of the way and the attack missed, but the weapon returned to Mewtwo's hand afterwards.

"F---ing Fast Dash!" Focker shouted, and he zipped in Mewtwo's direction at a very fast speed. Mewtwo held up his weapon in time and managed to block the attack and they pushed around to overcome each other.

"Hiya!" MH used this opportunity to charge at Focker to punch him.

Focker quickly raised his free hand and shouted, "F---!" A powerful burst of energy came out and MH was blown back.

"Whoa! I forgot he still has this technique!"

"Ha!" Mewtwo pushed Focker back and put aside his weapon and quickly charged up a shadow ball to throw it. Focker easily knocked the shadow ball away however.

"Your s---ty peashooter cannot do any f---ing thing to me!" he said. Suddenly, a light arrow shot down from the air and caught him in the head. "Ya!"

"I'm here to challenge you too!" Pit shouted. He jumped off from the arena and flew at him.

"Hey! Don't overdo yourself!" Kochou said to him.

"You will f---ing pay for this, f---er!" Focker said angrily, and he jumped at Pit.

"Here he comes…" Pit thought with a gulp. He readied his blades defensively to take on him, but CH suddenly showed up in front of Pit.

"Bang! Bang!" CH pointed his index finger at the incoming Failure and fired bullets rapidly at him, but Focker easily knocked them away without stopping at all. "Uh oh…"

SLAAAAASH!!!

"AYEE!!!" CH fell back and hit Pit, and they both fell down onto the floor.

"Ow… You're on me… Are you all right, Mr. Crazy Hand?" Pit asked, trying to get out from underneath CH.

"Crazy!" MH flew over to his fallen brother and said to him, "Hang in there! We'll get doc to fix you up later!"

CH shot straight up and said, "Nah, this is nothing. There are no beloved women around to witness me dying in a dramatic manner, so there's no point in dying now."

"Thanks goodness you're all right…"

Mewtwo and Focker fought with each other using their respective weapons. After striking back and forth enough times, they moved back from each other and Mewtwo pointed one hand at him and shot out a wave-like beam. "Psywave!"

"Spinning Piece of S---!" Focker spun his scythe to create the energy propeller. Both projectiles hit each other and grinded against each other for a while and then exploded.

Then Mewtwo appeared from behind the explosion and then shot out an eye beam at the Failure. "Psybeam!"

"S---ty Slicer!" Focker slashed his scythe downward and shot down a crescent-shaped beam. The beam went in between the eyes and hit Mewtwo in between his eyes. "Hahaha!!! You got f---ed!" But to his surprise, Mewtwo disappeared in a puff of smoke upon getting hit! "What the f---!?"

Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared next to him and he slashed the Failure across the side of the body with his blade.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"GAAAAA!!"

"What you hit just now was a Substitute clone," Mewtwo explained. "I sent it out during the explosion and the real me ran to the side while you were focusing on the fake one."

"I'll f---ing kill you!" Focker shouted.

"Get him!" shouted both the Hands.

"Eh?" Focker turned around just in time to witness both of them charging straight at him like a fist, but he had no time to make a move and was instead forced to experience a beating of his lifetime as the Hands punched him rapidly over and over without mercy.

SMASH POW WHACK POW CRASH BAM WHAM CONK POW SMASH CRASH BASH WHAM!!!!!!!

"YEOW! YEOW!! OW!!! STOP!!! AH!!! OW!!!"

Both the Hands pulled and then charged forward in the fastest speed possible. "Dragon Punch!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Focker flew across the place and all the way off the building and flew into the distance and disappeared over the horizon. "What?!" Kochou and Katsura both gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah! We got him!" MH said, giving CH a high five.

"We did it… We defeated the strongest Failure…" Pit said.

"No… It's not over yet…" Mewtwo told everyone. They all looked into the direction Focker flew to and saw him flying back at a fast speed.

"Why you piece of f---ers f---ing treat me like this?!" he shouted with rage. "I WILL F---ING KILL YOU ALL!!! DIE!!!! YOU F---ING S---HEADS!!!!"

He rose into the air and raised his scythe. "F---ing Open Up!" A portal opened up in the air above him and it showed space-like scenery within it. It was as if this portal is an entrance to another dimension.

"What the…?" Mewtwo said in awe.

"Oh no… That move…" Katsura said with a look of horror on her face.

"Raining S--- of Doom!" Focker shouted, bringing down his axe. The moment he did, thousands of energy beams rained down from the portal and crashed into the floor like giant spears.

"Watch out!" MH cried. The Smashers and they Hand ran around for life to avoid getting hit by the falling energy beams, but they were soon unfortunate enough to get struck. "AH!!!!

The deadly rain continued for a while. When it finally ended, there were holes found all over the floor and the Smashers were seen lying injured badly on the floor.

"Ow…" cried CH.

Focker laughed loudly and said, "Hahahaha! This is what you s---heads deserve!"

"We're not done… yet…" Mewtwo said, standing back up. "Recover!" Light appeared around Mewtwo and his injuries were healed somewhat. "The damage taken was too much… Even after using Recovery, I still cannot heal half of my condition."

"This will make you feel the f---ing pain!" Focker said. "F---ing Dangerous Slash!" He slashed down his scythe really hard and released a cutting wave.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

A good chunk of the building was sliced off and it plummeted to the bottom. "Master Focker… I think this is too much…" Katsura said to him.

"I don't f---ing give a s---!" Focker replied harshly. "I'm so f---ing mad now that I want to f---ing kill them and slice them into f---ing pieces!"

"Your rage will get the best of you!" Mewtwo said. He got his weapon and flew towards Focker and they both clashed blades together.

"You cannot f----ing defeat me!"

As the two pushed against each other, Pit shot a light arrow that struck Focker from behind. "Ya!" He lost his grip on his scythe as the result and Mewtwo knocked it up high into the air and then slashed across his body.

SLASH!

MH flew into the air and caught the scythe by its handle while it was still spinning, and then he brought it down on Focker as fast as he could. "Have a taste of your own medicine!"

Focker looked up but couldn't act in time and…

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

There was silence for a short while as MH brought the axe down through Shat Focker. Suddenly, Focker's body split in half diagonally. "F--- IT!!!! S------------------------------------------------------------------!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

The scythe that MH was holding also disappeared as a result of Focker's death. "At last…" he said weakly.

Kochou and Katsura were both very shocked to see what happened. "Master Focker is defeated…?!" Kochou said in unbelief.

"Impossible!" Katsura gasped.

MH and Mewtwo floated down the floor and panted heavily from exhaustion and the wounds they received from the rough battle. "That was a good job, guys…" MH said.

"I'm glad… I helped…" Pit said, and then he collapsed onto his knees.

"The strongest Failure has been defeated…" Mewtwo said. "But no… I can tell that the toughest battle… has yet to come…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**As the climax draws near, the merging of Everything and Gamfax draws near completion also. Can Ike defeat Smelton in time and stop such thing from happening?  
**_**Next chapter: I Fight For the World! Ike vs. Smelton!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

It doesn't matter even if you know what to do. This guy is in charge of everything and he will decide what you should do for you.


	40. Ike vs Smelton

**Chapter 40  
I Fight For the World! Ike vs. Smelton!**

**

* * *

  
**

Inside the flying fortress…

"What were they doing?! How can they miss you out?!" Smelton said with disbelief upon seeing Ike.

"I didn't run to anyone for your record," Ike told him. "I was simply wandering through the place when suddenly I found the whole place up in air already."

"That was lucky of you, but it matters not! Gamfax is currently in the process of merging with Everything and it is near completion rate even as we speak!"

Ike raised his sword and said, "I'll have to stop it right now then!" And he rushed forward.

Smelton got out a small cube from his pocket and flicked it into the air, and the cube started to expand in size. "What?!" Ike gasped. The cube kept on growing and it devoured by Ike and Smelton with it.

"Uh? Where is this?" Ike wondered, looking around the place. All he could see was a seemingly endless span of void and the only person with him was Smelton. "What is this?!"

"We are now inside the Void Cube," Smelton explained. "It takes place in a 4th dimensional space that has no contact with the outside. There is nothing you can do until the cube's effect dies out. And by then, the merging process will be complete."

"I'm not going to stay here forever! Get me out of here at once!"

"That I will not allow! The deity that will create the perfect world shall come to rise soon and nothing can stop the destruction of the world!"

"I'm not letting you get away with this!"

"Why do you fight to protect a world that is trapped within sin? The new world I am creating will solve all the flaws this current world has. Isn't that a better idea?"

"But you said nobody but you and your men are entering it, therefore it does not sound like a good idea to me!"

"It is a must to clear the root of evil in order to maintain eternal peace. So long as anyone in this world remains, old mistakes will rise again."

"For that reason, I am stopping you! There are many innocent people out there and they do not deserve to be punished unfairly like this!"

"Sacrifices are necessary for the greater good, so this cannot be helped."

"Enough talk! If you will not listen, I'll have to use force on you! Prepare yourself!"

"Very well, I will also use force to bring sense into your head if words will not work," Smelton said, taking out his Soul Cutter sword.

"Hai!" Ike ran forward and swung down his Ragnell forcefully, and Smelton easily blocked it by holding up his sword horizontally.

CLANG!

Ike pulled back and tried to strike him from below, but it was also blocked out in a similar fashion. Ike pulled back and tried multiple times to hit him, but each hit was blocked effortlessly by Smelton. "Is this the best you've got?" Smelton asked. He swung his sword that Ike blocked but he was pushed back a couple of spaces.

"Take this then!" Ike's sword released blue light and when he swung it, he shot out a beam.

"Uh?" Smelton quickly deflected the beam with his sword. "Now that's something special. I take you do not have an ordinary sword."

"This sword is blessed by the goddesses since ancient times," Ike explained to him. "It has great powers strong enough to strike down anything!"

"That is interesting. Let us see if it can cut its way through this fight!"

"You asked for it!" Ike shot out more sword beams, but Smelton was able to block every single one of them.

Smelton chanted some sort of incantation (not bothering saying it out since I forgot most of them) and shot out some sort of energy out from his fingers at him. Ike ran to the side to avoid it and then and he charged at him from aside and slammed down his magically enhanced sword. Smelton hopped out of the way in time and countered by swinging his sword too, but Ike blocked it and they pushed against each other.

"Whether or not you defeat me, it will not make a difference!" Smelton said to him. "By the time this has ended, the deity will be created!"

"We'll see about that! It's better to do something than to do nothing!" Ike replied.

They lifted their swords against and hit each other before hopping back several steps. Ike lifted his sword and stabbed it into the ground, causing a line of explosion traveling towards Smelton. "Drain everything!" Smelton said, and his sword started to wobble as if it has a life of its own. He pointed his sword at the incoming fire and amazingly, the fire were absorbed into the sword!

"What?!" Ike gasped.

"The released state of my Sword Cutter can absorb energy of any kind, and I have just absorbed your attack!" Smelton explained to him. "And I'll show you what I can do with it after absorbing it!" He slammed his sword down to the ground and the same kind of explosion came out towards Ike!

"What?!" Ike quickly got out of the way to avoid the incoming attack. "Take this then!" This time he fired the sword beam, but it was also absorbed by the Soul Cutter when it hits its blade.

"And take it back!" Smelton swung his sword to shoot back the beam to him.

Ike once again avoided it and said, "Looks like projectiles will not work. I'll take on you from close range then!"

"You have not seen everything this can do just yet!" Smelton said to him. As Ike ran towards him, Smelton pointed his sword at him and the blade extended forward.

"Eh?!" Ike ducked down fast and the blade went over him and he stepped aside. To his surprise, the blade did a u-turn to him again and he moved away once again. "What the?!"

The sword returned to its normal length in Smelton's hand. "It has properties similar to that of rubber, but is still sharp like a real blade. I can fight at both close and long range using this!" He lifted his sword and swung it forward and the blade extended again.

Ike attacked the incoming sword and clashed against it multiple times, and then the blade started to circle around him. "What the?!" Ike said, looking around.

The blade circles around him about three times and made a spiral around him before shooting at him. He quickly blocked it with the flat part of the Ragnell, but the blade kept on jabbing him, so he had to block it over and over. "Dammit! No space to move out!" he thought as he looked at the spiraling blade around him. He quickly ducked down and the blade went over him, and out of desperation, he stabbed his sword into the ground. "Eruption!"

The explosion occurred but they were instantly absorbed by the blade around him. "That was a mistake," Smelton said. The eruption immediately returned, this time blowing Ike.

BAAAAAANG!!!!!

"AH!!!"

After he was burned by his own attack, the blade returned to its normal state, but then Smelton thrust it forward again and this time managed to stab him in the right shoulder. "AAAHH!!!"

Smelton pulled back his sword and said, "Now you see that you are helpless before me!"

"It's not over yet…" Ike said, panting heavily from the wound. "I can still fight, and I'm not planning to show sympathy to you anymore!"

"I do not plan on showing a sinner like you any sympathy either!"

"You!" Ike shot up and swung his sword at him but it was blocked. They clashed against each other for a while and then Ike hopped back and took a second to take a running start at him, hitting him with a rushing sword swipe. The moment Smelton blocked this attack, Ike rolled to the side and slashed from them.

"Uh?!" Smelton quickly hopped out of the way and managed to avoid the attack in time, and then his sword extended to him again. Ike held up his sword defensively but the blade wrapped itself around the blade of his sword.

"What are you doing?!" Ike said while struggling to pull back his sword. He then saw bluish energy traveling along the blade of the Soul Cutter.

"I'm absorbing the magical properties of your sword and use it for myself!" Smelton explained. After he was done, the blade unwrapped itself and returned to its normal length.

"Stop stealing other people's things!" Ike swung his sword to shoot out the beam, but Smelton also did the exact same move with his Sword Cutter thanks to absorbing from the Ragnell. Both the beams are equally strong however, so they cancelled out each other when collided.

Ike ran up to him and stabbed his sword into the ground before him and an explosion occurred. Smelton hopped back in time and when he landed, he moved forward and stabbed his sword into the ground too to create another explosion. Ike jumped up as high as he could to avoid it and thrust his sword down on him. Smelton held up his sword to avoid it, but when the tip of the Ragnell touched the blade of the Soul Cutter, an explosion occurred and Smelton was blown back by surprise.

BANG!

"What?!" he said in shock.

"The explosion doesn't always have to be pulled off on the ground!" Ike said. He landed from his jump and zipped at him very fast. "Quick Draw!"

Smelton quickly blocked the attack, but it was very fast and he slid back from the attack even though he blocked it. "If you can do that, I don't see why I can't do that either!" Smelton said. He crouched down somewhat and the dashed forward at the same speed as Ike.

Ike quickly blocked the attack and they pushed against each other very hard. Ike pulled back his sword again and slammed it against the Soul Cutter, once again creating another explosion that rocked Smelton and he slid backwards, and Ike proceeded to run at him again.

Smelton swung his sword to unleash the beam, but nothing came out. "Damn! Ran out!" he gasped. "Ah!" This allowed Ike to strike him down.

"Got you!" he said.

"Good job on inflicting harm on me, but it's not going to change anything!" Smelton said, and he stabbed his sword into the ground.

Ike got into awareness, but suddenly, the blade shot out from the ground behind him and stabbed him in the back. "AAAAH!!!"

"I will absorb your health to heal my injuries! This is what my Soul Cutter is capable of!" Smelton said. Energy passed down the blade and traveled to the hilt of the sword and through Smelton's arm, and his wound was seen slowly recovering. The blade pulled itself out of Ike's body, but there were no visible injuries on him at all. Ike, however, felt weaker than before.

"Ugh…" He felt his hand around his back but didn't touch any blood. "What…?"

"When used for absorbing power, the Soul Cutter cannot inflict physical pain," Smelton explained. "You only felt weaker because some of your life force was passed down into me!"

"That sounds just like something I can do," Ike said. "I'll show you if you want to! Aether!" He threw his sword above Smelton and ran to jump at it. Grabbing it by the hilt, Ike did a dropping slam onto Smelton from above. Smelton blocked it wish his sword and pushed him away. "Tsk!"

"I will not give you a chance to do anything! Take this!" Smelton swung his sword and its blade extended forward like a whip. Ike quickly jumped out of the way and then blocked the incoming attacks. The blade wrapped itself around the Ragnell and began absorbing its magical properties again. Ike quickly rushed towards Smelton with his sword still bound, but Smelton's sword pulled him back and then tossed him across the place as if it has a life of its own.

"Ah!"

"Have a taste of your own attacks!" Smelton swung his sword to shoot out the same type of projectiles as the Ragnell and Ike quickly countered with the same move. After that, Ike ran at him again and pulled back his sword to ready for a blow. Smelton quickly stabbed the ground to create an explosion, but Ike stopped just in front of the explosion and even took a slight step back to avoid touching it, and then he swung his sword horizontally at Smelton. Smelton pulled himself back and the sword barely hit him by the neck. He pulled up his sword and it quickly wrapped itself around Ike.

"Hey! Let go!" he shouted. Smelton lifted Ike into the air and slammed himself around the place over and over.

SLAM! CRASH!

"OW! AH!!"

After slamming Ike around multiple times, the sword loosened the grip and he was flung across the place.

CRASH!

Smelton approached him and said, "Now you see how helpless you are before me. It is useless fighting against me! You cannot stop the creation of the perfect world any longer!"

"I will not give up here!" he replied angrily. "I will fight for the world!"

"Why are you fighting for a sinful world? It is no surprise if you are a sinner yourself!"

"Don't think that the whole world is really like you think!" Ike shot at him again and clashed blades rapidly with him. "Aether!" He then threw his sword into the air and Smelton was expecting him to jump up. But instead, Ike forced his way in between his legs and got behind him.

"What the?!" Smelton said in shock. He also tried to get his balance after Ike got through between his legs.

Ike jumped up from behind him and caught the Ragnell before it fell and then slammed it down fast. Smelton tried to move away, but he couldn't fully get away in time and was slashed down the right side of the body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"AAAAAH!!!"

Ike hopped back after landing from the jump and magical sparkles appeared around him and he looked a bit refreshed afterwards. "Let me tell you," Ike said. "The Aether also has the ability to absorb life force from its target and heal me, just like your Soul Cutter. You are not the only one who can do stuffs like that."

Smelton put his hand over his wound in pain and said, "I applaud you for this then. You truly fight with determination to put a halt to my plans. But you are not the only one fighting like that. I also fight with determination to unleash my plans! I will not allow anyone to stop me! I will make my ancestors' dreams be realized!"

"Do you really think your ancestors like the way you are doing things? I do not know the details, but from what the others told me, your ancestors wished to share to the whole world happiness and peace. What you are doing is different! You want to destroy everyone else and keep the happiness only to yourself and the people that are close to you! If you truly want to realize your ancestors' dream, you should not be thinking of destroying this world but instead share your plans for world peace with everyone!"

"My ancestors were mocked by people for their dreams, so humanity of this era is responsible for this! They rejected the happiness my ancestors wanted to give them, so why should they accept this happiness now? If they rejected it the first time, they will never get it! This is what they deserve for mocking my ancestors! You do not understand my family lineage, so you are in no place to say these!"

"Looks like there is no way convincing you now… I'll have to stop you by force for real!"

"And I will do the same thing!" Smelton lifted his sword before him and said, "I shall now show you the ultimate technique of the Death Gods! Bankai! Wrath of the God!" Immediately after saying this, his sword flashed brightly.

"What the?!" Ike gasped.

The sword continued to glow, but then it disappeared into thin air. Suddenly, a figure started to appear behind Smelton's back. It was a towering monster with a man's body, a bison's head, and wings of an eagle.

"What is… that…?"

"This was a god that the tribe my ancestors were part of used to worship," Smelton explained. "It was said to be a strict but honorable god that brings judgment upon the sinful ones. He will now bring judgment upon you!"

"Try me then!" Ike said, getting into defensive stance.

The god-like being reached over to Ike and slammed its massive fist at him. Ike lifted both hands and managed to push against the fist, despite its force and size. "Ngh!"

Smelton was amazed at Ike's feat of strength and said, "You have amazing superhuman strength!"

"Thanks for comment…" Ike said. "Ngh!" But obviously, he was struggling very hard to hold up against it.

"But you cannot hold this up forever! You shall now face your judgment!"

The being pulled back its fist and then grabbed Ike using both its hands. "What?! Hey! Let go!" Ike cried, struggling to break free from its grasp. Electricity surged out from the hand of the being and zapped him.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

After zapping him for a few seconds, the being raised its arm and a lightning bolt came down and zapped Ike even more, and then the being slammed him incredibly hard onto the ground.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!

Ike was badly burned from the lightning bolt and was lying on the ground, looking almost dead. "You are deemed a sinner," Smelton said. "This is your judgment!" The giant being faded out of existence and the Soul Cutter reappeared on Smelton's hand again. He turned around and began to walk away. "The expiration for the Void Cube should end very soon. Everything and Gamfax should be merged together by now too! Now the creation of the Perfect World has drawn nearer and nearer! Nobody can stop me!" Then he thought he heard something, and he turned around and was shocked to see Ike on his knees. "What?! How can you be alive?!"

"That hurts a lot, jerk…" Ike said while giving him an evil-looking glare. "Now it's my turn…" He mustered all his strength to stand up, but then fell to his knees again.

"Ha! You do not have the strength fight back anymore!" Smelton said. "You might as well give up!"

"I will not give up… It is not my style to do so… I will fight to protect this world, my friends, and everyone in it! I will make you know that you are wrong all along! Hiya!" Ike ran up to Smelton, who got into defensive stance, and stabbed into the ground before him. Strangely enough, no explosion occurred.

There was a bit of silence and then Smelton said, "Lost all your strength to do what you…"

BAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Smelton was blown into the air by a sudden blast that came from below him.

"Hate to break your bubble, but I can delay the explosion too," Ike said with a smirk. "Aether!" He threw up his sword and slammed it down on Smelton from above and smashed him to the ground. After doing this, Ike's health was recovered a bit. "Feeling better than before now…"

Smelton got up and growled, "Why you?!"

"It's not over yet! Great Aether!" Ike said, and the Ragnell was then covered with fire as Ike swung it upwards at Smelton, who couldn't avoid this move and was knocked into the air. Ike jumped after him and began slashing the living daylights out of him in a spectacular fashion with fire and fierce wind circling around them.

SLASH HACK SLASH BASH SMASH SLASH!!!!!

Ike finally ended the attack by slamming him down onto the ground and it resulted in a massive explosion.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

At the same time, the effect of the Void Cube ended and the both of them popped back into the same room that they were originally in. Ike was panting out of exhaustion from performing such a powerful move while Smelton, all burned up and severely wounded, was lying on the floor. "I did… it…" Ike said while panting heavily. "I did it…"

Then a loud computerized voice spoke loudly, "Merging process one-hundred percent complete."

"Oh no!"

Smelton opened his eyes and looked at the Gamfax and smiled. "Haha… You are too late in the end… The merging has completed!"

The purple energy within the glass orb pulsated and burned brightly. "We are… We… We…" it said. Suddenly, light came out from the center of the energy and the silhouette of the Jewel of Power could be seen within it. Immediately, the whole place shook violently.

"What's happening?!" Ike gasped.

"Fufufufufu!"

"Who's laughing?" Ike turned to the Gamfax and saw that it was the evil energy laughing just now.

"Fufufufu! We are now enlightened!" Gamfax said. "Thanks to the power of the gods, Everything, we have gain knowledge and power beyond imagination! We are Gamfax and we shall pass judgment into this world!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Raise your hand if you thought that this chapter would be the final battle. Well, it should be obvious that it's not what you think since this story is coming from me. Now the most exciting parts of the story will truly come next…

Yeah, I would say Ike is on the same ranking as Ganondorf, Marth, Captain Falcon, and Mewtwo. I made him that powerful.

**Thanks to the merging with Everything, Gamfax has become enlightened and proclaimed itself to be the god that will bring judgment to the world. Is there anyway to stop this powerful god-like being?  
**_**Next chapter: The God of Evil, Gamfax! Unleash the Power of Chaos!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

No, I will not tell you anything. I will absolutely not tell you about my next story I am working on. No matter how much you beg me, I will never tell you what the next story is about! I will absolutely never in a million years reveal to you that my next SSB story is entitled Tangapolis: The Place Nobody Returned From. No, I will keep my mouth shut and not tell you anything! Never! No!


	41. Gamfax

**Chapter 41  
The God of Evil, Gamfax! Unleash the Power of Chaos!**

**

* * *

  
**

BOOM!

Samus looked at up at the sky and saw the cloud looking very dark. "Looks like rain is coming," she stated. Then without a warning, the whole place shook violently. "Whoa!"

"What now?!" Link said.

-

"Oh no… I'm too late…" Ike said with disbelief while looking at the evil energy.

"We have obtained great power," Gamfax said. "We will now pass on judgment to this world! The judgment that we have come to is that this world is unworthy of existing! This world, in summary, is crap! Everything in this world totally sucks and is pure garbage! Seeing this makes us furious; therefore, we will destroy this world and everyone in it and then create a better one! Everyone in this world shall be destroyed!"

"Yes! The dream has been realized!" Smelton said with excitement as he slowly got back up. "Destroy this sinful world and all the sinners in it and then create the perfect world where only peace exists!"

"Everyone! Everything! All that is in this world are not worthy of coming to the perfect world that we will create!" Gamfax continued. "We are the only ones worthy enough to live in the new world! Every single one of you standing before us must die for the sake of the perfect world!"

"But I created you! Without me, you would never be what you are today! I have the privilege to go to the perfect world too!"

"Silence, you faggot! When we said everyone, we really mean EVERYONE! And that means YOU!"

Smelton was shocked by this. "What are you talking about?! You can't be serious!"

"Looks like things didn't go as you planned it to be…" Ike thought.

"We shall now show you the power that we have obtained! All you sinners shall face judgment!" Gamfax said. The evil energy pulsated even more and began to grow in size. Soon it became too big for the glass orb to contain and cracks appeared on the surface of the orb.

"What are you doing?!" Ike said in shock.

The glass orb than shattered and then the evil energy was freed. It hovered in air and strands of energy similar to tentacles reached out all over the place and latched onto the walls and devices that were lying around. Meanwhile, the floor started shaking as if it has a life of its own.

"What the?!" Ike gasped.

The two of them could not maintain their balance and they were both tossed out of the room when the floor they were on lifted up, and then the door to the room closed up. "What are you doing?!" Smelton shouted, banging at the door. "I am your creator! You have no right to do this to me!"

"Shut up, you dickhead!" shouted back Gamfax.

"Well, your creation turned against you…" Ike said.

Smelton sunk to his knees and said, "This shouldn't be happening! This isn't part of my plan!"

The whole place was trembling violently and Ike said to him, "Are you going to stay here forever or what? I don't think it's safe to stand around here any longer. Get out of here now if you want to live on!"

-

Outside, the others also witnessed the violent shaking. "What is happening?!" Snake gasped.

"Is this place going to explode or what?!" G&W asked.

Then Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Pit, and Mewtwo appeared above them. The Hands were carrying Toon Link, Link, Samus, Wolf, Katsura, and Kochou with them. "Hey guys! Get on quick!" MH shouted to the ones still on the building.

"Are you sure we can fit on there?!" Dr. Mario yelled back.

"Just get on and think about that some other time!"

The remaining Smashers climbed aboard MH and they all took off from the shaking building. As they traveled past an entrance on the side of the building, Ike and Smelton came out from there. "Hey! It's Ike!" Link said. "When did you get here?"

"And eetz Smelton too!" Mario said.

"Master! You're all injured!" Katsura said to him. "What's happening?!"

"Gamfax has been enlightened by Everything…" he said. "But it's not under my control anymore! It's doing things on its own and it seems to have taken control of the entire fortress!"

"Well, that serves you right!" TL said to him.

"So have you regretted what you've done now that your creation is turning against you too?" Mewtwo asked Smelton.

Smelton gritted his teeth and lowered his head without replying a word.

"I take that as a yes…"

"What should we do with him?" G&W asked.

"Take him prisoner!" Snake suggested.

"Please, forgive our master for his wrongdoings…" Kochou pleaded to them.

"Why should we?"

"Pretty please…" Kochou looked up Snake with large and cute puppy eyes.

However, it had no effect on Snake as he remained having a stern expression. "No."

"Okay, we'll forgive him," Pit said.

"Hey!"

"Thank you!" Kochou said happily.

"Talk about this later! Let's just leave here first!" MH suggested.

"I'll carry you two," Mewtwo said. He formed a barrier around Ike and Smelton and they floated alongside Mewtwo. Using this method, everyone was able to get away.

-

Meanwhile, the Smashers that were on the ground were running from the fortress and towards the Final Destination. "I don't know what is happening, but that fortress looks like it will be collapsing on us!" Fox said as he ran while looking at the fortress, which indeed is dropping altitude.

"Have they done it?" Falco wondered.

"Just run and wonder about that later!" Captain Falcon suggested.

-

Back at the FD, the fortress was no visible. The force field that was making it invisible must've been turned off. "That's the fortress?" Popo asked.

"And it's floating in the sky too!" Luigi pointed out. "But it seems to be dropping altitude!"

"Hey, I think they're coming back too!" Zelda pointed out. Sure enough, they saw all their comrades running back to the scene, and the ones in the air were flying back too.

Eventually, everyone met with each other at the FD again. Peach tossed herself at Mario and embraced him and said, "I'm so glad you're all right, Mario!"

"Hey! Hug me too!" Bowser said to her.

As Wario walked forward, Waluigi approached and greeted him, "Wassup?"

"Had some neat beatings of my lifetime," he replied.

"What exactly is happening?" Olimar asked.

"Long story short," Ike replied. "Gamfax has merged with Everything, but it is not following Smelton's order and is doing things on its own."

"Hey! You're that bad guy!" Dedede said, pointing to Smelton. "I ought to give you punishment right now!" He raised his hammer to ready to hit him, but Mewtwo held his arm in front of him.

"He has regretted what he's done," Mewtwo told him. "He wants to stop Gamfax just as much as us."

"What makes you think he is telling the truth?"

"Our master is really sorry for what he's done!" Katsura said to Dedede.

"And your angel friend said he'll forgive him too!" Kochou added. "Please forgive his crimes!"

"And who are you two?" Dedede asked.

"Mr. Smelton's followers," Pit replied.

"Enough of this!" MH said. "What we need to do now is figure out what to do with Gamfax."

BOOM!

"Eeks!" Luigi shrieked upon hearing the loud thunder and jumped into Ganondorf's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Coward…" he muttered.

"A storm is whipping up…" Red said.

"Sonic!" shouted a voice.

Sonic looked at the sky and saw a biplane approaching. "Hey Tails!" he replied.

The Tornado landed and Tails jumped off from it and ran up to the others. "I'm so glad you're all right, Sonic!" Tails said.

"You shouldn't be flying in a stormy weather like this, buddy," Sonic said to him. "It's too dangerous."

"I couldn't stop worrying about you, so I came over."

"Hey everyone! Look!" DK shouted, pointing to the fortress.

Everyone turned to look at the flying fortress, which had already landed back onto its original location on the ground. Purple electric currents came out from all around the central base and zapped various locations of the base. Slowly, parts of the base started to break apart from each other and hovered into the air.

"What's happening…?" Roy asked.

The central fortress also started to break apart and rearranged itself. The purple electric currents were like giant tentacles as it picked up each of the flying pieces and pulled it to the central fortress, which had now arranged itself to look like the torso of a giant robot. More pieces began to merge with the body until it took the form of…

"The Devil Transformer?!" Ness gasped.

Sure enough, the entire fortress had transformed into what looks like a replica of the Devil Transformer used by Pokey. Except this one was much, much larger and also more intimidating-looking. It has massive arms that almost reached the ground and several sharp spikes lined down along the sides of the arms and reached all the way to the shoulders. Its face cannot be described so easily, but let's just say that it looks like something taken out of Gundam and its eyes were glowing with purple light. Not every single part of the body is covered with armor however, especially at the joints as there was nothing but purple electrical energy connecting the limbs together. The biggest difference is that it does not have legs. Instead, its body disappeared at the waist, which looks like it is part of the ground.

"My god…" CF said.

"I can't believe it…" Samus said in shock. "It has totally taken over the fortress and turned it into its own body!"

The giant robot looked around the place and then said loudly, "We are the incarnation of the minds of all Gamfax users! We represent their thoughts and feelings towards the world! It is a feeling of hatred, spite, jealously, rage, and cruelty! We are the living hell! We are Gamfax!"

"It's true… When I merged it with Everything, I also downloaded the programming code for the Gamfax website into it…" Smelton confessed.

"And you have created a monster like this as a result… Good job for you…" Snake said sarcastically.

"This world we have deemed full of trash and is worthless!" Gamfax continued. "We cannot bear to see this world working the way it is any longer! We shall destroy this world and then create the perfect world that only we are worthy of existing in! Those who come against us shall die!" As the giant robot said this, the storm became even stronger and rain started to pour down while the wind howled.

"How are we going to destroy that thing…?" Luigi said. "It's like a hundred times bigger than the one Pokey used…"

"I agree… This is a bit too much…" Pikachu said.

"We can't let it do whatever it wants though!" Young Link said.

"I'm with you, but I really do think that it is not something we can easily destroy…" MH said. "If Everything is said to be left behind by the gods, then we are basically fighting a god now…"

Mario then walked before everyone and turned to his comrades and said, "We must not-a give up! Even eef da enemy eez huge, we cannot give up like-a theez!"

"But how are we going to take on that monster?!" Diddy asked. "My legs are trembling already!"

"There must-a be some way!"

"And I've just thought of some way already!" Sonic said, walking up to where Mario is.

"What are you going to do?" CF asked.

Sonic turned his head to them and smiled. Tails immediately knew what he was talking about and said, "That's it! The Chaos Emerald!"

"Yep! Time to release the power of Chaos and go super again!" Sonic said, giving a thumb up.

"The Chaos Emeralds…" MH said. "I've heard of its power but never actually got to see it…"

"Well, you're going to see it right now!" Sonic said, and then he closed his eyes and gripped his fists tightly and started to concentrate his thoughts on the emerald. Then a door on the FD opened and all seven emeralds floated out, each of them glowing brightly in their own colors.

"What's happening?!" Parry said in shock.

"They're beautiful!" Peach exclaimed.

The emeralds floated over to Sonic and circled around him very fast. Light began to appear around Sonic and then in a blinding flash…

"Whoa! It stings!" Ganondorf said, shielding his eyes.

Sonic was no longer in his usual blue skin color, but rather, he was glowing with a golden color and his quills were standing up. As he floated a couple of feet in the air, gold sparkles came out all around him. "What happened…?" Lucas asked.

"It's Super Sonic!" Tails exclaimed!

"So this is the power of the Chaos Emeralds…" MH said in awe.

Sonic smiled and gave another thumb up, but then he heard Mario crying. He turned to him and saw the emeralds circling him too. "Uh?"

"Mamamia! What-a eez happening?!" Mario said in shock. He slowly floated into the air and his body glowed brightly too.

"What?! It can't be!"

When the blinding flash disappeared, Mario was now dressed in gold and silver overalls. His suspenders were silver and his shirt was gold, as well as his hat. He also sported a golden cape on his back. Mario looked at his new outfit and said, "Mamamia! I don't-a believe eet!"

"I don't believe it too!" Tails said in shock. "This is the first time I've seen a human harnessing the power of the Chaos Emeralds!"

"They say only chosen people can harness their power," Sonic said. "Guess you are one of those chosen people."

"Or maybe it's because of Mario's determination and bravery he showed earlier," MH said. "His attitude proved admirable to the emeralds, and thus they lend their powers to him too."

"Wow! You're so amazing, brother!" Luigi said to Mario.

"Man! You always get the good things!" Bowser complained.

Sonic motioned for Mario to come over and said, "C'mon! Two is better than one! Let's take on that creep together and save the world!"

"Okey-dokey!" Mario said, and he flew over to Sonic and the both of them went higher into the air.

"We're counting on you!" MH shouted to them. "Show that god poser what you've got!"

"Be careful out there, Mario!" Peach called out.

"Sonic! Be careful!" Tails called out.

Gamfax saw the two shining figures from afar and said, "Anyone who dares oppose us shall face judgment! You will go to hell for your sins!"

As Super Sonic and Super Mario hovered in the air, looking at Gamfax, the storm reached to an even stronger level and the lightning flashed behind them for epic effect. "Are you ready, Mario?" Sonic asked him.

"Yes!" Mario replied. "Let's-a go!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I've been waiting to post this chapter for some time now, and I'm glad it's out! Yes, the battle of the supers and Gamfax is on! Obviously I made up the concept of having Mario being transformed by the Chaos Emeralds. I hope you do not have any problems with that. I figured that it wouldn't be fair for Sonic to hog the spotlight in the final battle. Why not let two of the most well known video game mascots take on the ultimate evil? Definitely a good idea to take on the ultimate villain of the trilogy!

**The ultimate super battle is on! It's Super Sonic and Super Mario against Gamfax! The epic battle in the storm will determine the fate of the world! Live and Learn!  
**_**Next Chapter: Clash of the Super Beings! The Epic Battle against Gamfax!**_


	42. Battle against Gamfax

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: About the current events in the One Piece manga… Is it happening right now in your stories too?  
**Game2002**: My stories have no relations to OP at all, save for using its characters. What happens in OP or any other series have absolutely no relations to my story series. I thought I pointed this out before.

**JakeCrusher**: Why make Mario and Sonic fight the main villain if Captain Falcon is your favorite character?  
**Game2002**: I did so because Mario and Sonic are two characters that defined video gaming industry, so it fits very well for them to accomplish something big rather than CF, who is basically unknown in video gaming industry. Plus, I don't want to show too much favoritism on my favorite character. And what did you mean by digressing exciting chapters?

**Chapter 42  
Clash of the Super Beings! The Battle against Gamfax!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: Live and Learn (oh yes!)**

Sonic and Mario, in their super forms, shot straight at Gamfax and readied to take on him. "Time to put an end to you!" Sonic said to Gamfax.

"You shall die for coming against us!" Gamfax said angrily. The giant mechanical being lifted and slammed down its hand on them. Sonic easily got away, but Mario was hit and he crashed down onto the sand below.

CRASH!

"Whoa! Are you all right?" Sonic called out to Mario.

Mario pulled his face up, coughed out sand, and said, "Mamamia… All right-a… I'm still not-a used to theez…"

"You'll get used to this soon. Plus, you're more or less invincible in this form, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt. Let me show you how things work!" Sonic turned to Gamfax and charged straight at him. "Hey there, ugly!"

He dashed straight into Gamfax's face and smacked it really hard and went past it. "Why you?!" Gamfax shouted as it turned it head 180 degrees to face Sonic. Sonic dashed at it again and gave a kick to its face.

POW!

"Ha! How'd you like that?" Sonic asked him. "Here's even better!" Sonic flew in quick circles around Gamfax and then dashed into its head constantly, battering it over and over.

"Why you asshole!" Gamfax shouted with fury as it swung its hand around to shoo him away. After Sonic moved away, Gamfax delivered a punch that Sonic once again avoided, and then the super hedgehog charged into its head and bashed it again.

"Ha! You're too slow!" Sonic taunted.

"You will die!" Several openings appeared all over Gamfax's body and a large amount of missiles shot out and they all went after Sonic.

"Whoa! Got to go!" Sonic quickly moved farther and flew around gracefully to avoid the missiles and caused many of them to crash into each other. There was one missile about to hit him, but he bashed into the missile and sent it flying into Gamfax, hitting it in the body.

"Why you?! We are furious now!" Gamfax lifted both its hands and tried to clap Sonic in between, but once again missed.

"You're probably the easiest opponent I've faced in this form so far!" Sonic stated, and then he saw Mario flying up. "Hey Mario!"

"Let-a me try!" he said. Mario flew towards Gamfax and pulled back his fist. "Here I come!" Gamfax also attacked by throwing a punch. When both their fists came in contact with each other, there was a slight halt in both sides but then Gamfax easily overpowered Mario and sent him flying backwards. "Mamamia!"

Mario quickly came to a halt and faced Gamfax again. He opened his hand and to his surprise, a large golden fireball shot out, hitting Gamfax in the chest. "Whoa!" he said in shock.

"Hey! That's cool!" Sonic said to him.

Mario smiled and said, "I'll use theez then!" He flew up higher than Gamfax and then started throwing multiple golden fireballs at it.

Gamfax protected itself from the projectiles using its arms. "Take this, fatass!" Then its eyes shot out a pair of eye beams.

"Whoa!" Mario quickly flew down low to avoid it and then continued shooting fireballs.

"Ha!" Sonic charged straight at Gamfax's body and rammed it in the chest using his head really hard and then he punched and kicked it rapidly. Sonic ended the combo by flying up and giving an uppercut to the bottom of the head, causing the body to bend back from the impact.

"Argh! We are angry now!" Gamfax shouted in frustration. It spread out both its hands and its body started spinning in full 360 degrees circles. Both Sonic and Mario was smacked by the arms and were knocked off farther into the air.

"Ow! But that doesn't hurt actually!" Sonic said.

Gamfax stopped spinning and cupped its hands in front of itself together and formed a purple energy ball. "Eat this!" When the energy ball was large enough, the robot hurled it at them.

Both Sonic and Mario moved to the side and the energy ball flew past them. "Ha! Missed!" Sonic taunted.

Gamfax lifted both its hands next and the tip of the fingers opened, and purple bullets began shooting out rapidly. "Whoa! This is crazier now!" Sonic said. The two super beings moved left to right to avoid getting shot, but Sonic was unfortunate enough to get shot and was blown back. "Yeow!"

"Mamamia!" Mario tried his best to avoid the bullets. When he was about to get hit by one, he quickly spun around and smacked the bullet with his cape, causing the bullet to fly back to Gamfax. It didn't do any good though.

"You do not know anything of our power!" Gamfax said. It pointed its right arm at Mario and the hand detached and shot forward, but it was still connected to the arm through a purple strand of energy.

"Wa!" Mario got hit right in the face by the massive fist and was thrown back very far. Sonic also flew back into the scene.

"I'm not done with yet!" Sonic said, and he headed straight for the chest to ram into it. The chest of the robot opened up and several wires shot out and restrained Sonic by his limbs to prevent him from moving. "What?!" Then electricity traveled down the wires and zapped him. "AHH!!!" Sonic struggled to free himself from the restraint, but it was useless.

"This is what you get for coming against us!" Gamfax said, pulling its hand back to its arm. The wires let go of Sonic, but he was instantly grabbed by the hand and lifted into the air to be squeezed. "If you think you can stop us from creating the perfect world, stop dreaming!"

As the hand tried to squeeze Sonic to death, Mario appeared from below and uppercut the arm, causing the hand to lose its grip on Sonic. Sonic escaped and then charged into Gamfax, striking it in the head over and over multiple times before flying in circles around it very fast, ending the orbits by smashing into the back of its head and knocking it forward. Mario then punched Gamfax in the face to knock it back again, and Sonic did the same thing, so the both of them punch Gamfax back and forth over and over.

"Haha! How'd you like that? Who says we cannot stop the perfect world from being created?" Sonic said.

"Right-a! So long-a as we work-a together, we can stop-a you!" Mario said.

"You fools!" Gamfax shouted angrily. It shot out an eye beam and spun its head in circles and both the heroes got away to avoid getting hit. The back of Gamfax opened and a couple of large missile shot up into the sky where they exploded, sending out thousands of small missiles in the direction of the heroes.

"Mamamia!" Mario gasped.

"That's no big deal!" Sonic said. When the missiles approached, he zoomed around swiftly and avoided every single one of them. Mario also tried to fly around to avoid them, but he wasn't as skilled Sonic, though he made up for it by using his cape to knock away some of the missiles.

Sonic then charged at a couple of missiles and gave it a roundhouse kick when near, and both those missiles flying towards Mario, who caught it and then dunked it onto Gamfax's head.

BANG!

Gamfax angrily raised its arms over its head and tried to smash them in between the hands, but they got away and flew to the same level as his face. Sonic made another attempt to dash into its face to hit. Gamfax tried countering with an eye beam, but Sonic avoided the eye beam and flew around it in circles and smashed Gamfax in between its eyes before moving back again.

"Take this, you douchebags!" Parts of Gamfax's body opened and small satellite-like devices flew out and fired at the two heroes.

"Haha! You think you can take on me with that?" Sonic zoomed through the place with the satellites chasing him and trying to shoot him down, but none of their aims were successful.

Mario, instead of running away, fought back against the satellites by burning them down with fireballs. A couple of satellites were smart enough to evade the fireballs, but when they got close to Mario, he punched them away.

The satellites continued to chase Sonic, and he turned around without a word and charged into them, causing them to go spinning into Gamfax, hitting it in the body. "Your turn again, big guy!" Sonic said, and he charged at Gamfax once again.

Gamfax lifted its right arm and its metallic skin around the arm suddenly fell off to reveal purple formless energy. The energy took the form of a sword and Gamfax swung it down on Sonic, who was hit and sent flying by it. He was electrocuted somewhat by the energy. "Ow! It actually burns!" Sonic said in shock, touching his arm in pain.

"Our power knows no bounds! No matter what power you have, we can still destroy you!" Gamfax said, swinging its energy sword at Sonic multiples to try and hit him.

Sonic kept on moving back until he was a safe distance, and then he charged forward again at a faster than usual speed and a golden aura appeared around him as the result. "Hiya!"

Metal pieces quickly formed around the energy sword again, changing Gamfax's hand back to normal, and then the robotic being threw its massive fist at him. Sonic and the fist came in contact and pushed against each other with great power. However, Gamfax prevailed and Sonic was blown away by the punch.

Mario flew to the bottom of the place and pulled up a large pillar from the ground and carried it into the air. It was only thanks to his super form that he was able to accomplish such feat. "Here we go!" Mario shouted. He carried it as high as he could and spun in circles with the pillar held tightly. After spinning enough times, he let go his fingers and the pillar was thrown towards Gamfax. Gamfax saw it coming however, and it easily caught and crushed the pillar with its hands. "Uh oh…"

"You think a piece of junk like that can on us? Don't make us laugh!" it said.

-

Meanwhile, the storm was already at its strongest point. Everyone else had already retreated into the FD, but there was a camera installed outside the FD and it was filming down everything that it saw, so they were able to know what was happening outside by looking at a monitor.

"Look at them fight…" Marth said.

"You can do it, Sonic!" Tails cheered on. "We believe you!"

"Mario! Destroy that monster and come back alive!" Luigi shouted.

As everyone was cheering for the two, Smelton, who was sitting at the back of the room with his two subordinates, said, "It's no use. Gamfax is now a god-like being. There is no way they can ever destroy a god."

"Well, isn't that such a killjoy," Ganondorf commented.

"You better not underestimate Sonic!" Tails said to Smelton. "He has been able to defeat almost every villain he came across using the power of Chaos Emeralds. This one will be no different too!"

"I trust in Mario!" Peach said. "Surely he can win this fight!"

"Much as I hate to say this, I admit Mario is one heck of an amazing guy when it comes to solving situations like this," Bowser said.

"Mario may not be the most powerful fighter I've seen," Master Hand added. "But he is one of the most determined hard-working one I've ever met. I have full trust in him that he will save the day, along with Sonic."

-

"You troublesome lot!" Gamfax shouted. He smashed his hands together to try and crush the two, but the attack missed.

Mario and Sonic flew up into the air to take a short break. "Da storm eez getting stronga!" Mario commented. "I cannot-a see very clearly like-a theez."

"Just a little more! We can defeat the Gamfax for sure!" Sonic said.

"If only we know what-a eets weak spot-a eez…"

"Hmmm… Maybe we should attack the spot where that glass orb thingy the energy is stored in is. But where? I have every reason to believe that it is inside the head, so let's aim for there!"

As the two of them charged down at Gamfax, the fingers of the large robotic being fell off, revealing the purple energy that took the form of sharp claws. When the two approached, Gamfax swung its newly created claws at them and it left behind a trail of energy when it was swung. They both got hit by it and were blown back.

"AH!"

"Die! Die! Die for your sins!" Gamfax said while swinging its claws over and over to hit them.

"Whoa! Be careful with that thing!" Sonic said while moving left to right and up and down to avoid getting claws.

Mario was unfortunate enough to get hit and fell towards the ground. "Mario!" Sonic gasped. "Whoa!" He quickly avoided another claw swipe and flew towards Sonic and caught him by the hands. "You all right?"

"I'm all right-a," Mario said. "Oh! Be careful!"

Gamfax changed one hand into an energy blade and then thrust it down on them. The two of them quickly swooped away and the blade stabbed into the ground. They flew towards the ground and grabbed a large piece of the architecture and carried it into the sky as high as they can. "Everything you try will be useless!" Gamfax said.

"I'll distract him!" Sonic said, and he charged at Gamfax as it slammed down its energy blade. Sonic lifted his hands and golden aura surrounded them and he was able to catch the blade with his hand using this! He tried his best to keep it up and shouted to Mario, "Throw it at him fast!"

"Okey-dokey!" Mario quickly carried the piece of architecture to a safer location and began swinging it in circles before throwing it, but the piece was blown away by an eye beam. "Oh no!"

"Nothing you try and work on us!" Gamfax said. It pulled up the energy blade again and slammed it, but Sonic got away this time. He made his way to Gamfax's face when the sword was still in the ground and punched it in the forehead as hard as he could.

POW!

Mario cupped his hands to charge up a fireball and fire a larger than usual one at the head too.

BANG!

"Argh! You nitwits are annoying us! It's about time you learn your lesson!" Gamfax roared angrily while swinging around its arms.

"Ha! You'll never get us with that!" Sonic said.

"We shall destroy you no matter what! Nobody can stop the destruction of this world!" Gamfax placed its hands in front of itself and charged up a dark energy ball. "This attack shall destroy you!" The energy ball kept on growing until it was about the size of an average bus, and Gamfax fired it at them.

Sonic held up his hands with were covered in golden aura and caught the energy ball with them and he mustered all his strength to push against the energy ball, which was also trying to push him away. "Ngh! Ungh!"

"Let-a me help-a you!" Mario said. He lifted one hand and a ball of golden fire was formed in his palm. He flew back quite a distance and then flew forward again at a very fast speed with that hand pointing before him.

"Hurry! I can't hold it up much longer!" Sonic cried, still trying to fight against the energy ball.

"Golden Firebrand!" Mario shouted. He slammed the palm containing the golden fire into the part of the energy ball above Sonic. When the two came in contact, the golden flame engulfed itself around the energy ball and then shot it back to Gamfax.

"What?!" Gamfax was blasted its very own energy ball.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!

"Argh! Why you?!"

"Cool move you got there!" Sonic commented, but then something came to him. "Hey! I got it! How about this?" He went to Mario's ears and whispered to him.

Mario listened and nodded in response. "Okey-dokey! I don't-a know eef eet will work-a, but-a let's-a try eet!"

Mario placed both hands before him and charged up the golden fire again, but this time Sonic also placed himself just in front of Mario. "We'll get you for this!" Gamfax shouted angrily. Various parts of its body opened again and missiles shot out in their direction.

"Now!" Mario shouted. The golden fire engulfed itself around Sonic, who positioned himself into a superman flying pose, and Sonic was shot forward like a fireball and the golden aura around him was very strong.

When he zoomed through the barrage of missiles, they all exploded even though Sonic did not come in contact with them. It was the power of the aura that caused them to explode.

Nothing could stop Sonic as he got closer and closer to Gamfax and then he smashed right through its body and out of the other side.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Gamfax screamed as its body was basically torn apart. With the massive hole created on its torso, the large robotic being could not support itself very well and the whole thing fell over to the ground.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"We did-a eet!" Mario said with joy.

"All right!" Sonic exclaimed.

-

"They did it!" CF shouted.

"All right! They won!" Ness exclaimed.

"Hooray! We won! We have destroyed Gamfax!" the Ice Climbers said happily while jumping in circles with hand held.

As everyone separated over this, Smelton said, "No… Gamfax is not something that can be destroyed so easily!"

-

Mario and Sonic got side to side and looked at the fallen body of Gamfax, which was still trying to hold up itself with its arms. "This is not… possible…" it cried.

"Admit defeat, loser!" Sonic said to it. "You lost!"

"Yes, and now eet eez time we deal da final blow to you!" Mario added.

"No! It's not over yet!" Gamfax growled angrily. "We are Gamfax! We are the ones that will change the world! The world needs us! We must change the world and create a better one! We must!" Purple energy came out from all the possible openings on the body and rose into the air, where it got together to become a swirling mass of energy.

"What the?!" Sonic gasped.

As the energy swirled, pieces of the now lifeless robot were separated and pulled to the swirling energy and circled around it as if they were being sucked up by a tornado.

"We will create a perfect world! Nobody can stop us! We are Gamfax!" it shouted, and then the swirling mass of energy shot up high into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

"Oh no! Eetz getting away!" Mario gasped.

"After it!" Sonic said, and so the two super beings followed Gamfax and disappeared into the clouds too.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

So you think that this is the final battle already? Things are only starting to get serious…


	43. Our World

**Chapter 43  
Our World… We Fight to Protect Our World!**

**

* * *

  
**

Back in the FD…

"You see them?" Samus asked Master Hand.

MH fiddled around the coordinates and buttons on the controller, but no matter what he did, the camera outside the FD could not see the heroes. "No, they're way too high in the air and the clouds are too thick to locate them. We can't keep track of them anymore…" he replied.

"Nooo! Mario! Please be all right!" Luigi cried.

"Don't worry; your brother isn't one to fall so easily," Bowser told him. "You can be sure about this."

"Right, I believe Mario will come back safely," Peach added.

"I trust in him! Surely he can defeat Gamfax with the help of Sonic!" Yoshi said. "I have full trust in them!"

"Right, we can only hope and pray for their success now," MH told everyone. "Believe in them and they will surely succeed!"

-

Super Sonic and Super Mario soared through the air and dug their way through the clouds until they finally emerged into empty space. They looked around the place for their enemy but could only see dark thunderclouds as well as wind and rain. "Where'd he go?" Sonic asked.

As they focused looking in one direction, something slowly rose up from behind them. They thought they felt a presence at the back and turned around, only to get punched square in the body by something big.

SMAAAAAASH!!

"WHOA!!!!" They both were flung through the air while spinning like crazy, but they were able to come to a brake and get a clear look at who punched them.

"Mamamia!" Mario gasped.

**BGM: Final Destination (Brawl)**

The thing they saw could be easily described in a couple of words. It was a large mechanical hand with a purple 'eye' on the palm. The hand was a massive one at that too.

"Gamfax!" Sonic gasped.

"You sinners shall meet your death here!" Gamfax said. "We will not allow you to get in our way! Die!" The hand folded into a fist and a burst of purple fire came out from behind of it and it shot forward really fast.

"Watch out!"

Sonic and Mario weren't able to get away in time and they were punched across the place again. "Wa!"

POW!

Gamfax flew after them and managed to get in front of them first and then it grabbed both the heroes in its grasp and started squeezing them while surging electricity. After doing this for a while, it let go and flung them across the air agan.

The two heroes came to a stop and Sonic said, "Ow! We mustn't let it take us down, or else or powers will run out too! C'mon, let's go!" The two heroes charged straight at Gamfax.

Gamfax pointed all its fingers at them and fired purple bullets at a very fast rate and the air was basically filled with them all. The two heroes turned and did loops constantly to avoid the incoming bullets and they were very successful. Mario wasn't too successfully however, and he was blown back by a bullet. "Doh!"

Sonic was able to get closer and closer to Gamfax, but when he got near, Gamfax flicked him away with a finger and then fired at him. Sonic was shot in the air as a process.

BANG BANG!!!

"OW!!!" Sonic was blown away and he fell towards the bottom, but Mario quickly caught him from below.

"You all right-a?" Mario asked him.

"Nothing big," he replied. "Thanks for the help."

"Take this!" Gamfax opened its palms and the glowing eye in the middle glowed brightly before firing a powerful concentrated beam. The two heroes quickly moved away from each other to avoid it. Mario flew around and above Gamfax and shot fireballs at it from above. Gamfax moved away in time and fired bullets using one finger at Mario.

While Mario was dodging and deflecting the bullets, Sonic charged in from behind and struck Gamfax in the back, knocking it forward somewhat. "Ow! Why you?!" Gamfax growled angrily. It charged at Sonic in the form of a fist to punch him.

Sonic winded up his punch as fast as he could and then unleashed the punch when Gamfax was in range. "Super Windmill Punch!"

BANG!

Both the punches were very powerful and cancelled against each other, and then they began punching each other rapidly. Gamfax pulled back and would jab with one finger while Sonic kept on charging into it and gave it kicks and punches. Mario charged up a golden fireball in his hand and then shot a large one at Gamfax. Gamfax turned around in time though and managed to catch the fireball within its grasp!

"What?!" Mario gasped.

Dark energy surged into the golden fireball, turning it into a purple fireball, and then Gamfax hurled it back at Mario. He tried to deflect it with his cape, but the fireball was too powerful to be deflected and he was blown back. "Mamamia!"

"Hey! How dare you do that?!" Sonic said angrily. "Rah!" He charged at Gamfax again, but was instantly caught within its grasp and thrown in the same direction as Mario.

They crashed into each other and fell through the air for a while, but eventually came to a stop. "Ow… That thing's getting stronger and smarter," Sonic commented. "We can't stay in this form forever too! We must destroy it as fast as possible!"

"I agree," Mario said.

The two of them charged side to side at Gamfax again, who also charged at them to attack. Both sides collided with each other and started a chaotic close ranged combat. Mario and Sonic flew all around Gamfax and constantly pelted it with tackles, kicks, and punches while Gamfax slapped itself around to try and hit them.

Sonic shot up from below and gave it a kick to the palm, in the area just above the eye. As Gamfax was knocked into the air, Mario smashed down his fist at it from above and knocked it down again. Sonic was ready to kick it another time, but Gamfax folded into a fist fast and punched down on Sonic instead. When Mario dove down to punch it, Gamfax moved back and Mario missed, but just as he was diving past him, Gamfax pulled forward and smashed Mario away.

Sonic flew back up again and spun vertically, kicking and grinding Gamfax several times with it. Gamfax endured the hit and moved back a couple of steps before spinning like a drill and going after Sonic, crashing with him to send spark flying, but Sonic was eventually overpowered and bounced away. Mario returned again, this time with his feet facing towards Gamfax and he was spinning like a drill. A drill kick, you can say.

Both the spinning entities collided with each other and both sides struggled to overcome each other. As Gamfax continued spinning, dark energy appeared around it as it charged up for a projectile attack, and then the projectile was released from the front and Mario was blown away.

BANG!

"Ow!" Mario came to a stop, and Sonic came up to him next. He allowed Mario to grab both his hands and Mario swung him in circles a couple of times before hurling him at Gamfax. As Sonic was hurled through the air, the golden aura around him took the form similar to that of a spike. Gamfax tried to counter him by firing bullets, but the bullets were penetrated by Sonic and he eventually crashed into Gamfax and caused it to spin out in place. Mario flew forward next and gave it a powerful palm thrust of golden fire and blew it back.

BANG!

Sonic did a u-turn and attempted to tackle Gamfax from behind as it was pushed into him. But at the last second, Gamfax flipped around and slapped Sonic across the air instead.

SLAP!

Mario dashed at Gamfax again with one arm pulled back to ready to give a punch. Gamfax turned to him quick and collided into him also with a powerful punch.

CRASH!

As the two of them struggled to push down each other, Sonic charged him from behind and gave Gamfax a kick to the kick and flipped into the air. Mario then did an uppercut from below and Sonic continued by charging through Gamfax over and over and attacked with a string of kicks, punches, and spin dashes.

SMASH! POW! KICK!

Mario carried it further on by doing a spinning tornado attack and pounded it constantly. He stopped spinning and then did another uppercut on Gamfax and it ended the combo with a powerful stomping drill kick to its back.

POW! SMASH!!!

Despite taking all these consecutive hits, Gamfax still was in good-looking condition. "Argh! We can't believe how annoying you brats are! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!!!" Gamfax spun in place very fast and dark energy appeared around it, and both the heroes were starting to get pulled in.

"Eetz sucking uz in!" Mario gasped. They fought to escape the sucking force, but the power was too strong and they were pulled into Gamfax and forced to orbit around it. "WAAA!!!"

As they spun around Gamfax, wind and rain were also drawn in and added to the mix. Then lightning bolts that were striking in the background were eventually drawn towards the spinning object and went around it, zapping both Sonic and Mario in the process.

BANG! BOOM! ZAP!!!!

Gamfax finally stopped spinning and the things around it literally 'exploded'. Lightning bolts burst out in every direction and both the heroes were flung away. They managed to come to a stop, but they were panting heavily and looking really tired.

"Ugh… Phew… This is getting too much…" Sonic said. "Much as I hate to say this, I'm starting to get worn out…"

"Me too…" said Mario. "We must-a defeat-a eet fast-a…"

"We will be the ones to defeat you! You cannot defeat us because we are now a god!" Gamfax claimed.

"Well, let me tell you about the times when I fought god-like beings and prevailed over them!" Sonic shouted back.

Gamfax opened its fingers wide and charged at them, and they both charged at it two. They collided and both the heroes pushed against the palm of the giant hand and tried to overpower it.

As Mario pushed against the hand, he noticed the eye next to him. "That-s'a eet!" He pulled back one hand and covered his palm with gold fire and slammed it into the air forcefully.

SMASH!

"Ow!" Gamfax cried in pain and pulled back, and then both the heroes charged at it and knocked it higher into the air.

"We must-a hit da eye!" Mario stated.

"I see where you are getting at," Sonic said. "All right! Let's do it!"

"You will not win! No matter what you do, we will be the ones to defeat you!" shouted Gamfax. It fired bullets and lasers at them and they tried their best to avoid getting shot by it.

After moving off to a safer location, Mario's hand glowed with golden fire again as Sonic placed himself in front of him. They did the same finishing move from the previous chapter and Sonic shot forward like a meteor again. "You will not get us with the same thing over and over!" Gamfax shouted. It quickly moved to the side and Sonic went past it. "Ha!"

"Damn! Missed!" Sonic cursed.

As Gamfax went to battle Sonic, Mario cupped his hands together again to charge up another golden fire.

Gamfax tried to swat Sonic away, but he kept on moving from side to side to avoid getting hit. When given the opportunity, he would tackle Gamfax and hit it in the palm. The first few hits weren't very accurate, but he managed to hit the eye a couple of times afterwards. "Ah!"

"Haha! Now I'll destroy your eye and you'll be blind!" Sonic said.

As the two continued to duel each other, Sonic saw Mario giving him a signal. He saw that the golden fire Mario charged up was glowing really brightly, and he believed that he must be planning to fire a projectile of monstrous proportions, so he quickly moved out of the way after figuring out what Mario meant.

Mario pulled back his cupped arms and then charged up the fireball for a few more seconds. "Mario Finale!" He pushed both arms ahead of him and the fire was released. It started off rather small, but as it traveled forward in a spiraling path, it grew larger and larger until it was larger than Gamfax itself.

"What the?!" Gamfax saw this coming too late, and because of the size that the fire had already grown to, the giant hand could not avoid it and was caught in it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The golden fire engulfed around Gamfax and exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"All right!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We did-a eet!" Mario exclaimed while punching the air with joy.

When the explosion of the smoke cleared away though, they were surprised at what they saw. They saw a mass of purple energy hovering in midair with several metal scraps hovering around it. If one looked closely enough, they could see the Jewel of Power within the center of the energy. "We are Gamfax!" it said. "We are gods, therefore we cannot die! We will be the ones to change the world, so the world needs us and nobody can stop us! No matter how much you struggle, all your attempts will be in vain!"

The metal scraps around it were pulled towards the energy and they began assembling themselves again. After assembling itself, Gamfax now took the form of a floating legless body with long arms and a head that had a single purple eye. There were also openings on the body so that one could see purple energy inside it.

"No way! This thing won't stay dead!" Sonic gasped.

"That's-a eet!" Mario said. "Da Holy Weapon! Eet eez da only thing that-a can destroy Gamfax! Good-thing I brought eet along with me!" Mario was going to reach into his pocket to get his weapon, but Gamfax interfered.

"Resistance is futile!" It reached out one hand and shot out a beam that formed a barrier around the two.

"Hey! What's this?" Sonic wondered. Suddenly, electricity appeared within the barrier and they both were electrocuted badly. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!

"WAAAAAAAA!!!"

"You will die for your sins! We will not let anyone stop us! We will create the perfect world!" Gamfax said.

The two struggled to move and break free from the barrier, but they were being restrained by the electricity and couldn't do anything.

-

Back in FD…

"I wonder how they are doing now," Zelda said.

"Me too, I'm quite worried," Link said. "They've been gone for some time already and we can't keep track of them."

"The storm out there is still very furious, so it's not safe going outside," MH said. "There's really nothing we can do at the moment but to wait for them."

"There is nothing left to do…" Smelton said. "The world is finished… Nothing can stop Gamfax… It will surely destroy us all in the end."

"Must be look at things in such a bad way?" Bowser said to him. "You haven't seen what Mario is capable of!"

"Yeah! Sonic will surely defeat the enemy!" Tails said. "You better not look down on him!"

"No matter how powerful Gamfax is, victory will be on the side of justice in the end," Mewtwo said. "I have high hopes that the outcome of this fight will be a satisfying one."

"Right! We all believe in Mario and Sonic!" Captain Falcon said. "If we root for them, they will surely win!"

"Wanna root for them?" Crazy Hand asked, holding up a plant root. "Then let's do this!" He pounded the root against a button on the controller and outside of the FD, a large speaker came out. "Now shout into it as loud as you can so that they can hear you!"

"Yay! Microphone!" Jigglypuff said, running to the microphone on the controller happily. "I sing…" But Bowser pushed her away before she had the chance.

"Mario! You better not slack off! Get the job done and if Peach gets worried because of you, I'm not forgiving you!"

Luigi came up next and screamed, "MARIO!!!!! PLEASE COME BACK ALIVE!!!"

Tails kicked him away and shouted into it too, "SONIC!!!!"

Everyone came up and each took their turn to say something.

"You can do it! Show Gamfax your moves!" CF said.

"I believe in you two! You can do it!" Fox shouted.

"If I were there, you would've fared better, but good luck on your own for now!" Falco said.

"I'm rooting for you! Kick that monster's butt!" DK said.

"I know you two are great heroes! You can do it!" Diddy said.

"Pika! I'm rooting for you, Mario!" Pikachu said. "And you too, Sonic!"

"Show him what you got, pichu!" Pichu said.

"We're all cheering on you!" Red said.

"You can do it! Be sure to come back alive so we can celebrate with a party!" Yoshi said.

"May the aura be with you!" Lucario said.

"C'mon! Don't let us down on this!" Samus said.

"Mario! You listen up there! Even though I don't like you," Wario said, "you better not let me down on this one! Come back alive so I can prove to you why I am better in the future!"

Waluigi pushed him away and said, "I don't care about you either, but if you fail and the world gets destroyed, it's your fault, you got that?"

"Show your true power! You can win!" Marth said.

"C'mon! I know you can do it!" Roy shouted.

"Show the enemy no sympathy!" Ike said.

"Please! Save the world! I don't want to die yet!" Olimar said while a couple of Pikmins cheered on.

"You guys are the best! You can make it!" Ness said.

"Please, be careful and come back alive…" Lucas said. "I don't want anyone to die…"

"C'mon! Show that jerk who's the boss and kick his ass until he bleeds!" Toon Link cheered. "Show him no mercy!"

"We believe in you!" Young Link said.

"The goddess will be with you! I give you my fullest support, Mr. Mario and Mr. Sonic!" Pit said.

"Mario! I believe in you! I pray for your best luck!" Peach said.

"I pray for you two! Please be strong and fight for peace!" Zelda said.

"You have potential and power. You two can make it!" Ganondorf said.

"Rock that monster down! You can break him!" Popo said.

"Please be careful!" Nana said.

"I don't know what is happening to you up there now, but no matter what, do not give up hope!" Snake said.

"I'm hoping for your best! Come back alive so we can celebrate!" Kirby said.

"As the king, I command that you clobber that monster!" Dedede said. "Do not disappoint me!"

"Good luck. You two are strong, so surely you can succeed," Meta-Knight.

"Don't let that monster do anything to you," Wolf said. "Show him that we are not to be messed with!"

"We are all rooting for you, Mario!" Dr. Mario said.

"You can do it, Mario!" cheered G&W. "And you too, Sonic!"

"The probability of winning is high with you," ROB said. "I wish for the best result out of you two."

"Jiggly! I sing song and you feel better!" Jigglypuff said, but Bowser pulled her away.

"Good luck," Mewtwo said.

"You two are the greatest people I've ever met in my life as a parrot! You can win! I know you can!" Parry cheered on.

"MARIO!!! SONIC!!!! BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF THAT MONSTER AND SAVE THE WORLD!!!" CH screamed as loud as he could.

Even the wireframes that were in the room cheered on in their own language, "Hasdkflqakldfajkdfhjkadfhadljfnqjlerhgunbvbmzxvoieruq!!!!"

"Do you hear us all, Mario and Sonic?" MH said. "We are all relying on you to take down Gamfax! We entrust the future to you! It is time to unleash your full potential! You can do it, Smashers!"

Seeing the Smashers giving their best support, Kochou got up and ran to the microphone and shouted, "You can do it! I know I'm supposed to be your enemy, but at times like this, we are all rooting for you! Please help save the world!"

Katsura looked at Smelton and said to him, "Master…?"

"Just let them do as they want," he replied. "If miracles happen, then let it be…"

-

Meanwhile, Princess Elise was pacing around her room back in her palace. She wanted to sit down and rest, but for some reason, she was feeling very uncomfortable deep in her heart. "I wonder what they are doing now," she wondered. "Perhaps they are struggling to save the world? Why am I having a feeling that they are in trouble now?" She ran up to the balcony and looked up into the sky and prayed. "I pray for your safety, wherever you are and whatever you are doing. You can do it, I believe you!"

-

Sonic and Mario were still being tortured by the electricity. In their pain, they thought they heard voices talking to them. "Can you hear something?" Sonic asked Mario.

"I think-a so…" Mario said. They listened closely and indeed hear words of encouragements coming to their ears. "They are rooting for uz…"

"Yes, I can hear it too. We mustn't let them down. We must win this fight! We must win!!! RAAAAAAA!!!!!"

**BGM: His World (final boss version)**

Sonic released all the energy he has to increase his aura. The power of his aura and determination overpowered the barrier and shattered it.

"What?!" Gamfax gasped.

"Now you're finished, jerk!" Sonic shouted with rage. He charged at Gamfax and rammed it forcefully in the body and pushed it across the sky.

"Argh! How can this be?!" Gamfax shouted.

Sonic then unleashed a barrage of punches against Gamfax's body over and over and then kicked him away. He went after Gamfax again and grabbed it by one of the arms and then hurled in at Mario, who smashed it away with a punch.

Gamfax spun across the air and came to a stop and shouted with rage, "Enough is enough! We had it with you two!" The holes on the body glowed brightly and laser beams shot out from them and towards the two heroes, who moved forward while spiraling around the beam to avoid getting hit. They both approached Gamfax and smashed it in between them.

SMAAAAAASH!!!!!

"GAH!!!"

Mario uppercut Gamfax into the air and Sonic charged at it over and over and also gave it several powerful punches and kicks. He then curled up and tossed himself at the back really hard like a meteor and smashed it forward. Mario caught Gamfax by its head and swung it around in circles multiple times before throwing it at Sonic, who winded up his arm and punched it into the distance.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"ARGH!!!! WHY YOU??!!" Gamfax shouted with rage. "DIE!!!" Laser beams shot out from all over its body and its arms shot out several pojectiles. Mario approached the incoming projectiles and spun and deflected all the projectiles. Even the lasers' trajectory was bended!

While Mario was doing this, Sonic dashed straight for Gamfax. Gamfax quickly pointed its hand at Sonic and fired a beam, but Sonic amazingly enough grazed through the beam unharmed and smashed into its arm. Grabbing it by the right arm, Sonic lifted it and then slammed it down onto his knees with such a force that the arm was torn off!

SNAP!!

"AGH!!! YOU JERK!!!" Gamfax screamed. Sonic smacked Gamfax with its own arm and then after throwing the arm aside, he tackled it in the body really hard and then kicked it over and over. He then curled up into a ball and then shot at the other arm and easily sliced through it.

SLASH!!

Left without any arms, Gamfax roared with anger, "AAAAAARGH!!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US???!!! WHY DO YOU FIGHT TO PROTECT A WORLD FILLED WITH SINNERS??!!"

"You are the one who is a sinner!" Sonic replied harshly. "So what if this world is full of evil and sin? Not everyone is like you think! We fight to protect the innocent ones! The evil ones we can deal with them ourselves and they will face their own judgment eventually. You are in no right to judge this world and destroy it as you want!"

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!!!!" Gamfax's single eye charged up to fire a laser beam, but before it had the chance, Mario charged straight into its body and punched it really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

Gamfax was blown across the place and Mario constantly shot large fireballs and blasted it over and over.

BANG BANG BANG!!!

"We fight-a to protect-a our friends, the world-a, and everyone in eet! We will destroy you!" Mario said. "You will not-a destroy the world-a that-a we live in!"

"And for trying to destroy our world, this is what you get!" Sonic shouted. He moved back a couple of steps and then charged forward with his head pointing at Gamfax. He also spun furiously and his aura became like a drill.

"WE WILL NOT BE DESTROYED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!!!" Gamfax shouted at the top of its voice. Lasers shot out from all over its body as well as its eye and they all aimed at Sonic. However, nothing could stop Sonic as he was able to graze through the beam like it was water. He eventually collided with Gamfax.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

The mechanical body exploded and shattered into pieces as Sonic bored through the middle. The mass of energy containing the Jewel of Power was released in to the air. "ARGH!!!! WE CANNOT STAND THIS ANYMORE!!!" it screamed. "WE SHALL DESTROY THE WORLD HERE AND RIGHT NOW!!!! NOBODY!!! NOTHING!!! NOT EVEN GARBAGES LIKE YOU CAN STOP US!!!!"

"Not-a today!!" Mario shouted. He already had his Fire Rod in his hand and it was in its 2nd Level Form already. The rod grew to a massive size and the front end shot forward while spinning like a drill. "SUPER METEOR IMPACT!!!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

The Jewel of Power was struck violently by the drill-like end of the rod and a crack was made on its surface. The jewel was tossed aside after the impact. Gamfax began shaking violently and rapidly in midair as cracks began to spread out all over it and light began to leak out from the cracks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! THIS CANNOT BE!!!!!!!!!" it screamed with agony. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO CHANGE THE WORLD AND CREATE A NEW ONE!!!!! WHAT WILL THE WORLD DO WITHOUT US?!??!!! THE WORLD NEEDS US!!!!! WE CANNOT DIE!!! WE CANNOT DIE!!!!!! WE CANNOT DIE!!!!!!! WE ARE GODS!!!!!!! WE ARE GODS THAT WILL SAVE THE WORLD!!!!! WE ARE GAMFAX!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

More and more cracks appeared from the Jewel of Power and light leaked out even more. And then the whole thing exploded into a zillion of pieces, each piece perhaps only as big as the smallest atom particle.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

"What's happening?" MH gasped. They saw a massive explosion appearing from the clouds.

"What happened?!" Zelda gasped.

"Wait, I see something…" MH said. He zoomed in the camera as much as he could. "It's… They're… They're safe!!!"

-

The massive explosion released a monstrous shockwave that was so strong that the thunderclouds were blown away. When seen from the ground, it was like seeing a large hole made in the clouds and warm sunlight shined down from above.

Super Sonic and Super Mario could be seen hovering up at the opening with the light shining down on them and there was even a rainbow ring, a very rare natural phenomenon, encircled around them.

The two heroes looked at each other with a big smile on their faces, and then they gave each other a high five and gripped their hands together firmly.

"Good job, mate!" Sonic said.

"You did-a great too!" Mario said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Just review away…


	44. End of the Legacy

**SBS Time!  
pgasniper**: Did you use translator for the Spanish terms?  
**Game2002**: Yes, I used online translators.

**pgasniper**: Why do you censor swear words?  
**Game2002**: It's against my policy to use them. Sorry, but you'll never see those kinds of words spelled out in my stories.

All right, the final chapter and also the ending of the trilogy… Hope you have enjoyed this trilogy until now!

**Final Chapter  
The Legacy of Gamfax Ends! Our World, We Will Protect It!**

* * *

The storm had ended and everyone rushed out from the Final Destination to greet Sonic and Mario as they both walked up to them. Sonic raised his hand and said, "Yo! How's it going?"

"Sonic! I'm glad you're back!" Tails said happily as he ran up to him.

"MARIO!!" Luigi and Peach rushed up to him and embraced him.

"Don't-a worry! I'm all right-a!" Mario told them.

"I'm so worried about you! I'm so glad that you came back alive!" Luigi said with tears of happiness.

Bowser suddenly gave Mario a pat to the back so hard that he fell over and said, "Ha! You did something amazing there! You make me jealous of you all the time!"

"Thanks for da compliment…" Mario said as he got up and rubbed his back.

Master Hand went over to them and said, "You did well! It seems that Gamfax has been destroyed for real. We can now rejoice that the world is once again safe!"

"Yeah! We sure did something big!" Sonic said.

Everyone talked with each other happily, but they all remembered one thing. They all turned their heads to Smelton and his two subordinates. "What about them?" Pit asked.

"Okay, your plans came to an end already," Ike said to Smelton. "What are you planning to do now?"

"If you plan on getting revenge now, we're willing to cooperate with you too!" Bowser said.

"I say we give them royal punishment! They must make up for their crimes!" Dedede said.

"No, I don't-a think-a Smelton was ever wrong," Mario said. "He only did-a all theez becuz he wanted to fulfill his ancestorz dreams."

"That doesn't give him any excuse to use such a method!" Link claimed. "He nearly destroyed the world and innocent people!"

"I sort of agree with Mario," Captain Falcon said. "You cannot blame Smelton for doing all these. He only came up with idea because he was driven to the point of insanity by all the crimes that are happening in this world. If you ask me, it is not this world that he hates and wants to destroy, but it is actually the Smash Pros that he wants to destroy. Therefore, the real enemies are the Smash Pros!"

"Well, you do have a point in what you said," MH said. "The Smash Pros are indeed part of the reason for his ambition. After all, the people who ridiculed his ancestors and his family lineage were also ancestors of the Smash Pros."

"So what do you plan to do from now on?" Marth asked Smelton.

Both the girls looked at their master, who simply replied, "It's none of your business..." And then he turned around and walked away. "Let's go…"

"Master…" Katsura said. She turned to the Smashers, bowed down to them and then walked off with him.

"It was fun knowing you guys! Hope we meet again!" Kochou said and waved good-bye to the Smashers, and then she happily skipped off with the others.

"Are you sure it's all right to let them go…?" Lucas asked.

"So long as he won't be a threat, I'm sure it's fine," CF said.

"Hmph! I would've given them punishment if it weren't for the reason you people are too kind!" Dedede said.

"I agree... I'd killed him already if I could. You people are too soft," Wolf said.

"Nah, let's just forget it," Fox said. "I think he should be forgiven for the reasons stated earlier. I'm sure he's actually a good person deep down in heart."

"Right," Zelda agreed. "Perhaps he wanted someone to stop him all along. Why couldn't he have taken action earlier when he had the chance?"

"Maybe you're right, or maybe you're wrong," Ganondorf said.

"Hey guys, now that we're done here, can we start that already?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah! I'm dying to start that already!" Kirby said.

"Start what?" Olimar asked curiously.

"You guys never forget about this, don't you?" MH asked. "Okay then, let's celebrate the victory over all these!"

"YAY!!!!!" Yoshi and Kirby cheered.

"We always have parties after going through big adventures like this," Dr. Mario explained to Olimar.

"I see… It sounds fun!" Olimar said.

"By the way, where are the Chaos Emeralds?" MH asked.

"Oh, they separated and went off in their own direction afterwards," Sonic answered. "That's how they work. Don't worry; when the time comes, they'll automatically find a way to reunite with each other again. That's how mysterious and mystical those emeralds are."

Unknown to all of them, Eggman and his two clumsy lackeys had witnessed the whole thing from the sky. "Well, looks like the plan is out," Eggman said.

"So… What happened to Everything? Did it just explode and disappear along with Gamfax or whatever it's called?" Scratch asked.

"If I remember correctly… The power will be released throughout the atmosphere after its container is destroyed. It would be impossible to try and gather this power again and it would take several years for all the bits of the power to gather together in one place."

"Your plans never seem to come to a success, boss," Grounder stated.

"That's none of your business! But I'm not giving up!" Eggman said. "Every genius knows how to come up with new plans for world domination! So long as I still walk the earth, my dream to create Eggmanland will come true for sure! Hahahaha!"

"I can't believe how Sonic is able to be so patient with him…" Scratch whispered to Grounder.

"Yeah… I wonder if the boss's parents could tolerate with him too…" Grounder replied.

-

A day later, back at Smash Mansion…

The kids were all gathered together looking at the computer screen. "Looks like the site really is down…" Ness said.

What they were looking at was the website Gamfax, but instead of the usual homepage, a white screen with this message was seen instead:

_The informational site Gamfax has been closed due to certain reasons. I apologize if this was a website that you always relied on, but after careful decision makings, I have decided to close down this site. There is no more use for this site as there are more and more websites out there that can substitute for this one. I thank you for your long term support on this site. I hope that you have nothing against this and accept this fact. Thank you for your cooperation. _

_Webmaster, Jim Smelton_

And there was a picture of Kochou with a peace sign next to the signature.

"Well, looks like he decided to shut down the site," Young Link said.

"I never liked that place anyway," Popo said. "Especially the message boards..."

"Yeah, I go blind every time I visit that place," Ness said. "I'm glad it's gone. There are other sites that are like this, so it's no big loss. But still, I'm stuck at the game 'Legend of Zelda: The Wind Breaker', and I don't know if I can find any other places for guides…"

-

Some of the others were at the living room, sprawled out on the sofa and watching TV like they always do. "And now let's have a word from the billionaire Willis!" the news reporter said.

"So… What is there to do?" Falco asked.

"Nothing," Bowser replied while reading a book entitled How to Win a Human Girls' Heart for Anthropomorphic Beings.

"There's never anything for us to do whenever peace is around, is there?"

"It's not that bad," G&W said as he fed a LCD turtle in a glass tank. "It's nice to have some relaxation once in a while. Nothing can go wrong with this, right?"

The phone rang and Bowser picked and handed it to Parry, who spoke into it, "Pizza Palace here! What will it be? Seafood Pizza with cheese crust, garlic bread, bread sticks with zesty sauce, New Orleans Wings, and a big bottle of Pepsi… Okay, we'll be there within 30 minutes!"

And Bowser hung the phone. "More like 30 years…"

-

Fox and ROB were in the underground lab doing some computer works. Fox turned to ROB and asked him, "Haven't remembered anything about your past yet?"

"It is something that is difficult to remember," ROB said, "but I am having visions of what looked very familiar to me, yet I cannot comprehend the meaning of these."

"Your memory must be starting to flow back. Surely you will remember everything sooner or later. Keep it up!"

"I thank you for your encouragement, but I am not sure if I want to remember my past. I am always reminded of incomprehensible dreadfulness whenever I have these visions."

There was silence in the room as they looked at each other…

-

Peach's entered into the Mario's Bros. room with a tray of food in her hand. In the room, Mario was on his bed while Luigi was sitting next to him and chatting with him. "I brought you your meal," Peach said.

"Thank you!" Mario said.

Peach placed the tray on a table next to Mario and asked him, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Better now," Mario said. "Boy, eet sure eez very tiring using all that-a power from da Chaos Emerald! I'm not-a sure eef I want-a to do that-a again."

"You looked so cool when you transformed, brother!" Luigi commented. "I should've picture it down so that we can look at it again!"

"I bet-a Sonic must-a be worn out-a too," Mario thought, looking at the blue sky outside the window. "But-a eet wuz worth eet in da end. I'm glad-a that we can have peace for a while!"

"I sure hope so!"

"Have your meal while it's still warm," Peach said. "Want me to feed you?"

-

Meanwhile, in South Island…

KABOOM!!! CRASH!!!

Eggman came out from a pile of scrap metals and shouted, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!"

"Better luck next time, Egghead!" Sonic taunted as he ran away from the mad scientist.

"Sonikku!" shouted a familiar feminine voice from the distance.

"Uh oh, my Amy Alert is tingling… Gotta go!" And Sonic zoomed off at the speed of sound. "Catch ya later, everyone! See ya!"

As Sonic ran off into the horizon, the scene moves up to the blue sky where we see birds flying, clouds drifting, and also the warm sun shining its beam down to the earth.

Surely it is a happy moment and a time to rejoice.

The legacy of Gamfax has ended. Gamfax is no more and never will it come to existence again. The Smashers has once again saved the world. Even if the peace is temporary, all evil forces will not remain for too long so long as these heroic people exist in the world.

* * *

_THE END  
of the trilogy_

Well, I'm glad that I got over with this trilogy at last! I hope you all enjoyed reading this epic 3-book long adventure!

Of course, that doesn't mean I'm stopping my fictions here. I still have in mind for several other stories in the epic SSB saga. I'll take a short break before working on my next story. What's the next story? Read chapter 40.


End file.
